


The Shapeshifter Chronicles: One shots

by blueroanmare



Series: The Shapeshifter Chronicles [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 163,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueroanmare/pseuds/blueroanmare
Summary: These are the continuing stories of Rafe and Ava Valentine. All are one shots that didn't fit in any of our stories.





	1. Ava as a child

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be an individual one shot. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before The Song That Tamed His Heart

**Ava - 4**

**Noah - 8**

**Callie - 10**

Ava stared up at her father with wide eyes in wonderment. He had taken her to a small town near England, where her uncle lived, for a visit that was long overdue. Her mommy was taking care of Callie and Noah, who had both caught something, and mommy hadn't wanted her to get sick which meant that she got to go with her daddy.

"Daddy! Look! It's pretty out!" Ava squealed in delight as any four-year old would.

Andrew smiled lovingly at his youngest daughter. At only four years old, he knew that she was going to be a beauty one day. She had wavy chocolate brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes that shined with different colours depending on her mood. She was also very different in than her older siblings in personality. While Callie was outgoing and could make friends on the spot and Noah was already showing signs of being popular, friendly, and into the outdoors, Ava was the opposite of her two older siblings. She was shy prefering to be by herself and indoors with books, but she was just as kind as her two older siblings. Andrew had a feeling that whatever his youngest chose to do in her life, it would be good.

Ava let out a squeal of surprise and happiness as she was swung upwards onto her father's shoulders. She giggled and swung her legs in joy and started humming as she took the sights in. Her daddy walked for what seemed like a long time before the stopped in front of small, old-fashioned, brick house. Ava squirmed in excitement as her lifted her off his shoulders and placed her on his hip. Wrapping her legs around him, she strained her head to see. She let out a cry of pure happiness when the door opened and her uncle Tommy stepped out with a huge smile.

Ava bounced and squirmed even more in excitement at the sight of her uncle. Uncle Tommy was the only uncle they had from both their mommy's and daddy's side. It wasn't often any of the children got to see uncle Tommy. Which is why Ava was so excited! Satisfied when her daddy put her on the ground, Ava took off running as fast as her little legs could carry her, crying out in delight, "Uncle Tommy!"

Ava took a running leap at him and she felt arms wrap around her. She was lifted up high and spun around fast. She laughed loudly as she was spun. Afterwards, she was pulled into a big hug. Giggling, Ava squeezed back with all her might and said chirped, "Missed you!"

The body beneath her rumbled and her uncle's deep voice said, "Missed you too, bug. You've gotten so big! How old are you know? Three?"

Ava giggled and shook her head as she pulled back to stare up at him. Holding up four fingers, she said, "No, silly uncle Tommy. I'm four!" Her uncle's eyes danced in the light and he grinned at her before bouncing her on his hip. "Sorry, bug. Looks like you're smarter than me." Ava grinned up at him and nodded in agreement. Her daddy decided to come up than and they started talking.

Ava had fun spending time with her Uncle and Daddy over the next few days. It was their second last day visiting Uncle Tommy when said uncle had a surprise for her. Ava peered up at her uncle from where she was playing in the dirt and smiled hugely at him. He laughed at her and just watched her for a few minutes. Finally, he spoke up, "Hey, bug. Your dad has some things to do alone today. You know what that means, right?"

Ava stopped her movements and her smile grew wider and she squealed happily, "Uncle Tommy and bug time! Can we go for ice cream! And to the park!"

Her uncle laughed loudly and scooped her up and threw her in the air and caught her again. Smiling at his youngest niece, he grinned, "Exactly, bug! And we sure can. But first let's get you cleaned up. Your mom would freak if she were to see you this dirty."

After Ava was cleaned and changed, they were in the local having just finished their ice cream. Ava was no running around, playing imaginary games filled with magic and adventure. She made sure to stay in her Uncle's sight but ran around. She was running around when two dogs came running in front of her. She let out a scream and tried to stop, but she was too young and not quite coordinated yet. She slammed into the dogs, went flying over them, rolled a bit.

Ava found herself staring up at sky when she heard her uncle call out her name in worry. She sat up and started to sniffling as tears welled up. Soon enough, she was crying. Ava felt arms wrap around and she was picked up and being rocked. Her uncle's smooth voice was comforting to her. Ava's sobs turned to whimpers which soon turned sniffles. Looking around, Ava was surprised to see that one of doggies was gone and replaced with a small bird. It was pretty bird that caught her interest. She blinked in curiosity at it and noticed the bird's eyes were a pretty colour. They were like hers but darker! The bird and her stared at each other for a moment before it started flying around weird. She giggled watery at it and waved goodbye at it when it left.

Soon Uncle Tommy had her back home and checked her boo boo's. He kissed her skinned knees and hands and made them feel better. Snuggling into her uncle, she peered up at him and asked cutely, "Can you tell me a story, Uncle Tommy."

He hummed in thought and rocked her before lifting her up to his chest. Running his hands through her hair, he thought about it. Chuckling, he told her, "I recently got back from Greece. Let me tell you some legends from there."

For the rest of the afternoon, and well into the night, her Uncle Tommy told her stories of Gods and Goddesses. They did many things for humankind and how even though they weren't around right now, they were still alive and watching over them. Ava fell asleep and dreamt good dreams of adventures and magic and pretty amber eyes.


	2. Rafe’s birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava - 19**

**Rafe - 640**

Ava sighed in frustration as she stared at her textbooks. She was supposed to be studying but found that she couldn't concentrate. Not when she could only think of Rafe and the stupid fight they had a month and three weeks ago. She hadn't heard from him or seen him since he had left. She wondered, not for the first time, if he had left her for good.

Ava felt guilt enter her and she sighed. She couldn't even remember what caused it or what it had been about. Giving a sad chuckle, she let her head slam down on her desk in stress and frustration. She was tired and stressed from all the finals for her college course. It didn't help that she could hear Julie in her room that was next to hers, they shared an apartment together, getting rid of the stress that Ava could feel building up inside of her.

"I'm stupid. So stupid! Whatever made me think that I could actually do this?" She growled softly in anger and felt tears of frustration well up. A cool wind blew from the window she kept open, just in case Rafe decided to come back, and gave up studying. Pushing her books away from her, Ava made her way to the bed and tried to sleep. Tomorrow was her last day of studying and she hoped she slept good enough to study in the morning. She fell into a restless sleep but was awoken up at the crack of dawn she when heard something moving in her room.

Rafe had decided to return to his mate, but was unsure if she would accept him after so long. He didn't feel like a furry animal, so he turned to this shape. Of course, it was longer in length than he remembered, and he bumped his tail on a chair.

Ava sat up and leaned over the bed to find a crocodile on the floor. Hesitating before she screamed, she asked warily, "Rafe?"

He opened his jaws wide and snapped them shut with a good click. Walking up to her he pondered if he could put all 14 feet of him in the bed. Nah. So he only wriggled happily at Ava.

She stared at the crocodile and sighed in relief. "Can you change into something less frightening and scaly? Julie has a guy over and I don't need him walking in here and seeing a crocodile on my floor."

Rafe laughed and jumped to Ava's lap in bird form. But he was feeling impish.  _A baby is never frightening. So there._  He went baby crocodile.  _Aren't I cute?_

"Nope. Not at all." Ava teased him as she scooped him up to lie on her chest as she lay back down.

 _Are you over your little snit?_ He asked her carefully. He was ready to go if she wasn't. There was always something else he could do.

"Why? You don't want to be near me?" She huffed at him. "I'm over it but you got mad too. You can't blame me for all of it."

 _I do want to be near you. And that's the trouble with dealing with an old shapeshifter. I do get set in my ways. Nevermind._ He poked her face with his snout then turned human on top of Ava. He was now kissing her cheek, and quite naked.

Giggling, Ava gently trailed her hands down his chest. "You missed my lips."

He laughed against her, "And other things too. But yes. Lips are quite nice. Animals don't have them. Unless it's a monkey. And I don't like them."

Grinning, Ava hummed in thought as an idea formed. Shifting under him, she wrapped her legs around him and rocked her hips lightly. "Did you miss this?" She asked breathlessly.

Rafe groaned and his eyes blazed a deep amber. He kissed her and said, "Yes. My mate. I've enjoyed the freedom of the last little while, but it's not the same as before. Because I have you. And damn. You know just how to get me going." He said the last part in a growl.

"Claim me." Was all she demanded of him. Rafe was more than happy to satisfy her and himself. It was perhaps a little rougher than usual, due to his long absence, but Rafe was thrilled to have his mate under him once again.

Finally he rolled off her and sighed in satisfaction. "That was... _very_...good. Good to know….I can still...keep you happy...at my age!" He winked at that.

Laughing, Ava hummed peacefully. Curling against him, she snuggled in closer, "That was worth waking up at dawn for. Though I do want to go another round later." Letting her fingers wander over his chest, she murmured happily, "I missed you while you were gone. I'm always happy with you. And how old are you again? 639?"

Rafe considered. Finally he agreed, "Yeah. 640 in a few days if I have my dates right. Why? Do I look old and decrepit to you?" He finished with a smirk.

"If you did I wouldn't be having mind blowing sex with you." Ava told him with a grin.

Propping up on her elbow, she cocked her head to the side as she studied him. As she studied him her fingers traced every scar on his body before brushing against his cheek. Using her hand to tilt his head towards her, she ran her thumb along his cheek bone. "Were you ever lonely on your birthdays?"

Rafe was surprised at her question. He looked into Ava's hazel eyes, and confusedly answered, "No, why? It is a human thing to celebrate one's birth. I never have. Oh, on occasion I have gone back to my birthplace, but that's all."

"I know you don't like most human traditions and I've stopped doing most of them since we're always traveling. But can we celebrate your birthday this year? You won't have to do a thing...I'll plan everything." Ava asked him with a bit of hope in her voice.

He turned at that hint of hope, and considered. Finally Rafe relented, "Well okay. It'll be something new. And I am turning a new decade old. I guess this will be fun. Better than what happened at 630." He grinned at her.

Ava smiled brightly in happiness. Let out a small squeal, she kissed him hard. Muttering against his lips with a smile, "Thank you for letting me do this. You won't regret it. I promise."

"I'd better not!" Rafe demanded with a smile. He took her hand and laid it on his chest, on one of the scars near his heart. "If it doesn't turn out like this decoration, I'm cool."

"I don't know what happened for you to get that scar on your birthday...but I promise there will be no scars this time. Trust me."

Rafe chuckled. He kissed her lightly and said with amusement, "I was with a human female. Only thing she forgot to tell me was she was married. Husband tried to shoot me in the heart. Of course mortal weapons can't kill me but man… I was out of action for a while."

Ava ran her thumb softly over the scar as she teased him lightly, "I always knew your love for sex would be the death of you. Or near death of you." Turning serious, she asked curiously, "Rafe? If I had been in a serious relationship during everything we went through...would you have still tried to mate with me?"

Sighing, Rafe flopped back to think. "I think I would have tried to have sex with you. But I don't know. Likely it would have happened even if you were in a relationship. I don't know what you would have done, but I don't think you could have gotten rid of me!"

Smiling down at him, Ava kissed him softly. "I have to go study. Then I'll start to think about what to do for your birthday."

Rafe nodded and switched to a Husky. He wagged his tail and jumped off the bed. Seeing Ava settle to her studies, he went to see Julie.

But a few minutes later, a male voice screamed in terror. Then the guy ran to the living room naked and trembling in fear. "There was...there was… a  **snake**  in my boxers!"

Ava giggled and shook her head in amusement. Pushing her books away from her when she heard Julie start yelling at Rafe, she started on the plans for his birthday. Hopefully, it would be one he remembered with fondness when she was gone.

Julie sorted the guy out and when he was decent, he booked it out of there. Rafe came back, wagging his tail and lying on Ava's feet.  _Well that was fun. Julie's pissed, but the guy_ literally  _pissed himself. I'm quite satisfied._

Snorting in laughter, Ava told him, "Of course she's going to be pissed. He was the guy she went to when she...er...needs to get relief from stress."

_Could have asked me._

Ava kicked him hard and snapped, "First, your not her type. Second, she would never betray her friendship with me. So don't you even try going near her sex. Or any other human girl."

 _Did you really have to kick me? That hurt. But fine. Likely wouldn't have worked. She threatened to neuter me if I tried that again._ Rafe huffed at that.

Ava went still and her voice came out tight, "Again? What do you mean by that, Raphael?"

_I meant… interrupting her… um… relaxing time. He was hopeless. Flopped like a fish. So I just stirred a little life into things. A bit too much it seems._

Ava sighed through her closed lips and asked silently, "Have you ever tried having sex with her when you were with me?"

Rafe looked up with doggy eyes.  _Well let's say_ tried  _was the operative word. That was before we became mates though. Actually turned me down._

Ava didn't say anything for a while. Eventually, she pushed her chair back and told him quietly, "I'm going out. Don't follow me. G..." She stopped herself before she could say something hurtful and just sighed before walking out.

Rafe pouted but knew enough to leave her alone. Julie was still mad when he tried to go to her. Knowing when he wasn't wanted, Rafe went falcon and flew. He'd come back the day of his birthday. Time enough for everyone to settle down.

The next few days flew by fast for Ava. She finished all of her exams and could finally relax. Even though she was still upset with Rafe, she still planned out his party. It wasn't going to be anything too special but she hoped he enjoyed it.

The day Rafe turned 640, he winged back to the apartment. Feeling good, he flashed into the living room and went unicorn, tossing his mane. He looked around for Ava, and snorted at Julie as a  _are you still mad_  question.

Julie grinned at Rafe and shook her head, "Nope, not mad. Ava on the other hand is….very distant with me for some reason. Barely talked to me and got down right pissed and walked off whenever I mentioned your name. Only thing she talked to me about was your birthday. Even then it was only straight forward questions."

Rafe leaned forward to rest his muzzle in her hand, watching he didn't poke her eye out with his horn.  _That's because she found out I uh… tried to have sex with you. Even though you didn't go through with it, and we weren't mates at the time. Still she knows perfectly well you would have been tempted._

Julie shot him a look and shook her head again. "Oh, Rafe. I'm not sure if I should follow on my comment from the other day or actually try to kill you."

He snorted in amusement.  _Oh people have tried to kill me. Hasn't worked yet. And anyway, Ava promised me no scars today._

"I never made that promise." Julie stated. Sighing she gave him a long look and spoke quietly, "I hope you know how lucky you are to have Ava. She's put up a  **lot**  with you and your sex. Hell, she even went ahead with her plans for today just to make you happy even if she's hurting. A word of advice: never tell your girlfriend that you tried to sleep with her best friend while you're dating. It's a sure way to end things between you two."

Rafe sighed.  _I have to say that humans are complicated. Or they like making things complicated. With us animals it's simple. Eat. Sleep. Have sex. Don't get eaten. Repeat._

"Ava isn't an animal! You can't compare her to your animals. That's not fair on her. Or you, I guess. If you're not happy with how human she is... then let her go so she can be happy." Julie told him quietly.

Rafe tossed his head.  _She is my mate. That's all there is to it. We have made compromises. And we are both still learning. Even me, and my_ incredibly  _elderly age! But I don't mind. The day I stop learning is the day I stop being young._  He gave Julie a playful shove.

Julie sighed and gave him a small smile. "Maybe being your mate isn't a good reason for her. I'm just saying...try to look at from her point of view." Pushing herself away from, she smiled bigger, "I'll go let her know you're here. Happy birthday, Rafe."

Ava looked up as Julie walked in. "Rafe is here." Nodding, Ava fixed the dress, a semi formal looking party dress, she was wearing and went to walk out. Before she could walk out the door, a hand snagged around her wrist. "He loves you, Ava...and you love him. Don't let the fact that he  _ **tried**_ hitting on me be the thing that breaks you guys up. He may flirt with girls but I don't think he's been with another human girl since you guys had sex for the first time."

Ava listened carefully to Julie's and kept it in her mind as she walked out to meet Rafe. "Happy birthday." She told him softly as she stopped a few good feet away from him.

Rafe tossed his mane in thanks and touched her with his horn.  _You look beautiful. I am proud to call you my mate._  He raised his head so he could look her over again.

Smiling softly at the compliment, Ava said shyly, "Thank you. You ready to go? You'll have to be human for a couple of hours."

Rafe thought a moment, then complied. Except he was naked. "Dress code, Ava?" He smirked at her.

Ava couldn't help but trail her eyes over him as she answered, "Casual. Nothing to fancy like the date we went on."

"But I  **am** casual! But okay. You mean clothes on." In a flash he had a crimson tee and black jeans. "This do?"

Looking him up and down, Ava nodded, "Yeah. Let's go." Ava led the way to a small, but cozy, Italian restaurant she had found a few months. Walking in, she gave the server her name and they quickly get settled down. Shifting in her seat, Ava looked everywhere but at Rafe.

Rafe eyed the place and asked, "Cooked food is it? Well that will be nice for a change. And I see our server is a  _man_. Did you request that too?" He gave an impish grin at Ava.

Ava frowned as hurt flashed in her eyes as she snapped in an upset tone, "No, I didn't. But I can request for a female if you want to try and screw her."

He blew out a breath at her tone. "Hey, I am more than happy with you. And I don't understand why you are upset about past history. You are my mate. Who actually took the time to teach this old dog new tricks by celebrating his birthday. Which has never been done before."

Ava sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Just forget about it. I'll be nicer from here on out. I did promise you a good time for your birthday. I'll keep that promise." She said softly.

Rafe smiled at her, and ordered wine for them both. When he came back with the drinks, Rafe picked up his glass and toasted Ava, "To my mate. I love you."

Ava gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, but said in a happy voice, "To you. For making it this far and not getting killed."

Rafe laughed and agreed, "I'll drink to that." They clicked glasses and and sipped. They ordered their food next and when they started eating, Rafe's eyes danced. "What do you think our waiter would say if we told him how old I was?"

That got a surprised laugh from her. Smiling wider, she shook her head and said, "Probably wouldn't believe it. Think you were pulling his leg."

"Oh I could do that too. One way to clear out a restaurant. But I think we were going for a relaxing time out, weren't we?" Rafe winked as he eyed the waiter at the next table.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing...don't do it." Ava said as she watched his eyes swirl with different ideas for pranks.

Mock pouting, Rafe complained, "You're no fun." Then he switched, "This pasta is delicious. I don't get nearly enough of that in my other shapes."

"Maybe you should change to human shape for meals more often? I mean...you don't have to." Ava said in between mouthfuls of food.

Rafe grinned, "You have to admit. It's useful. No matter where I am, I'll never starve. Imagine a world, Ava, where pretty much anything is food." He cocked his head at her, smiling.

"That would be your dream world. Food is a constant thought on your mind. Among other things." Ava teased, finally relaxing enough to joke around.

"You know… a warlock did try to starve me once. He had a hard time containing me because I can switch from mouse to whale in the blink of an eye. I finally broke out anyway. Then ate his cat."

"Poor cat. Probably did nothing to you to deserve that fate." Ava chided him. Glancing up at him, she hesitated before asking, "What was the best thing you ever tasted?"

Rafe had a twinkle in his eye and promptly answered, "You. You always taste good. Even ashy when we did that volcano thing."

Ava felt her face go red and go down her neck. Embarrassed, she shook her head, "I can't be the best thing you ever tasted. You've lived so long...you're probably mixing it with some...sex hormone thing."

He laughed heartily at that, but then went serious. "Okay, you are the second best thing. The first would be ambrosia. The drink of the gods. Mere mortals cannot drink it or they would literally burn from the inside. It is our delicacy. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who can drink it now."

Ava looked at him curiously as she smiled softly as memories hit her, "My uncle used to tell me stories about the gods and goddesses when I was little. I loved them and it grew my interest in them."

He pondered, "I would probably like this uncle of yours then. One who still believes. Too bad there aren't many left. Would he like me?"

"Yeah, he would. If we're still together by then, you can meet him at Christmas. He's coming down to spend the holidays with us." Ava said without thinking of her wording.

Rafe raised an eyebrow. "If we're still together? And where do you think you're going?" He asked in slight confusion and huffiness at the same time.

Ava winced and tried to explain, "I'm not going anywhere...but humans have a tendency of not making relationships work. Who knows what will become of us. Besides...if anyone will leave it'll be you. I mean...I can't interest you when I'm really old and wrinkly."

Rafe snickered, "Well the good news is I'm not human. And I can fix your appearance somewhat. Sorren can make you look young. I don't age physically. Might look odd if people saw an 80 year old kissing a twenty something?"

"You'll be long gone before I'm 80. I'll stop being interesting to you when I hit 50. But let's just agree that there will always be an if in our relationship and drop it?" Ava pleaded slightly.

Rafe shrugged, but nodded. He'd never had a long term relationship, so all this was new. Deciding not to think about it for the next few decades, he asked instead, "Where to now? Thanks for the scrumptious meal, love. I'd kiss you now but you are sort of across the table from me."

Shaking her head, she giggled, "That hasn't stopped you before. But we need to go anyways. Time for the second part of the night!" Ava got up and paid for the meal. Outside, she walked beside him but wasn't touching him yet. Making sure he was following her, she led him to the local fields where there was a local soccer game going on. Spinning around to face him, she grinned, "Welcome to your second present. You get to watch your first athletic game as a human."

Rafe followed the fast moving ball with high interest. He excitedly exclaimed, "Do I have to be human? I want to chase that ball so bad!" He watched it closely, ignoring everything else.

"Yes, you have to stay human. You'll ruin the game otherwise." Ava told him in humour.

Sighing, Race settled. He still hyper focused on the soccer ball, making soft woofing noises when it came close. Only Ava's hand on him stopped him from changing. He ignored the looks other people gave him when he accidentally barked at a good kick towards him.

Ava laughed and slipped her hand into his. Pressing up against him, she whispered in his ear, "Do you want to stay or go? I still have one more part of the night planned."

Whining, Rafe answered, "And leave this ball?" He stared longingly at it but shook his head, "Well, they aren't going to share it. So we may as well leave. But you'll have to get me one, one of these days." Rafe grinned as he kissed her temple.

Laughing softly, she tugged on his hand and led him away to a small secluded spot that she had come to love. She let go of his hand and walked backwards in front of him. Holding her hands behind her back, she asked, "Can I give you the gift I got you or do you want to wait?"

He deadpanned, "It's not a bullet, is it?" Grinning, Rafe told her, "If not, then show me now, please."

Ava smiled at him and dug in her purse and pulled out a small box. She handed it to him with embarrassment as she told him, "It's okay if you hate it. I wasn't really sure what to get you...but thought that this would have special meaning one day."

Rafe studied Ava as he held the box gingerly. He told her, "This is my first actual birthday present, did you know that?" Opening it, he found a locket inside. Rafe plucked it out of the box and admired it. Opening it up, he saw a picture of himself on one side, and Ava, in that fancy dress she had worn on their date, on the other. "Ava! I love it. Thank you. I will treasure this long after… yes." He kissed her deeply. Pulling away, he looked again at the locket.

Sheepishly, Ava tugged on her hair nervously. "Callie was bugging me for a photo of you and I stumbled across the one Charlie and Ellie took. She said that we looked to be in love and that I should give you the picture as a present. But then I got scared that the picture would get ruined somehow and saw the locket. It's not something a guy normally wears, I know, but I wanted to give you something to remember me by for when I'm dead. Other than having you rely on your memories and senses of me."

Rafe nodded and said quietly, "Thank you." He perked up and told Ava, "You don't even need to help me put it on. Watch." Rafe held out his hand flat, placing the locket on it. Suddenly, the metal melted right into his hand. It reappeared a few seconds later around his neck, done up. He explained, "I just had to absorb it. So, even if you don't see it on me, I always carry it with me."

Ava smiled softly and walked up to him. Placing her hand over it, she curled her fingers into his chest. "I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure how you would react to my reasons for doing it."

Rafe cocked his head and sexily asked, "May I thank you by giving you a round of mind blowing sex?"

Ava hummed in thought and said teasingly, "Can an old shapeshifter like you give mind blowing sex? Because if you can...that would be the perfect thank you."

Rafe didn't wait, but growled deep and was kissing her deeply, and made love to her then and there, all thoughts of others or her eventual death or any other thing quite gone from his mind. Only Ava and mating her mattered to Rafe for this time.


	3. Rafe Cheats/ Ava and Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1 (The Song that Tamed His Heart)

**Ava - 22**

**Rafe - 643**

Ava was pissed. Actually, she was beyond pissed and she was done.

"You fucking shapeshifter! I  **hate** you! You hear me!  **I. Hate. You!** " Ava screeched loudly and in tears. Throwing something else at Rafe, she growled at him. "I can't believe I walked in on you...literally... _ **fucking**_ another woman!"

Rafe was quite taken aback at this vehement response, and mildly answered, "Not a woman, Ava. Witch."

Being corrected didn't help her anger. Instead, it made it worse. Letting out a scream, Ava picked up something heavy and threw it at him. "WE ARE  **DONE**! I'm done with you! No more...I can't take anymore!"

Rafe had switched to bird to dodge, then went human again. He really was confused. "Ava, love, you knew about my ways from the beginning. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Or is it Maria you have a problem with?"

"My problem is you! You promised me animals only! She's not a  _fucking_ animal, Rafael! Or are you to used to thinking with your dick you can't tell one from the other anymore?!" Ava snapped at him.

He huffed at her, but mildly. "Ava, come on. You haven't been near me in some time. And you know how I am when that happens! Perhaps it got a bit out of control though. I admit that." Rafe sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, so it's my fault now for you screwing anything in sight!? Well guess what! Go ahead and fuck anyone and everything you want because I want out of being your mate." Ava snarled snarkily.

"It doesn't work that way, Ava." Rafe raised an eyebrow at his furious mate. "Once we bonded, it's kind of a forever thing. You will always feel me no matter how far you are from me." He tried to explain.

"Then I'll ignore it. I'm  _human_ , as you fondly put it, so I'm saying what we have is done. We're over and as for the bond, I may feel you but I don't need you. I'm finding a mortal man that I know will treasure me...unlike you do!" She sobbed out quietly.

He stepped forward but didn't touch her. "Ava… we belong together." He paused and went naked. "I am always ready for you. You are my mate. It's simple to me. I'm sorry if it isn't to you."

Ava shook her head pathetically at him. Not saying anything, she gathered all of her stuff and walked to the door. Stopping, her voice cracked, "Obviously...me being your mate means nothing to you. I can handle the animals but not the...others. We are done. I'm going to find another mortal."

Rafe sighed deeply. He stared at her a long moment, then quietly told Ava, "I always told you that you could go if you wanted to. Just like you told me I could. And the other would deal with it. So… go if you wish. If you do find a human mate, I wish you happiness. But just know this, you aren't getting rid of me that easily. I will always know where you are, even if you don't know where I am." Rafe gave his mate another look, then turned golden eagle and flew out the window.

* * *

Ava sighed as she leaned against the counter and watched her brother-in-law play with her niece. A longing filled her, followed by pain. She wanted Rafe, but she had meant when she had told him she couldn't take it anymore. Not when he was going to start breaking promises to her.

A soft voice came from behind, "Ava, I got you your favourite cookies. You look like you need them. And don't forget little sister, I am always here to talk if you want."

"Thanks, Callie. For letting me stay when I showed up balling my eyes out on your doorstep in the middle of the night." Ava said softly.

Callow hugged her sister again and said, "My door is always open to you. You know that. You're family! Now, are we hashing this out or what?"

Ava smiled softly. Leaning against her sister, the tears started falling again, "I miss him, Callie...but he hurt me and he doesn't understand why. No matter how I tell him."

Callie pressed her body against Ava's. Scornfully, she told her, "Men! They can be so dense when we need them to be the opposite. But what can you do? Sometimes with my husband it seems like I can literally shout down his ear and it comes out the other side." She glared at him from across the room before softening to a small smile when he looked up, wondering what he did now.

Ava giggled. Pressing closer, she said, "Poor thing is going to be wondering what he did wrong all day now. Callie...what should I do?"

Callie looked at her sister and gently said, "Move on. From what you've said, it doesn't sound likely that he'll come back. But you need someone. A male someone. Tell you what. Just give the word, and I might know somebody that just might do the trick. But only if you're ready." She squeezed her sister's hand in understanding. "I know this is hard. But sometimes you need to just rip that bandaid off."

Ava thought about it for a long time. Finally she told her sister, a few weeks later, "Who's this guy you have in mind?"

Callie grinned at her in delight, "Oh you'll like him! His name is Alex Riendeau. He is very nice and gentlemanly. Something a bit different from  _him_."

Ava nodded and smiled, "Good. Let me know when it's all set up. I'm ready to move on."

Callie hugged her sister. "Good. You're healing. I love you little sis!" Quickly she picked up her cell phone and sent several texts rapidly. Presently she said, "It's all set. He's eager to meet you. Two nights from now, he'll pick you up here at 6pm."

* * *

Ava looked at her sister nervously. She was wearing a dark blue dress and asked her, "Is this too much?"

Callie studied her critically and smiled, "Nope, that looks just fine. Just put on a little silver jewelry and that should be perfect."

Ava did as she was told and walked out of the room. She was hit with memories of her date with Rafe and her heart started hurting. Unconsciously, she reached through the bond to him, as soon as she reached Alex. Giving Alex a bright smile, she said shyly, "Hi. I'm Ava. It's nice to meet you."

Rafe had flown far from Ava. He was still a bit confused, but understood he was no longer wanted. But the bond was still there. Reaching through it again, he sensed that Ava was still at her sister's. But never mind. She had set him free. Last night, he had been with another witch. Earlier today, he had found several mares. Now he flew on through the night. There was a dragon somewhere. A female. And she was calling.

He turned dragon himself and roared back. But then a blue male dive bombed him.  _I found the female first!_  Rafe snarled and immediately attacked. They wrestled for sometime before the blue conceded to him. Rafe roared triumphantly and went, as was his right, to the female dragon's cave to mate with her. But even in the throes of passion, or likely because of it, he slipped through the bond to his mate and pulled on its invisible strings. He did miss Ava, even as he was inside the dragon. But she purred for him to continue, and Rafe was happy to follow her orders.

Life continued much as it had before Ava. He ate when he wanted to. Slept wherever. Had sex with whoever he chose. But no matter who he laid with, there was something lacking. His mate. But he could sense her with another, so he was wise enough to leave things well enough alone.

Ava giggled as Alex kissed her neck. They were on his couch and had been dating for a couple of months now. Now and then she could feel Rafe and his passion through the bond, but she hadn't done the deed with Alex yet. "Alex?"

He looked up from his kissing and gently said, "Oh, sorry. Too much?"

Smiling, Ava shook her head and bit her lip, "No. I...umm...just wanted to say...I'm ready...and wanting...more with you. If you want it?"

He looked at her in surprise but said, "Are you sure? I mean, I'd be happy to please you. I don't want to hurt you. In fact I'm always very gentle. But if at any moment… and I do mean it… you say no… I'm okay with it. Even if I'm right on that edge. I'll stop the instant you say."

Ava once again unconsciously opened up the bond fully and tugged on it. She didn't say anything, but kissed Alex. "I'm sure. I want you."

Alex softly kissed her back, and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. He went through the steps gently, making sure Ava was okay. He kissed her more deeply as he rolled in top of her. Even here he was careful, ever mindful of the woman under him, even as his need grew. But eventually he settled to making love, kissing her lips and neck as he did what Ava wanted. At last, he had satisfied them both and panted with the effort. Softly he pulled away from Ava and asked, "Well? Did I do a good job?"

Ava stared up at him. Unknown to her, she had been connected to Rafe the entire time, and she tugged on the bond harder this time, as she said, "Yes. It was very...satisfying." But there had been something missing that made it feel not right.

Alex knew it. He hesitated and asked awkwardly, "It wasn't great, was it? I'm…"

Ava cut him off. She got up and got dressed in a hurry. "No, don't! I'm sorry...I thought...but I can't." She was coming undone and the hurt was seeping through the bond. She ignored her shoes and the fact that she was only wearing a shirt that feel down to her mid-thigh and ran out of the house.

It was raining as she ran blindly with tears mixing with the rain. She had been wrong about it all. She needed Rafe...she needed the bond. She let out a scream as a car's horn blared and she pulled back slightly. She felt something cold hit her, but she didn't have time to think about that pain, before she hit the cement hard and that pain overtook her.  _Rafe...help...me._ She thought as she cried in the rain. He would never to come to her...not after what she had done and said. So she just lay there.

An hour passed. A miserable hour of staring blankly into the rain. But then a small sound. A wet bedraggled wolf came running over, poked its nose on her to sniff, then started licking all over. Every place it hurt, the wolf steadily licked.

Ava watched the wolf numbly. She felt tears continue to fall, but she couldn't bring herself to say or do anything. She just stared blankly at Rafe.

He continued to lick a long time. He said nothing as well. At last he was satisfied, and shoved her firmly so he could go Pegasus under her. Rafe flapped his wings and carried her to a sheltered place where the rain did not fall. Now he changed back to a wolf, and steadily licked Ava dry. He gently nudged her wet clothes off as he went. He stopped and gazed at her with amber eyes before he started licking again, this time in her special place.

Ava gasped in pleasure. Her hands immediately curled into his fur and his name escaped her, "Rafe."

He looked up at that.  _Ava. My mate._  Was all he said.

She whimpered softly, "I'm sorry."

He nuzzled her again,  _I am sorry too. I did make a promise. I did not understand. I perhaps still fail to. But I will try. Can we try again?_

"Yes. I'm sorry. So sorry. Please...please...don't leave me." She pleaded before she started crying.

He let her grip his wet fur and told her gently,  _I never left you. At least not through the bond. You must have felt me. You called me as well._

"I did...I felt you...and I missed you. I'm sorry...I should have never slept with Alex. It was a mistake and I feel guilty..so guilty."

Rafe looked at her curiously.  _I do remember telling you once that I wouldn't mind if you experimented and mated with a human. Now that you have mated with your own kind at last, you choose me?_

Ava locked eyes with him and whispered tearfully, "Yes. I always will. If you still want me as a mate?"

Now he did chuckle.  _I told you you couldn't get rid of me. And I can't get rid of you. So yes, I think we're stuck with each other._  He licked her in just the right place impishly before looking up again.

She whimpered again but this time from want. "Rafe...make love to me? Claim me as yours?"

He immediately went human and jumped on her. He bit her shoulder sharply and then growled fiercely, "Wrap those legs of your around me."

Ava cried out in pleasure. Her hands dug into him and her body arched into his. "Need you now. Nothing else...just please." She begged him breathlessly as she wrapped her legs around him.

Rafe groaned with his own pleasure. He said nothing more as he drove into her. It was long and rough, but neither cared. The passion of being with each other at last made them feel complete. Nothing was missing. Every jagged piece fit together. At last, Rafe knew Ava had enough. He asked her instead, "You're done I know. Pleasure me once more, and I'm done as well."

"I..can..still...go...one more...time….please." She panted hard. Rafe watched her. She'd be exhausted but he took her at her word and had one final mind blowing round. At last he rolled off her, panting and sweating.

He had to tiredly laugh, "So… better than that guy you were with or what?"

Ava blinked up at him sleepy from exhaustion. Reaching for his hand, she let her finger brush his, and she shivered lightly from the cold, "Better. I'm cold...and sleepy. Stay human?"

Rafe sighed and dressed her again. He pulled Ava onto his lap and let his warmth sooth her. "You know, you'd be warmer if I had fur. You sure?"

Panic hit her and she clutched at his shirt ferociously. "No! Don't..just...please...no." She gasped out as she started shaking.

"Shhh, love. You're alright." Rafe said in a quiet voice. He rocked her in his lap and stroked her hair. "I'm here, love." At last she relaxed enough to fall asleep. But Rafe didn't sleep. Having his mate near him was enough. He watched her all through the night, and the sun was rising when she woke again. His legs were pretty much asleep, but Rafe didn't care.

Ava blinked up at him with sleepy eyes. "I missed you." She muttered softly.

"I know. I missed you too." Rafe answered with a smile. Then he said, "Do you mind? I can't feel my legs anymore."

Ava was off him so fast. "Sorry." She whispered guilty.

Chuckling, he kissed her on the temple. "Can I ask a question? Was that fellow the only one? And that time… the only one as well? I'm just curious."

"Alex was the only one. And that was the only time. I...freaked out afterwards. How did you know about that?" Ava asked him curiously.

He flushed slightly and said, "I could feel you with him. And when you had sex with him, you left your bond wide open."

Ava stared at him in horror as her own face flushed, "Sorry! I swear...I didn't know...Oh...that must have been...hard for you. I really am sorry."

He laughed though and innocently told her, "It was okay. Just proved to me that no one can give you what I do. I think he was a spineless eel the way he went at it."

Ava giggled and moved closer to him. "Did you feel me afterwards?"

"Why did you think I came? I flew far from you. Halfway across the world in fact. But somehow I was drawn back. Good timing I dare say." Rafe told her smugly.

"You must have been either worried or angry when you felt the fear and pain." She said softly as she studied him.

He answered honestly, "Yes, a bit of both. If he had been with you when I found you… I do not think he would have lived much longer. So it all turned out well enough."

"Are your legs still numb?" She asked after a small silence.

He moved them around a bit and grinned, "They seem fine for the most part. You got heavier. Comfort food much?" He teased her.

Ava tried to hide the smile but gave up. Pressing against him, she locked eyes with him as she said softly, "I want to make it up to you...for my behaviour. Will you let me?"

Rafe breathed a long breath and admitted, "I have a confession to make. If you decide to throw me out, I deserve it. When I thought you were gone...you didn't need or want me… I went back to my old ways." He looked down at the ground and waited for her answer.

"I know. I felt your...passion through the bond sometimes. Doesn't take a genius to figure out it was either sex or food. Considering how often it happened...I figured it was sex." Ava told him.

Rafe considered her and then said, "Well, since we're back together, the promise I made is renewed. Though I may still need your help in keeping it. Are you okay with that?"

Ava gave him a long look before she pressed a hand against him. She smirked as she felt him react to her touch, "I am more than okay. As long as I get to remind you...in ways to help you keep it."

Rafe absorbed his clothes so her hand was on bare flesh. When she didn't move, he growled, "Vixen… you're going to make me beg, are you?"

Ava shifted her body to straddling him and with a feather light tough started stroking him. "Did you miss me, Rafe?"

"Fuck it, Ava." Rafe swore with burning eyes. "Just fuck me."

Raising an eyebrow, she clicked her tongue at him before tightening her grip and moving her hand. "Did you miss me, Rafe?" She asked again.

He moaned and bucked against her. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and in a voice filled with need and lust snapped, "Yes, dammit! I missed you." Softening to a fierce growl, "Vixen."

Ava stopped her movements briefly, letting him squirm a bit, before she let him in her. She watched in fascination as he came undone by her. When moved her hips until she was sure he was satisfied and whispered in his ear, "Are you ever going to cheat on me again with another woman that's  **not** an animal?"

Rafe panted heavily. He closed his eyes and softly said, "No. You complete me. Though I have to ask… does a dragon count?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly and bucked her hips against him. "Does a dragon turn into a female human?" She asked.

"No." He grunted as she punished him.

"Then no. A dragon doesn't count." She paused before kissing him lightly. "I love you, Rafe. I'm just marking you as mine."

He chuckled and traced the bite marks on her shoulders, "I've already done that. I love you too. Forever and for always. Until the end of time itself."

Ava smiled sweetly and nuzzled him. She had one more question for him. "Rafe?"

"What is it, love?"

"Do you think you could do that wolf thing again? It was a...big turn on." Ava admitted embarrassingly.

He looked at her, then laughed. He went wolf and licked her face first. Then he went to her place and began there. As he did so, he asked innocently,  _What would your parents say to know their baby daughter learned such things from a sex maniac?_

Ava moaned in pleasure. She let her head hit the ground and her hips bucked against him "They...would...forbid...me from...seeing...you." She panted between moans.

Rafe laughed and fiendishly stopped just before she was going to finish.  _I had another question Ava?_  His eyes danced. He didn't really. He only wanted to hear her beg too, just like she had forced him.

"What?" She snapped as she made a sound of want.

_I'm wondering if I can stop here. Can I? I'm getting tired. You need rest too after your ordeal._

Ava let her head hit the ground harder as she made a frustrated sound followed by, "Fuck."

 _Oooh now you're using language. Okay then. Not doing a thing until you ask nicely._ Rafe told her quite gleefully.

She squeezed her eyes shut and said, "Rafe!?...Please...for fucksakes...just either finish or turn human and fuck me!"

Rafe considered, then went back to licking.  _You'll just pay for this at a later date._ Finally he pushed her over the edge.  _That had better be worth it._

Panting, she moaned softly. "It was...thank you. I'll pleasure you later. I'm exhausted again."

Rafe nuzzled her and curled up next to Ava. They both fell asleep together.


	4. Rafe Pranks Sargon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava - 20**

**Rafe - 641**

Rafe and Ava were in Mexico having a great time. But one day, Rafe, who was in cougar form, sat up and sniffed carefully.  _Ava… there is an immortal near. A warlock, actually._ He sniffed deeply again and roamed a little before coming back to her.

His laughter was evident as he purred.  _I know who it is too. It's Sargon. Sorren's brother._

"Your going to prank him, aren't you?" Ava sighed lightly.

 _Well it's been a long while since I have seen him last. He was never happy with my indiscretions with his sister. So… I do tease him if I run across him._ Rafe twitched his whiskers and sharpened his claws on the bark of a tree.

Ava scowled and hit him. "You're bad. You shouldn't tease a guy about sleeping with his sister."

 _Who, me? Never_! Rafe innocently told Ava.  _Wait a minute. I do that with Noah._

"I know. And you're lucky that he hasn't killed you yet." Ava said deadpan.

Rafe huffed but said nothing more. Instead, he went rabbit. He hopped about as Ava got things together to cook supper on the campfire. While she was busy he was gone.

Sargon was busy too, mixing together a concoction of sorts and eating something. Rafe twitched his rabbit nose and what he smelled was chocolate. Chocolate covered peanuts to be exact. Rafe smirked to himself. He could definitely work with that. Hopping carefully to Sargon but keeping out of sight, he managed to snag the warlock's snack bag.

Carrying it a little ways, Rafe made himself comfortable. His pellets would look exactly like these treats. Rafe made a bunch and waited until they dried. Now he mixed them with Sargon's chocolate nuts and sneaked them back to the warlock, who was quite busy with whatever he was making. He was concentrating so hard he failed to notice a rabbit that shouldn't be there. All he thought was "Huh, cute bunny" as he reached for his bag.

Rafe saw that and bolted. He reached Ava and changed to human to tell her, "Ava? We might need to -" He got no further when a magical shockwave rolled through the camp, flattening a tree, the tent, and both Ava and Rafe. When it was over, Rafe lay on his belly on the ground and finished, "Duck."

Grunting, Ava looked at her mate and snapped, "What in the hell is wrong with you?! Do you enjoy getting attacked by warlocks and witches?"

Rafe groaned as he pulled himself up. "I didn't think it would be that powerful. That wasn't him attacking me. That was him upsetting his own potion."

"Upsetting his own potion? What does that mean? And what did you do?" Ava demanded.

Rafe tried to pull off a sheepish look but couldn't quite manage it. "Well, that's a funny story. He loves chocolate covered peanuts. I just added something special to them. Just to spice it up a little. Erm… rabbit pellets." He grinned like a mad man at that.

"Rafe!" Ava screeched.

"What? They're healthy! Sort of. I guess?" Rafe protested.

"Do you realize how pissed he's going to be?"

Rafe shrugged and answered, "Pfft. He'll get over it. Shall I set this tent up again? At least the cooking pot didn't get knocked over. I don't see how, but there's a miracle for you."

He went about straightening up the camp and got settled for the evening. Ava was still tiffed at him as they went to sleep but then Rafe got her good mood back in the morning by making love to her. Changing to a fox, he went scouting to see what happened. He was still in sight of the camp when Rafe smelled something. Something delicious. He looked around furiously for it and came across what he was looking for. Ambrosia biscuits! What were those doing there? He sniffed carefully, but couldn't smell anything suspicious. So happily he scarfed them down. But as he walked for the last biscuit, the ground literally gave way and he found himself in a cage just big enough for a fox. And he couldn't change. After bashing about, trying to get out but failing, Rafe barked and howled as loud as he could for Ava.

Ava cocked her head when she heard barking and howling. Sighing, she hoped against hope that it wasn't Rafe. Oh who was she kidding….it was more than likely Rafe.

Grumbling to herself, Ava made her way to the sounds. Getting to the site, she let out a gasp as her eyes took everything. Running to the hole, she peered over the edge and said, "Rafe! Are you okay?"

He couldn't tell her since she wasn't touching him so again he tried to bounce off the cage bars. But again he failed to escape. There just wasn't an opening. So he looked up with pleading eyes at his mate.

"Okay. Hang on. I'll get you out. Just...let me figure out a way to get down first." Ava told him.

He barked irritably and tried to spin. But it was too small and he only ended up bashing his nose.

"I don't know what you want me to do!" she snapped at him.

He cocked his head and barked. Realizing that it was useless communicating that way he tried to show her in a cramped fox way to lift the cage out of the hole.

Ava blinked at him and sighed. Running a hand threw her hair, she looked around again. She shifted closer to hole and made sure it was steady to hold her weight. Finding that it was she reached down and her hand brushed the cage when it happened. The soil crumpled underneath her and she let out a loud scream as she went flying into the hole and on top of the cage. Back first.

Rafe sighed, but at least she was in reach now. He poked his nose between the bars and touched his mate.  _Are you okay? And you just about buried me in dirt here. Thanks for that._

Ava groaned in pain and grunted, "No. My back hurts and i think I did something to my wrist. I don't understand. I made sure that it was stable enough to hold my weight and the weight of the cage."

_Well there are two possibilities. Either you're heavier than you thought or it's Sargon's magic. I'm hoping it was the former._

"I'm not getting fatter! Keep talking like that and I'll  _kill."_

Rafe was about to answer when a shadow looked over them. A laugh of glee rang over them. Sargon looked the pair over and chuckled, "Two for the price of one! Well, my pretty shapeshifter, I'm going to send you off to a fox farm where they can make a beautiful fur coat out of you!"

"You can't do that! And what about me? I had nothing to do with what Rafe did." Ava half snapped.

The warlock looked at Ava and apologetically replied, "You're right. Terribly sorry." He levitated her out of the hole and with a glow of magic healed everything. "Where were my manners? A beautiful lady like you shouldn't have been mixed up with this."

Ava felt her cheeks warm at the compliment. "It's okay. I always get mixed up in Rafe's...pranks. One way or another."

The warlock glared down at the cage and levitated it out too. He crossed his arms at the shapeshifter and asked Ava, "Do you even  **know**  what he did? What he made me  **do**?"

"I know he made you eat his rabbit...pellets. But I have no idea what he made you do." Ava said sheepishly.

Raising his voice in anger as he looked at Rafe, "You made me eat  **shit**! And then I poured too much magic in my potion and almost blew myself to kingdom come! I barely managed to escape from that one." He shook a fist at the fox, "I  **am** going to deal with you for that!"

"I'm sure he only meant it as a harmless prank. I'll make it up to you some way. Name your price in anything other than: harming, killing, turning, or maiming Rafe in one way or another." Ava told him with her hands help up in a sign of peace.

Sargon stared at Ava. He looked between them and back again. Furrowing his brow, he said, "Wait a minute. I think I know who you are. The stories are true, aren't they? Rafe has found a mate, hasn't he?"

"Err...yes. I'm his mate." Ava said hesitantly.

"Oh." Sargon watched Rafe who was focused solely on the warlock in a threatening way. Then the warlock smiled. "Okay… I know how he gets. I get a kiss from you. A  _proper_  one. I would ask for more, but I don't think I would live after I freed him."

Ava gaped at him. Her eyes went to Rafe and she gave him a questioning look. He snarled at Sargon but was helpless to do anything else, so he lay down in the cage.

Sighing in defeat, Ava looked at Sargon and told him warily, "Fine. One proper kiss. Then you let Rafe go."

Sargon grinned and stepped forward. "I promise." He looked at Rafe, "A deal is a deal. No going after me for this. Got that?"

Rafe only growled softly but locked his eyes on Ava. His tail twitched his displeasure but he knew he was beaten. He couldn't do anything as long as he was stuck.

Ava sighed and moved towards Sargon. She figured that he was going to milk this as much as possible and she wanted to get it over with. Rafe was going to owe her big for this...a lot of making up and begging to do.

Sargon took Ava in his arms gently at first, making sure she was still okay. Then he leaned forward and brushed his lips on hers but not actually starting anything. He whispered against her with a smile, "I think the deal is you have to start."

Ava growled lightly but leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She moved them softly before trying to pull back. But Sargon did not permit that. He went for a long and passionate kiss, ignoring the growls he could hear. Finally he let Ava go and panted. "I can see what he sees in you." He told her in admiration.

Face flushed from the kiss and anger, and panting herself, she told him, "I kept my part. Now you keep yours. Let Rafe go."

Sargon sighed and turned to Rafe. He raised his hand and then stopped. Grabbing a stick for instant flight, just in case, he tried again. The warlock raised his hand and gave an incantation. He flew off as soon as Rafe's cage vanished and the shapeshifter went lion and roared. Rafe watched the warlock fly, huffed, then pressed himself against Ava.  _Are you okay?_

"I just had to kiss another man because of your prank. I'm extremely pissed." Ava hissed.

 _He didn't have to take the joke like he did!_  Rafe shook his mane then paused,  _Well at least no one died and you didn't have sex with him._

"I'm starting to wonder if that would have driven it into your head on  **not to mess with people that have magic!** " Ava snapped.

Rafe sighed. But he only said,  _I've been doing it for centuries. Probably because they are a challenge. And you know how I am with those. It would be boring otherwise!_ He nuzzled her fondly,  _Thanks though. For fishing me out of trouble. Again._

Ava sighed but ran her fingers through his mane. "I'm still mad at you. But you're welcome you stupid shapeshifter." She told him fondly.

He went human and asked with a twinkle in his eyes, "So… would you like a  _proper_  kiss? From your actual mate? To help you through your... _ordeal?_ Even though you weren't the one in a cage, buried in dirt, then see your mate making out with a another man?"

Ava played along. "I don't think a proper kiss would help. I mean...it was very traumatizing to be in that position because of your supposed mate."

Rafe demanded, "Which would you have preferred? The real living me or a fur coat?"

Shrugging, Ava bit back a smile and told him, "I don't know. The fur coat would have been nice for those cold winter nights."

Rafe pretended to be hurt and turned away. "Well then, I was going to make it up to you by making love. But if you would rather not, there is a lovely coyote nearby. She's ready to breed as well. Maybe I'll just go see her instead."

Wrapping her arms around him, Ava pressed herself against his back. Sighing, she pressed her nose into the crook of his neck and muttered against it. "I would rather have the real living you. Your human form keeps me much warmer in the winter than your fur coat would."

Rafe grinned and turned around. "In that case…" He didn't bother finishing as he gave Ava a deep kiss, scooping her up to carry her to the tent.


	5. The Tickle Fight Leads to Other Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava- 17**

**Rafe - 638**

Rafe sighed in contentment. They were in beautiful New Zealand. He had wanted to show Ava Australia, since she had never seen it before, but he decided to hold off on that for a few days. Here was something to see. The climate suited him. Well, it suited his human form. As animal, any climate would do, really.

He looked over at Ava. She was interesting. He liked how she was a good companion, even if he hadn't had sex with her. Well okay, he had tried once. It hasn't gone well. But Rafe knew enough to not push things with her. He breathed out a breath with a smile. "Ava? I just did something I haven't done in a century, while you were asleep. I did a whale. A blue whale in fact."

Ava looked at him with a scrunched up nose. "As in you had sex with a blue whale? Why wait so long?"

He laughed but explained, "Blues are notoriously hard to find. The females are even harder. They are rather like me… never staying in one spot. But I got lucky. One was cruising by, and I took advantage of the opportunity. Did feel odd being so big."

Ava felt her face go red as her thoughts went someplace she had promised them not to go. Not since she had figured out her feelings for him and still didn't know what his were for her. "Oh… err… that's nice?" She squeaked out as a question.

Rafe glanced at her and grinned. He teased her, "Don't get jealous. You had your chance!" He cocked his head and opened his legs in an obscene manner.

Ava couldn't help it, but her mind went to the memories of what he was teasing her about. She could still feel his lips against her and her body, his bite, his body pressed against her, and the pleasure and want she had felt and had felt from him. The same feelings she was starting to feel now staring at him. Going redder, and hoping he couldn't sense her…  _wants_ … she tore her eyes away from him and to the scenery in front of her.

Rafe chuckled. She was too much fun to tease. The sun was warm, and Rafe was getting too hot. So he changed clothes in his usual manner and put on a muscle shirt and shorts. He didn't bother with footwear. He normally was barefoot in whatever form he had anyway. Lying back, he enjoyed the warm rays of the sun and closed his eyes.

Ava smiled and let her head fall back to enjoy the sun. Deciding to get into a better position to get a slight tan, she placed her hands behind her. Her right hand accidentally brushed against something soft and warm but she didn't think much of it. At least not until Rafe jumped and snapped at her.

"What the hell? Stop that!" Rafe looked her in annoyance. He tucked up the foot up away from her.

Now Ava cocked her head curiously at him. Her eyes flickered to his feet, to his annoyed expression, and back to his feet. A smile grew on her face as she leaned towards him and teased, "Why? Does having someone touch your feet bother you?" She reached over and gently trailed her fingers on the back of his foot.

Rafe yelped and jerked his foot away. He glared at her and shortly told her, "That…  _tickled_."

Ava's smile became bright at that and her eyes lit up in mischievous. "You're ticklish! Oh...this is good payback… especially with the teasing you just gave me."

Rafe stared at her. "Wait a minute. You aren't serious. And I didn't really tease you." His voice turned smug, "I was merely telling the truth."

Ava hummed in response and sat back on her heels and watched him with his smug look. She sat like this for a few minutes until he started to relax before she pounce on him. She grinned as she knocked him backwards onto his back and immediately started to tickle his feet.

Rafe yelped at the assault. The tickling was unbearable. He switched to bird to get out of her grasp and screeched at her. Then he fluffed up his feathers. Two can play this game. He lifted himself up into the air and pounced as a human, flattening her. He growled in her ear, "I am going to get you for that! I need to find  _your_  place."

Ava was still giggling at him when she answered. "I'm not going to tell you."

He huffed and carefully shifted his body to hold her down. He tried the back of her neck then her sides. It was when he got to the back of her knees that he got a reaction. He pounced on that, smirking as he took advantage.

Ava let out a scream of laughter as he found her ticklish spot. She tried to get her body to move but she was too busy laughing. Smacking at his hands, she rolled around and tried to get him off of her. Instead he went on longer until she yelled, "I… give! I…. give… you… win!" before laughing again.

Rafe laughed himself and got off Ava victoriously. He tilted his head and said, "Did that teach you a lesson? Or what?"

Giggling, Ava shook her head, and said, "Just that I'll take into account that you can shapeshift next time."

Smirking at Ava, he winked, "It does prove advantageous at times." Then he looked again, "Wait… did you say next time?"

Laughing, Ava pushed herself up onto her elbows, so that their faces were inches apart, and smirked at him, "Yes, next time. Next time will be when  _I win_."

Raising an eyebrow, Rafe told her, "And how do you figure?" He looked down at his feet, that he had morphed hooves onto his human legs. He rapped them with his knuckles so a knocking sound was heard. "That might be hard."

"You must have other ticklish spots like I do. I'll just find them." She said innocently.

Just as innocently Rafe replied, "Well, I can tell you one place that would get a reaction from me, if you want to try that.  _You know._ " He dropped his voice in a knowing way.

Ava flushed lightly and she felt warmth pool in her stomach. Maybe it was because she had a moment of courage or maybe she wanted to see his reaction again or maybe she didn't know why she did it, but it took them both by surprise when she did as he suggested.

Rafe stared, startled at this action, but in the next moment, he moaned in pleasure as he felt himself come to life. He trembled slightly though, because he didn't want to start things that Ava didn't want. But at the same time, he didn't want to move.

Ava blinked at him surprise at his moan. She felt the warmth grow and she grew a bit braver to move her hand slightly before starting to pull away.

He growled in want as he felt her hand. Grabbing her wrist hard as she lightened the touch, he made her stay. But then he realized he couldn't do this. The wild passion was surging through him. No… it wasn't safe. He let go and got up quickly. Rafe went to the closest bush to relieve his frustration, not caring in his lust if he was in earshot or not. Just as long as Ava was safe from him.

"Wait!" Ava said before he could go to far away from her.

He snarled as he turned around, amber eyes blazing. "What?" Rafe snapped.

Her eyes flicked his problem and then back into his eyes. "I started this… again… let me help you… finish?" She asked him.

Rafe blew out a sharp breath and groaned as he was even more aroused at that. But he shook his head, "No. I don't want to hurt you by accident. I'll take care of it." He turned and stepped away, hiding himself and starting the process.

Ava cursed when she heard him start which didn't help her in the slightest either. She made a sound, rocked on her feet, before taking a few steps towards him, but stopping when she heard his moans and groans. Lust hit her and she started walking again. She found him easily enough and grabbed his wrist to stop him. This time she was more commanding as she told him, "Let me help. I've actually done this before. Please?"

He growled savagely but allowed her to take his hand away. Cocking his head at her, but still raising a lip in sexual aggression, he nodded, not trusting his voice. But he did grab Ava's arm hard enough to likely leave a bruise later.

Ava locked gazes with him as she moved her hand to help relieve him. She started off softly before applying more and more pressure as his needs grew.

Rafe moaned again, but did nothing more than tighten his grip on her arm. At last she pushed him over that edge and he laid his head on her shoulder, panting. Finally finding his voice, Rafe whispered, "Thanks." Suddenly he realized he was still holding her arm and let go. "Sorry" was all he said about that.

Ava smiled softly at him and shook her head, "No need to be sorry. I've had more than one bruise from doing this to someone else before." Now that his need was over, she had to go and fix her own. Not saying anything else, she let him go and started to walk away.

Rafe switched to a kiwi bird native to New Zealand and settled himself in the bush. Ava did do a good job. It still had taken everything to not jump on her. But Rafe was proud that he hadn't. There was self control in there somewhere. He had a feeling that if she ever wanted him in that way, she might teach him more about that. He scoffed at himself. Who was he kidding? He was 638. If he hadn't learned it by now, it was not likely he ever would.


	6. Rafe Meets Uncle Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place during Part 1

**Ava - 19**

**Rafe - 640**

It was New Year's eve, and Rafe and Ava were in a long overdue visit in England. Ava wanted to see her uncle again, and Rafe had agreed. From what she had told him, he still believed in the old gods, so Rafe was interested in meeting the man. He wondered if he would tell him exactly who he was, but decided to wait and see if this Uncle Tommy was the sort of man to be trusted with this secret. Ava deferred to Rafe to decide that, and would go along either way.

Ava was smiling from ear to ear out of excitement. The snow was falling lightly and it was colder than she was used to, but she excited to see her only uncle again. Bouncing on her feet, she tugged on Rafe's hand, "Come on! I can see his house. I can't wait...it's been years since I've last seen him!"

Rafe laughed and told Ava impishly, "You aren't a little kid! And I know they say time waits for no man… but Ava, with me it's the opposite. Time definitely waits for me. I always have all the time in the world." He winked and snuck a quick kiss on the temple.

Sticking her tounge out at him childishly, Ava leaned in and gave him a quick and light kiss on the lips. "Does it? I would never have guessed." She answered sarcastically.

Rafe grinned and let her drag him to the front door of the house. He looked at it briefly, a typical English house, nothing too special. He did notice the fountain with Poseidon in the middle, and was approving of it.

The front door opened and Ava grinned wider and let out a happy squeal, "Uncle Tommy!" Letting go of Rafe's hand, she tackled her uncle into a hug. She heard his familiar booming laugh, followed by arms wrapping around her as he hugged her back. Pulling back, but keep his hands on his niece's shoulders, Tommy had a grin that matched Ava's, "Bug! What a surprise! A good one. It's good to see you again. How old are you now? 16? 17?"

Snorting, Ava swatted him lightly and laughed, "I'm 19 , Uncle Tommy."

"Holy shit! You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you...and a lot more beautiful too. Now tell me...who is this man with you?" Tommy asked his favourite niece.

Rafe huffily answered, "I'll introduce myself, thank you very much. I am Rafael Valentine, but everyone calls me Rafe." He eyed Tommy carefully, not wanting to have an opinion on him this early.

Noticing the look, Tommy smiled and clapped his hands together, "Bug, Bug's boyfriend. Come on in! My house is your house. Help yourself to anything and feel free to ask any questions."

"Uncle Tommy!" Ava hissed. She only got another booming laugh and a ruffle on the head before her uncle disappeared. Walking in and shutting the door behind Rafe, she quickly got rid of her outdoor clothing. Cocking her head at Rafe, she smiled, "Come. I'll show you my old room. It's where we'll be staying for the night."

Rafe merely absorbed his outer clothes, leaving his inner ones on and smiled at Ava's enthusiasm. "Am I sleeping on the floor? Or perhaps as a jackal on your uncle's pillow?"

Walking up the stairs, Ava teasingly swung her hips teasingly at him, as she answered over her shoulder, "He's not like my parents, where they make us sleep in separate rooms. We can very much share a bed...but if you want to do either of those things instead...be my guest."

Rafe chuckled and as soon as he walked into Ava's old room, he went Great Dane, and shook himself hard. Then he padded about, sniffing everything in sight.

Ava watched him for a bit before placing her bag on the ground. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, something on the nightstand caught her eye. Lifting it up, she smiled softly at the memory book. Flipping it open, she looked down on the pictures with happiness, fondness, and a lot of sadness and longing. Those had been the times when her parents had been happy and in love.

Rafe trotted over, and jumped up on the bed. As a Dane, he was huge. He knocked the lamp over with his tail, but he licked Ava's face.  _Well this isn't bad. Will do quite nicely. You okay?_

"For the most part. These pictures were taking of happier times. I miss them is all." Ava said softly.

 _You wouldn't have met me otherwise though. Silver linings, Ava._  Rafe slapped a paw on his mate.

Giggling, Ava struggled to push off the paw. Snaking out of his grasp, she told him, "I know. It turned out well." Not even bothering to say anything else, she tugged off her pants and then top. Going to her bag, she knelt down to search for warmer, casual clothes.

Rafe was on her in an instant, bowling her over first as a dog, then as a human, happily kissing her. He trailed fingers along her arms and chest as he declared his passion.

Ava shivered under his touch. Letting out a soft moan, she said, "I was getting change, you know."

Rafe snickered and gave her one more deep kiss. He pressed against her, letting her feel him, then switched to a bird and perched on the windowsill. He chirped at her, clearly laughing at her.

Ava peered up at him with lust filled eyes and told him, "You know...it's not nice to leave me after that display."

He flew down and perched on her head, smugly saying,  _You said you were changing. I misread the situation. Far be it from me to interrupt. And isn't this Uncle of yours waiting for you?_

"He's not stupid. He heard a lamp break and a loud thump. He's probably assuming what you wanted to do not even a minute ago." Ava told him as she pushed herself up again. Grabbing her bag, she found what she wanted and told Rafe, "I'm going to take a shower."

He turned human and raised an eyebrow, "Well let's not disappoint the man. I am more than willing to join you in said shower." He cocked his head at her with a sexy smile in his face.

"We've done it in a hot tub. Never in a shower and the one attached to my room is...cozy. Are you up to it?" Ava warned him.

"Well we did it, sort of, on a plane, yeah? We can make this work." Rafe winked and growled at her, "Challenge accepted."

Ava didn't say anything, she just walked into her bathroom, turned on the shower to the warmest setting she liked, she finished undressing, and hopped in. She started bathing herself, hoping Rafe would join her.

Rafe studied her in the shower. It would be snug, but workable. Morphing his clothes away, he carefully stepped in, holding on to Ava to make sure she didn't slip. Now he passionately kissed her. He wiggled around a bit to get a good stance and laughed in a deep husky voice, "It's… more slippery than I thought. But I can make this work. You are allowed to land on me if you fall!"

Ava nodded as she pressed herself against him. Gripping him, she moved slightly and said in an innocent voice, "Like this?"

Rafe groaned, and said, "Not quite, you vixen. You want me to fall, don't you?" He wrapped on arm around her and bracing the other on the wall, he found enough purchase to make love to Ava. At last they were done, and scrubbed each other off. Rafe then jumped, went dog, and shook himself off hard, splattering the bathroom.

"Rafe! You're cleaning that up later." Ava told him sternly.

Bumping her he said,  _Nah. It'll dry. Wasn't it steamy enough in here for you?_

"Yes, very steamy. We should do it standing up more often...it's a very big turn on for me apparently. But we really need to go down and meet with him." Ava said slightly unwillingly.

Rafe shook lightly again, then went human. Only tips of his black hair was wet, and he crossed his arms over his very much dry shirt and said, "I want to watch you get dressed. Then we'll go and I will see what I think of him." He had a serious expression, but his eyes danced.

Walking into the bedroom, Ava knelt down in her towel, picked up her discard clothes ,and asked him, "Why do you want to watch me get dressed?"

He purred, "So I know exactly where I have claimed you. Though I couldn't really do much in the shower. Would have fallen on my ass if I had been too… enthusiastic."

Giggling, Ava stood up and let her towel fall off. Keeping her eyes on him, she slowly got dressed and then told him afterwards, "Well...I enjoyed that shower very much."

Kissing her lightly on the lips, Rafe grinned then turned to go down the stairs. Ava followed, then he let her lead the way to Uncle Tommy. He studied the man carefully up and down, his sensitive nose flaring too as he tested his scent as well.

Looking up at them and taking them in, Tommy had a huge, knowing grin on face. They only thing he said was, "Don't worry, bug. Your secret living arrangements is safe me. I won't tell your mother a thing."

Smiling, Ava sighed in relief. Walking over to the couch, she plopped down and immediantly curled up against Rafe when he sat beside her. Looking around, she said, "Wow. You've gathered a lot more artifacts on the gods and goddesses, Uncle Tommy."

Looking around in proudness, Tommy gave his niece a sincere smile, "Yup. Oh, Ava, the stories that are attached to these artifacts...they're amazing."

Rafe snorted, and said, "I am sure they are. Let me ask you a few things. First, do you truly believe in the gods and goddesses?"

"Yes, how else would a lot of things have happened in history if they weren't here?" Tommy answered.

Rafe nodded seriously, and put his arm around Ava. "Would you want to meet one if you could?"

Tommy glanced at his niece in confusion. Seeing her smile and nod at him, he answered honestly, "Yes. I would have loved to. To tell them of how many great things they gave us to survive."

Rafe sensed he told the truth. He liked him after all. He deserved to know. But Rafe couldn't let this pass without a prank. He slowly pulled his arm off Ava and his eyes lit up. Hesitating one moment, he suddenly surged forward as a lion, putting his paws on Tommy's chest and roared at him.  _Then greet me properly, mortal! For I am spawn of the gods and they live in me! Kneel, foolish mortal!_

Tommy stared at Rafe for a long moment before bursting out into laughter. Grinning with glee, he said giddy, "Oh man...Bug...you are now officially my favorite niece!"

Rafe was startled at this response, and now did become annoyed. He shoved Tommy off his chair and stood on his chest, shaking his golden mane and teeth bared.  _Seriously? That's all you have to say?_ He gave an earth shattering roar that Ava had to plug her ears.

"No, you didn't let me finish. It's nice to you meet, Rafael Valentine, spawn of the gods. It is my pleasure to meet you." Tommy said with a goofy smile on his face with no fear at all.

Rafe grumbled and got off the man. He changed to his snow white wolf, amber eyes glowing. He lay at Ava's feet, lips curling.  _Make him behave, Ava._

Giggling, she told him through the bond,  _Maybe I should be telling you to behave. He's just happy._

Rafe licked her hand and grudgingly told her,  _I suppose so. He can ask what he wants. I will answer him._

Ava told her uncle that, but to her surprise, he shook his head and explained, "Bug...this is more than enough. To know that they existed, that they still live on...is more than enough for me. I always knew you were a special one, Ava. Don't shove this one way. And don't let him hurt you. He may be a spawn of the gods, but you're my precious niece...you matter more when it comes down to it."

Rafe cocked his head and got up to go next to Tommy. He studied him once more, then touched his nose gently to the man's hand.  _She is my mate. I will be with her until the day she dies. That is the important thing you need to know. Also even though I do have my silly side, as you just saw, my romantic side, as you likely heard, I do have a dangerous side. As in I do not hesitate in killing anyone that comes between me and her. I once hurt Noah terribly for a misunderstanding. Just so you know._

"Good. I'm glad she has you then. And thank you." Tommy told him seriously.

Rafe cocked his head, then he was back to his silly self completely. He jumped up onto Tommy, quite squashing him in his chair, and licked him enthusiastically, wagging his tail.

Ava giggled as she curled up and watched her mate and uncle bond. She might not have her old family, but she had a new one that mixed with the old and seemed to fit in. She was content with these new memories she would carry around for the rest of her life.


	7. Ava Gets Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place during Part 1

**Ava- 17**

**Rafe - 638**

Ava sighed in content. It was two months after Jason and the sickness ordeal. Rafe was back to normal and Noah was resting at home. Ava had managed to convince Rafe to take her back to Pair to enjoy it more. She hummed as she sat on the rooftop of and watched the lights below. It really was a beautiful place.

Rafe swooped as a hawk and snagged a pigeon on mid air. He flew back to Ava with his catch and started to eat it. He screeched happily at Ava and fluffed his feathers at her in contentment.

Ava glanced up at his screech and brought the blanket she was wearing closer around her. "Remember the first time we came here?" she asked in humor.

Rafe swallowed another chunk of pigeon and went to her shoulder.  _You mean the fly by we did over the City of Lights? Or are you talking about that steeple I stupidly thought was_ _ **not**_   _in working condition?_

"The second one. I was about to kill you for that. That was not a nice way to wake up. Actually...I never wake up nicely since I met you." She said with laughter in her voice.

 _Could be worse. I could prefer nocturnal animals and keep you up all night._  He responded impishly.

"Then I would never have went with you in the first place. That's just one big horror there." She teased right back with a hint of serious.

He screeched in her ear, then said,  _Hey are you hungry? Got nice pigeon there. Quite fat too._

Ava felt her stomach roll at the thought and made a face of disgust, but said, "No thanks. I'm good."

 _Well then. Your loss_. Rafe fluttered off to enjoy his meal that he had worked hard to catch. He watched Ava though, and made quite the show of enjoying it.

Ava rolled her eyes at his childness and pride. She shivered lightly when a cold breeze passed by. She pulled the blanket around her more snuggly and enjoyed the warmth of it. Her head was starting to ache and her stomach had been rolling all day. She really hoped she wasn't coming down with something.

Rafe finished and flew off to discard the rest. As he came back to Ava, he went raccoon and climbed up Ava's frame.  _Hey if you're cold, you should go inside? Would be so much easier if you had fur._

"But I like watching the lights. There's something soothing about them that I need after what happened two months ago." She admitted quietly. She still had nightmares about everything that had happened with Jason and nearly losing Rafe.

Rafe sighed and climbed up even higher so he was on her shoulders.  _Then allow me to be your fur coat._ He went mink and curled up against Ava's neck.

"Thank you," She muttered softly.

He peeked out at the city once more and twitched his whiskers.  _Paris, the city of love. Yeah I can see what you find interesting about it._  The smirk was evident in his voice.

"Oh? What do you think I find interesting about it?" Ava asked curiously.

 _Seriously?_  Rage answered, wiggling around so he could playfully nibble her ear. Then something else caught his attention and he made his way into the blanket and, although he was slightly big in this form, tried to nestle himself in Ava's bra.

Ava let out squeak and felt her face flush. Looking down to find him trying to nestle in her bra, she asked him plain and simple, "What do you think your doing?! You're not going to fit and I refuse for you to turn into anything smaller."

Huffing, he climbed out and settled around her neck again.  _It seemed like a good idea. Warm, soft, a bit squishy, and would make you… excited? No? Not everyone is a boob girl._

Ava stared at him and then giggled. "You were trying to turn me on? You were doing a fabulous job when you nibbled on my ear. It would have went somewhere if you hadn't stopped."

Thinking about that, Rafe experimentally nibbled at Ava's ears. Then he perversely leaped off as a cat and purred on her legs.  _Still think you should go in._

"Fine." She huffed as she stood up. "Your a party pooper. I was enjoying my time out here."

 _There's always tomorrow, Ava. And just think, that bed is_ _ **huge**_ _. I could go Great Dane and there would be room left over even after you're in it._  Rafe ended with a satisfied meow.

Dumping him on the ground, Ava huffed and walked inside. She would never admit it to him, but she was getting chillier than normal. Getting to their room, she didn't bother changing before collapsing on the bed. "Keep me warm?" She asked him sleepy.

Rafe went wolf and burrowed in beside her, knowing his thick fur would be soft and comforting.  _Of course, love. We've had a long day. Go to sleep._

When Ava woke up the next morning, she felt like absolute crap. She noted that Rafe was gone and lay there for a minute. Her head was pounding, her nose clogged, her stomach was rolling really bad, and she overall didn't feel good. Pushing herself up, she stood up only to let out a surprise cry as everything titled upside down and spun around her at the same time. She felt her body falling and she reached out a hand to catch herself, when she felt something else hit her instead.

Rafe was under Ava in a flash, still in wolf form. She grabbed his fur painfully, but he didn't mind.  _Hey, what's the matter with you?_ He asked puzzled and worriedly.

Ava let out a whimper as everything still spun, even though she wasn't moving. "Make it stop, Rafe. Please? It...hurts and makes me feel sick."

 _Make what stop?_ Rafe asked. Not waiting for an answer, he gently pushed Ava back into bed again. Jumping up as well he poked her softly and sniffed all over.  _Huh. You smell weird. Are you… sick?_

Ava moaned and whined softly, "Stop it. You're making everything move in directions it isn't supposed to."

Rafe was confused and sat down. But he was very worried.  _The sickness shouldn't affect mortals! And it didn't look like this… but then again you're a mortal. How did this happen? It's all my fault._

Ava groaned as she opened her eyes at him. Rolling over with great difficulty, and nearly emptying her empty stomach in the process, she told him, "Not your fault."

 _You need the cure then._  He told her.  _After everything… well, at least we found that. Or you did, I should say._

"No! Stay with me here. I'll be fine in a few days." She muttered as fell into a restless sleep.

Rafe sniffed again as she slept. Oh. It seemed he had been hasty. This wasn't  **the**  sickness. It was a mortal thing. How odd. Rafe had never been sick a day in his life, not counting the last bit. He really was at a loss of what to do. So he did the best thing for now, and curled his warm body next to Ava and waited until she woke.

The next time Ava woke up, she was worse than before. She stumbled into the washroom, crashing to the ground hard, and got sick until she was dry heaving.

Rafe was at her side still, supporting her. He finally went human and he tenderly washed Ava. After she was done, he carried her carefully back to bed. "Hey… what can I do? Do humans normally get sick like this?"

"Depends on the person. Me? No. This is the worst one yet." She said as everything was still spinning.

"Well then. After that display, I don't suppose you're hungry. So...what next?" Rafe tilted his head in curiosity. "Grass? Does wonders for an upset stomach."

The thought of anything food related made her gag lightly and she shook her head without thinking. "Water, ginger ale, crackers. Need to get something in me. Then sleep." She told him between gags.

Rafe nodded and went off to the lobby to get the ginger ale and crackers after leaving a water bottle with Ava. He soon returned and set everything within easy reach. "There, love. All set." He went cat and purred against her body soothingly.

Ava groaned slightly but let his purs relax her into a sleep. The next day, she worse. She couldn't keep anything down including water, and even when she was lying still, everything badly. It got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore and burst out crying.

Rafe was at her side in an instant.  _What's wrong, love?_ He asked, as a small dog, and licked her tears.

Ava just cried harder, which didn't help anything, and let out a whimper. "Make it stop. I don't care how...just make it stop. I can't take it anymore. Just end it. End me."

Rafe cocked his head at her in surprise.  _Ava...I'm not going to do that. I don't know how to help! I guess you have a bug of some sort. I could… take you to the hospital?_

"No." was all she said to him. "Just...turn human and lay next to me. Stroke my hair. Anything with contact. That normally makes me feel better when my mom does it." She tried to be helpful.

Without further ado, Rafe was human. He settled next to his mate, and stroked her hair. He also did her arms, her jaw, and her legs. He saw Ava start to relax into his touches. Seeing how this was working, Rafe traced her lips, then smiled and dropped a soft kiss on them.

"Your going to get sick from me." She hummed half asleep.

He chuckled, "Love, I can't get sick with mortal stuff. I think I told you that before." He answered as he gave another kiss.

Ava hummed and pressed into him better. "I feel safe. And warm. Stay human until I feel better?"

Rafe nodded, and took encouragement from her words. If this made her feel better, well then. He gave a deeper kiss, gently stroking Ava's arms, propping up above her as he did so. Very gently he lifted up her nightgown and let her feel him.

Ava moaned lightly but said, "I can't. Everything is still spinning. I'm sorry."

He was disappointed, but moved away and said, "The strokes and kisses seemed to make things better. I thought if we went all the way it would help?"

Ava peered up at him and said softly, "I don't know if it will. I've never tried it before."

"Do you want to? If it doesn't work, it's okay. I won't hold it against you," he told his mate with a smile.

Ava thought about it, and said hesitantly, "We'll try tomorrow? Maybe everything won't be spinning as bad."

Rafe sighed but nodded. "Okay. We can do that. But first of all… I need the washroom." He hopped off the bed, and after sometime, he came back and purred happily, "There, I'm all yours to use as a hot water bottle."

Ava hummed sleepily and was quick to fall asleep. When she woke up the next day, she was feeling a bit better. At least the room wasn't spinning anymore. "Rafe? Are you awake?" she asked softly.

Muttering unintelligible words at first, he turned over finally. "Hey. How are you doing?" He asked with a smile.

Giving one of her own, Ava hummed, "Better. Everything isn't spinning. Still feel like crap though."

Humming at that, he asked, "You want something? Perhaps some of Doctor Rafael's 'treatment'? Would that help, or something else entirely?"

"I'll try your treatment. You might have to do most of the work though. And be gentle." She added as an afterthought.

Instantly, he hovered over Ava, trying not to shake her around too much. "Let me know if you want to stop at anytime." He told her as he touched her lightly with himself.

Ava gasped at the contact, but didn't say to stop. Rafe took that as a  _go ahead_  and pushed in. He rocked his hips on her and kissed her as he did so. Rafe had trouble not making Ava move around, because his thrusts made her quiver. So he decided to just do it, gentle, but be prepared to stop if she gave the word. He pumped a bit harder as his need grew.

Ava groaned in pleasure. But she quickly felt dizziness hit her and she gasped out, "Stop."

Rafe growled, but stopped what he was doing. Still with Ava, he asked, "Too much too soon?"

"I'm fine when your gentleler. Can you do that? I'll make it up to you when I really feel better...you can go as rough as you want." She said while the dizziness left her.

He stared down at her, and tried again. He really did try, but it was hard, and Ava kept stopping him the minute he stepped up. This would never do. He growled in frustration, then pulled out and stalked off to the bathroom to take care of himself. Finally Rafe emerged and lay down beside Ava again.

"Go find an animal if you need to for the day. I shouldn't need you here for the day. I'm feeling a bit better. I'll probably just sleep." She suggested out of guilt.

Rafe looked at her, then smiled. She really was too good for him. So he made sure everything was in easy reach, including the tv remote, turned bird and flew out the window.

Ava sipped some water and managed to keep down the crackers. Then she slept on and off for the rest of day and well into the night.

The next time Ava stirred, Rafe was asleep next to her. He was in coyote form, and yipped in his sleep as Ava turned towards him. She watched him sleep for a while, and decided that he deserved the rest, got up quietly and went to the washroom. She hesitated briefly before taking a warm shower to get rid of all the grim. After she was done washing herself, she just leaned against the wall, forehead pressed against it, and let the warmth seep into her body.

Rafe finally woke up as he heard the splashing about. Worried that Ava in trouble again, he jumped off the bed and trotted to the bathroom. He cocked his head curiously at the sight. Then Rafe poked his nose into the shower, giving Ava an experimental lick on the leg.  _What are you doing like that?_

 _Getting warm. The warm water is warming me up and making me feel better. I just got a bit dizzy and leaned against the wall, so I wouldn't fall._ She explained through the bond.

He went Great Dane and wagged his tail.  _Well here then. Lean on me._  Then Rafe impishly said,  _Perhaps I'll lick you dry._

Ava grunted as leaned against him and allowed him to escort her out. Once they entered the cold bedroom, Ava started shivering from the cold. "Warm….clothes…"

Sighing, Rafe went human and quickly dressed Ava and put her to bed again, heaping up the blankets around her. Then he popped under them himself as a small furry dog and lay across Ava's stomach, completely buried out of sight.

 _I'm sorry about yesterday._ She spoke softly through the bond.

_It's quite alright. I did ask you to tell me if it wasn't helping. And you were nice enough to let me go. Thanks. I did enjoy myself. And you probably were better for not having an old shapeshifter mucking about cluelessly with you._

Ava snorted in humor.  _I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Don't expect me to say that to you all the time. Because when I'm better...I will make it up to you._

 _Ah, good._ Rafe answered. Snuggling down on Ava's belly, he experimentally licked it with his tiny tongue.  _Better be worth it._

"What's that supposed to mean?" She huffed at him out loud.

 _Nothing_ was the innocent answer. He continued his licks, going feather light in certain spots he had been curious whether it was ticklish or not, but never tried.

Ava moaned in pleasure for most of them, but there were a couple that were ticklish.

Rafe listened carefully to Ava's reactions and when he was satisfied with the exploration, he pounced on the definitely ticklish spots, his humour obvious through the bond.

Ava squealed and squirmed. She begged him to stop while laughing. "Okay! You found all of my ticklish spots. You win!"

Rafe laughed and borrowed back up to Ava's chest to poke his head out of the blankets.  _Well that was more like it._ He said smugly.

"You remember what happened the last time we had a tickle fight?" She asked right back.

 _Yeah. You got me off._ He shot back.  _Didn't know at the time you could do that. Does that mean you're going to do it again? Since I won?_  He licked her face, concentrating on her nose.

 _If you want to find out, turn human. I'm not going to do that to an animal._ Her nose scrunched up when he licked it again.

 _And why ever not? We animals like it too. But okay._ The next instant he was human, on top of her. "Oops. I forgot to move a bit so wouldn't squish you." He rolled off kindly but stayed against Ava.

Rolling over to face him, Ava locked eyes with him as she brushed her fingers along him. She did that for a bit before wrapping her hand around him and moving slowly.

Rafe instantly moaned and leaned into her touch. He closed his eyes to savour her all the more and couldn't help but buck lightly against her.

She watched his reactions to match her pace with him. She drew it out longer than necessary, but made up for it when she pushed him over the edge hard.

He shuddered but finally opened his eyes and panted. "Yup… you do...still… have it, love. Thank...you."

Ava gave him a smug look. "Your welcome. I have to say...your expression the first time was more of a turn on."

He raised an eyebrow but grinned, "That's probably because you could actually  **see**  everything. But this was fun too, doing it by feel only."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed watching you...it was surreal...on how you reacted to my touch." Ava told him softly with embarrassment.

He answered, "And I do believe I left you wanting at that time. Animal ears you know." He smirked at her.

"You did, but like I told you before...I can get myself off when needed to. That time was one of many since I've been with you." Ava admitted.

Rafe grinned and let his hand slip down to Ava. He worked a little, then pulled back in mock horror, "I forgot, I'm sorry. You like to do it on your own! Well then."

Ava watched him, but didn't react in the way he wanted her to. To prove a point, she quickly took over for him and kept her eyes locked onto his, as she did what she wanted him to do.

Rafe cocked his head in curiosity. But he knew when she was getting closer, and grabbed her hand firmly, "And what do you think you're doing?" He echoed her words from several days ago.

"Trying to give myself the pleasure I want. But you stopped me. Why?" She asked in want and frustration.

He smirked at her, but moved his hand down. He repeated what she has done to him only a few minutes ago… drawing it out a bit before allowing the release.

Ava panted as her hands dug into the sheets. Her eyes were shut and she shuddered from the passion of it. Without opening her eyes, she told him, "That's what I wanted you to do the first time. I was to scared of your answer."

Looking at her, he clarified, "The first time you did this to me? I would have refused then. It would have led to other things...things you could not handle at the time."

She opened her eyes to study his amber ones, "You mean sex. Did you want to help me when you heard me?" She asked curiously.

"I wanted to take you hard and fast. Whether you wanted it or not. But I had enough control to leave and use an elk instead." He told her quietly.

Reaching up with her good hand, Ava stroked his face. "I'm glad we mated when we did. You didn't appreciate me as anything more than a friend and a sex object at the time."

He laughed lightly and held her hand. "My dear, a shapeshifter sees the world in this way: can I eat it?; can I prank it?; can I have sex with it?"

Smiling warily, she asked, "Do I fall into the second and last one then?"

Humming in thought, Rafe considered. "Well, you do taste good. So all three I think."

Snorting, Ava reached up and kissed him teasingly before pulling back.

He bounced up after the kiss and strode to the window. "It's a beautiful day, love. And I think tomorrow will be so too. You think you're going to be feeling better enough soon to actually  **see**  Paris?"

"Yeah. I feel better today. Should be up and at them tomorrow."

Rafe turned Great Dane and barked in glee after popping about. Then he shook hard and jumped up on the bed and flopped. It was true then! He could stretch out. He only shoved Ava out of the way a little to get it done.

Ava snorted at him and spent the rest of the afternoon dozing. When the next morning hit, she was mostly back to feeling like her old self. She woke Rafe up, to say thanks for taking care of her, and to keep her promise.

But he wasn't there. However it wasn't long before he flew through the window. Or tried. He was carrying a package in his talons but the window wasn't wide enough. He smacked into it instead, dropping the package on the roof beneath it. He disappeared from view as well as he fell from the window in a flurry of feathers.

Ava rushed to the window and opened it wide. Leaning out, she spotted Rafe and asked him in concern, "Are you alright?"

He squawked at Ava, and doggedly tried again. This time he made it inside the room and perched on Ava's shoulder.  _Clearly, I misjudged. But I brought a present!_

Raising an eyebrow, Ava asked curiously, "What is it?"

Rafe hopped off her shoulder and went human. He opened the package and shook out a dress, cream coloured in all the latest Paris fashions. He grinned as he held it out for her to see.

Ava touched it softly. "It's beautiful, but what is it for?"

"For you, silly girl." Rafe answered. "For my mate." was all he said.

Ava smiled broadly, and being careful of the dress, kissed him like she had yesterday, but with a bit more passion behind it.

He kissed back and then pulled out. Rafe studied her expression, then laid the dress aside. He scooped her up and carried her the bed. Rafe let her make love to him in thanks for everything he had to put up with the last while.


	8. Ava and Rafe’s Fawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place during Part 1

Ava - 23

Rafe- 644

Rafe and Ava were exploring Yellowstone National Park. Rafe had already had some fun fighting a bison, and won. But because Ava was watching the whole thing, he declined the prize, a lovely cow, knowing she would not be amused watching him with it. So he turned wolf and trotted alongside her as they hiked up the hills. He poked his nose into her leg and said, Well that was fun. And the cow was worth fighting over. But you're more.

"I'm more fun or more worth it?" Ava asked as she stopped for a rest. Guiltily, she said, "Sorry for being there. I can guess how much you wanted that cow."

It doesn't matter. I think you would have had choice things to say if you saw me… doing it… with her. Then you would have started a stampede, and then… oh well. It all worked out, Rafe told her with amusement.

"And then what?" Ava started to ask out loud. Hearing footsteps, she quickly went silent as a couple went by and got weird looks, she continued through the bond, I'll make it up to you sooner or later.

You'd better, Rafe smirked. Do you suppose that couple thought I was a white husky or think you were strange to walk about with an actual wolf?

I'll make it the best time in your life. A lot more memorable than that cow anyways. And I think it might have been a bit of both. I really do need to get used to talking through the bond. Ava hummed before adding, Stop smirking. It looks weird on a wolf.

Barking happily, Rafe trotted on ahead into the bush. After a while, they started to head back to camp. Rafe was distracted by a scent and checked it out more closely for a moment. Then he reported back to Ava, Ah, it's nothing. Just another of my kids about. Unless you want to see it?

Ava perked up at that. She smiled in glee, Yes! Your kids are always so beautiful and kind. At least to me. I have to admit my favourites so far are Snowpaw and that male lion cub.

Rafe wagged his tail and led the way. He found what he searched for, a young fawn. But this fawn was unusual. She was piebald, splashed with white throughout her coat. Her neck was brown but her head was as snow white as Rafe's own wolf fur. I see she has my genes. I tend to throw white for some reason. No one has been able to figure out why exactly.

She's beautiful. And the first female child I've met of yours. But something seems to be wrong with her. Ava told him in concern.

Rafe looked at the fawn and nosed her to get up. The fawn was comfortable with him, even in that form, and tried to totter up on her legs, but was unable to make it. He sighed and told his mate, There's something wrong with her leg. It might be broken but I'm not sure. Her mother has abandoned her since she can't walk. Let's go and leave her. That is the way it is in the wild sometimes.

"No! Rafe, we can't just leave her! It's wrong." Ava pleaded with him and gave him her own puppy dog eyes.

And what do you propose to do? Not all fawns survive, even if they are my children. She hasn't eaten in a long time either, Rafe cocked his head at her in surprise at her response.

"Then go bring her back some food and I'll use my top as bandage to wrap around her leg. Then we bring her back to the camp and heal her up." Ava said stubbornly.

Rafe sighed. There was no saying no to Ava. So he told her, Fine. But I can't feed her. She needs milk still. You'll have to use what we have at camp. Because the last I checked I have no forms with lactating females. Besides, that would be just weird.

Rolling her eyes at him, Ava quickly pulled off her top, and walked to the fawn softly. Before gently wrapping the leg. Turning to Rafe, she told him, "You're going to have to help her walk. Hopefully no humans walk by us. That'll raise questions on why a woman in her bra is helping a fawn with a wolf at their side."

Rafe snorted and went human. "A piebald one at that." He shook his head at the little one gazing at him unafraid. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms, letting her long legs dangle gently. "There. That make you happy?"

"Yes. Now I owe you two things to make up for when she's healed," Ava smirked at him before starting to lead the way to camp.

Rafe huffed but carried the little one. She didn't squirm at all but was quite happy to be with them. As Rafe gently laid her in a blanket Ava provided, he said with curiosity, "I always find it strange that my children know me. With most animals they don't usually recognize the father. But mine do. Even if they have never seen me."

"Really? Do you think it might have to do something with the intelligence you pass along?" Ava thought out loud as she got ready to feed the female fawn.

Rafe shrugged and replied, "Probably. Still weird. She says her name is Willow. That's all I can make out anyway. The rest is… baby talk." He looked rather amused at the fawn.

Smiling, Ava feed the baby deer. After she was done, Ava cocked her head at Rafe. "How long until she's better?"

The shapeshifter sat down and felt her leg, bending it and flexing the joints. After studying her carefully he decided, "I don't think it's too serious. As in not shattered. It's a small break, but I think if you splint it it will heal just fine. So a few weeks."

Ava nodded and grabbed the wood to make a splint. After that was done, she gently stroked Willow's soft, beautiful fur. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up and met amber eyes. "What?" She asked him softly.

He looked curious, and asked, "How do you feel about caring for one of my children? It doesn't… bother you? I mean… it's nice I guess. She's pretty. But… you know how I am about them."

"I enjoy it. They're the innocent ones in all of this… so why should I be mad at them for their father sleeping around?" Ava answered. She studied him carefully, and asked, "Rafe? Why don't you care about them?"

He sighed and went to a tree to sit against it, away from Ava and Willow. He watched the fawn before telling her, "Because they do not mean anything. I have sex just as casually. And I told you before in the animal kingdom, the mortality rate is high. It is the nature of things. I accept that, and so do they. If they make it to adults, great. If not, oh well. That's just how it is."

Ava thought it over as she nodded. Making sure the fawn was going to settle down for the night, she walked over to Rafe and slide onto his lap. Resting her head against his shoulder, face buried into the crook of his neck, she muttered happily, "Thank you for letting me do this for your daughter."

He smiled and kissed her temple. Then his eyes lit up with mischievousness and he told her, "Well, I suppose it was worth watching you hike home through the Park in your bra."

Snorting, Ava smirked against his neck, "I thought you would enjoy it. I'm surprised you didn't try anything then or after. Considering I was too wrapped up in helping Willow… I never did manage to put a shirt back on." Deciding to tease him, she started to get up and gave a mock sigh, "Guess I better go and do that. It's starting to get chilly out anyways."

He laughed and tossed her back against him. He morphed his shirt off and let her be against his skin. Wrapping his arms around her, he smirked, "Warm enough now?"

Giggling, Ava shifted until she straddling him, "Hmm… I guess so. You know what we have never done that I want to do right now?"

Rafe flashed his sexy smile and asked, "What is it, Ava?"

"We always go straight to sex. Can we just try a nice long make out session for once?" She asked him.

Rafe grinned and said, "Really? Is it because Willow is here? Or you just want the top half of me?"

Trailing her nail down his chest, Ava eyed him before saying, "A bit of both. Mostly the first. Though if you really do need some release, I can do what I did just before we mated. You seemed to enjoy it then."

Rafe watched the nail and shuddered. He told her with want, "I think you'd better. Then I will give you a nice long make out session."

Grinning at him, Ava let her hand go down there and did what he wanted her to do. She watched him breathe heavily after and asked him curiously, "Do I really get this reaction from you or is this how you react to everyone else to?"

Chuckling, Rafe said, "I turn on easily. Blame the shapeshifter… when we do it as animals, there's not usually a lot of foreplay. But I must say you turn me on more than most." He grinned and pulled her into a kiss, rubbing a thumb on her hip, and the other hand in her hair.

Not bothering to pull away from him, she muttered against his lips, "Good. That makes me very… proud to hear."

He smirked against her, and trailed the hand that was in Ava's hair down to her chest, and stroked her breast gently. He moved off her mouth and started kissing her neck instead.

Ava moaned in pleasure. Tilting her head to the side to give him more access and she arched into him to have him focus on her breasts more. Running a hand through his hair, she kissed his temple lightly before burying her face into his hair and bucked her hips against him.

Rafe groaned too, and grabbed a hand to run it down his chest. He grabbed her hip harder and moved slightly so he kicked her legs apart so she was sitting on one of his legs and he moved it in time with her. He also bit her ear gently but pulled back on it sharply.

Ava gasped and moved her hips harder. Tugging on his hair, she waited until he pulled away from her ear to kiss him hard. Digging her nails into his chest, she grabbed his other hand and placed it on her inner thigh before entwining it back into his hair.

Rafe panted for air with all the kissing. He paused then pushed his way in again. It was like fire consuming them both. He had just started to move the hand on Ava's thigh to her spot when he pulled away suddenly. Groaning, he told her huskily, "Hate to say this but… she woke up with the noise. And she's hungry."

Ava made a sound of disappointment and whined, "Do we have to stop?" but reluctantly moved off of him.

Rafe watched Ava go to Willow and turned bison just for the heck of it. He grazed as he waited for his mate to finish with the fawn and snorted a wet breath as the little one bleated. Even though her father was a different species, she settled down easily and looked sleepy again.

Ava made sure the fawn was sleeping before making her way back to Rafe. "Well… that was a mood killer. And it was just getting good too." Ava sighed.

Your fault. You're the one who insisted on bringing her. He told her to teasingly. If you want to try again? Or we can just hang out and you can read me that book you got.

"Which would you prefer to do?" She asked him curiously.

Whatever you like. I can always go again, but it's up to you. Though, can you imagine if we had a real kid? Rafe snorted with amusement, spraying Ava with wetness, as bison tend to do.

"Ew! That's gross, Rafe. And we would never get a chance to be together." Ava said as she wiped the wetness off of her. "If your up for another make out session. I'm game."

Rafe looked at her then went human again, naked at that. He picked up Ava and set her down where they had been, and picked up where they left off after a few warm up kisses.

Ava hummed in happiness afterwards. Snuggling up to him, she asked, "Was that better than what that cow could give you?"

Rafe thought about and teasingly said, "Yes, I suppose. Though she might have had an interesting calf. But I guess it was alright."

"Alright? Well I can tell when my services aren't needed," Ava tried to say with a straight face but the smile gave away her teasing.

He grinned at her and in amusement asked, "Do you remember… or maybe you were too small… when they made a big to do about a white buffalo? Well then. I don't think I need to say more." He tweaked her nose and smirked.

Ava cocked her head, "No, I don't. But are you trying to make me jealous for purposes of your own?"

"Nope. Just pointing it out that I have done it. But okay. You were just right. Maybe next time we do that can be when we stay over with Noah. I think the results would be quite satisfactory." Rafe said with a glint in his eye.

"If you want to prove a point to anyone, it should be Callie. Or get them pissed more." Ava mused.

Rafe laughed and said, "My dear Ava, if I can deal with immortals trying to kill me, I don't think a mortal's death glare will do it.'

"Even if Noah is staying with her?" She asked innocently.

His grin became wider and he said wickedly, "Especially then. Two birds with one stone. I think we can make that bed squeak more if I make the springs a bit wonky. Then let them enjoy the results."

Laughing, Ava asked him, "Am I a bad sister for wanting to try this now? Just to prove a point and see their faces the next morning."

Rafe looked at her and kissed her. Pulling back he said, "Now I'm rubbing off on you. I'm very proud of you. I've taught you well."

Ava hummed, "Before we do that though, the fawn needs to be healthed back to health."

Rafe sighed and agreed. He looked again at the fawn and went wolf once more. True. But oh well. Good things come to he who waits.

Smirking, Ava grinned and told him, "Then it's a good thing we got our… lust out of our system for the next few weeks. Think you can handle being pent up for that long to give them a good performance on why I chose you?"

You want me to abstain for that long? Honey, if you ask for that, it will be long and rough before I finish with you. It might hurt as well. But if you're willing to risk that…?

"I've heard that some pain is pleasurable and you won't hurt me to the point of me getting upset. I want to do this. The only thing I hear from Callie is about how you hurt me, how awful you are, that you'll do that to me again, and the most important one, you don't love enough." Ava listed off with a raised eyebrow.

Rafe licked her hand and said in humour, Okay, I get the picture. I just wanted to let you know what you'll be in for. But yeah… the looks on their faces will be priceless. I can't wait.

"So you'll be able to do it? No sex for the next few weeks? And it's a good thing that Callie is sending her child away for the weekend. Leaving all of us couples. Callie and Mark, Noah and Jenny, and you and me. It'll be...interesting." Ava mused in humour.

Rafe wagged his tail until it was a blur. Then he jumped around Ava before coming back to her to say, This will be quite… challenging. But I think the payoff will be worth it a thousand times. Miss Ava, I bow to you on creating such a satisfying prank. He licked her face enthusiastically.

Giving a mock bow, she grinned, "Thank you. I learned from the best prankster I know. But it's going to be a long few weeks without being with you."

Rafe shrugged but then sat up. I have an idea. In between caring for Willow, we should try to make each other...excited without actually making out. It'll drive us both nuts but when we actually do it… the response should be bigger. But if one of us loses then that person doesn't get to finish?

"You're making the stakes high. Challenge expected. I'm not going to lose this." She told him seriously.

Neither am I. He smugly said. He suddenly started to lick her neck down to her breasts and wagged his tail impishly.

"That's cheating! I can't do stuff like when you're in your animal forms!" Ava pouted.

You can rub my belly. That'll be good enough for now was the smug answer.

Her eyes narrowed before smirking. Leaning down, she said to him smugly, "You never said anything about doing stuff to ourselves while the other is watching. I know how much you prefer being the one to do it all...but in this case...you can just watch me."

That's cheating too! You said we had to abstain entirely! Rafe growled as he looked up at her.

"I said no sex. I never planned on finishing. It'll drive us both nuts." She responded.

You finish and you lose. And in that case… Rafe put his paws up on Ava's chest and staying in his wolf form, started to hump her leg.

"You finish by doing this you lose." She repeated his warning. She wasn't sure what to think of this.

His eyes sparking with amusement, he reluctantly got off her. Giving her a perverse slow lick on her inner thigh, then huffing in her face, Rafe trotted off and curled up under a tree, his tail over his muzzle.

Ava giggled. She really wasn't going to do what she had said. It was just too amusing to watch his reactions. Turing back to Willow, Ava sighed. It really was going to be a long few weeks but the prize would be good.


	9. Rafe and Ava Go to Callie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during part one, continuation of previous one shot

**Ava- 23**

**Rafe - 644**

Rafe was being driven mad. Not only was he over the top sexually excited from abstaining, and Ava really did do a good job of that, but now Willow was up and moving about. And the one thing she followed most was him. Rafe would settle in one spot, she'd come running over, so he would go somewhere else, but again his shadow would follow. The only way to get rid of her was to snarl viciously so she'd run to Ava instead.

Ava walked up to him wearing jean shorts and a dark purple tank top. Kneeling down, she told him in amusement, "It's about time for her to go back into the wild. Then tomorrow we head to Callie's. You ready to get out of here?"

 _Oh yes, am I ever. And much as I like Willow, she's a brat. Perhaps it might have been better if we had left her._ Rafe swished his tiger tail in thought.

"Nope. Turn buck and tell her it's time to go. We'll leave as soon as she's into the forest. This should be an interesting ride on you." Ava mused thoughtfully.

 _Oh, because you will have your legs wrapped around me? And if I decide to buck a little long the way?_  Rafe smirked as he went buck.

"I'll just tightening my legs around you harder. I know how much you love that." She smirked back.

Rafe sighed but bugled. The fawn came running up to him and he studied her. She had grown well, her leg looked good. She still had a slight limp, but in time that would go away. He listened and snorted with humour.  _She's starting to talk. She says she wants Auntie Ava._

Walking up to the fawn, Ava smiled as she gently petted her. "It's time for you to go back into the wilderness now." Ava said gently and softly.

 _Let's go_. Rafe said to them both. He walked majestically and bellowed now and then. The fawn skipped about but would stop curiously when Rafe called out. But at last he found what he was looking for. A doe. She was nursing a fawn too and started both nervously and interestedly at Rafe when he stepped towards her. He brushed his rack against her and talked. Now he went back to Ava and told her,  _Bracken will take Willow and raise her the rest of the way._

He looked at the piebald fawn and for the first time lowered his head for her to nuzzle. She bleated happily but seemed reluctant to go to her new mother. He pushed her firmly towards the doe, and Bracken called her. The other fawn was curious but accepting. After a few sniffs from Bracken, Willow got brave and contented herself with nursing.

Ava smiled warmly at the sight. Walking over to Rafe, she leaned against him and spoke through the bond,  _That was worth it all._

Rafe nuzzled her too and agreed. Then he said,  _Let's go. The sooner we pack up, the sooner we can leave in the morning_.  _And yes, I will be waking you_ _ **early**_ _._

 _What! No! You can wait a few hours more to have me! Besides, we have to deal with dinner and then mingling before we have sex._ Ava told him and watched his reaction.

Huffing at her, he said,  _Fine. So then you go and you won't mind me spending some time with Bracken?_

She hit him hard.  _I did_ _ **not**_ _do everything I did to not have sex with you. I'll wake up early, get through dinner fast, mingle a bit, and then I'm yours and you're mine for the night._ Ava snapped in frustration.

Rafe knocked her over with his antlers.  _Okay then. I suppose I can humour you. Oh man, this is going to be rich._ He started to lick her inner thigh.

"Stop! One more night and then you can lick me all you want." Ava whimpered to him, trying to keep herself from jumping on him and continuing it full on.

Snorting again, he led the way back to camp. He turned human and helped with the dismantling of most of it. In their years of wandering, they had it down to a science. They had the lightest things, right down to the tent and only took necessary items. Besides a lot of it could be magically condensed, just like Ava's violin. Soon it was just the tent and something to eat off of in the morning. Rafe looked at her and grinned, "One more sleep. And then…"

"We can finally be together. This prank had better work in the morning after. And I expect to sleep in." Ava told him a bit huffily.

He winked and went cougar and climbed up a tree to sleep. He growled playfully at her as he made himself comfortable.

Rolling her eyes and giving him a smirk, she stood up and walked to the tent, swinging her hips seductively at him, before slipping into the tent.

Next morning, at sunrise, Rafe climbed down his tree. He waited until the sky was gorgeous before going to Ava's tent and paused. Then he screamed his cougar call, which is one of the most unnerving things anyone could care to hear. And he did it loud.

"Rafe!" Ava screeched as she shot up and gave him the death look.

 _What? I was only exercising my voice box. It was out of practice_ , he told her innocently.

Growling, she picked up a pillow and hit him with it,and snarled, "Either watch me get dressed or get out before I kill you. I'm up now.'

He purred loudly, but left. He curled himself to wait for his mate to appear. He had to laugh to himself. Others might have heard that and trembled. Good.

Ava came out with messy hair and bloodshot eyes. "I'm cutting my hair. It's too long and too knotty. No matter what I do to it."

Rafe cocked his head and went human. "Hey now let's not be hasty. Sit down, eat something and watch the sunrise while  **I** do something with it. And you know I can."

Ava growled and shook her head, "As soon as I get to Callie's it's all coming off. Give me one good reason why I should keep it?"

Rafe raised an eyebrow. "Then you don't get me at all until it grows back in again. I'll just go and amuse myself with  _others_  until then." He crossed his arms at her but smiled sweetly.

Ava growled under her breath and stormed up to him. Sitting down in front of him, she snapped, "Fine. You win. Get the damn knots out. I don't even know why you enjoy it so much anyways."

Rafe smugly chuckled, but began his work. He was gentle and patient. After the knots were all gone, he besides her hair in a fancy braid, then twisted the end around her head like a headband. He weaved a few white flowers into it as well. Finishing, he found the small mirror and have it Ava to inspect herself.

"I love it. Thank you. Why so fancy though?" She looked at him through the mirror.

He kissed her neck and said, "Maybe I want to show off my mate. And you deserve that. Bonus marks if you tell that sister of yours who did your hair. Her eyeballs will fall to the floor." He finished with a laugh.

Laughing, Ava placed the mirror down and turned to face him. Her eyes flickered to his lips and she asked huskily, "What will these bonus marks be?"

Rafe thought about that and grinned, "A deep, long, passionate kiss in front of her."

Ava groaned, but smiled as she asked, "Will we able to stop after a kiss?"

"The next day. Just in case." Rafe amended.

Snorting, Ava put her hand on his cheek and said seriously, "We never do this again after tonight. I hate not being with you for so long."

Impishly, Rafe answered, "Yeah, tell me about it. I hate not being with  _anyone_  for so long."

"I better be number one on that list." Ava huffed at him. She got up and finished packing up the camp. Once done, she asked, "Ready to go?"

Rafe responded by going Pegasus and kneeling for her. Perversely he shuddered his skin along his spine when she got settled.  _Ready!_  He said as he took off.

Ava felt good being in the air on him again. So it was an automatic response to wrap her legs around him and sheepishly said, "Sorry! It's habit. Do you want me to let go?"

He only answered by bucking gently and twitching the skin directly under Ava. Swishing his tail, Rafe floated higher and put on more speed.

Ava let out a breathless laugh as she tightened her legs around him.  _Do you want me as much as I want you right now? Prank be damned._

Rafe smugly told her,  _You finish and you lose. Besides, if you came right now, you'd fall off. And I'm not landing. Despite having a little more…. uh… drag… in the air._

_I'm not finishing. But it is something we should try one day. Though you can't tell me you're not aroused. You are flying faster than normal. Speeding isn't going to make the rest of the day go by faster._

Rafe looked back at her then slowed down a little. He snorted a horsey laugh and said,  _Of course I'm aroused. Grab a good chunk of my mane and look under me. Then that will tell you just how I feel._

"I can't. It'll lead to things that neither of us want right now," she said quietly.

Sighing, Rafe shut up and concentrated on flying. He made only a few rest stops before making it to Callie's house. He saw Noah in the backyard by himself and couldn't help it. He swooped down and grabbed his shirt with his teeth and pulled him off the ground to circle a few times.

Noah cursed and Ava kicked Rafe in the side,  _Put him down before Callie sees! She won't take it as well as Noah did._

Rafe huffed but landed in the backyard, not bothering to drop Noah gently. Then he quickly went human and grinned, his eyes dancing. "Miss me, Noah?"

"Not one bit, Rafe. But I did miss my baby sister." Noah replied with a grin. Ava grinned back and threw him in a hug. He spun her around and asked them when he lowered her, "You two staying out of trouble? No pranks this weekend or is that asking too much?"

Rafe looked at Ava, then asked innocently, "What? You want another ride around like I just gave you? You're kind of heavier than I thought."

Ava scowled and hit him. "You keep up the heavy jokes and no action for you tonight."

"I was saying  _Noah_  was heavy. What have you done, man? Too many donuts?" Rafe poked him in the abdomen with a mock glare.

Swatting Rafe's hand, Noah smirked at him, "I've done nothing. But I think it's time to say hi to your sister-in-law. Cals, Ava and Rafe are here!" He yelled out.

Rafe immediately poured on the charm when Callie came out, "My dear, don't you look  _wonderful!_ " He kissed her lightly on both cheeks in greeting and said, "Well, well, you're in better shape than Noah there. Just how do you do it?"

Callia gave him a small glare, but said politely, "I exercise. Are you two ready for dinner? It's about time. We were just waiting on you both."

Ava stepped up and gave her sister a hug. Feeling Callie's hand cupping her face, she gave her sister a happy smile, "I'm great, Callie. We're doing good."

Rafe put his arm possessively around Ava as they went to the dining room. He let go when they sat down, but constantly touched her arm or hand as they ate and caught up with the siblings and their spouses.

Ava squirmed in her seat constantly at his touches. She brushed her fingers against him, and leaned against him. Noah and Jen were the first ones to go and Ava had a feeling that she knew what they were going to do. Entwining her fingers with Rafe's, she asked him,  _You want to wait until Callie and Mark leave or go now?_

 _Now. I can't stand this any longer! Besides, I told you it would be a very long time until I'm satisfied._ He answered with a knowing look.

Ava pushed back her chair and gave her sister and Mark a smile, "We're going to go too. See you in the morning." She didn't wait for an answer and immediately went up the stairs. She skidded to a stop and felt her face flush as she heard the unmistakable sounds of sex coming from the room her brother was in. She gaped at the door in disgust, all thoughts of what she was doing up here gone.

Rafe snickered at her face and whispered, "That turns me on. Don't worry. Once we get settled, they'll be done and then it'll be our turn to make noise."

Ava spun around to him and looked at him with lust filled eyes. Nodding, she tugged him into her room and shut the door.

Rafe looked at her and flashed his sexy smile. He heard the sounds next door settle, then went at Ava. He picked her up and tossed her on the bed, ripping her clothes off the next instant. He give a deep kiss, then plunged into her with no preparation. That likely would hurt he knew, but he couldn't wait. Rafe continued to kiss her all over in apology as he rocked his hips against her.

Ava cried out in pleasure and picked things up. "Oh g...Rafe…harder." She muttered as she trailed her hands on his body, not getting enough of him.

Rafe growled and tugged her leg to go around him. He bit down sharply on her shoulder as he obeyed her order. Snarling viciously, he was once again the wild animal, except this time one that had been thwarted for so long. The first time they came was almost earth shattering. Rafe panted for all of a minute before beginning again, beyond caring that it was fast and hard.

Ava panted hard near the end. Her eyes shut in pleasure as she asked breathlessly, "Different position next round. But I can still… keep going."

Rafe paused and allowed Ava to switch however she liked. He was nowhere near done. He snapped like a dog near her ear as she reached to kiss his chest. She said between kisses, "Tell me what position you want. I don't care...just...pick one...and keep going."

The shapeshifter moved Ava as he liked to a different position, then slammed into her hard. She yelped, but Rafe was quick to kiss her and also touch her breast as a lust filled apology as he kept slamming her. There was one round where Ava took control before she was nearing her end. "Are you..nearly good?" She asked as her body trembled from pleasure and want. Rafe growled, but it was more tamed, "Almost. If you're done… then you can get me off the way you did the first time. Then… I think… I may be done. I hope. You must be tired."

Ava chuckled, "I'm getting there, but if you need one more round and then me doing what I did… I can do that."

He throatily laughed, "I did tell you I have a damn lot of stamina. But yes, I would love that. This is the longest you've gone yet."

"I'm proud of myself. Change positions to something different from the others. Then I finish it off." She told him as she crawled to the edge of the bed and waited for him to tell her what he wanted.

He made her lie on her stomach and took her one last time. Rafe panted on top of Ava before switching so he was on the bed with legs open for her to pleasure him. That did the trick, and he pulled Ava onto his chest to rest. "There now. How are you doing? Sore?"

Ava curled up against him. "Sore, but it was the best yet. Did I do good by you?"

Kissing her lightly on the hair, he softly said, "You did. I'm proud of you. You kept up with this old shapeshifter." He winked at her, "I could have gone harder, but somehow I think it might go badly with your siblings if I killed you with death by sex. Though that wouldn't be a bad way to go."

Ava laughed softly, "That would be the best way to go by you. Though you would feel bad about it after. Do you still need relief? Because if you do… you're not going to get it until morning. I'm too tired to move and you're staying right here in your human form."

Rafe chuckled and said, "Fine then. I'm actually good for now. Sure you don't want me to get up and get you ice?"

"Why can't you just lick the soreness away? But if you're willing to hold it, then yes, I want ice."

Rafe smirked,  _Because that would start more things_ , but slipped out and managed to get back without bumping into anyone. He sat between Ava's legs and pushed the small bag of ice where it was needed. But he kissed her at the same time, up her leg and to the groin. "This is fun. I get to kiss you and you're too numb to react."

"Are you being sarcastic?" She asked half asleep.

"Maybe?" He replied. Using a small pillow to prop the bag, he snuggled up against Ava and slipped under so her head head once again on her chest. They both fell asleep like that.

Ava moaned as the sunlight hit her eyes. She shifted her head and buried it into the chest she was using as a pillow. Mumbling against Rafe's chest, she let out a small whine, "Make it go away. I wanna sleep."

Rafe looked at her and and moved so the sun was hitting her more. He nipped her ear lightly and kissed her neck. "How are you doing, love?" He asked with a smile.

"Sore." She grunted out and shifted again to move out of the sunlight.

He smiled again and said, "You know you gotta get up eventually. And what about a wake up call for everyone and making love? Again?" He trailed his hand down her body and tested her down there.

Ava hissed slightly but it quickly turned to a low moan. Her hips bucked against him and she asked, "Can you be gentle with me? I don't think I can do it rough this morning."

Rafe grinned and rolled on top of her. He kissed her gently and carefully entered. He made love kindly and thoughtfully for once until they were both satisfied. When he was done, he grinned and morphed on clothes she found extra sexy on him. "How was that? And how do I look?"

Ava pushed herself up and winced slightly in pain. "I haven't been this sore since our first time. But it was good. And you look very good looking. Can you pick out an outfit for me? I don't want to get up."

He gave a mock bow, "Why of course, your royal majesty. Your servant awaits your next command." Winking at her, he picked out a short green dress that showed off her legs perfectly and went with her eyes. Tossing it at her he said, "There. Do I have to dress you too, Majesty?"

Ava grinned at him, "Only if you want to."

Rafe sighed dramatically but got her things and dressed her. He smirked as he put her bra on but quickly did Ava's hair in another pretty style. Stepping back to admire his work, Rafe grinned, "I'm really good with hair, you have to admit. One picks up a few things sleeping with women for over 600 years."

"I really want to know how you got so good with hair. I'm guessing there were women and sex involved." Ava told him as she stood standing in front of the mirror. She admired her appearance and smiled at him, "We won't be going so long without sex again, will we?"

" **Nope**!" was his emphatic answer. Rafe grinned half sheepishly, "And you're right. I decided a long time ago that if I mess up a woman's hair, it's only fair I should be able to put it together again. So maybe I should have gone in for a hairdresser, heh." He held out his arm for Ava to take and added, "Time to get this show on the road."

Taking Rafe's arm, Ava lead him slowly downstairs to wear she could hear her siblings and their significant others. Glancing at Rafe, she felt embarrassment make her cheeks red. "I don't regret what we did last night… but I'm not sure I can face Callie and Noah."

He laughed, letting it ring. Kissing Ava's temple he told her, "If you can face some of my worst enemies, and  **me**  at my angriest… you can do this. I'm right here, and I'm  _definitely_ not embarrassed. Quite proud actually."

"Proud of what? The sex last night? Because you said that last night too. Oh, and me being able to keep up with you." Ava asked curiously.

"Proud to have my mate at my side, and to have claimed her. For all to hear too." Rafe finished with a smirk.

Ava flushed making her cheeks redder. But she smiled genuinely at him and said happily, "Let's go face them. You're dealing with Callie. I call Noah."

"Deal." Rafe grinned then continued with Ava the rest of the way to the kitchen. He said a very cheery "Good morning!" to everyone, ignoring the stares. Then he looked at everyone in turn before locking eyes with Callie, but Rafe wore his easy smile.

Callie glared at Rafe then turned her glare onto Ava. "Really little sister? Are you only with him because of the sex?"

Ava frowned in hurt but before she could say anything Noah spoke. In a warning voice, he said, "Callie."

Ignoring her brother, she walked up to her sister and hissed, "Is that the only reason why you left Alex? Because  _ **he**_  (here she glared at Rafe) gives you that kind of sex? That's not what a relationship is based off of!"

Rafe blocked Callie's way and glared right back, with a small hint of amusement, "Back off, Callie. The sex is only  **one**  part of me. We love each other. We  _need_  each other, and that's why we're together. As for Alex, he was an… experiment. To see if we could be apart. We decided we couldn't. So that's that." Raising an eyebrow, he couldn't help the small smile as he told her, "I think you're just jealous. Your husband can't give you that, can he?"

Callie glared right back at him and hissed, "You broke her heart! Ava may never have told me what you did, but I could tell she was heartbroken over it."

Ava stepped in and tugged on Rafe's arm, he wasn't looking to happy, and murmured to Callie, "Stop it. Please? There's no need for this fighting."

Callie's eyes softened at her sister, but hardened at Rafe. "Sorry, Ava. He needs to know how you were like. She cried every single night to sleep for all those months including the ones where she was with Alex. For the first three weeks, she stayed in bed and hardly ate or got up. She was half dead inside. You say you love her...I don't believe it. You wouldn't have hurt if you did."

Rafe sighed and glanced at Ava. But he locked gazes with Callie and spoke I'm a tone that not tolerate arguing, "I know all that. Don't ask me how, but I felt her. And she felt me. And yes, I made a mistake. But ask her now, if you really want to know. I may have broken her heart, but I put it back together again. And we shall not be apart again. She'll tell the truth, if you ask nicely."

Ava gripped Rafe's hands and asked,  _Are you sure you want me to tell her? I have no idea how she'll take it. She's not like Noah in the sense that she'll accept it on the get go._

 _She may. It's up to you. But this nonsense has got to stop. Just tell her that you trust me with your life and I did heal your heart again. The rest is up to you._   _I don't mind her knowing. Your sister though._

Ava sighed and placed a hand on Callie's arm. Once her sister's gazes was locked her, she spoke quietly, "I love Rafe. He helped save me when I needed it most… and brought to me these amazing things that made me love life again. He broke my heart, but he healed it too. I trust him with my life. And you should too. Also, you should be thanking him." Raising a hand to stop her sister from speaking, Ava continued, "I haven't even told Noah this and it's not something we like to think about. Before we got together...Rafe stopped me from get… from getting raped." Ava took a shuddering breath at the memory of Rolfe that still plagued her to this day.

Rafe put his arm around Ava and kissed her temple before telling them, "It's true. And before you ask, that fellow is no more. I took care of the problem. And I always will take care of her. And I think Noah knows that all too well."

Callie looked at Noah and they had a silent conversation. Callie let her eyes go to Ava, before saying, "Okay. You made your point. No more hounding from me and I'll let you be with him without commenting or acting like mom and dad." Callie watched her baby sister slump in relief before giving her a teasing smile, "Though if you ever put Mark to shame like you did last night… you're never invited back here for a getaway."

Rafe laughed and smirked at Mark. His eyes gleamed as he said, "Well, now. I wouldn't mind giving you pointers. You too, Noah. Heard you as well...you could have done  _way_ better than  **that**."

Ava hit him in the chest and snapped lightly, "Rafe! Don't say stuff like that!" Noah good-naturally rolled his eyes and ignored him. Mark looked unsettled and just stared at him in disbelief.

Rafe looked down at Ava and mock pouted, "What? I was merely trying to help! Nevermind. I'm starving. I had a good workout last night. Oh yeah, and this morning too. So...what's for breakfast?"

Ava huffed at him and shook her head. She muttered under breath, for him only to hear, "The only things you think about… sex and food. Am I not on your mind at all?"

He grinned and answered,  _Of course. You're both rolled into one._  With that he pulled her into a passionate kiss, smiling with satisfaction when he pulled away at last.

Ava flushed and looked around to see that Callie and Mark had left. Noah had an disgusted look on his face and Jenny looked… envious. Ava huffed at that and pointedly stared at Noah, who took the hint, and took her away. Locking gazes with Rafe, she asked, "Was that necessary? And what do you mean I'm both rolled into one?"

Chuckling, Rafe told her, "You taste good. So that's as good as food. Need I explain the  _other_  part?"

"No. I think I know the other part. No more doing that though. You've made your point last night, this morning, and just now. Callie really will kick us out."

He answered her silently,  _Would that bother you? Our home is everywhere and nowhere. We aren't pinned down to any place. There's nothing quite like the open sky, my wings banking on the breeze, and you riding me._

"Yes, it would bother me. It's not often I get to see them both, less of all spend time with them. I miss doing things like this with them. As much as I love my home with you… I miss this constant steadiness I have with them." Ava spoke truthfully.

Rafe looked at her carefully, then smiled, "Well, okay. I'll behave with Callie. But…" here he wagged his finger at her playfully, "All bets are off with Noah."

Snorting, Ava leaned against him and smiled up at him, "Of course. I wouldn't expect it any other way."

He winked and spanked her hard, ordering firmly, "Get me breakfast, woman!" But he had a smirk on his face.

Growling, Ava smacked his hand and waved her finger at him, "I'm not like one of the women you had ages ago. You can't order me around. You want breakfast… get it yourself. You're not the only one that got a great workout last night and this morning."

Rafe cocked his head and whispered, "Think Callie would mind if I snacked on those birds of hers? They look good…"

"Yes, she would mind." Grabbing his hand, she smirked at him, "She has lots of bacon cooking. I know how much you love it."

Rafe looked around, then turned dog and yipped excitedly around Ava. He turned human just in time as Callie hurried into the kitchen for the frying pan. "How odd… I heard a dog? Must be the neighbours?"

"Yeah, it was barking at the birds outside." Ava told her sister smoothly. Once she was gone again, Ava hit him and said, "Don't do that! Just one more night in your human form and then you can turn into different animals."

Rafe pretended to be hurt and said in an injured tone, "You know when you hit me, you're practicing animal abuse?"

"You'll be fine. You're the only animal I hit. If you're going with that then you might want to add other charges to that list." Was Ava's only response.

Rafe chuckled, then they both took their food outside to eat, since it was a beautiful day. They were uninterrupted for once, and finished their meal with yet another kiss.


	10. Rafe Accidentally Breaks The Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place during Part 1

**Ava - 24**

**Rafe - 645**

Rafe had found a cute bed and breakfast in Portugal, where he and Ava were now visiting. They had spent the day relaxing on the beach and splashing each other in the water.

After their day in the sun, they went up to the room upstairs. Rafe jumped onto the bed and was surprised when it creaked loudly. He turned leopard and sniffed it carefully. Going to Ava he said,  _It made a funny noise. You jump on it and see if it's okay._

"I'm not going to jump on the bed, Rafe. That's probably what made it creak in the first place. But I'll go sit on it. If it creaks when I do that, we'll let the front clerk know." Ava said walking over and sitting on the bed with her full weight.

Rafe cocked his head. It didn't make that sound. It must be okay. He leaped gracefully on it and still nothing.  _Huh. Guess it was just me._ Now he purred and rubbed himself on Ava, tickling her face with his whiskers,  _You looked good today in that bikini._

Giggling, Ava hummed happily as she stroked his fur, "You say I look good in anything. How do I know I really did look good?" She asked with grin and a hint of teasing.

 _How about that guy walking his dog who was staring at you? And then saw_ _ **me**_ _and hightailed it out of there?_  He huffed at her, flicking his tail.

"You were jealous!" Ava said giddily. "Are you sure he wasn't looking at you?"

 _Ew no. Okay, the_ _ **dog**_   _was staring at me. Hadn't been spayed yet. But he was definitely checking you out._ Rafe arched his back and casually pawed Ava flat on the bed.

"I can see why you would say I was good looking, but a stranger checking me out when my side is full of teeth marks from that Rolfe incident….doesn't make for a pretty body." Ava said softly.

Rafe licked the old scars and told her,  _You can barely see those! And I know he couldn't. And why are we going back and forth about this in the first place?_  Immediately, Rafe went human and grinned at Ava and snuggled next her, tracing the line of her jaw with his finger.

"I can see them and don't think they're pretty. And I don't know why we are going back and forth on this," Ava told him.

Rafe didn't answer but very softly ran his hand down Ava's arm and then down her body to her belly, exploring the old marks. Then he raised an eyebrow in question as he slipped his hand under her waistband.

Ava moaned lightly as she felt him and looked up at him with half-closed, lust filled eyes.

Rafe grinned as he explored a little more, gave a hard flick, then withdrew with a smirk. "If you want more than that, I'd say less fabric, more motion."

Ava had hissed in pleasure at the flick, then glared at him at him bit before smirking slightly. She undid her shorts and kicked them off across the room. Her top soon followed leaving her in the bikini. "Is this better?"

Rafe growled in lust, as he ran his eyes over her body. "Better, but not quite there yet."He gave a kiss for encouragement, then pulled back and watched closely the bottom half of her.

Ava raised an eyebrow and very slowly took off the bottom half of the bikini, making sure to run her hands down her legs at the same time. "Better now?"

He had made his clothes disappear, and hissed, "Much." Now he ran his hand down her body, but not touching any of the spots that excited her, but very close.

Ava groaned in frustration and took matters into her own hands. She pressed her hands on his chest and pushed him down on the bed and quickly straddled him.

Rafe's amber eyes flashed partly in frustration… he had wanted the teasing to go longer...and partly in want...she was sitting on him on such a way he felt her but could not get enough feel.

Ava looked innocently at him, "Did I ruin your fun?"

Snarling at her, he said, "You did." Bucking against her, he added, "You'll pay, you know that, right?"

Trailing a lone finger tip down his chest, Ava cocked her head and told him, "You can still have your fun while I'm like this. My legs are around you...by your hands...and you can watch my reactions better this way."

He looked up at her and asked petulantly, "And what about me? I can do you, yes...but?"

Ava pushed herself down on him and moved slowly in a torturing way. "I can either do that or use my hand. Up to you."

Rafe moaned as she moved far too slow for him. "Hand" he snapped, and reached for her with his, gently at first, but then Ava just sat there, enjoying him too much. He got annoyed, and pinched instead as a reminder.

Ava let out a small yelp and hit him hard while glaring at him. Huffing in her own annoyance, she started what he wanted her to but made sure to go painfully soft.

Rafe had had enough of this. She wanted to torture him, that was all. The vixen! Rafe cursed her out loud, and grabbed both hands. Then with a smooth move, he flipped her over so her head was at the foot of the bed. Now he drove into her hard enough to satisfy his need and slight anger at her.

Ava let out a small yelp of pain and grunted from underneath him. Squirming and making things worse, she snapped, "That hurt! Not very pleasurable,Rafe. At least I was giving you pleasure… though torturing you."

Rafe looked at down at her, but smiled wickedly. Now he thrust slowly, which he could do now that he had lessened the fierce drive. He whispered snarkily in her ear, "Haven't I told you before that you play with fire when you do such things?" He continued to move so slowly, and watched for her reaction.

Ava glared at him though her expression had a hint of pleasure mixed with her anger. She growled softly at him and asked, "Can you at least let go of my hands?"

Rafe thought about that for a good minute as he perversely continued what he was doing. Then he finally said, "I suppose so. If you're good." So saying, he let go.

Ava sighed in relief and instantly let her hands wander on his body. She trailed one down his chest, drawing random things on her exploration, and the other hand slipped under his arm, go to his back, slowly running down as she felt his muscles move under her touch.

That was enough to start up the motor again, so Rafe finally went at normal speed. He kissed her, stroking her chestnut hair with one hand. Now he started moving his hips against her harder as both their needs grew. Rafe got very excited with Ava's continued touches and suddenly started driving hard again with unfulfilled need uppermost in his mind and body.

Ava cried out in pleasure this time when he went harder. She kissed him harder, wrapping both her legs around him to get more friction, murmured against his lips, "Harder."

Rafe growled in lust and did just as his mate asked. He thrust against her, moaning with the pleasure coursing through him.

Then it happened.

They had both been nearly there, when the bed had started creaking. Rafe ignored it in his highly aroused state. He went for another good pump, when there was a crack and then a loud bang. Both of them were jolted when the entire bed collapsed onto the floor into pieces.

Ava let out a tiny scream when she felt it collapse, followed by a grunt and wheezing when Rafe squashed her with his full weight.

Rafe cursed then looked around. He started to laugh loudly until he was wheezing as he propped on his elbows. In between laughs he managed to say, "Ava… we… done broke… the bed!"

Ava stared around her as best as she could before giggling herself. "That's a first. How are we going to explain this to the clerk? And pay for it?"

"Um...well...we did have that damages deposit. Guess we won't be getting that back?" Rafe grinned at her.

Ava snorted and shook her head. Pushing against him, she sighed and said, "Get off of me. We need to go down and tell them...what happened."

Rafe had finally gotten his laughter under control and started up when he yelped in pain and lowered himself again. Looking sheepish, he said, "Um...I think when we fell….I got a bit stuck. My...erm...hurts."

Ava gaped at him in shock and asked stupidly, "Stuck where?"

Rafe flushed and turned his answer into a question, "Ah...inside you?" He tried again and yelped once more.

Ava groaned and let her head fall back. "If you hurt that much, I dread to think of what I'll be feeling when I go to stand up."

Again Rafe was sheepish, and pointed out, "You know they will have heard that. We gotta figure out something so we don't get caught like this. Suggestions?"

"I can't believe I'm about to suggest this...but can you turn into something else that will hurt less...get off of me….and I'll get dressed?"

Rafe sighed and dropped his head on her chest hard, but then nodded. He looked at her with his amber eyes, which remained amber as he went wolf. Finally he drew out of her, snarling a little as he did so. He shook his coat and then waited to see if his mate was okay.

Ava was hesitant to move, but did so. She winced slightly when she sat up, but was fine. Standing up was the problem. She let out a small wince of pain and sat down again as a just in case. Unsure if she wanted to test it out further at the moment, she would do that once the clerk was gone, she asked Rafe, "Get me my clothes and help me dress? I'll need help standing up."

Rafe sighed, and went human, wincing hard. He walked awkwardly, but did as Ava asked. After getting Ava standing, he could help but snort, "Well, who would have thought we broke  **us**  too?"

Giving him a look that said she didn't find it remotely funny, huffed at him, "I can't believe we broke a bed. And we were so close to the end! At least you'll be fine in a couple of days….just no sex for a bit."

Growling at that thought, Rafe paused. He experimentally touched himself but hissed in pain. Looking at her he said in a frustrated tone, "I think you're right. I'll have you know this is a first for me. For both the bed and...this."

Feeling guilty, Ava gave him a guilty look as she apologized, "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to go harder."

Giving Ava a wry grin, he admitted, "If you hadn't, I would have anyway. Oops." Then he turned at the sound of knocking and a concerned voice asking, "Hey are you guys alright? Sounded like roof came down."

Ava felt her face go red and knew that her face showed the actual answer. She immediately turned to Rafe and said, "I call not telling. You can explain."

Rafe shot her a look, but managed to make it to the door. He opened it, for once a bit embarrassed. He told the man on the other side of the door, "Hey, thanks… um… the bed broke. It had been...creaking badly." Pausing slightly, Rafe lied, "I'm sorry, my girlfriend must have rolled the wrong way and it collapsed."

The clerk peered in and exclaimed at the damage. Rafe accepted the offer of another room, and within a few minutes, everyone was settled again.

Rafe winced again and looked at Ava, "That went better than expected. He wasn't mad."

Ava, who was unamused from Rafe's excuse to the clerk, glared at him and said sarcastically, "Of course not. Why would he be when your girlfriend broke it by rolling the wrong way."

Rafe snickered at that and lightly said, "It was true, sort of. Your head was at the foot of the bed."

"Because you put me there! If it is anyone's fault, it's your!" Ava huffed at him.

Rafe chuckled, then unthinkingly flopped in the bed. He shot up with a sharp yelp, and looked embarrassed. He muttered, not looking at Ava, "Still hurts."

Ava giggled but shot him a look a pity. "Poor you. Not being able to screw anything in sight for awhile. What do you plan on doing with your spare time?"

He glared at her for that and petulantly said, "Really? You're nice. I bet you aren't as sore as me."

Grinning happily at that fact, Ava told him smugly, "Nope. Just a bit tender but I'll be up and at it faster than you."

Now Rafe growled. Ava was having way too much fun with this. Still with a rumble in his voice, he asked, "Well then, don't stand there grinning at me. Please get some ice or something?"

Ava grinned even wider, but took pity on him and went to get some ice. Bringing back a bag of it, she cocked her head curiously at him as she handed it to him. She didn't let go, but asked him sincerely, "Do you want me to hold it for you? I really do feel guilty despite all this...teasing I'm doing." She paused, "Or anything else you want me to do for you?"

Rafe sighed and gingerly went to the comfy chair, sat in it, morphed his clothes away and put the ice where needed. Looking her now, he smirked, "How about you tell me how it was having sex with a wolf?"

Ava flushed at that and said embarrassingly, "I can't believe I suggested that. That has to be against the law." Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and answered his question, "I don't know. You didn't really do anything other than pull out."

He had to grin at that, then stirred uncomfortably. "This is  _really_ cold. I have to say...this is...somehow, the first time I've gotten stuck." Rafe gave a wry grin, and added, "And let me tell you I've done a  _lot_  of weird things!"

Ava was curious, but not surprised by that. "I am surprised it was your first time for that. Is that a good or bad thing to say about me?"

Considering, Rafe told her, "Hm. A good thing. If we made the bed break...well then. The bad thing is I can't boast of it to your brother because of what happened  _after_."He sighed in disappointment at that.

Ava snorted and grinned, "I can still tell him...but I won't. I do have to keep your stupid male pride up."

Grinning sheepishly, Rafe answered, "Thanks, love." He looked down curiously as he shifted the ice. "Um. Okay. This is weird. But it seems that I'm.. uh...bigger...because of the ice melting. But it still bloody well hurts! What am I supposed to do with that?!" He ended with a frustrated tone in his question.

Ava tried to hold it in, she really did, but couldn't. She burst out laughing and clutched her stomach. Giggling now, she said, "I'm sorry! I...really, really am. But why do you think the ice isn't helping?" She trailed off into giggles.

Rafe looked at his mate unamused. But he finally answered, "I've heard of that. Makes you… sensitive. And when that happened, then erm...you react to the slightest touch. That seems to be what's happened. Well,  _great timing."_ He huffed at himself, but knew it would settle down soon.

Ava gave him a sympathetic smile and asked, "Anything I can do to help?"

He pondered. He wanted to get rid of this more than anything. But...then again. Growling, Rafe finally settled with, "Kiss me."

Ava cocked her head at him and made her way over to him. She leaned towards him and kissed him softly on the mouth. Pulling away slightly, she asked, "Feel a bit better now?"

Humming at her he smiled. "Not really, but I liked it anyway." Studying Ava, he asked thoughtfully, "Are we doing this again, where we both withhold? Or just me?"

"There are benefits to both of them for me afterwards. Both leading to the same thing that I'll end enjoying. Do you want me to suffer with you or just make you suffer even more?" Ava asked curiously with her actual answer in mind.

Rafe shot her a look and huffed, "You  **are**  enjoying this, aren't you? Well, seeing as I can't do anything either way, I haven't got much choice. For once. Don't expect that to happen often! Before you get ideas…" He raised an eyebrow significantly.

Raising her own eyebrow, she asked, "What?"

He watched her with a hint of a glare, "In case you think this sort of control will happen often. It won't. Just so you know."

Grinning like a mad woman, she replied with glee, "I know. That's why I'm going to milk this while I can and make you suffer even more."

Thumping his head back onto the chair, Rafe let out a groan. "Of course you are." Looking back at her, he said, "I think I'm staying in this chair for the night. As you know I heal better in the form I did the injury. This sucks."

Ava laughed and gave him a deeper kiss than before, but pulled away smirking at him, and said in a cheery voice, "Good night, Rafe. Sweet dreams." She didn't wait for his answer and walked to the bed. She knew she was going to pay dearly for this, but she had to seize the moment when it came. After all, she would never have another chance like it again.

Rafe snarled quietly as he felt himself stir, painfully, and watched with burning eyes as Ava settled herself on the bed. He gave another rumble as he saw her make herself comfortable. She wasn't going to do what he thought she was, was she? Oh yes, she was. He watched her spread her legs and he was helpless to do a thing about it as Ava took care of herself. Oh, there would be hell to pay later, Rafe vowed to himself.


	11. Rafe's Payback For the Bed Breaking Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place during Part 1, continuation of previous one shot

**Ava - 24**

**Rafe- 645**

Ava grinned at Rafe from her spot on the bed. He was feeling better now that a few days had gone by. Ava had to admit that she had had a ton of fun teasing, and overall just being a menace towards him, and making him suffer like she had told him. It deserved him right for blaming the bed breaking on her.

Meanwhile Rafe had been driven half mad with what Ava had done. Never before had he been on this side of things, and he was not liking it. And what was worse was Ava enjoying it so much.

And now this. He was feeling better, but he needed another day or so. And Ava, knowing it, had pretty much done a strip tease. Rafe finally flipped and treated Ava to his extensive range of of curse words in multiple languages.

Ava giggled as Rafe cursed her out. Cocking her head at him, she asked curiously, "How badly am I going to get it back? Whatever you decided to do that is."

Rafe raised an eyebrow and told her huffily, "Well, that is for me to know and you to find out. But yes, there will be  _some_ consequences…" He trailed off expectantly with his arms crossed.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Ava grinned at him, "You're just cranky because you haven't had sex for days. Be thankful it's not weeks or months."

Growling at Ava, he perversely turned into a giant anaconda and slithered around the bed. He raised his head to hiss once before curling it back onto his body.

Ava snorted at childness and watched him. "Anything you want to do? Sightseeing? Or something else? I'll behave. Promise." She asked him bored out of her mind now that she couldn't see his reactions.

Rafe looked at her and then slithered up onto the bed. At almost 25 feet, he took up the entire space, but rectified that by wrapping Ava up entirely.  _How about I just keep you like this? That way you behave, I keep an eye on you, and I don't even need to eat in this form._

"I will need to eat. And go to the washroom." Ava pointed out. "What if I get even more bored? You're not very good company when you're having withdrawals."

 _Quibbles,_ Rafe said shortly. But he thought about it, and said,  _Fine, let's go for a swim. I think there are some dolphins out there we can play with. How's that?_

"Really?! Can we? You better not be joking about that and leave me to the sharks." Ava huffed at him but she had excitement in her voice.

Rafe snorted,  _Don't tempt me. But yes, there's a pod. Let's go see them._  He went human and smiled. There was an unreadable glint in his eye but he was happy to go do something.

Ava gave him a wary look at the glint but got up. Bouncing on her feet, waiting for him, she said, "This has always been on my bucket list. Swimming with dolphins."

Grinning, Rafe let the way down to the water. He put a hand in and called silently. Soon the pod came. They didn't come to the shallows, but jumped and did impressive aerial acrobatics. Rafe had a broad smile and told Ava, "See if you can tell which one is me." With that he stepped into the water, wading in until it was deep enough before going dolphin himself.

Ava cocked her head and watched them. It was hard trying to tell which one was Rafe, but she was having fun anyways.

When Ava got into the deeper water, the whole pod swam around her. They clicked and chirped curiously. A few splashed her on purpose. But Rafe remained silent. He wanted to see her best guess.

Ava laughed in happiness and studied them now that she closer. Her eyes flickered around at them. She took them all in and leaned in to stroke the closest one to her.

It burbled at Ava and seemed pleased. Then it swam in circles around her, bumping up against her. Now it came up from behind inspecting, and touching her and she could feel it trying to hump her.

Ava let out a small sound surprise and tried to swim away. Speaking out loud, she said, "Rafe! If that isn't you, then get the dolphin to stop!"

Another dolphin swam alongside and said with amusement,  _Now why? You've been wanting excitement. Dolphins are naturally quite horny, so you are a good match._

"I don't do stuff like that with animals!" She snapped.

Rafe gave a squeaky laugh before bumping the other dolphin off.  _Fins off! She's mine!_ The other dolphin immediately backed off and swam away.  _There, better? And look! There's a dolphin calf!_

Ava turned to where he was pointing and cooed, "Aww...it's so cute! Makes you want to have a child of your own."

_Really? I have many children. I don't see the big deal._

"I know you don't, but it is to me." Ava said quietly. Deciding to get away from that topic she asked the first random thing she could think of, "What creature haven't you screwed?"

Rafe blew some bubbles before answering,  _Oh now let's see. I don't do invertebrates. Or fish. I can't think off the top of my head what else not. Quagga probably. Went extinct before I was born._

"What was the best creature you've done?" She asked curiously.

_Now you're asking. To be honest, I'd have to say either human or witch. Though I do like mermaids, as I'm sure you figured out._

Ava scowled at the mention of the mermaids. "Yeah, I know pretty well. You weren't trying to hide it when we visited them and they were all over you."

He laughed but said,  _They are fun. I'm not even going to try and explain how it's done if they haven't got legs. Suffice to say they make up for it in other ways._

"Can I try having sex with an immortal creature? Any one I want? It's only fair since I let you do animals whenever you want." She asked to see his reaction.

Rafe stared at his mate, then splashed her hard.  _You already do it with an immortal. And let me remind you the last immortal didn't go over so well._

"You're different. And I wasn't expecting that from Rolfe. I was to mad at you. Besides there's always Jack. He took an interest in me."

Rafe turned great white shark at that and the dolphins stopped their play to stare at him. He swam a lap or two before coming back to answer,  _You do that and I will kill him. And if he turned you, I would kill you both._

Huffing, she swatted him and said, "Fine. What about an elf? Can I have sex with an elf? Oh! Maybe a warlock since you're always going on about how good witches are? Please?!" Ava begged him.

Considering that, Rafe swam a few more laps. Then he poked her to say,  _If you really want to...Then elf. They won't go overboard._

Ava gaped at him in shock. She hadn't really expected him to actually say yes when she had already filled out the deal of trying a human. Which she hadn't been fond of and he had been adamant on her never going near another immortal. Softening her features, she told him seriously, "You know that if I do this… that you'll still come out on top. I'm just curious to know how it's like for you. And try and figure out why you love it so much. I'm just trying to understand you better." She flushed in embarrassment at her reasoning and sank lower in the water.

_Let's talk of this later. I'm still not quite there yet, though the water is helping. And I still have to deal with your… behaviour._

Snorting, Ava relaxed and splashed him. He turned human and splashed back with a grin. They swam for a while longer before heading back.

Next morning, Rafe was up before Ava as usual. He checked… oh yes, he was ready. Smirking to himself, he flew out the window to get ready. Soon enough he was back and watched Ava stir lightly. "Ava? Time to pay the piper."

Blinking up at him, she asked sleepy, "Wha?"

Rafe grinned and sat on the bed. Without warning, he put his hand down her body and started pleasuring her, locking eyes with her.

Ava let out a surprised gasp that quickly turned into a moan. She shifted her body and didn't care that she knew that he was probably going to do something for payback. It had been too long, even if it was only a few days, without him.

Rafe smirked as he continued his work. Just before her finish though, he snatched Ava up and added wings to himself as he flew her out the window. They soon landed in a forest clearing where there was a chair mysteriously there. He plopped her in the chair and said in a sexy voice, "You look beautiful this morning."

Ava stared at him in lust, want, and wariness. "Why am I in a chair...in the middle of the forest?" She asked warily.

Chuckling, Rafe then kissed Ava, and as he distracted her, he swiftly tied her to the chair. But the next moment, he was again at her special place, wanting her close again.

"Rafe." She gasped as she automatically tugged on her hands to try and grip him. Growling, she bucked in the chair and made a sound of distress and want mixed together.

Rafe was satisfied, and turned to the forest, calling softly. Soon several animals came...among them a doe and and lynx. Rafe looked at at them and grinned at Ava. "Here's your payback. You get to watch. I'll come back in between just in case you cool down." He had a smug look on his face, which was more apparent when the doe came and lipped at him. He leaned forward and gave Ava one more deep kiss and a touch. The next instant he was a stag and bumped the doe where he wanted her. Now he mounted and had his way with her.

True to his word, Rafe came back to Ava after the doe and kissed her again. She was helpless to do a thing. After he felt ready, he turned around and satisfied himself with another animal. After doing this with several of them, he sent them away, and knelt beside Ava. He circled his hand close to where she wanted it, and asked innocently, "So? Did you like the show?"

Ava glared at him filled with anger, jealousy, and lust, and huffed at him, "I don't know! I'm feeling many things right now...none of them good."

He had to laugh and replied, "I did promise myself there would be hell to pay. So I thought this way would be the most fun. I get my  _frustrations_ out, and add to yours. And I still kept to the agreement."

Ava made a sound and growled at him. She huffed and slumped against the chair, admitting grudgingly, "You did and I admit...I wasn't expecting this. Fine. You made your point. Let me go and bring me back to the hotel."

Rafe grinned again and cut Ava free. Soon they were back in their room and Rafe was triumphant. "That had to be the best payback I've ever done. I'm quite relaxed now."

"Good. Because you get to sleep on the couch tonight." Ava told him with her own smile as she threw a pillow and blanket at him.

Looking hurt, he answered, "Don't you want me? And I  **am**  all better now!"

"Of course I want you. I'll be joining you on that couch. I'm  **not** breaking another bed."

Snorting in amusement, Rafe eyed the bed. "Maybe you're right. Best not to push our luck. Okay then." He turned and waited on the couch, cocking his head. He considered, and added, "I was going to let you be on top, but I don't know if I can risk it. We don't want to do this again, do we?"

Ava crossed her arms and shook her head. "No. Though you do seem to be all tuckered out from the animals…." She trailed off.

Growling at Ava, he plopped on the couch first. "Fine. Be nice though. If this happens again, I'm going with the mermaids."

Giving him a dirty look, Ava stalked over to him and straddled him asking, "Does it look like I'm in the mood to tease tonight?"

Rafe looked, then smiled. "Nope. Just do it. To your heart's content." He finished by kissing her deeply and wrapping his arms around his mate.

Ava immediately grinded into him hard. Her hands dug into his shoulders as she continued to grind, muttering against him, "Take me now. I don't care how much it hurts."

Rafe did not stand in his order, but made love to Ava passionately, to make up for the last while, and the effects of his payback. He whispered into her ear as he drove into her, "I love you. Even if you're a vixen sometimes. I love you. So much."

Her nails dug into him as she finished. Letting her head drop to his shoulder, she panted out, "Love… you… too… sorry."

He panted himself, but made himself say, "It's all… good. All… part of… life… with me."

Ava was silent and relaxed against him. When her breath was caught, she said softly, "I really am sorry for teasing you."

He laughed a bit breathlessly, but answered, "I do enough teasing myself. Fair play. You done or do you need more?" He smiled softly at his mate.

Chuckling, Ava finally looked up at him and telling him, "More. You have left me hanging all of today. Plus, we never did get to finish when the bed broke."

Laughing at that memory, Rafe was only too happy to begin again. He did stop once to make sure the couch was holding up, just in case. Reassured it was up to snuff, he obeyed Ava's request in complete contentment.


	12. Rafe Gets Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! If you are enjoying these stories, reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, if there is something you'd like to see, feel free to let us know! :)
> 
> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava - 18**

**Rafe - 639**

Rafe was trotting alongside Ava in his wolf form. They had decided to take a long hike and enjoy each other's company. The last while had been crazy, what with the sickness and all. They had gone and delivered some of the cure, and now it seemed to be under control. If an immortal came up sick, they knew how to get cured.

So here they were, Ava and Rafe, taking a much needed vacation. No immortals in sight, if one didn't count Rafe himself. They passed by some farmland and Rafe sniffed carefully.  _Hm. I could do with some fresh farm meat. It's fatty though. What on earth do they stuff their animals with, I'll never know._

Ava looked down at him and told him, "Don't go near the farm animals. The farmers are probably waiting for an animal to attack their animals. They'll be ready and you just got over being sick. Find something else to eat if you're hungry."

Rafe wagged his tail and licked Ava's leg.  _Hm. Nah. I won't eat you. Even if you taste good. That leads me to another thing. It's annoying that people think wolves attack people. They don't, unless cornered or their den of pups is in danger._  He gave another thoughtful lick and bumped Ava in a friendly manner.

Ava giggled and motioned for him to go on. "If you want to try and catch something in the forest, go ahead and do it before I get there. I don't need to see you kill another animal."

Rafe yapped happily and galloped on ahead. Soon he settled into a steady trot. His nose caught the scent of prey and turned in that direction. He came to a clearing and cocked his head. Chickens! And they weren't cooped up anywhere. If Rafe had known better, he would have labelled them as "free range". As it was, he thought this flock had gotten loose, and therefore, fair game. He quickly caught one and was about to carry it away when it happened.

A man's shout rang out, a rifle shot echoed, and a hot slash of pain in Rafe's hip! He dropped the chicken and screeched with pain. Then he fled, not thinking of where he was going, only heeding the instinct to get away and hide. He even ignored the fact he couldn't use that hind leg which bled. He needed to escape.

Ava tore through the forest, in the direction Rafe had gone, when she had heard the gunshot. Fear sprung her on, as she called out his name, hoping that he hadn't been shot dead or shot at all. She came skidding into a clearing that had chickens, one of which was dead, and she also saw blood and a cursing farmer. She let out a screech when she quickly found the rifle being pointed at her, and quickly said with her hands raised, "Don't shoot me! I heard a gunshot and came to investigate."

The farmer lowered his rifle and apologized, "Sorry, miss. Just caught a wolf with my chickens. I think I got 'im too. Be careful if you're hiking."

Ava felt fear pool in her stomach. She needed to find Rafe now! She gave the farmer a nod and quickly tore off again. Out of of sight, she burst into a full on run, now screaming out Rafe's name.

Rafe had finally gotten himself under control. His hip hurt a lot. He needed someplace to rest. After limping around a bit, he finally found what he was looking for: an evergreen tree with low hanging branches so he would be out of sight. Rafe considered how to lie down, and went with instinct again… the one that said  _look as healthy as possible._ So he curled up and lay with the bad side down and whimpered. He was in too much pain to remember that he had forgotten Ava.

Ava tried to push her near full-blown panic attack away. It wasn't helping… not when this was an exact reminder of when Rafe had gotten sick and went to hide away to die. She sank down to her knees as the thought that that could be what he was doing again. Gasping for breath, she cried out loudly, "Rafe!"

Rafe pricked his ears. He had heard something in the distance. Actually, he'd heard it for a while, but he had tuned it out. Now suddenly everything came crashing back.  _Ava_. Rafe knew now she must be looking for him. And had probably been for hours. Well, he wasn't moving. So he did the next best thing. He pointed his nose to the sky and let his mournful wolf howl ring through the air.

Ava snapped up her tear filled eyes at the howl. It couldn't be him, could it? Scrambling up, she took a few steps in the direction of the howl, and yelled out again, "Rafe?"

The howl came again louder still, with a high clear note meant for Ava alone. Ava started running towards the howling, stopping now and then to repeat the process, until she came to an evergreen tree with low hang branches. She could have sworn the howling had come from this direction but she couldn't see Rafe. She had a sound of panic as her panic attack from earlier hit her full blast. "Rafe?!" She gasped out trying to gain some air. The similarities were starting to hit her even more now, and she couldn't help it, but she was instantly back at the stupid cave waiting and watching Rafe die in front of her.

Rafe could see Ava's feet, and was simultaneously relieved and satisfied. Relieved because Ava was here. Satisfied because she couldn't find him, meaning his spot was very good indeed. But he heard her panic, and instantly whined and wagged his tail, letting it thump on the ground.

Ava heard the thumping and stumbled over to it, before collapsing to her knees hard when she finally saw him. Tears fell and she immediately asked him, "How bad are you hurt?"

Rafe sighed and stood up for her to inspect. It looked worse than it was, for he had been lying on top of the wound, so his white coat was soaked in his blood.  _I don't know. I can't move my leg._

Ava nearly passed out at the sight of the wound and the blood, but managed to ask, "Is the bullet still in there? Or do I need to try and get it out?"

Growling softly, he licked the wound.  _I'm not sure. I think it is still in there. See if you can find an exit wound. I'll try not to bite you._

Ava crawled over to his leg, letting the branches hide them both, before gently pressing his leg to see if she could find an exit wound. "I can't find any exit wounds, Rafe. What do you want me to do?" She asked him trying not to panic.

Rafe lay down again and gave a deep sigh.  _I didn't think it came out again. It can't kill me, but if it's in a bad spot, it will bother me. It's in my hip. I can't tell whether I broke that either. I don't think so though. So. You will have to either get it out yourself, or..._ here he paused with a resigned expression,  _or get a vet to do it._

Ava really, really wanted to tell him to go to the vet, but she couldn't do that. Resigned, she whimpered, "If you really want, and trust me, to do it...I will."

Rafe looked at her, and licked her face. A trace of the old humour came back as he told her,  _I trust you. You can't kill me anyways._

Ava's smile turned to a grimace and she quickly dropped her bag to the ground. Reaching in, she took out her makeup bag and picked out the tweezers. "If you feel the need to.. go ahead and bite me. This is going to hurt." She told him quietly.

Rafe watched her, licking his lips nervously, but turned his head resolutely away. He snarled very quietly as he said,  _Let's get this over with._ He felt Ava hesitate but then dig around. He didn't want to act on his instincts. But this  _fucking_  hurt! He kept up a dangerous growl as he felt the sharp instrument inside him.

Ava tried to go as fast as she could, but she didn't want to hurt him. Finally, she felt it, grabbed, and started pulling it out. An unexpected movement from Rafe and she accidently loosened her hold on it and the bullet slipped from her grasp.

That did it for Rafe. When Ava lost the bullet, she jabbed him sharply. He reacted on instincts alone and snapped at Ava. He got her on the upper arm hard, and punctured the skin. Then he pulled back apologetically,  _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!_

Ava hissed in pain but reassured him, "It's fine. I'll look at it after, but for now, you'll have to try and lay still. Let me get it again."

Rafe again licked his lips. He looked worried, but put his head down with a sigh. He didn't watch, but the growl was softer this time around.

Ava reached in and found it again. She got a hold of it and quickly pulled it out without incident this time. Letting the bullet drop to the ground, Ava quickly tugged off her shirt, leaving her in a tank top, and ripped her shirt in two pieces. Tying one around Rafe's leg, she tied the other around her own bleeding wound.

Rafe now moved, whimpering slightly, so he could put his head in Ava's lap.  _Are you okay? I really am sorry. Sometimes instincts suck._ He gave an apologetic wag of his tail.

Ava nodded sharply, and lied to him, "I'm fine. It's not too bad."

Rafe raised his head to stare into her eyes before dropping it into her lap again.  _I didn't even get the stupid chicken either._

"Really, Rafe? Next time make sure there is no human scent near the stupid chickens." Ava muttered as she was about to give him shit, but didn't feel like it.

The shapeshifter snorted at that.  _I was hungry. I didn't think. Weren't we supposed to take a break from drama? Oops._

Ava snorted herself, but didn't say anything. Her arm was hurting like hell, but she wasn't about to tell Rafe that. He felt guilty enough and didn't need to know that it was worse than he thought.

They spent the night in Rafe's hiding spot. Neither really rested well, but at least they were with each other. Rafe woke first as usual, and tried out his leg. Finding it still too injured, he curled again on top of it. He could smell Ava's blood too, and gently licked her, but couldn't reach the arm from where he was lying.

Ava woke up when she felt the tongue on her but kept her eyes shut. She did something she did very rarely and spoke through the bond,  _Is there something you want, Rafe? I really don't feel like moving._

_I think I bit you worse than you're letting on. Let me fix it. But I can't move from here either._

Ava shook her head and said stubbornly,  _I'm fine. Just don't feel like moving you or myself._

Rafe sighed and put his head on her. Blowing out a breath, he snuggled into her, and fell into a restless sleep. He should have forced himself to eat or drink, but worry over Ava and pain overrode logic.

Ava woke up first the next time from a mixture of unbelievable pain, a nightmare, and just not feeling well. She grunted softly and gently nudge Rafe, saying softly, "Rafe? Wake up. I need to get us food and water. And change our makeshift bandages."

He grumbled as he moved off Ava, and curled up tighter, his nose in his tail.  _You go ahead. I'm not hungry._  So saying, he closed his eyes and sighed.

Ava got the water and food and came back stumbling. Dropping to the ground, she nudged him again and said, "Eat and drink. If you don't, I will force feed it you."

Rafe looked up at her, but didn't believe it. And he didn't want food, even though deep inside, he knew it was likely good for him. Again he fluffed his tail over his face in response.

Ava growled at him. She wasn't feeling well herself, and now she had to take care of a wounded shapeshifter. Grabbing the animal she had gotten him, she crawled over, removed his tail from his face, grabbed his mouth, opened it, stuffed said animal in, held it shut so that it would force him to eat, and growled at him, "Do not make me do this with the water."

Rafe had been quite startled at this treatment, and had gulped down the food in surprise. He stared at Ava and looked at the proffered water, and lapped it up, keeping one eye on his mate. Now he complained,  _Was that really necessary?_

Ava grunted in pain as she leaned back at her original spot. Her hand came up and curled around her wound, pressing against it, to try and make it the pain stop. "Yes...it was." She panted out lightly.

He turned to look at her then.  _Hey. Let me see it. I did puncture you. It could get infected if not treated._

Her eyes looked at him and she snapped, "I'm fine. You have a much more worse injury than me. Just focus on yourself."

_I may have gotten shot, but it's not the first time, Ava. Nor the second or the third... Well, you get the idea. You on the other hand, are more at risk for infections. You aren't immortal. This could get serious fast._

Ava shook her head and insitied, "Not the first time for me getting bit by you. My last wound was a lot deeper and bled a lot more.  _I'm fine._ "

Growling at Ava, Rafe stood up painfully. He firmly said,  _You shoved food down my throat. Don't make me come after you._

Ava felt tears in her eyes and snapped back angrily, "I won't be the cause of your near death again!"

Surprised at this, Rafe gingerly sat and cocked his head.  _What do you mean, Ava? You didn't cause this. And mortal instruments can't kill me in the first place. Injure, yes, definitely. But not… that._

"I mean that I was the one that got you sick in the first place! You came so close to… dying. You're hurt now… you can get an infection or something that will kill you. I really am fine and want you to focus on yourself." Ava started out yelling, but went down to a soft voice and crying.

Rafe sighed and started licking her face.  _Ava...it was hard with the sickness. But barring that, I didn't get to be 638 for nothing. I've been shot, had arrow in me, burned, starved, and a lot of other things. I'm afraid you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm here to stay._ He snuggled into her her at that last bit.

"That's exactly what you said about not getting sick and guess what you did…. you got sick! By me!" Ava cried out, only she paused as a thought came to her, "Maybe it's me that should leave. You're always getting hurt whenever I'm around."

Rafe shook his head,  _Nope. Not gonna happen. I've been injured worse before. And mostly due to my stupidity. Or my sex drive, for that matter._ He had to chuckle softly as the memories came of the last time that has happened.

Ava let out a watery laugh, but said softly, "I'm fine. Really. Just concentrate on yourself and make it up to me when you're better."

Rafe curled up again against her, growling softly as he lay with the bad side down once again. He wiggled a little in a futile attempt to get comfortable. But he finally settled, content to feel Ava's hand stroking his fur.

Later on, Rafe stirred. He was feeling slightly better. And sticky.  _Ava? Do you think you can get me to the creek to have a bath? The flies are bothering me, because of the old blood. Or you can try and clean me up here._

Ava groaned slightly and peered down at him. Her face felt hot, her arm was killing her even more, and she was panting as if she were sick. She blinked down at him, his request getting muddled a bit in her head, before she nodded and croaking out, "Yeah. Let me up. I'll get you to the… creek."

Rafe watched Ava in concern as he felt her arms go around him. She was hotter than normal. But she managed to help him to the water and he splashed down as he lay in the cold water. Before she could let go, Rafe worriedly told her,  _I think you need this as much as I do. Lie down with me. You're too hot._

Ava didn't bother to argue or say anything. She plopped into the water, letting it soak her legs and feet, and just stared at him unfocused.

Sighing, Rafe looked at her, rolled around to wash his coat, then stood up and gently grabbed Ava's hand and pulled her down with him. Before she could do anything, he had torn off the bandage and stared.  _Ava! That is infected. I could have fixed this far earlier!_ He growled at her as he pushed the arm under water to flush it out.

Ava let out a small yelp of pain when he touched her arm in a tender place, and muttered, "I know. It's been like that for a bit. I didn't want to make you feel any guiltier or worry more than you had to."

 _I felt guilty for biting you, yes. But it was instinct, and it happens. This is plain_ _ **stupidity**_ _for letting it go on for so long. You could have gotten an infection in your bloodstream! Septicemia is no joke. You can_ _ **die**_   _from that!_ Rafe was snarling by the end of that.

Ava jerked away from him and pushed herself up and out of the water. She sat down on the edge and said quietly, "Let me know when you're done. I'll come help you get out and back to the tree."

He glared at her, and licked his wound and made sure his coat was clean before standing up. He staggered a little at the weight of his wet wolf coat but Ava was right there to help him out. Out of the water, he braced carefully to shake himself hard. Silently, he limped back to his tree. This time he had the bad side up, and huffed at Ava. She wasn't touching him, so he couldn't speak. But his amber eyes followed every movement critically.

Ava sighed and went to her spot. She sat down and grabbed her forgotten bag. Digging in it, she found another shirt and ripped this one into two pieced too. Tying one around her arm, she held the other out to Rafe, "Huff at me if you want this."

He stared and then looked at the wound. Hm. Perhaps it was better if it was changed. But she might need it more. So he just lay his head down, boring his eyes into hers.

Ava sighed and put it back saying, "It's in there if you need it." With that she lay down for the first time in the past day or two, using her bag as a pillow, and fell into a restless sleep.

Rafe waited until he was sure Ava was sleeping. He got up then and nosed the bandage off. The water had done a bit of good. He could do the rest. Lying down again, he started the task of licking it. It was a bit gross at first, but Rafe knew it would help. He licked a long time before settling his head on her stomach to rest. He woke once later, and gave the same treatment before falling asleep again.

The next time Ava woke up, she felt a lot better. Feeling a warmth and weight on her stomach, she noticed Rafe sleeping on it, before gazing at her wound. She snorted when she saw the bandage off and the wound looking better. Stroking his face gently, she huffed at him, "I told you to look after yourself, you stupid shapeshifter."

He stirred sleepily and asked,  _How come you always call me a shapeshifter when you are annoyed or mad at me? But… you took care of me. I must take care of my mate too._ He wagged his tail and the light in his eyes was brighter.

"Because it's the only thing I can think of without insulting you." Ava replied with a smile.

 _Do you feel better, anyway? I do. The water helped. And you, of course._ He added as an afterthought.

Snorting, Ava flicked his nose gently for being an afterthought, and repeated his words back to him, "A lot better. The water helped. I guess you did too...of course."

Huffing slightly, Rafe grabbed her hand in his mouth and gently chewed. Spitting it out, he wrinkled his nose.  _Nope. Still no good as a chew toy. Too soft and squishy._

Giggling now, Ava smiled softly and said, "Good. I prefer your other bites anyways. But thank you. For licking my wound to heal."

Rafe wagged his tail fiercely and answered,  _You're quite welcome. You know what?_ He sighed as he put his head on her lap again.  _I still want chicken._

Laughing out loud, Ava promised, "I know it's not going to be what you want, but when we're better...I'll take you out to a food place and buy you a chicken. It'll be safer that way for both of us."

Rafe snorted but replied,  _Okay. I think you're right. And next time, Ava? I give you permission to either leave me shot, or muzzle me._

"What no taking you to the vet permission? But I'll have to buy a muzzle now." Ava told him with a grin.

He growled softly,  _No vet. They like sticking a thermometer up your ass._

"Now I really have to take you to the vet next time I'm really pissed at you." Ava joked with him.

 _Try that and you get no sex from me for a month. And don't think I won't satisfy nearly on something else_ , was the only threat he made.

"Fine. No vet." Ava huffed.

Wagging his tail again, Rafe woofed in her face. Then he turned human for one brief moment to kiss her before going back to wolf, and flopping on Ava once more.


	13. Ava Cuts Her Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place during Part 1

**Ava - 21**

**Rafe - 642**

Rafe flew to Ava's shoulder as a brightly coloured parrot. They had been staying in Brazil, where she could photograph beautiful jungle animals. It was the best of of both worlds. The city was nearby, and one didn't have to travel far to get to jungle. Rafe squawked loudly from Ava's shoulder and a bunch of other parrots circled in the air above them and answered back.

Ava grinned as she took some stunning photos before scowling and growling out in annoyance, "Stupid hair. It's too long to be wearing it like this in the heat. Being in a ponytail or bun doesn't help any either! I can feel it plastered to my neck and it's disgusting."

Rafe fluffed up his feathers and said,  _Never mind that. I can take care of your hair. Done it before. A braid might help._

"You want to know what will really help? Cutting it short." Ava huffed out, ignoring Rafe's suggestion of a braid.

 _ **Nope**_ _. That's not an option._ Rafe replied firmly. He glared at Ava as he jumped down as an ocelot. He rubbed against her legs and purred,  _Your hair is too pretty for that._

Glaring down at him, she pointed out, "It's  **my** hair. Not yours. I'm allowed to do what I wish with it. I don't understand your fascination with it. It's nothing special."

Rafe growled a little,  _You are_ _ **my**_   _mate. And I do have a say. And I love those chocolate waves. They're perfect. Like a waterfall cascading. Which is what you smell like anyway._ He sat down and gazed green eyes up into her hazel ones.

Ava growled and huffed at him, "Stupid shapeshifter. Fine, but you're doing the braid. My hair is all knotty again from the stupid heat."

He turned human and smiled in triumph, "That I have no problem with. Sit down. And I'll have you as right as rain in no time. Perhaps you'll tip your personal stylist with a kiss?" He asked very hopefully.

Ava hummed in thought, head cocked at him, before leaning over and giving him a light teasing kiss, before sitting on the ground saying, "You got a preview of your kiss. Now do my hair."

Muttering "Princess" under is breath at her pushiness, Rafe sat down behind her. His fingers worked expertly, and the tangles were soon smoothed out. Then he did a simple French braid all the way down and tied it off neatly. "There, love. It's off your neck and looks gorgeous, if I do say so myself."

Sighing in some relief, Ava was quick to turn around and sit on his lap. Before he could say anything she gave him the kiss he wanted from her.

Rafe sighed in contentment against her, and held Ava close. He started to grin and buck his hips against her when he looked up at a monkey troop staring at them. "We got company it seems," he said with a sigh. "Do you care?" He asked this as he once again moved against Ava.

"No. As long as they don't hurt us." Ava replied instantly moving her own hips in time with his as she started kissing down his neck, nipping him in certain spots.

He moaned in pleasure and had just thought his clothes away when  _ping_! A little sting on him.  _Ping! Ping!_ Ava yelped a little too.  _Ping!_  Rafe snarled this time, and snapped, "The little fuckers are throwing nuts at us!"

Pressing her face into his shoulder, Ava said hurriedly, "Make them stop or I'm stopping for the rest of the day and night."

At that incentive, Rafe went jaguar and roared mightily at the troop. They scattered, and he huffed. But they came back in a few minutes, and this time Rafe made a dash at them, roaring even louder. They hid this time, and Rafe stalked back to Ava. He looked around carefully before going human and picking up where he left off. Unfortunately, just as Rafe was preparing to make love, the troop came back and hurled more nuts and small fruits at the couple.

"Rafe!" Ava screeched as she got splattered with fruits and nuts in her hair. "Get us out of here and back to the town!"

Rafe instantly picked her up, remembering clothes for himself, and grabbing hers too, and ran. He turned horse somewhere along the way, and soon outdistanced the marauding troop. He paused just before going into town so Ava could get herself decent. He had to laugh though,  _Could have have ridden into town like Lady Godiva. Now that would have been interesting._

Ava was not in a mood good and glared at him and said to him,  _That was a mood killer. If you think you're going to get any action… good luck. My hair is covered in fruits and nuts which will take ages to get out._

 _Well how was I supposed to know they would do that? That's why I don't like monkeys. They're stupid._  Rafe answered. He paused, tossing his mane and added,  _Since it's my fault, since I started things, I'll wash your hair for you. You like my head massages. That will relax you in no time._

"If you do it just right, you might get something out of it." Ava said saucily before saying sheepishly, "It was my fault too. So, you more than likely will get something out from all this."

Grinning, Rafe went human and made it to their inn. Immediately, he guided her to the bathroom and made Ava comfortable. He undid the braid and got as much gunk out as he could before lathering up her head. He massaged her scalp while he was at it too, and dug his fingers into the skin to move it around gently.

Ava moaned in pleasure and asked him softly, "This feels good. Why does it feel so much better when you do it than when I do?"

"Because I'm stimulating the nerves and blood vessels under your skin. Also it calm the muscles in your head. A little hard to do on your own," Rafe explained with a smirk.

Ava let him finish her hair before leaning her head back to look up at him. "Do I get to decide what your reward is?"

Rafe grinned, but told her, "You do. Fair play."

Ava smirked up at him and turned around saying, "Since you didn't get your first reward… you get two now. Lucky you."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Two? Are you saying… please spell that out, love." He winked and said, "You know how dense I am sometimes. With you calling me stupid and all…"

Snorting, she told him while gently stroking him, "I'm saying you get two different rewards." She stopped and cocked her head, "But, if you don't want them..."

"Oh no...I do." Rafe was quick to say. Eyeing her with a mixture of lust and suspicion, he asked, "And just what are they? Or is it a surprise?"

Ava only smiled and started stroking again. She did that a couple of times before adding her mouth to give him more pleasure. Plus she hadn't done this to him before, using her mouth, and was curious about his reaction.

He gasped sharply in surprise and pleasure. He moaned and dug his fingers into her shoulder. It was a very different sensation, but still wonderful.

Ava continued until he had finished before moving away from him slightly to let the water wash her off. "How did you like your first reward?" She asked curiously while cleaning up.

He had to wait to finish panting, and said, "That was… good. It was really nice. I liked it, but might still prefer seeing your face in mine," He said with a wink. "Not that I wouldn't be up for that again."

Ava nodded and stored that into the back of her mind. Standing up, she told him, "Your next reward is anything you want. Something else, a certain position or place. Anything."

Rafe thought about that a moment. He said curiously, "Have you ever tried a lap dance? We could do that, then finish with you straddling me in the chair. Of course, I have no idea how long I'm going to be able to keep ahold of myself when you do that, " He finished with a sexy smirk.

Ava stared at him in surprise before giggling, "I did say anything. Okay, I'll try it for you. Never done it before, but I'll try."

He grinned and sat in a chair expectantly. He has his clothes off already, and his legs spread slightly, and looked every bit the sexy man as he ran a hand through his black hair.

Ava thought for a minute before smirking at him. If this is what he really wanted, then she would give him a full experience from what she knew. Which was very little. Keeping her hair down, Ava quickly got dressed the dark red bra and underwear he liked and walked over to him before starting to give him a lap dance.

Rafe's eyeballs were popping out of his skull as Ava gyrated on him. He watched with pure lust in his eyes and tried to keep himself under control. At last after a little while, he had enough. Grabbing Ava the next time she bent over, he snagged the underwear off, snarling in need, " _This_  is in the way." Now he spun her around and looked up. "Take me."

She felt warmth pool in her at his demand and positioned herself better on top of him, before shoving down on him hard and fast.

Rafe moaned and kissed her hard. They moved in time with each other before they both finally fell over that edge. Rafe pulled Ava into a hug as they panted into each other. "I should… do… your hair… more often," was Rafe's only comment.

Ava laughed breathlessly, "You lasted… longer… than I… thought you… would."

"Regular… bag of… tricks, I am." Rafe chuckled at her. "Could even… sleep like this. Except the chair… is hard!"

"Then take us.. to the… bed." Ava muttered against his sweaty skin as she lay her head on his shoulder.

Rafe gathered Ava up, making her wrap her legs around him, and managed to make it to the bed without losing her. They lay on the bed carefully, and Rafe grinned, "This is great. Best reward yet, love."

"I'm glad. I'm sure there will be greater ones in the future. We'll have to do this again… but have you last to the end." Ava suggested.

"Hah." He snorted. "Good luck with that."

Ava laughed again and started to doze off. Rafe snuggled into her, and slipped off to sleep as well. He was very comfortable, and satisfied with his day.

When Rafe woke again, it was morning, and Ava wasn't beside him. He got up and looked around, checking if she was in the bathroom. Nope. Perhaps she was just getting a special breakfast for him. That would be great. He had just finished tidying when Ava walked through the door, and Rafe had to stare in shock.

Ava beamed at him and asked happily, "What do you think? I love it! It's so much lighter and not as thick." Ava said while brushing her fingers through her just barely touching her shoulders hair do.

Rafe could only stupidly say, "You. Cut. Your. Hair." He took it in and then snapped, " **Why?** "

Ava frowned and said, "I told you the reasons why yesterday. Besides, it'll grow back. Just give this a new cut a chance."

Rafe stepped forward and ran his hand through her hair. Abruptly, he stepped back and his eyes flashed fire. He was pissed. Majorly. He growled deeply, and went jaguar, stalking away and lying deliberately away from Ava.

Ava huffed in anger and hurt. She snapped, "You're being such a child! I can do what I want with my hair and like I said earlier:  **it will grow back**."

Rafe growled again, but continued to ignore Ava. He sat up and started the business if grooming himself, and engrossed himself in the task.

Ava growled at him, grabbed her camera, and slammed the door loudly. Fine, if he was going to act like a child then she would leave him to brood to his heart's content.

Rafe paused a moment, remembering the monkey troop. Sighing, he flew off to hover over his mate to make sure she remained unmolested. But not once did he fly down to Ava. And that night, he curled up as an anaconda on the floor to sleep.

This went on for days with neither of them giving up the right of being in the wrong. Ava lay in bed one night and sighed. She didn't see what the big deal was to cutting her hair. It was only hair after all.

Rafe was still mad about the hair. Ava didn't look like Ava anymore. Gone were those beautiful waves he had adored running his hands through and inhaling the scent. Of course, she still smelled the same, but… He huffed again in his jaguar form, but this time watched Ava from the corner where he had lain.

Ava tossed and turned before rolling onto her back and hitting her fists on the bed from frustration. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." She muttered under her breath.

Rafe pricked his ears at that. He made a whistling sound at Ava's voice before a lot flicking his tail and softly purring.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him before going silent and saying softly, "Sorry. I didn't mean that."

The shapeshifter studied Ava, then raised his spotted body off the floor. He went to the bed and paused. Twitching his whiskers, he hesitated before jumping onto the bed. But he didn't snuggle up but lay at Ava's feet, whiskers tickling them a little.  _Can't sleep. Not without you._  Rafe grudgingly said without looking at his mate.

"I can't either. It's stupid. If you had died from the sickness I would be really screwed over right now." Ava kept her eyes on the ceiling and lay perfectly still.

Huffing, he said,  _Nah. You'd shave your head._

"Ugh. I wouldn't shave my hair off! This is the shortest it will ever go."

Rafe sighed. But now he turned to look at Ava,  _It's still too short. However, I'm willing to try something if you promise you will never do_ _ **that**_   _again._ He cocked his head curiously with a hint of stubbornness.

Ava pushed herself up onto her elbows to look at him and promised full of stubbornness, "I promise. I will never cut my hair. Only an inch or two off."

 _An inch or two off where it was before. I'm good with that,_ he told her, flicking his tail fiercely.

"Okay. We're at an agreement. I'll grow it out again." Ava said softly.

Rafe sighed in relief, then looked at Ava.  _Time to try something._ He went human and tossed the blankets off. Now he exposed Ava the way he wanted her without a word. He kissed her lightly, starting at the neck and working his way down. The next moment, he used his mouth between her legs.

Ava cried out in surprise that quickly turned to pleasure. She gasped and bucked her hips lightly against him. She moaned and said, "Rafe… oh… don't stop."

Encouraged, he tried to go harder, but it wasn't something he was used to doing. Therefore, it took longer to get Ava to her peak, but at last he pushed her over. He looked up then at her face and waited interestedly for what she had to say about that.

Panting heavy, Ava said, "That was… amazing. Why?"

Puzzled, Rafe answered, "Why what? Why did I do this? Because you did. I returned the favour."

"But… you earned the...favour. I did… nothing but… piss… you off." Ava admitted while running her hands through his hair.

He hummed in pleasure at that before answering, "You did that. I guess I got tired of that." But he paused thoughtfully, and added in an almost serious tone, "You're right. Should have punished you more. Well then." Reaching a hand slowly down, he said, "I can make it hurt instead…"

"No!" Ava shouted and swatted at his hand trying to get away from him. "I'm sorry! I should have told you or waited for you to wake up, but I didn't because I was being selfish. I'll keep it long for you from now on...just for fucksakes don't punish me."

Rafe has to laugh out loud and crawled up to Ava's side. "Scared of what I can do, huh? And let me say I  **have**  done it before. It's hot too. But if you say so, then okay."

Trailing her hands down his chest, Ava huffed as she wrapped a leg around him, "I missed you. A lot. Let me make it up to you?."

Grinning at that, Rafe looked down at Ava, then kissed her deeply. They sank down into the bed full of fire and passion for each other. And both agreed. Making up was definitely the fun part.


	14. Rafe Tries To Kill Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava - 25**

**Rafe - 646**

Ava hummed in contentment as she walked. It was night out and she hadn't been able to sleep. So she had decided to take a walk and leave Rafe sleeping undisturbed. She stopped humming when she heard a flutter of wings, followed by a shape landing in front of her on the ground, who was moaning and groaning in what sounded like extreme pain.

Stepping closer to the shape, Ava recognized it as Jack. Her eyes went wide and she was immediately at his side. "Jack! Are you okay? What happened?" She asked in worry.

Jack panted heavily. "Ava. It hurts. Got in the way… of a stupid… hunter. Arrow… in my… back."

Ava peered at his wound and winced. "Do you want me to pull it out? Then you can have some of my blood. Just don't bite me."

The vampire looked at her carefully. At last he said, "Yeah. Would like that. And I promise not to bite you. Lily went off on her own… we had a silly fight. So... much appreciated."

Chuckling, Ava reached over, grabbed the arrow, and placed her other hand on his back. Ignoring the blood on her hands, Ava tried to distract him by saying, "Ahh. I still have silly fights with my siblings. We last for a couple of days before forgiving each other."

Jack smiled faintly, before yelling loudly when Ava yanked the arrow out. He again panted, but straightened up. "That... **hurt**! But...feels better without it. Lily is going to pay for leaving me!" He said as he crossed his arms at the thought of his sister.

Ava smiled and laughed under her breath. She held up her wrist and, using a rock that was sharp enough, cut her wrist. "Here. Drink as much as you need. Just don't turn me. Rafe will be pissed."

Jack looked deep into Ava's eyes before taking her wrist gingerly in his hand. "This is probably a stupid idea. But thanks." He now started to lick and drink her blood. He pulled back for one moment to say with a smirk, "Huh. Not virgin's blood anymore," before continuing.

Ava flushed and cursed herself for forgetting that vampires could tell. Oh well. Nothing she could do about it now.

At last Jack pulled away, wiping the blood off his face. "That will do me until I can find Lily. Thank you for saving me. Again." He gently wrapped a cloth over Ava's wrist.

"It was no problem." Ava started out but there was a roar coming towards them and then a tiger was in their sight.

Jack took one look and flew off as fast as he could. Rafe just missed him as he gave a giant leap. He sat as he made sure the vampire had gone. Then he went human and looked at Ava with blazing eyes, "What the  **hell** was  _ **it**_  doing here?!"

"He was here because he was injured. I was helping him out." Ava told him while crossing her arms.

Growling, Rafe told asked, "And you couldn't leave well enough alone?" He grabbed Ava by the arm and pulled her back to the camp and next to the fire. But now he had a closer look. There was blood on Ava. Its. And hers. The amber eyes went full on furious as he yanked her arm with the wrist bandage to examine it.

Ava let out a cry of pain when he yanked her arm hard. Trying to tug it back, and ignore the fear starting to grow in her, she told him, "Stop it! Nothing happened. I just gave him some of my blood. And I got his on me from his wound."

The snarl that came from Rafe was visceral. "A wounded vampire… it is just as dangerous as a wounded animal. It  **turned** you! It…" he didn't finish as he stepped forward aggressively and shoved Ava to the ground hard.

Grunting when she hit the ground, Ava scrambled back in pure fear. "No! He didn't! He never bit me. I swear, Rafe. I'm still human."

Rafe was trembling in anger. At the back of his mind, there was a small niggling… that this was his mate. That she might be telling the truth. But the smell of vampire and blood, and Ava's own fear smell overrode everything else. He stepped forward to pounce on her, claws starting to erupt from his fingers. He'd make this swift. Easier on both of them.

Ava let out a scream and scrambled back faster. She couldn't get enough grip under her hands and feet and fell on her back once more. Tears welled up and fell, but just as Rafe got close to her, a gunshot rang out and Ava jumped at the bullet hole in between them. Her eyes snapped up to Noah, who was standing there hold his gun, saying, "What in the fuck is going out here? I know bullets don't kill you, but getting one in the chest will hurt, so don't move another step towards her."

Rafe growled in fury at Noah, but told him bluntly, "A vampire turned her. Therefore, I must  _destroy_ her. Mate or not." He turned to look at Ava, but didn't move. He had no wish to get shot either.

Ava took the chance and crawled to Noah and leaned against his legs. Before he could ask, she explained, "I was out walking and ran into Jack. The vampire Rafe's going off on. And he was injured with an arrow in his back. I took the arrow out, which got his blood on me, used a rock to make a cut on my wrist, and let him  _ **lick**_ the blood. There was no biting at all. I'm still human."

Noah kept the gun trained on Rafe and studied his sister. He believed her, and he knew that there had to be a part of Rafe that did too. He turned back to Rafe and asked, "What are the signs of someone turning into a vampire?"

Rafe took a calming breath. He was still mad, but Noah's question made him think. "Preferring the dark. Skin goes paler. Gets quicker reflexes. The teeth show up pretty quickly too. But sensitive to light and heat. And garlic."

Noah nodded, keeping his eyes on Rafe, told Ava, "Show us your teeth and go to the fire." Watching from the corner of his eye as she did so, he turned to Rafe saying calmly, "She's pale because she's frightened of you and as you just saw...she is not any faster on the reflexes. I don't see any fangs and she's reacting very well to the light and heat."

Rafe studied Ava critically. Everything Noah said was true. Finally, he breathed a sigh of relief. She was normal. "Ava...you're okay. You're human!" Grimacing slightly, he asked, "Would saying I'm sorry cover it?"

"No. You didn't believe me when I told you! I have never gave you any reason to doubt my word." Ava snapped as she walked back to Noah, who had lowered the gun now, and was watching them silently.

Running a hand through his black hair, Rafe puffed out a sharp breath. He looked at Noah, then at his mate. "I did actually believe you. A bit. It was just...its smell...its blood. The fact that it was the male. Your blood. Your fear smell. I… my logic got overridden." He shrugged helplessly.

Ava stared at him a mixture of hurt and fear. She huffed and blew out a breath, saying quietly, "I'm going to stay with Noah for the rest of the night. I don't want to be near you right now, maybe I'll feel differently in the morning."

Rafe nodded. He glanced at Noah and said, "Make sure she washes herself well." Then he went tiger again and curled under a tree to rest.

Noah sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. He would let them work it out for themselves, but first he had to make sure Ava got cleaned up before going to sleep on his things.

Ava crawled out of the tent when the sun was just rising. She hadn't slept a wink after cleaning herself up. She flopped down on the ground, in front of the dying embers of the fire, and blew out a breath. She could have done things differently last night. Hell, they both could have but it was over and done with. She shivered from the cold and the unwanted image of Rafe standing over her ready to kill.

A small lizard crept over to Ava and rested on her ankle. It twitched its tail a little, then asked,  _Are you okay? I really am sorry about last night._

"I have bruises on my arm and back but other than that...I'm mostly okay." Ava replied quietly not looking at him.

 _That's...good. Um. I also should have remembered...you told me once. If you had gotten turned, you would have accepted me killing you. You fought, and that should have clued me in._ He crawled up her leg to her knee, before saying again,  _I'm sorry._

"Sorry doesn't help make things better. I don't know what does, but I know that doesn't." She said softly, scooping him up off her leg, debating on if she wanted to hold him or place him on the ground. Eventually she settled for putting him on the log beside her and not saying anymore.

Rafe made a tiny huff noise before going human. "Okay. I get that. Right now I'm feeling very grateful your brother was around. Though what exactly would you have done if he shot me?" He asked half seriously, half in curiosity.

"At the time? Happy and worried. Happy that it would have stopped you from killing me but worried that he had hurt you badly." Ava huffed.

Smiling at the huff, Rafe looked down at Ava. "Well, nothing happened. And I'm glad. But seriously, that could have gone far differently. On both our parts." He had a look of regret on his face with a hint of the old anger, but not at her, but at the vampire.

"I know. I could have made sure not get his blood on me or offer him mine." She sighed and then asked, "What would you have done if you had killed me and then found out I was telling the truth?"

Sucking in a breath at that thought, Rafe quietly said, "That would have been my biggest regret. I've regretted few things in my life. I...might have tried to destroy myself."

Ava's head shot up at that, and she let out a loud and terrified, "No!"

He looked at her and softly said, "If I had done it, I would have killed my mate for nothing. I know myself. I would have been out of my mind. Anyone who was close by would be killed as well, before I either calmed down, or did myself in."

Ava shook her head wildly, "That's not what I would have wanted! Promise me you'll never do that if anything happens to me by your hands."

He immediately sat next to Ava and held her in his arms, "I promise, love. If I had to kill you, it would be for a damn good reason. And I wouldn't do anything like that. I promise." He kissed the top of her head as he whispered to his mate.

Ava shook her head and buried her face into his neck. "I'm sorry for not thinking about how you would have reacted."

He leaned down to brush a soft kiss on Ava's lips, then leaned his head on hers. A thought came to him, so he asked, "How about Noah? Is he still okay with me? I mean, my track record isn't great." He gave a sheepish chuckle, "Here I am...I tried to kill him once. Now you. Oops."

Snorting, Ava muttered, "He's okay with you. He knows that you act on animal instincts."

Smiling in relief, Rafe held Ava tighter. He looked at her with a smug expression, "Well, I know for a fact there are  _some_  of my instincts you  _really_  like."

"Do I? What if it's just an act?" Ava replied back in a teasing voice.

Rafe raised an eyebrow and kissed her deeply. He stopped at the first moan. "Uh huh. That's an act all right. You should be in the movies then."

"Fine then. We can't do anything about it. Noah is right beside us in the other tent." Ava huffed and tried to untangle herself from him.

Rafe sighed, then grinned. He stood up, stalked over to Noah's tent, and in an instant dragged him out. He pretended to be angry as he tersely told him, "Get the fuck out of here so I can fuck  _her."_

Ava shot up and snapped, "Rafe!" But Noah got up, giving a glare to Rafe, told his sister, "He could have asked nicer. But I planned on exploring the town anyways. I'll go earlier than I thought."

Rafe grinned triumphantly and his eyes flashed with humour. He slapped Noah on the shoulder, saying, "You know what? You're pretty cool. For a mortal, that is." He gave a wink, then added honestly, "I like you."

"Haha. Thanks. I'll see you later guys." Noah said before leaving the campsite.

"Should I have finished that, Ava? I like him...to mess with?" Rafe gave a mischievous smile at his mate.

"He's gone. You got what you wanted. Now what?" Ava asked with her arms crossed.

Rafe smirked but then took Ava back into his arms, leaned her back a little, and kissed her with all his passion.


	15. Ava Reads Noah's Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place BEFORE Part 1

**Ava - 16**

**Noah- 20**

Ava slammed her hands over her ears as she leaned against the wall separating the kitchen and living room. She could hear her father yelling, her mother yelling back, and the neighbour -her father's best friend- Mitchell trying to soothe them both. In her opinion there was nothing to soothe...not with what Ava and her father had walked into...with her mother and neighbour doing it on the couch.

She felt tears fall down her face as the screaming match got louder, this time she could hear Mitchell's voice, and Ava pushed herself off the wall. In a hurry, her hip caught the end table, which was holding the mail, and knocked it all over the ground. Ava stood there with her chest tightening wondering if she should pick the mail up when she saw her name written on one of them.

Picking it, Ava jerked in surprise when she heard a smash coming from the next room. She didn't hesitate by grabbing the letter with her name on it, running up the stair, and going straight to Callie's old room. She shut the door, dove onto her sister's bed, crawled under the bed covers, and curled into a ball. She wanted her sister and brother. She knew that Callie would find out, Noah would find out at a later date, but for now it was just Ava.

All alone….to deal with the fallout. Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts, Ava turned her attention to the letter. Turning it around, she felt a bit of happiness when she realized that it was from Noah. She tore it open and started to read it.

_To My Smart, Funny, Compassionate Little Sister,_

_I know that I'm writing this years before you'll get this letter Ava...but something is telling me to write it down now and keep it on me until the time is right._

_It's funny, Ava._

_I'm sitting here, watching you play your violin on stage, in front of a live audience, granted it is a talent show, but yet you have every single one of the entranced. And you're only 14 years old! You have such talent...I knew you did since the first time I heard you play when you were six years old._

_I bet you want to know what's funny. Well, here it is:_

_I'm watching you play and the only thing going through my mind is a quote from Winnie-the-Pooh. I'm sure you are wondering what the quote is my dear baby sister, and I will get to it in a moment, but first I'm going to explain the reason for this letter to you. There are two main reasons, Ava, but here we go:_

_The first main reason is that I'm turning eighteen in a few days, and I'm not going to lie to you, but I plan on joining the army as soon as I turn. By the time you read this letter, I'll be long gone. I'm sorry I never gave you a proper goodbye Ava, but we both know you wouldn't have taken it well. My leaving that is. But I hope when you find this letter that it gives you some peace and comfort._

_The second main reason I'm writing this to you because I fear that you haven't learned from all of my mistakes, and I really want you to do well in this world. I know you are still young. You are just hitting the middle stage that life offers us. I'm writing this because I want to see you become the amazing, world changing woman I know you can be. I'm writing this because this world is a scary place, and I want you know what I didn't know._

_Which brings me back to the Winnie-the-Pooh quote for my next little bit. The quote that plays around in my head when I'm listening to you is: "You're braver than you believe and stronger and smarter than you think."_

_Ava..._ _**you are all of those things** _ _. It takes a lot of bravery to get up in front of an audience and play for them. You are strong. In a different way than Callie and I are. That is what makes you...you. It's what makes Callie go protective sister when someone insults you or hurts you. It's what made me decide to make this world a better place for you. It's what makes you so very different than the rest of our family. None of us have this in us. Only you. And I know you'll do good with this._

_I want you to know that things are going to be hard sometimes. You'll get so overwhelmed that it might get hard to breathe, but I promise if you get up and walk away from whatever it is for a little bit, that when you come back, you can conquer it. I know you can conquer it because you're my little sister, and you can do anything you put your mind to. Plus, I'm always just a phone call away to help._

_People are going to break your heart and be mean to you. It is going to suck. But it's a lesson to learn from. It'll show you how strong you are. I know you prefer your music over people - I can't really blame you for that - but it will show you how great your friends will be. Yes, I put friends as more than Julie. You'll make lots of friends in life that will come to stand with you during tough times. You will find people who are kind and caring and treat you with the respect you deserve to be treated with. Try not to lose those people, because they'll help you keep perspective._

_I swear Mom and Dad just want the best for you. I know it doesn't seem like it now, especially with the whole music and not wanting you to play thing, and as a heads up...they are going to drive you crazy, and the rules are going to seem absurd and annoying. But I promise you they mean well. They really do. They just want the best possible life for you. For you to be happy and loved and well off._

_Ava….I have to let you in on a secret. Remember when I mentioned earlier that you are the reason for me joining the army? Well guess what else? I look up to you. I'm four years older than you and I look up to you. You inspire me to be a better person...to do good in this world. You make me believe in myself. You, out of everyone in the family, has been the only one to encourage me to follow my dreams and to fight my own fights. You teach me about people, the world, myself and to look at the wonderful and little things in life. Out of anyone, and I mean anyone, you are my role model._

_Do you know that you are one of the bravest people I know? No? Well...you are. You stand up for what you believe in. You fight the fight that not many will. You stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves. You love with your whole heart. You care with your whole heart for those you don't even know. You bring tranquillity and peace and wonder...and make people see the world in a different view when you play. You are one of the kindest, most loving, strongest, stubbornest (right after Dad and Callie, of course) people I know. I am always in awe of you._

_Ava, I promise you, that you are loved more than anything in this world. Our parents love you. Callie loves you. Uncle Tommy loves you. Julie loves you. But most of all, I love you. You are my forever friend and baby sister. You are my inspiration to do well in the world. I want to make you proud. I want to show you that achieving your dream is possible._

_To my pain in the ass, amazing, little sister, I love you with my whole heart. Learn from my mistakes. Continue to fight for the good things in this world. Don't grow up too quickly, and continue to be true to yourself._

_I will always be here for you. No matter what or when or where…._ _**I will be there** _ _. I promise, Ava. You are the most important thing in my life. Which is my I have to go and do this. No matter how much it will hurt to leave you and the rest of the family. You will do good in the world and always remember that I love you._

_Noah._

Ava felt her tears fall down as she finished reading the letter for the third time. She clutched it over her heart and traced the scar on her palm. Her brother was here for her. Even if he was far away, he was still here, and for the first time that night Ava felt a tinge of hope that everything would be okay.

She wished she had known that hope would have taken a year and a bit to happen, but whenever her thoughts got too bad she would just read Noah's letter. It gave her hope and comfort in the darkness that she was going through. At least, it did until she met a shapeshifter named Rafe. Then he became her comfort and hope for a better future.


	16. Rafe Is Captured As a Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place during Part 1

**Ava-22**

**Rafe - 643**

Rafe was exasperated with Ava. She could be ridiculously stubborn and difficult. The last week she had been more so than usual. It could have been because of that time of the month… but this was going too far. Finally Rafe snapped at her, "Clearly, I can't make you happy. No matter what I do. I think we need some space. You need to get your head together. You're being impossible."

Ava gaped at him as her face flushed with anger. "Get my head together?! My head is together! I'm being impossible because you won't stop with your ridiculous and stupid pranks! Fine. Go! See if I care." She snapped right back.

Rafe didn't hesitate, but stepped away. Before he turned fully, he said, "I'll be back when I think you're good. A week, I hope." With that, he flew off, circled once and screamed his gull cry, and tipped his wings to the breeze and soared away high and fast.

Ava let out a high pitched shriek and threw herself down on the bed. Pressing her hands to her face, she let out a huff, "He better be back within a week. He's the one paying for the hotel room. I'll have to leave if he isn't here by then."

But at the end of the week, Rafe made no appearance. Not one. And there was nothing along the bond. He had completely vanished. No signs. No messages. Nothing.

Ava was starting to get worried. Really worried. Rafe may have been pissed at her, but he wouldn't have shut down the bond…at least she didn't think he would. Unless, he didn't want her as a mate anymore. She shook her head quickly to get rid of those kind of thoughts. She was being silly. Rafe would come back to her.

She was wrong. Days turned to weeks which turned to months. Ava was now fully convinced that Rafe had left her...just like she had feared. After she had tried everything, asked everyone about him, she heard nothing. Nothing on the bond either. That left only one conclusion: he had left her and mated with someone else. Like Ava had told him before they mated...if he did this then her heart would be broken. She snorted and muttered bitterly, "I should have listened to Callie. He is too much like mom. Stupid shapeshifter."

Just as that moment a tiny moth came flying to her. No, that wasn't a moth. It was a faery. It danced around her face and tugged at her hair. It seemed worried.

Ava watched the faery before lifting her hand out for it rest on. "What has you worried?" She asked gently.

The faery landed on her and made a squeaking noise. Realizing she couldn't understand, it flew up into the air and made flying motions, asking her to follow it.

Ava hesitated for a moment but decided to follow it. It flew carefully, making sure Ava could see it. After some time, it was in a little piece of forest, where a man her age waited. The faery landed on him, and he looked at her. He cocked his head and asked, "Are you Ava? I asked Silverweed to find you if that's who you are."

Ava studied the man and said warily, "Yes, I'm Ava. Who are you and what do you want with me?"

Smiling lightly, he said, "I'm Max. And I'm mortal, in case you were wondering. But I understand the faeries, and I'm an acquaintance of the shapeshifter. I was searching for his mate, for I found him by accident."

"Yeah, well I'm not his mate. At least not anymore. He gave that up months ago. Go find his other mate." Ava told him bitterly while turning around and walking away.

Max quickly took hold of Ava and said, "Wait! He doesn't have another mate! He's in a bad situation, and it's going to take you to get him out. I think I have heard tell of you meeting up with Serena. In Italy? The witch who turned him into a squid? Well, he's in bad shape. Are you willing to listen?"

"I know who Serena is." Ava snapped. She crossed her arms and studied him before giving a snort, "I know Rafe very well. If he was with her then it was to mate with her. He doesn't need me and whatever he did to piss her off...well...that's his own fault. Why should I help him when he up and left me?"

Max sighed deeply. Silverweed fluttered around him again before settling on his shoulder once again. The man soberly told Ava, "You don't understand. It wasn't his fault. Tyson...that is a wizard… has had it out for him for years. He hired Serena, for she has that ability to pin him down to one shape. She did so, and turned Rafe over to him. He's a German Shepherd now. The reason I figured it out was because there is a man selling pups that have unusual white markings. And so I sent Silverweed to inspect. Ava, Tyson is mistreating Rafe. He's almost skin and bones. And is tied on a chain. I won't be able to get near him either, for he's become vicious."

"And you think I'll be able to? Rafe's bit me before. A few times...that he acted on instinct. His animal instincts." Ava told him quietly. She sighed and said, "Take me to the wizard. I want to talk to him."

Max nodded in a worried way, and led her to his truck. They settled in for a few hour's drive until they came to a sprawling farm with a sign advertising "Purebred German Shepherd dogs for sale". Max snorted, and rolled his eyes, "How pure are they? And that sign is new."

Ava didn't say anything as she took a look around. Hopping out of the truck, she walked around a bit before coming face to face with the wizard. "Where is Rafael?" She asked bluntly.

Tyson was startled and studied Ava. He smoothly said in a confused tone, "Who? I don't know anyone by that name. Did you come to buy a beautiful puppy? I have a litter ready to go."

Ava felt her eye twitch as bitterness and hurt shot through her. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Where is the stupid shapeshifter?"

Stubbornly, Tyson shook his head. He flashed a glance at Max before looking back at Ava and replying, "Shapeshifter? What in earth do you mean? I just have dogs. Lots of dogs. If you want to see them, I am happy to show you. Perhaps you want an adult after all?" He tilted his head in curiosity at this young woman who was so bold.

"Show me the dog that's making these 'purebred dogs'" Ava told him while crossing her arms stubbornly.

Raising an eyebrow, Tyson said in a wary tone, "Oh, you want to see the stud? Well, I can show you him. But be careful. He doesn't like strangers. Hell, he doesn't like me either. I don't normally have a dog like that. But his pups are perfect." He motioned over to the side of a kennel. They passed lots of lovely Shepherds, and indeed, some had unusual splashes of white. Then a kennel set apart from the others. They heard the dog long before they saw him. He was chained inside the kennel, barking ferociously. And he really was too thin. Even in a Shepherd coat, one could see his ribs.

Ava walked over to the dog. She felt her heart hurt at the look of Rafe followed by some guilt. Once she was close to Rafe, she knelt, held out her hand to him, and said softly, "Rafe? Is that really you?"

Rafe looked at Ava. He was very much withdrawn into himself. But at this girl's voice, he hesitated. He sat down and cocked his head, then exploded back into vicious barking along with snarls. He made to leap at anyone, but was choked back by the chain.

Ava moved closer to Rafe. She was within leaping distant of him being able to attack, and said more sternly but still softly, "Rafe? I really need to know if this is you. I know you're in there...come back to me. Please?"

Rafe's growls lessened in surprise when Ava had stepped toward him. He paused, raising a paw, unsure of what to do. Her scent was familiar. He watched her, and suddenly a short flash of recognition went through him. He wagged his tail and stood still. But then Tyson shuffled his feet, and the flash was gone. Rage coursed through him again, and Max just grabbed Ava in the nick of time before Rafe started up again.

Spinning around to Tyson, Ava snarled, "Turn him back to normal!"

Tyson realized that Ava knew who Rafe was and there was nothing for it. He had bitten off more than he could chew with this one. Shaking his head, he told Ava, "I can't. You'll have to ask Serena for that. But he's becoming too dangerous to handle. The only time he's calm is if I give him a female in heat. And that one moment just now." He sighed and ran his hand through his short beard, looking at Rafe thoughtfully.

Ava narrowed her eyes, walked up to Tyson, and poked him in the chest saying, "Then you get Serena down here. Convince her to change him back and leave him the hell alone or else there will be prices to pay. Immortal or not."

Tyson swallowed hard, and glanced at the snarling Rafe, and said after a moment, "Okay. Okay! I'll do it. You get him off my property though. I don't care how. Sedate him, muzzle him, whatever. I'm done with him. But I'll get Serena. She'll find you." He crossed his arms at the shapeshifter and walked away.

Huffing, Ava walked back to Rafe and said, "Calm down. I'm taking you out of here."

Max asked in a concerned voice, "Do you want that muzzle? I'm afraid he'll bite you. I have a place that you both can stay with me. So that's okay. But you need to be safe."

"I am safe around him. I don't need the muzzle….if he bites me then he'll feel guilty about it later. If there's still a later for us." Ava muttered as she knelt in the ground in front of Rafe.

Rafe was still straining on his chain, but when the wizard left, he calmed down a bit. He watched Ava carefully, and saw her reach to pet him. He snapped his teeth, but didn't bite. He was wary of contact. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that this girl was trying to help. At the next attempt to pet, he didn't try to bite but ducked his head and retreated back to the shelter instead, facing away from them both.

Ava sighed in frustration and ran her hand through her hair. "Rafe...please! It's me...Ava. I'm trying to help you." She told him softly.

He turned to look at Ava and growled, but it was soft. Max whispered to Ava, "He's been on the chain too long. His animal instincts are strong. Here, I know you hate such things, but I'm thinking he may follow you if you put this leash on." He proffered a bright red leash to Ava, keeping a wary eye on the dog.

Ava was silent as she took the leash and quickly put it on Rafe. She undid the chain that was around him and started walking hoping he would follow her.

Rafe hesitated for a moment, but then sensed freedom. The chain was gone! And now this girl held him. It only took him a second to decide to jump up and trot alongside her, not caring where he was going, so long as it was away from here. He paused to growl at Max but a quick pop on his neck from the girl settled him. Instead he obediently sat beside her and looked up, giving one shake of his tail.

Ava asked Max, "Where is this place that you can take us to?" She tugged on the leash and led Rafe to truck, got him in, and they were off.

Max smiled in relief as he told her, "I have a friend not too far from here. He's away right now, but his place is always open to me. It's a nice cottage. I'm happy we got him out with little fuss. With what Silverweed told me, I was thinking we were going to need some sedatives at the very least. And no one got bit! Yet, anyway." He glanced in his rear view mirror at Rafe for that last sentence.

Ava sighed, but agreed. She was more worried about what would happen when Rafe was human again, but she was glad she at least got him out of there before she left him. It took an hour to get to this place, but eventually they did. Much to Ava's relief, Serena was already there waiting for them.

Jumping out of the truck, Ava stormed up to her and said, "Turn him back into a human now."

Serena looked at them all. She said in an unamused tone, "Just know that I was hired for this job. I had nothing to do with anything that happened afterwards. Stupid shapeshifter." She made an incantation at Rafe, who shook himself in confusion. She said, "There. He can change if he wants to. Good luck with him." With that, she lit on her stick and flew off before anyone could say a word.

Ava sighed and turned to Rafe. She studied him before saying, "There you go. I got you out of the mess you got into. I'm...going to go now."

Rafe cocked his head at her. His thoughts were still muddled. He whined softly and sniffed Ava's leg. He kept sniffing, but still said nothing. Finally he relaxed enough to wearily lie down, after a moment's hesitation, on top of Ava's feet.

For a moment, Ava hoped against hope that Rafe was going to talk to her, but he didn't. She felt tears of anger and hurt fall down and she snapped, "You stupid shapeshifter! You leave for months because I'm not together in the head! Then I find out where you've been, saved you, and you can't even remember your so-called mate! You're stupid!"

Rafe had snapped his head up at the beginning of this tirade, and watched Ava closely. Finally things seemed to clear up in his head and he spoke for the first time in months.  _Ava? I...it's you. I'm...so glad._ He dropped his head tiredly, and started to pant.

Ava stared at him before pulling her feet away from him and walking over to the truck. She leaned against it, crying silently, and asked Max, "Can you give him water and food? I...don't want to be near him at the moment."

Max looked at them both, but did as she asked him. He paused when he got close to Rafe, expecting him to attack again, but the Shepherd lay still. He was too weak and tired. But Rafe did eat. It had been too long since he had a good meal. He'd never been so thin. Max watched a moment before going back to Ava. "Ava? He's going to need you. You need to bring him back." Silverweed, who had finally made an appearance, perched on her shoulder and squeaked happily.

"I'll get him back to what he was before...but then I'm gone. If he thinks he can get away with leaving me for months...even if this is a good excuse...he's absolutely wrong." Ava muttered while wiping her tears.

Max pursed his lips and murmured, "I don't think he meant to. But do listen to him when he's ready to talk. Be patient. For his sake… and yours." Max locked eyes with her as he talked.

Ava didn't say anything but she nodded. She kept to her word and got him back to a healthy state before telling him that she was going back home alone without him.

Rafe had been feeling better and better in his body. But there was something missing. Something that has been stolen from him. Something important. It finally clicked when Ava stated that she was leaving. No! She couldn't! She was...what? She was...his mate! That was it! And he was Rafael Valentine. He remembered now! For the first time in a very long while, Rafe changed. He went leopard and bounded to Ava, rubbing against her in ecstasy,  _I remember now! I do! Oh Ava! My mate! What magic was used on me that I could forget? Please don't leave._

Ava had been surprised by the change and his words, but at his questions the hurt came back. "I'm leaving because I spent months thinking that you found someone else! Now you can...that's the third time this has happened...you breaking my heart...I'm done with it. I saved you because you didn't deserve that but now that you're better…"She trailed off at the end but didn't move to leave.

_I really am sorry but I didn't mean to leave for months. Was it really months? Wow. As it turned out, Tyson and Serena had joined forces. And I had the bad luck to put down near where they were. He slammed me with a lightening bolt. When I was stunned, she pinned me to my Shepherd shape. I really was meaning to come back to you in a day or so. But...erm… this happened._

Ava huffed and got away from him. She stopped a few feet away with a frown on her face and asked quietly "It really has been months. How do you know that I haven't moved on?"

Rafe cocked his head and went human again. He wiggled his fingers and toes. Then without a word, he pulled on the bond and let Ava feel all his pent up love for her, his longing, and his joy at finding his mate again.

Ava reeled back with a sharp gasp on the bond. Tears welled up and she snapped lightly, "You just can't do this! You can't! You hurt me! You stupid shapeshifter."

Rafe had to smile at the old insult. "I'm sorry for hurting you Ava. How long have we been together? And sometimes I still don't know how to deal with humans. But Ava, without a doubt… I love you. And I always will. That I promise you. And you know I don't break them." He smiled more at that, and let his eyes drink her in before snapping up to meet her own eyes.

Ava sniffled as tears fell. She watched him without saying anything. She wasn't about to make the first move. Not when she was a mixture of confusion, hurt, love, joy, and anger.

Rafe studied her a long moment. Then he stepped forward and brushed his hand down her body gently. Then next moment, he dove into a sudden passionate kiss, as if he could not get enough of her. He moaned against her and moved his lips up to her ear, "I missed this. So much. I just didn't know what I was missing. You. It was you. I need you. My mate."

Ava whimpered and gripped his shirt in her hands. This felt right. She felt complete and the hurt was starting to slowly ebb away. "Rafe...I missed you." She whispered.

He looked at her then and grinned. He felt complete too. He ran his fingers down her face, as if not quite believing that she was really there. He gave another kiss then backed away. Cocking his head at her, he asked, "What would you have done if I had attacked you? For I was angry at almost anything that moved."

Ava tightened her grip on him and kept him close to her. She needed this comfort that his human body was giving her as she answered, "I would have let you. Hoping that it would bring you back. No matter how angry I was at you."

He sighed as he snuggled in closer. He admitted, "Somehow I knew I shouldn't attack you. And I'm glad I didn't." With a trace of the old humour in him, he said innocently, "And I'm glad you didn't take me to a vet."

Ava cracked a smile for the first time in months. "I wanted to. I was mad enough to do it, but decided not to." She hesitated before leaning fully against him and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent, as her voice came out muffled, "I love you."

He leaned in and kissed the top of her head and murmured, "I love you too. Always. No matter what form I'm in. You are my steady rock, Ava."

Her hands gripped him tighter and she didn't bother looking up at him as she asked shyly, "Make love to me if you're feeling up to it? If not, we can wait until you are."

Growling at Ava, but in a sexy way this time, he told her, "Love, I'm almost  _always_ feeling up to it." With that he carried her up to the bedroom, kissing her the entire way.


	17. Ava Gets a Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava - 22**

**Rafe - 643**

**Noah- 26**

Noah cocked his head at his sister's request. "Let me get this straight. You want me to keep Rafe distracted for the entire day...just so you can get a tattoo done?" He asked her to make sure he was hearing correctly.

At the wide smile and nod from her, he sighed and gave her a small grin, "Okay. I'll do it but it won't be easy when Rafe will know that something is wrong with you not being here."

Ava smiled brightly and hugged her brother. "Thank you! I know you don't understand why...but Rafe will when he sees it. Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone." Ava said while pulling away and skipping off to the nearest town.

Noah watched her until she was gone and then went to find Rafe.

Rafe had been curled up as a snow leopard, and flicked his ears as Noah came near. His eyes danced as he gauged the footsteps. Then when the distance was just right, he got his paws under him and leaped straight at Noah. He knocked him down and stood on his chest. Purring in satisfaction, he said,  _Good morning!_

Noah grunted and said, "Morning Rafe. I see you're in a good mood today."

He swished his tail and sat down on him.  _I am. I had a good sleep after my...activity… last night with your sister. And now I'm hungry._ He sniffed him,  _Hm. Nah. I won't eat you. You didn't taste all that good when I bit you last._

Noah scrunched his nose up, but didn't comment on the sister part, instead saying, "Good. That was painful. Go get something to eat. It's just you and me today."

Padding off Noah to the ground, Rafe cocked his head in curiosity.  _Just us boys today? And where is my mate?_

"She's out and about. She said she wanted a day to herself." Noah explained.

Rafe huffed. Normally Ava warned him ahead of time if she needed that. Something was up. He became a little suspicious, and sniffed around first before brushing back against Noah with a snarl.  _She hasn't gone off with a vampire, has she?_

Noah gave Rafe a weird look. "No, she's in town. What would make you think she ran off with a vampire?"

 _Ava is friends with two of them. I believe you met them as well. They are mortal enemies of mine. I have told her if I ever caught them around… I will kill them. But sometimes she sneaks away._ Rafe growled at him in answer.

"She's not with any vampires. She's really in town. Just taking a day for herself. She'll be back before you know it." Noah told Rafe calmly.

Rafe sighed then said,  _I'm going hunting._  He flashed away as a hawk, but was back in an hour, full of food. He landed as a human and grinned at Noah. "Well now, that I'm satisfied, what are we up to today?" He watched Ava's older brother with dancing eyes.

Noah blew out a breath and thought about it. The town was out of question since Ava was there. He looked up at Rafe and said, "You pick. You know this area better than I do."

The shapeshifter looked at him, and said after a moment, "We can go see a waterfall that is quite hidden. It's a bit of a hike for a human, but for a mortal that's from the army, no big deal. And… I'm curious. Bring your gun. I'd like to see you work it. The only experience I have with those is getting shot. And that's never fun."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. Lead the way." Was the only thing Noah said while slipping his gun into his holster.

Rafe eyed it warily, then went hound dog. He barked then trotted away, Noah following. It took a few hours clambering over steep hills and crossing the river several times. Finally Rafe went human and said, "Watch your step. There's a gorge. I don't want you falling in! But.. there's the falls. Only a few people know it's here. Actually, I still haven't taken Ava here. Not sure she can make the trip yet."

Noah nodded but was distracted by the beauty of the scene before him. "I've been to many places, but this has to be one of the more beautiful ones." He paused and asked, "Why did you want me to bring my gun?"

Rafe had a small smile as he answered, "I'm always up to learning something new, Noah. And I thought it might be time to see how  _that_ thing works. Like I said, I've always been on one side of the barrel." He paused and stripped his shirt off and pointed at several places on his body. "See these? That is my experience with those. Though probably did deserve some of these scars." He looked up with a sheepish chuckle.

Giving his own small smile, Noah chuckled, "You want to learn how to use a gun. I might save that lesson and teach Ava at the same time." He paused and then explained, "No offense...but Ava will probably need it more. In case you don't ever make it to her in time."

Rafe considered that. He answered with a grin, "Are you sure that's a good idea? She just might get mad enough to actually shoot me one of these days. Nevermind. If you want to wait for a lesson, that's okay. And just so you know, I'm not completely reliant on my teeth and claws. I'm very good with a sword as well as bow and arrow. I would still like to see you use the gun. Just not on me, okay?" He ended with a wink.

Noah laughed out loud. Grinning, he motioned for Rafe to move out of the way, and took his gun out. "What exactly do you want to know about the gun?" He asked curiously.

Rafe was immediately tense, watching the weapon carefully. He came up to Noah, and stared at the gun. He finally asked, "It clicks, doesn't it? Just before you fire?"

Noah nodded and trained the gun ahead of him, leveling it up where he wanted to shoot, and pulled the trigger. There was an audible clicking sound followed by a loud ringing as the bullet shot out. "Did you hear the click? That was the chamber on the gun moving the bullet before it fired. If there are no bullets left in the chamber then it'll just keep on clicking every time you pull the trigger." Noah explained.

Rafe had jumped back at the clicking, and when the bullet rang out, had leaped as a stag. He turned wide eyes to Noah, then flicked ears forward. He finally came back and nosed Noah,  _Sorry. Instincts as usual. But huh. That_ _ **is**_   _interesting. Do it again. I'll try to stay here._

Noah snorted quietly, but did as Rafe wanted. He let out another shot, watching Rafe's reaction, before telling him, "The night that you went to kill Ava over the vampire situation...I originally had my gun trained at your chest to stop you from hurting her. But I figured once she calmed down, she would be down right pissed that I shot her boyfriend in the chest. Even if it was to protect her."

Rafe bumped Noah with his antlers hard before shaking his head. He looked up at him while saying,  _Well, thanks for_ _ **not**_   _shooting me. And yes, she might have been a bit mad. Perhaps she might have let me thrash you a little… after I recovered that is. A bullet to the chest hurts like hell._

"So did your bite to my shoulder and arm. That hurt like hell. I would have called it even." Noah answered back while putting his gun away. Peering up at the sky, he mused, "We've been out here for a bit plus the hike up. I'd say it's about time to head back. By the time we get back Ava should be there."

The stag turned horse and nosed him.  _Maybe I should have thought of this earlier, but I would probably have bucked you off anyway. Do you want a ride back? I'll be nice._  Rafe nickered and shook his mane.

Noah eyed him warily before saying in defeat, "You just want to get back to Ava as quick as you can. Which means I'll be leaving for the rest of the night to give you two some privacy."

Rafe snorted and innocently answered,  _Now what is the fun of that? You can stay. We are happy to have you around. And it's not like we do it every night._ He nosed him a bit harder, playfully.

Swatting at him, Noah climbed onto Rafe's back and said, "You might not do it every night, but I still want to give you guys some privacy."

The shapeshifter merely tossed his head and started off at a trot. He purposely made it difficult to sit at first, with a slight buck or two, before settling down to a smooth pace. As they went back, he complained,  _You're heavier than Ava. And not as well balanced. Do try not to kick me if you're going to fall off._

Noah huffed, "Ava doesn't have muscles like I do. She's all soft and I'm sure that there are other reasons why you prefer her on you."

 _Hm_.  _I do like her legs. Yup. I do._ He said as he crossed the river, making a flying leap across it, and then having to swerve a little to keep his rider on.  _For goodness sake, you_ _ **can**_   _hang on to my mane. This is silly. I'm going faster._ He moved up to a gallop to make the trip go faster.

Noah cursed and gripped Rafe's mane. He let out a cry of relief when he saw the camp and his sister. He didn't wait for Rafe to stop before he was off of him, striding up to his sister, and telling her before he left, "He's yours now. I did what you wanted and now you can keep him to yourself."

Ava blinked at her brother, watching as he disappeared, before turning to Rafe and asking, "What did you do to him? I've never seen him like that before."

Rafe put his nose on her shoulder, sniffing in relief.  _We went to see a waterfall. Then he taught me about his gun. Then I galloped back, jumping the river as I went. Nothing much. Well, he might be a bit..._ sore…  _but meh. All good._

Ava cocked her head and then shook it. Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him, and told him, "I have something to show you! I guess you can say it's a present for you too."

Rafe went human and cocked his own head. "A surprise? Is this surprise going to be better than the hair thing?" He asked half jokingly, half suspiciously.

Ava merely smiled and turned around to show him the wolf tattoo she had gotten. It was placed in the middle of her shoulders and was of a wolf head with amber eyes. The wolf was tattooed into two different colours: a blue and pink with the colours mixing together on the top and bottom. Above the wolf were the words:  _Colour my life with the chaos of trouble_.

Ava turned around when she heard nothing. She bit her lip nervously and asked softly, "Rafe? Do you hate it?"

Rafe met eyes with her, then suddenly grinned. He exclaimed, "Hate it? No, my love! I  **love**  it! It's… me? And you love my wolf form. Ha. My permanent mark on you." He nodded in satisfaction, eyes glittering with both pride and humour.

Ava sighed in relief. She flushed and looked away while saying, "Yeah, it's you. The colours represent our bond...us... being mates."

Chuckling, Rafe raised an eyebrow, "And the words? Me being the troublemaker?"

"You did bring chaos to my life. But in a good way. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that." Ava whispered shyly.

Rafe kissed her then, before turning Ava around to inspect the tattoo once more. He spun her back to face him once more, and had a musing expression on his face. "Well, Ava. If you've gone and done this for me, it's only fair you leave your mark on me. Give me a scar to remember you with."

Ava immediately shook her head, "No! I can't willingly hurt you. I did this because I want the other's to know that I'm yours and you're mine. I did it because I want a permanent mark of you on me always."

He cupped her chin in his hand as he softly said, "And that's what I want too. I have enough reminders of other things on my body. You aren't immortal, Ava. But your mark would be. I really don't mind, love. I wouldn't ask otherwise." He brushed a soft kiss on her before pulling away with a smile.

Ava studied him for a long while before relenting and whispering, "Okay...if your sure. What do you want me to use and where do you want the mark?"

Sighing, Rafe thought a moment. He told her calmly, "You're going to have to use a knife. As for where… mark your claim. Put it between my belly button and...yeah. There." He gave a sheepish wink and smile.

Ava had gone to get Noah's knife and had come back to where he wanted it. She held the knife loosely in her hands and gaped at him like an idiot. "You...want it...between your belly button...and….?" She trailed off before snapping, "Why there?"

He laughed, "So anyone who is with me… in that way… will see it. You have your claim. Long after you're gone. And I will see it too."

Ava stared at him before sighing, "Your logic is weird, but fine. I'll go with it." She walked closer to him, unwillingly pressed the knife against him, but didn't go any further. She looked up at him worriedly and said quietly, "I'm not sure if I can do this. I don't want to hurt you."

The shapeshifter snorted, but reassured Ava, "It's quite alright. This will feel like a pinprick compared to some of the other things that have been done to me." He gave a wry grin, "Just pretend you're mad as hell at me. Which happens often enough, really."

Ava took a deep breath and very quickly shoved the knife into him, before taking it out quickly and dropping it to the ground. Her voice raised a bit as she apologized.

Rafe winced at the pain but shook off her sorry. He kissed her instead, and murmured against her lips, "Thank you my mate. This is one scar I shall always cherish. It will be special to me. And it's okay. Yours must have hurt too. And I love you. So much."

Ava sighed and leaned her forehead against his and murmured back, "It does hurt. Now more than it did when I was getting it. I love you, too. Always and forever."


	18. Rafe's Christmas for Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava - 23**

**Rafe - 644**

Rafe and Ava were up in one of the northern parts of Canada, where the snow fell deeply. Rafe had noted a wistful expression on Ava's face lately, and guessed she was missing her family. She often did at this time of year. It was almost the end of the year once again, and Rafe knew that his mate had given up many traditions to be with him.

He cocked his head. An idea was forming. What if he made this special for her? But it'd have to be a surprise. But he wanted to be sure not to miss something important. So he made his voice light and full of curiosity, "Ava? What's your favourite part of this time of year? Other than family? Or maybe you can tell me a favourite memory? I'm interested."

Ava turned to look at him. She blinked up at him as the snow fell around them. "What has you interested all of sudden?" She asked curiously and with a smile.

He shrugged, "I like hearing about your life before me. Although I dare say it wasn't half as interesting." Rafe gave a grin and a wink as he tweaked her nose.

Ava chuckled and scrunched up her nose on reflex. Looking around them, she smiled wistfully as memories of her christmas's with her family came to mind. She thought about his question seriously before grinning and telling him with fondness, "It's not really a memory...more like a tradition. But we stopped that years ago when Callie and then Noah left." She paused and her grin turned to a small, wistful smile, "Every year on Christmas eve we would go out into the town and walk around. Looking at all the lights, the trees...everything and anything that you could think of doing. Then we got home, got dressed in warm pj's, mom made hot chocolate, opened one small present each, and then watch a couple of classic Christmas movies with nothing but the tree for light. It was the happiest time that we ever spent as a family. I miss that."

Rafe had warm eyes on his mate. She had given him more ideas, some of which he would never have thought of. But he watched her now, and pressed a kiss on her temple. He sighed and told her a bit apologetically, "I'm sorry you had to give up a lot of holidays, knowing I don't celebrate them. But I hope my love is enough for you. And you know it stretches to eternity."

Ava sighed sadly and leaned against him. "To tell you the truth...it hurts me sometimes, but being with you is more than enough for me. Like I said we stopped doing Christmas like this when Callie left. Then Noah. And then all holidays stopped when my mother cheated. You have nothing to be sorry for...it's not your fault."

Rafe gave her a little kiss then led the way back to the snug cabin they had while they were staying here. Seeing Ava a bit tired, he took the opportunity. He told her, "I'm going hunting for a while. Behave yourself. For once." He laughed before going wolf and standing and putting his paws on her chest.

Laughing softly, Ava told him, "I should be saying that to you. You get in more trouble than I do. I'm just going to go straight to bed. I'm not in the mood to do anything right now."

Rafe nodded and popped out the door, letting Ava shut it for him. He knew Christmas Day was only two days away. There was much to do. He flew to the nearby town and bought a few things, carrying them back and hiding them near the cabin. He picked a tree but didn't cut it. He could wait until tomorrow to do that. Hr gathered lots of small items that he would need, and made sure they were in spots that Ava wouldn't look.

The biggest issue was food. There was no way he was cooking. Finally he bribed a woman in the town to cook a duck for him… it would be easier and more tasty than a turkey. And just right for the two of them. She promised to have all the trimmings...All he'd have to do was pick it up Christmas Day.

Rafe went about his many tasks, feigning that he was going hunting a lot of just plain exploring. But he could tell the next day that Ava was getting suspicious. How was he going to fix that? Well. There was snow. So he waited until Ava wasn't looking and went human so he could lob a snowball at her.

Ava let out a small shriek when she felt something hit her followed by something cold and melting fall down her jacket. Spinning around, she gave him a glare before huffing. Not saying anything, she picked up a snowball and launched it at him. She grinned and jumped in joy when she managed to get lucky and hit him in the face.

Rafe shouted, and sputtered. He looked at Ava then grinned as he quickly made three snowballs and shot them rapid fire at her. One missed, but the other two smacked her. He laughed his head off in glee.

Ava shielded herself, or tried to, from the snowballs. Laughing herself, she quickly launched another snowball at him. Before he could react she was diving behind a nearby tree as shelter. She threw a few more snowballs at him that missed but she was having fun.

Having dodged the snowballs, Rafe studied the situation. He grinned. She might accuse him of cheating. But this was going to be fun. He turned crow and flew to the branch above Ava, and landed roughly on it, shaking the entire load of snow on top of Ava. He  _cawed_  with satisfaction before jumping down and going Husky, eyes dancing with fun and the tail wagging as hard as it could go.

Ava let out a loud shriek as she felt more snow get down her coat and top. She sputtered, before glaring at him. Huffing, she stomped her foot and said, "Rafe! That's cheating!" She paused in the middle of her rant. Grinning, she told him innocently, "But so is this." Without warning, she kicked a pile of snow on top of him and started running away. She knew she was going to pay for that. Better to get a head start.

Rafe yapped as the snow hit him and he was temporarily blinded. He shook his coat off and saw Ava running. He yelped as he took off after her and pounced on her. They rolled over together in the snow...then realized they were on a hill. So neither of them stopped rolling until they hit the bottom. And naturally, Rafe somehow ended up under Ava.

Ava laughed in surprise and happiness. Rolling off of him and flopping on her back on the snow covered ground. Since she was laughing so hard, she spoke through the bond,  _That was the most fun...I've had...in years._

Rafe stood up and shook his coat again before licking Ava's face.  _I agree, that was a lot of fun. How did you end up on top though? You vixen._  Again he licked her, and gave a doggy laugh.

Snorting, Ava started scratching behind his ears.  _I don't know. But it was nice to be on top for once._

Rafe wagged his tail again and relaxed at Ava's scratches. Then he went wolf and pointed his nose to the sky and howled in joy. Suddenly he stopped and pricked his ears. There was an answering howl from a very long way. Again Rafe answered and listened.  _Cool. I didn't know there was a pack nearby. Just as well they're far._

Peering at him, Ava asked half serious, "Do you want to go to them? I'll head back to the cabin or take a walk in town if you want to spend time with them."

Rafe considered. Finally he decided it was a good cover. He told her,  _Thanks. Don't wait up for me. I'll see you in the morning._  With that he flew away, knowing he would come back during the night and set things up for Ava. He hoped she wouldn't be mad at his leaving, even though she said he could go.

Ava watched him leave with disappointment. She had been hoping he would decline her offer, but she wouldn't hold it against him. She had basically told him to go ahead and see them. Standing up, she brushed the snow off of her and shivered. She headed back to the cabin to change into warm clothes and spend a lonely day and evening by herself.

Rafe came back when he was sure Ava was asleep. He hauled the tree he had cut as a beaver inside, and decorated it as best he could. He hadn't been sure if it looked right, but hopefully it would do. He pinned holly on every window and door and over the the chimney, making sure there was mistletoe hanging from the ceiling as well. He had a stocking with fruit and candy, just like they did in the old days. After some head scratching, he managed lights on the outside as well as inside. He also had a few Christmas movies and a new pair of pjs for Ava. He set aside the ingredients for hot chocolate and wrapped some presents. The presents didn't look right, since he'd never done it before, but Rafe knew Ava would love especially the silver necklace he'd gotten. Exhausted after the busy night, Rafe curled in front of the fire as a fluffy cat and waited for Ava to come down in the morning.

Ava woke up early. Being with Rafe for a bit made her sleeping schedule follow his...which meant getting up early when she would rather be sleeping. Giving a silent huff, she cursed Rafe in her head for the horrible trait and decided to get up.

Walking down the stairs, she skidded to a stop and looked around her with an open mouth. "How...who….did all of this?" She asked stupidly from shock not noticing Rafe in front of the fire.

Rafe woke at Ava's voice and purred. He ran over and wrapped his body around her legs and teased,  _Saint Nicholas. Or...er… Santa Claus to you. Who else?_

"Santa? But he's not real." Ava pointed out. Cocking her head at him, she looked around one more, with a surprised smile. "Well, it doesn't matter anyways. This was a surprise...a pleasant one. What are the plans for today?"

Rafe went human and kissed Ava. He laughed and asked, "Do you like it? I have hot chocolate for you...you might need to make breakfast later… but see! New pyjamas for you! And you can open your presents now if you want. Then we can watch a movie.  _A Christmas Carol._  Later on, I have someone bringing a roast duck with all the trimmings. You decide what to do in between." He grinned at the stupefied look on Ava's face. "You might as well enjoy this. It's rare you catch me doing holidays!"

Ava took a minute to process everything before pouncing on him. She caught him by surprise as she slammed into him, causing him to stumble backwards. She wrapped her arms around his neck, muttered "I love you",before kissing him hard. It was her way of thanking him for she had no words to express herself.

Rafe wrapped his arms around and laughed against her lips, saying, "Does that mean we're spending a lot of time under the mistletoe?" He winked and moved her under the plant before kissing her again.

Ava giggled breathlessly as she pulled out of the kiss. "We'll spending quite a bit of time under them. I see that you put up a lot...can't go breaking the rule of the mistletoe." She said with a grin.

He grinned back, and then pointed out the holly, "Did you know that holly is supposed to keep evil out? That's why you're supposed to put it over every entrance. Of course, what are are you going to do if you've already got a devil inside here?" Rafe raked a hand through his hair with an impish smile.

"I'll try to tame him." Was her only reply before untangling herself from him and skipping to the kitchen. Gathering the stuff she would need to make the hot chocolate, she asked Rafe curiously, "Have you ever tried hot chocolate before?"

Shaking his head, he answered, "No, actually. I'll try some though. Smells good!"

Ava grinned at him, "If you love chocolate then you'll like this." She finished with the drink and handed him his own cup. Taking a sip out of hers, Ava sighed in contentment.

Rafe sniffed his, then drank a little. He sputtered a bit at how hot it was...He was used to plain cold water, or at this time...snow. But after blowing on it he tried again. This time his eyes lit up in pleasure. It was great! Now he went to the tree and gave Ava the first present, the necklace. He snorted at the poor wrapping job but shrugged. What could you expect from a shapeshifter who hadn't ever wrapped a present before?

Ava smiled at the wrapping, but quickly opened it. She held the box gingerly in her hand and studied it curiously. Opening it, she gasped at the silver necklace. Picking it up, she said softly, "It's beautiful. I love it, Rafe." She held it out to him and asked, "Can you help me put it on?"

Smiling gently, Rafe put it on his mate. He studied it, and nodded with approval. "Yes, that suits you. And I love you. I hope I brought back some Christmas joy to you."

Ava turned around and faced him. Pressing her hand against his cheek, she said softly, "You have. Thank you for doing this." A guilty look passed on her face, "I'm sorry. I never got you anything."

Now Rafe grinned, "Ah, I'm sure you can find a way to... _make it up_ … to me. I may have… put some mistletoe… in the bedroom?"

Smiling at him, Ava snorted but crawled up to him, and slide on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pointed out, "Why go all the way to the bedroom when you're sitting underneath one right now?"

"Are you calling me a bedroom?" Rafe accused teasingly. Obligingly, he morphed his clothes away and said, "There. Is that better? Maybe a better view than that old Scrooge?"

Ava laughed softly and kissed him gently. She pushed him down and was surprised when he let her take control without putting up too much of a fight.

Rafe went along with Ava and enjoyed it as much as she did. After, he teased, "So, when the food comes later, do you want me to wear an apron to get it ready?" Dropping his voice huskily, he finished, " _And nothing else?"_

Ava flickered her eyes up to him and traced her fingers on his hand. "Only if I'm the only one that gets to see you." She replied.

He grinned and kissed Ava once again. Murmuring against her lips, he said, "That… I can do." Looking up, he added, " Oh. I couldn't do much for Christmas carols. But the wolf pack is coming later to sing for you. Nature's own music."

Ava's eyes danced at the mention of music. She pushed herself up and smiled sweetly at him, brushing her fingers on his cheek, "Rafe...this is the best Christmas ever. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me and how much I love you for doing this for me."

"You're more than welcome. It's the least I could do. You've had to give up so much, my mate. I wanted to give back a little. And I'm happy that you are happy." Rafe answered with eyes and voice full of love.

Ava smiled brightly at him and went back to snuggling against him. "Merry Christmas, Rafe. Love you." She murmured softly.


	19. Rafe Teaches Ava More Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava: 17**

**Rafe: 638**

Rafe watched his mate's every move. He went panther and stalked her. He would creep along, stopping when she did, but kept hidden. At last, he was close enough. Making sure his claws were not out, he pounced. The dirt was soft and cushioned her fall. And Rafe stood triumphantly on her back, saying,  _Hah. Successful hunt. Now I get my prey._

Spitting out dirt, Ava tried to look up at him but gave up. "And are you going to bite me again? Last time you did in an animal form it wasn't fun."

He walked her body up and down for a moment before going human and nipping at her, "And is  _that_  more fun?"

"Yes," Ava hissed as she tried to roll over onto her back. Huffing when she couldn't because Rafe was still on top of her, she suggested shyly, "Can we try just exploring each other's bodies? We normally just go straight into sex and I don't have much...experience in either of those areas."

Rafe was interested. He got off her and replied, "That sounds fun. And it will be good for you." They retired to their tent, and Rafe easily morphed his clothes away. His only request was, "Undress slowly."

Ava stared at him with a scrunched up nose in confusion. But she started the process of removing her clothes slowly for him.

He drank her in. He made a twirling motion with his hand and wolf whistled at Ava. He really did like what he saw.

Ava flushed red at the whistle and at the look in his eyes. Automatically, she moved to cover herself and her new scars. Self-conscious hit her and she could only look at Rafe shyly in embarrassment of her body.

Rafe laughed softly and shook his head. "I've got a hell of a lot more scars than you. Besides, I  **gave**  you those. Let me see you.  **All**  of you." His roguish smile was on his face and he again motioned to twirl, eyes dancing.

Ava shook her head but got up. She kept her hands on herself and twirled for him again saying. "Your scars look much more cool and good looking on you. Mine is...disgusting and ugly. Besides you've probably had much more beautiful woman than me."

"Yes, but none of them were  **mine** ," Rafe admitted. "You are mine. And you are perfect just the way you are. I see no scars. I see you. I see your own beauty that shines just for me. And that's all that matters."

Ava sighed softly but let her arms fall to her sides. She stood there unsure of what to do now and was starting to get uncomfortable with his staring.

The shapeshifter chuckled, "Ah. You're ready for action, eh? Well then, I'll show you something you'll like. And I don't do this to just  _anyone_ , mind. Lie down. Spread them wide. And relax."

Ava lay down slowly and spread her legs as far as she thought he wanted them. Relaxing was a different story when she was wound up by want and nerves. "Rafe? Maybe this was a bad idea of mine."

Rafe smirked but didn't answer. He'd had lots of girls like this. They just needed a little help. He watched her as he stroked with his fingers at first, then bent himself and started licking.

Ava gave a sharp gasp at the sensations he was giving her. She moaned loudly and dug her nails into the sleeping bag.

Rafe knew just what he was doing and continued his job. He didn't mind for this once. Normally it wasn't something he did or really liked, but had found that it took the nerves out very quickly. Plus it was unexpected. Bonus all around. He experimented with the pressure, then finally got it right and pushed Ava over her edge after holding her there for a few minutes.

Ava was covered in a sheen of sweat. She peered at him with half closed eyelids and gripped his shoulders with her hands. Giving a tug on him, she pulled him up to her and kissed him hard as a thanks.

_I'm guessing that went well. Glad you liked. Now, it's your turn. Think you can handle me?_

_No, but I guess I'll try. What if I mess up badly?_

_You'll be fine. Just go slow. I'll help you._ Rafe brushed his fingers on her face and smiled. She was cute when she was nervous. Kissing her again he leaned back and waited.

Ava made a sound of worry and didn't move. She flushed as she took him in and looked away. "I don't know where to start." She whispered softly.

Rafe groaned slightly. But he was patient. He had to train her right, after all. He stroked her arm that was nearest him.  _Start with your hand. Then make it wet. Go from there with your mouth and see what feels right._

Ava relaxed slightly. She knew how to use her hands. It's what Nev liked the best when you wouldn't have sex with someone. So, she crawled over and started to stroke him with her fingers like she had done before.

Rafe moaned with pleasure.  _Yes. Like that._  It felt so good. She did know how to do this right. He shivered slightly in want, and took care not to move around, no matter how much he wanted to buck his hips.

Seeing his good reaction to it, Ava hesitantly put her mouth on him. Now she was slightly out of her depth and didn't know what to do. So she started to move lightly.

He gripped the sleeping bag with his hands and closed his eyes. "Ah, a bit harder. That...tickles a bit. And...er...swirl."

Moving a bit harder, Ava started to use her tongue to add more pressure and pleasure.

Rafe was really enjoying this. He moaned again, and felt his need grow. He was getting closer. She was climbing him slowly, but doing great. Closer still. He reminded Ava,  _When I twitch, pull away so I can finish._

Ava made a sound of agreement and went on to continue. Finally she felt him twitch and she went to pull away. Only that it was instinct to lightly bite down on something in her mouth when it moved. Normally her dentist"s hand. Which is what she did before pulling away quickly and scrambling backwards until she hit the opposite wall of the tent. Her eyes squeezed shut and she tensed waiting for the hits like Nev had done when she messed up.

Rafe did react instinctively and yelled when he got bitten. He couldn't help but get mad, "What  **the hell?** Don't  **ever**  bite!" He glared at Ava, then noticed her reaction. He sighed in frustration. Trying to keep a lid on his temper, he told her, still with a bite in his voice, "Ava, I'm not going to hit you. But you'd better get your ass back here and this time... **don't fucking bite**."

Ava shook her head widely. Tears had welled up and her breath hitched. That was what Nev had said too before actually hitting her. Not that she didn't think Rafe would but her fear stopped her moving. "It was an accident. Instinct to bite down. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me." she whispered with a desperate tinge.

The shapeshifter growled. Why did Ava have to be complicated? He was still at the edge, but this had to be taken care of. She had to learn. Rafe watched a few seconds before saying a bit more calmly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. But now you've left me in quite a state. I'd do it myself, but you'd never learn. So. You're finishing what you started. Now."

Ava looked up at him and studied him. He was telling the truth that she already knew. Uncurling, she inched her way back to him slowly but hesitated when she put her hand on him.

Rafe gripped her shoulder warningly. He would definitely lose it if she did it again. But he told her silently,  _No hands. And definitely_ _ **no teeth**_ _._

Ava gave him a glare for making her do this but got her hand off of him and replaced it with her mouth. She did as he wanted before, but this time a lot more aware of what would happen and determined not to bite him again.

He climbed again to that edge. Just before he went over, he couldn't help but snap, "Let...go... **nicely**." He groaned with the imminent release and knew he wouldn't be able to stop this time.

Ava pulled away from him without biting this time and went back to her spot and watched him with wary eyes. He was still pissed at her and she did not want to be near him if something else went wrong.

Rafe panted quite a while. He felt much better now. He finally looked up at Ava and smiled at her. "Thank...you." He waited until he had more breath so he could say, "Well, girl...you got...potential. And also you got...lucky. I'm not usually as nice or patient….with mistakes of that...nature." Then he teased, "You vixen."

Ava winced and looked at the ground. She was still waiting for a hit or two. But she spoke quietly, "Your welcome. It was different."

Rafe sighed and got up to go over to Ava. He cupped her chin in his warm hand, then suddenly kissed her. He unconsciously poured through the new bond love for her, gladness of being with her, patience for her mistakes, and hope that things were okay between them.

Ava gasped in surprise from the kiss and his feelings. Leaning her forehead against his, she told him silently,  _We are good. I know you won't hurt me when i make a mistake. It's just whenever I did something wrong with Nev...he would hit me or something like that until I got it right. Not letting me stop. It's how I got good with my hands._

Rafe made a hm sound then answered with a soft chuckle,  _That's okay. I'm sorry he did that to you. At least you didn't get zapped in the privates with magic. Let me tell you… that fucking hurts._

Ava let out a small giggle. She pressed her hands against his chest and told him honestly,  _I'm glad it was you who took my virginity away. Nev would have been abusive about it. You seem to not mind it so far and have no complaints._

 _I've done it too many times with literally everything. Perhaps that was his problem. Couldn't get laid._  Rafe told her with a smirk.

Ava laughed aloud at that and relaxed fully against him. As much as that had been interesting, she asked him,  _Can you give me more practice in the other area too?_

Rafe considered that.  _Should I be mean and say no sex until you do_ _ **this**_   _part right? Or be nice about it all. Hard decisions…._ He told her with a teasing tone.

Ava huffed in a way to show him that she wasn't really mad. Reaching up, she kissed him softly and let him lead her to whichever one he wanted.

He felt her acceptance and was glad.  _We'll okay. Best to get an all round education. At least this time you're allowed to bite. Because I_ _ **will**_   _be doing the same. But I just may make you a bit sore in retaliation._ He growled playfully at his mate.

Ava just laughed and pulled him down onto her. She trusted that he knew not to go to far with her just yet. She was still learning after all.

Rafe sensed this, and said impishly, "Okay let's do this." He reached down and pinched her quickly where it would hurt but then kissed her temple, whispering smugly in her ear, "Oops. That was an accident."

Ava let out a yelp of pain at the pinch and growled lightly, "Yeah right."

He laughed but then made it up to her. She was his mate after all. And he really should teach her all the right things. Or this could backfire badly in the years to come.


	20. Abigail's First Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava: 28**

**Rafe: 646**

Ava smiled softly as she gently traced her fingers over her daughter's baby face. It was coming close to a year and Ava still found herself marveling at this beautiful creation she had helped made. Abigail was the most perfect baby ever. In looks and personality and Ava found herself loving her daughter more each day. She truly never thought that she could love anyone but Rafe like this. But she was happy to be proven wrong.

At that moment Abby started crying, from what Ava had no idea, but she quickly scooped her baby girl up into her arms and started singing.

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part,_

_Baby of mine._

_Little one, when you play;_

_Don't you mind what they say._

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never a tear,_

_Baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you;_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be,_

_Baby of mine._

_All of those people who scold you,_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be,_

_Baby of mine._

_Baby of mine_

Ava let out a soft laugh at the end of the song. Abby had turned into her tiger form sometime during it and was curled up sleeping. Unwilling to put her daughter down just yet, Ava sat down on the rocking chair in the room and just stroked her fur while humming under her breath.

Rafe came into the room, curious about Ava's singing. He flicked his coyote ears at her and poked Abby softly.  _You should play your music at some point, Ava. I miss it._

 _I miss playing it. It's hard playing and holding a child at the same time, Rafe. I can't do both and you don't like holding her in her human form._ Ava replied back silently as she continued her gentle rocking.

_Hmm. Well, when she gets moving more, you should try it. Is it really a year, Ava? Now somehow that makes me feel old._

Ava bit her lip to keep her laughter in but a smile played at her lips.  _Your daughter turning a year old is what makes you feel old? Not your own age or mine… but hers?_ Ava asked in pure amusement.

Rafe gave a soft growl and poked Ava rather hard.  _It's true somehow. She grows too quick. Especially when you're as old as I am. Next thing you know she'll be turning boys' heads and dating them._

Now Ava was fully amused.  _You sound like my father at that boy part. But she's not that old yet. I'm going to savour these smaller years all I can. Speaking of smaller years… do you think we can do a small human tradition and celebrate her first birthday?_

Rafe shook himself, then looked up at his mate. He nuzzled his daughter before replying,  _I suppose we could. She_ _is_   _more human than I am. It's only fair._  Pausing, Rafe pondered,  _I'm just trying to remember where I was at a year old._

Putting Abby down on her lap, Ava reached down to play with Rafe's fur.  _Were you an actual child like she is or were you full grown already?_ Ava asked curiously. It wasn't often Rafe talked about his birth or the years before her.

_I was pretty much full grown, but very child like. So much to see and learn. I knew nothing about the world. I didn't go human often in those first few years, for it was too strange. I think at a year old, I was on top of Mount Everest._

Ava snorted and said,  _I bet you have a good story for that one. But now I'm curious. How old were you when you started to notice and try the female population?_

Rafe considered that one. Slowly, he said,  _I believe I was...yes. I was a three year old._

_Three?! Really? Wow….that didn't take you very long then._

Rafe snorted and wagged his tail. He explained,  _Most animals mature around that age. Some around 3. Some less. I was average. I had a lot to learn about that too. Since I was so inexperienced, I had to compete for mates the same way the other species did. And I didn't always win._

_It's hard thinking of you being inexperienced._

Rafe's voice was full of amusement.  _I know alright? I've long since fixed_ _ **that**_   _problem. And other males just_ _ **know**_ _I'm superior, and will go without a fight. There's always a brainless one out there though._

 _I think I would have liked to meet the inexperienced you. The blackmail I could have used on you now… that would be great._ Ava said wistfully and full of humour.

Rafe grabbed her hand and pressed his teeth into it just hard enough to leave a few marks.  _Yeah sure. Well when I got_ _ **you**_ _, you were as green as heck._

_I knew how to give you some things. If I recall correctly you enjoyed it very much. Along with being my first._

Rafe tugged at her hand playfully,  _True. But you_ _ **did**_   _bite me once. To your credit, you never did do that again._

Ava huffed and threatened teasingly,  _I can do it the next we do that since you keep bringing it up. Sounds like you enjoyed it more than you thought._

Rafe let go of Ava's hand and sneezed.  _You'd better not. I can play the same game, if I may remind you._

Flicking his nose gently, Ava stood up and placed Abby back in the crib. Turning to walk out the door, she ran her hand over his head and said,  _Well… let's find out if I've gotten any more experienced. Then I need to go out afterwards._

Rafe was happy to appease his mate, then took up guard duty by Abby's crib. He had turned into a small dragon and was very protective of her. No one would get by him to his daughter without getting incinerated.

Ava came back from the store with the ingredients for a small homemade birthday cake. While it wasn't quite Abby's first birthday yet, she decided to go ahead with it in case Rafe changed his mind.

Rafe stuck his head into the kitchen while his body was still in the other room. He nosed Ava and said,  _Are you making cake? Well, you'll have no problems baking it._ To prove his point, he breathed a puff of smoke.

"I'm going to do it the human way, Rafe. Not that I don't appreciate the offer. I just don't want it tasting smokey." Ava was apologetic as she told him that.

He huffed at that. Of course, he forgot he shouldn't huff as a dragon. The result was he set off the smoke alarm.

The insane beeping started and Ava covered her ears, "Turn it off!"

Rafe had backed away in alarm, but at Ava's shout, he looked at the wailing beast. He solved the problem as best he knew how. He ate it.

Ava let her hands drop and stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you going to be able to digest that properly?" She asked at last as millions of questions floated in her head for him.

He laughed and impishly licked her, which as a dragon, was hot and sloppy.  _I crunched it in small pieces. So, yes._   _And I did make it stop, didn't I? How do you normally do it anyway?_

"You hit a small button." Ava deadpanned with a sigh.

 _Oh. That...does sound simpler._  Rafe switched to a panther, and acted a bit embarrassed.  _Sorry._

"It's fine. You know for next time." Ava said gently with a smile and went back to work on the cake.

Rafe pushed her slightly and went back to Abby's room. Since he had found out he loved his daughter, he had become quite protective of her. Just until he knew she was able to handle herself.

Finally the cake was done and cooled down enough to eat. Carrying it into Abby's room, Ava sat crossed leg on the floor and told Rafe in excitement, "Take Abby down from her crib. I want to watch what she does to the cake."

Rafe nodded and went human so he could reach his daughter. She had turned human when woken up. Babbling happily, she ket Rafe put her down and watched as he went Shepherd. She looked at Ava and smiled at her. Then she noticed the cake. Crawling over, Abby sniffed, then sat back puzzled.

Ava laughed softly and scooted over to her daughter. Placing Abby in between her legs, Ava grabbed her daughter's human hands in hers and dug them both into the cake. Lifting them up, Ava gently nibbled the cake off their hands with a happy sound. Then she lowered them to let Abby inspect them herself.

Abigail giggled, then looked again at the cake. She suddenly went cub, and tried to bat at the cake. Startled when it splattered, she ran to Rafe. But her father only licked the cake off her and snuffed her. Abby decided to try again. She crept forward and nibbled a little. Finding it yummy, she ate another bite. Then unexpectedly she pounced right into the middle of it happily.

Ava let out a surprised yelp when some of the cake came up and splattered on her. She could only stare and then laugh brightly as she watched Abby roll around in it and eat it at the same time.

Rafe barked sharply. He wanted in on this too. Abby looked up just in time to leap away when her father jumped on her. The game started. Rafe wanted to lick the cake off Abby. Abby ran from her dad. So the two shapeshifters ran and dodged and climbed on Ava and any other furniture available. They rolled and tumbled and the room was filled with Rafe's barking and Abby's meows.

Ava was on the ground laughing so hard. "Rafe...stop it...you get...to...clean the mess...up." Ava managed to get out in between laughter.

Rafe had finally squished Abby into a corner and cleaned her off. He panted and rubbed against Ava while Abby climbed into her lap.  _But Abby was the one with cake all over her! You are her mother. Your clean up._

"And your her father. You have a choice. Either give her a human bath without making a mess or cleaning up the cake. I'll do the one you don't do." Ava told him in slight amusement.

He huffed but grudgingly told her,  _I'll do the bath. I'll try not to drown her._

Ava shook her head and snorted, "Okay you big man child. Watch her while I'll clean up the cake and then I'll bathe her while I'm showering myself off. That way I know there won't be any drowning or mess to clean up afterwards."

Rafe wagged his tail, and picked up Abby by the scruff of her neck. Plopping her down in a clean corner, he tried to get her to practice going human and back. At this point, it was instinctual and no thought process. But Rafe plugged away at trying to teach her anyway.

Ava cleaned up the room and threw out the cake. That had been worth it in every sense. Then she came back into the room and scooped Abby up just as she went human. Turning to Rafe, she told him sweetly, "Since you didn't really want to help with either, you don't get to join us. I'll go to bed after the shower and I put her down."

Rafe cocked his head at her, but said nothing. He made himself scarce until both Ava and Abby were nice and wet. Then he scampered in as a Labrador retriever and yapped at Abby.

The young one instantly went cub and splashed out to play with Rafe, who was happy to oblige. They soon started another round of chase in the bathroom, including running into the shower and out again.

"RAFE!" Ava screeched at the top of her lungs. She was not amused with him. Shutting off the water, grabbing the robe, she caught Abby in arms and snapped, "You better clean up this mess because I'm not or you're literally sleeping chained to the dog house outside."

Seeing that Ava  _was_  mad at him, he tucked his tail between his legs. He crawled over to Ava, saying,  _Oh come on. We were just having a bit of fun. It's just water. Um...and soap. Perhaps a little fur. But mostly water._

"Yeah and what if I had moved and fell! I could have hurt myself or killed myself on it. I'm human! I don't have the protection you both have." Ava told him tightly as she lowered Abby back to the ground.

Rafe sighed.  _I'm sorry. I won't do that again. Poor you though. Human and a young mother dealing with two children? Or one really is a kid, and the other…?"_

Ava sighed and just told him softly, "Just clean up your mess and put her to bed. She wants you anyways."

Agreeing to that, Rafe quickly cleaned up the bathroom and soon had Abby asleep to his purring as an adult tiger. That done, he went back to Ava.  _You okay? Is this motherhood to a young shapeshifter harder than you thought?_

"No, it's actually just as I imagined it would be. It's just hard thinking that you'll end up losing us both one day. Makes me feel guilty when I see you play with her like that." Ava admitted softly as she curled up into a ball.

Rafe lay beside her and purred as well. Finally he said,  _I don't care to think of that. It will be very hard. But I will move on. But I know there will always be a piece of me missing._

"Will you ever regret mating with me and having Abby?" Ava asked quietly as she rolled over to look into his eyes.

_No. You both have brought such joy into my life. I wasn't supposed to bond, for I had no mate. But I did...with you. And I wasn't supposed to have a child with a human female. I did somehow. You both are my miracles._

"I love you, Rafe. Forever and always."

_I love you too. Forever and always. Both of you._


	21. Rafe and the Wildfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot takes place before he met Ava. He's likely around 580 to 600 years old.

 

Rafe bounded along as a young and strong buck somewhere in Russia. He was supposed to meet with Will, a friend he had made, but for now he was free to do as he wished in the forest. He snorted at himself for that thought. He was  _always_  free to do as he wished.

He sniffed the air, and scented the crackling smell of a storm. Well, it was the season for storms. He had weathered many storms over the centuries. One more would not be any big deal. Rafe stopped to munch on a tender green shoot before going to find some shelter. He wanted something more than just an overhanging tree. Going falcon he rose above the treeline to see what was available. Spotting a rock line, he shot towards that. Hm. These rocks were large, but there was no cave. However, they were large enough to shelter from the hot blast of the wind and any rain that fell. Rafe curled up in his stag form once again and slept.

What woke him was a burning smell… of fire. Jerking his head up, Rafe's eyes widened as he realized that lightning was striking down, but there was no rain. And what he smelled… was a forest fire. Clearly a dry tree had been hit.

Panic enveloped him and he stretched his legs and ran. As he ran, other animals swarmed around him too. It was hot… so hot. Rafe's overwhelming animal panic made him forget he could go bird and fly away. Besides, even the birds were having trouble in this heat, and were falling out of the sky. He bounded along with a wolf, a bear, another stag, and a bunch of small forest creatures such as rabbits and mice.

They were fast, but the forest being tinder dry, made the fire travel even faster. Rafe quickly changed his direction and leaped another way. But the choking smoke confused him. He ran that way and suddenly met a wall of fire. Spinning on his hooves, he lept away.

Onwards he ran, trusting his speed to save him and searching desperately for safety. He wanted anything at all… anyone… but most of all… water. But the smoke stung Rafe's eyes and filled his lungs so he could neither see nor smell very well. He was sure there was water in this direction… but he could be wrong.

At last, Rafe could run no more. The fire swept around him, burning his skin terribly. He made a shrieking sound and still tried to run desperately  _somewhere_. Finally he found a life saving river and collapsed in it, making sure that his nose was still above water as he took heaving breaths and trembled from fear and pain. The fire roared on both banks but Rafe was safe here for now. He finally slipped into unconsciousness.

Morning came and Rafe stirred, shivering with cold. He had been in the water all night. The burns hurt terribly still and he could see he was in bad shape. He struggled to get up, but weak hooves, made sensitive by the hot ground, failed to find purchase. He kicked about again, but was unable to rise. So he gave up, drank some water to get rid of the soot in his throat, and laid back down again.

Sometime in the afternoon, Rafe perked his ears. Was there someone calling? Snorting, he raised his head as high as it could go. Quivering, he heard a branch snap, and tried once more to get up.

Someone heard him thrashing and came over. A blonde head peered down at him and waved another person over, "Hey, Luke, we got a live one here!" Rafe figured out eventually that they were firefighters checking to see if the fire was indeed out and to check for any survivors as there were a few hunting huts out this way.

Luke joined Matt, the original guy and looked at Rafe. He winced and said, "Poor fella. Think we can get him out?"

"Can only try, right?" The two men waded down into the river and Rafe snorted warily at them. He didn't trust them. But perhaps they could get him up. "He's burned pretty bad, Luke. There's a wildlife rehab centre that could take him."

Narrowing his eyes at the men, Rafe again snorted. Were they going to take him to a vet? He started thrashing in earnest again, but one man gently started stroking his neck, "Hey, boy, calm down. We gotta get out of the water. I know it hurts, boy, but you're safe now, okay?"

It took some heaving for both men who were trying not to hurt Rafe anymore than they had to to get him. But finally Rafe was up and trembling on three legs. The fourth was too hurt to move it much, which is why he couldn't get up on his own. The men kept patting and stroking him, which calmed him down.

At last he staggered after them, one of them having put a belt loop around his neck to act as a collar. Normally, Rafe would hate such a thing, but as it was, he was grateful for the guidance, as his eyes were still running. The men were patient, and guided the stag to the nearby road. It took a bit more struggling to get him in the back of the pickup truck, but he understood far better than they knew and tried to help them.

Collapsing in the back, Rafe huffed as Matt sat next to him and rubbed the fur that was still there while Luke hopped into the cab and started driving. It was a long, painful, bumpy ride but finally they got to where they were going. Rafe's nose caught the scent of many different animals and looked around. This side of the mountain hadn't been ravaged by the forest fire, and was safe.

A woman approached and he watched her carefully. She cooed over the poor burnt stag, and allowed the men to carefully get him down. She helped lead them to a pen, where Rafe stood in confusion. She thanked the men, saying, "I'll take care of him from here. But thank you for bringing him. I'll have him back to his old handsome self with lots of TLC."

Rafe spooked a bit when she touched one of his burns, but again calmed when she talked to him, "I know it hurts, big boy! I'll help you, okay?" She looked him over entirely, noting every injury. Rafe wasn't sure if she was really a veterinarian or not, as she had no thermometer. She did have a stethoscope but he knew those were harmless. At last she left, but soon came back with another woman. Rafe soon found out the first woman was called Lily, and the second was Vera. Lily smiled at him and instructed her friend, "See if you can hold him steady while I put the burn cream on him and wrap him as much as I can. He's oddly gentle, not much like any injured buck I know."

"Maybe he's been handled by humans before," Vera suggested as she rubbed Rafe's face and wonderingly touched his antlers.

Pointing that out, Lily replied, "Maybe you're right. It's a rare stag that likes having his antlers touched like that. Still, be careful in case he gets feisty." With that, she started smearing the oily cream on him.

Rafe didn't like that much and immediately tried to smack an antler into her. But the two women were quite experienced in handling injured animals, and it was quickly done. Next part was bandaging. That was better and he felt more comfortable afterwards. The hind leg was the worst, but they made the bandage supportive so he could stand on it.

The next few weeks passed and he became quite fond of the two women. They often brought carrots and apples and other nice treats and Rafe soon got to looking for them when he could hear them coming. He still hated the tending to, but afterwards he was spoiled, so it wasn't so bad.

One day, Rafe felt so much better that he started springing around his pen in play. Lily came running when she heard him and watched with surprise. "Hey, now! You're not supposed to be doing anything like that!" But she did muse, "I have to say, I've never seen an animal heal as fast as you. You got some sort of magic I don't know about?"

Rafe looked at her and sneezed,  _You've no idea._ He knew she couldn't hear him unless she was touching him. He wondered… could he tell her? Lily  _had_  been so nice and helpful. The nicest human female he had met in a long time that just wanted to help animals.

The next day, she came and unwrapped his bandages and gasped with surprise. The hair was starting to grow over his wounds already. This was ridiculously fast healing. She brushed a hand over his leg that had been so bad and discovered that the muscles were healing just fine as well. "Wow… this is…  _incredible_!"

Now Rafe made a choice to speak.  _Thank you for your kindness to me._

Lily shot back in shock and looked wildly about. Who had spoken? It was clearly a male voice, and Lily knew there were no men today working at the rehab centre. Rafe walked over and poked her with his snout,  _Don't be afraid._

Now the woman stared at him with huge saucer eyes. Finally she stammered out, "D..di.. did you… ju.. just…  _speak_ … to me?"

Snorting again, Rafe replied,  _Yes. I only wanted to thank you for everything you've done._

Her legs gave out on her and she sat down hard on the ground, staring up at the stag, who had undeniably spoken to her. The thing was impossible! Nevertheless, it had happened! "Who are you?" was her logical question, the only one to make it out of the confused jumble in her brain.

Rafe instantly lay beside her,  _I am Rafael Valentine. But everyone calls me Rafe. I am not a stag. I am a shapeshifter. But when I am injured, I must stay as the animal I was hurt in. Or I do not heal as fast or well._

"A shapeshifter?" Lily asked as she thought about that. She used the Russian word, "A morpher?"

_Yes, exactly. When I heal more, I will show you some of my other forms. But I just wanted to say how much I appreciated your care. It was a very scary time for me. You made me feel safe and protected and cared for._

Finally the woman smiled. "Of course. That's my job. That's what I love to do." She hesitantly rubbed him on the head and asked, "Do you have a human shape?"

Rafe's laughter came through as he replied,  _Yes, I do. You wouldn't like it now though. Wait until I have more fur. Then I will show it to you._

Another idea popped into Lily's head, "Can you talk to other animals?"

_Why, yes, of course. I am many animals. I can talk to anything I can take the form of. Why?_

"Because I just thought of something. You might be able to help me. We have lots of scared animals. Some from the fire. Some from other places. Could you not tell them they're okay? And some I can't seem to help without sedating them."

Rafe agreed readily to that.  _Of course I can help. Just know this: once I am healed, I will not stay. But until I am, I can certainly help you._

Lily shot up and quickly opened the gate to the pen. It was a good day to do this… for she was working alone today, for it was a holiday, and she had told the others that she would take over the simple chores for today. Rafe followed her easily and looked about with warm eyes.

The first stop was a pen of fox cubs. Rafe spoke to them softly and they gathered around him with their little noses quivering in interest. Then at his word, they scampered over to Lily and offered play. Lily squealed as one jumped into her arms, but then started to laugh. "What did you say to them? They were so skittish before!"

The shapeshifter refused to reply, but it was obvious that he was enjoying this. The next place held the birds of prey. He spoke to each one, and explained to Lily how they felt. One was scared he would never fly again, for his wing was broken. When reassured that his wing was healing fine, he squawked happily. There was another who was angry that she was captured. She had just found a mate, and was worried that she would lose him. Rafe gently told her that if her mate was worth his salt, he would wait a while longer. If she didn't bash herself on the sides of the cage, she'd be out of there sooner than she thought. That made her settle down quickly.

Lily marveled as the shapeshifter spoke to all the animals and in turn they all responded to him. What she wouldn't do for a gift like that! But he'd already told her he wouldn't stay, and Lily would never force such a wonderful creature like him to do that. Likely she wouldn't have been able to anyway.

The last place they stopped at was a doe in a similar pen. Rafe recognized her immediately as Blackfur. He had mated with her last year. Lily smiled and replied, "Then I guess that baby is yours?"

 _What baby?_  Rafe asked before he spotted a young fawn who showed a definite unusual roaning pattern and a large splash of white on his head.  _Oh, that. Yeah, that looks like my fawn._  He shrugged and looked away.

This made Lily curious, "Aren't you interested in your baby? I've never seen a pattern like that. He's beautiful!"

Rafe was not that keen but stopped to explain,  _No, I've never been one to hang around my offspring. As for his colour, I have a gene that apparently adds white to many of them. It doesn't happen to all of them. It does seem to show up in deer more often than not though for whatever reason. It's nothing new._

She was surprised at his nonplussed attitude, but didn't pursue it. A moment later she was again surprised that the fawn expressed a high interest in Rafe and wanted to follow him. "He seems intelligent."

 _Yes, my children know who I am. Why? Beats me. It does get annoying,_  Rafe told her as he backed away from the fawn. He didn't want to deal with this now. Luckily, Lily didn't push things at all and left him alone with his thoughts.

She didn't tell anyone else about the special creature, knowing he preferred to keep it a secret. She still asked him many questions, and learned that mythical creatures were alive and well in this world. He seemed unwilling to share more than a few things, so Lily was careful in what she asked.

Finally, a week later, Rafe told her to stay after the chores were done. Well, that spurred Lily on to do them as fast as she could, and shoo the others home early. Done, she ran back to his pen and said excitedly, "You have got something to share, right? What have you got?!"

Rafe huffed at her, but for the first time since the fire, changed shapes. First he went wolf, and shook his snow white fur. Lily gaped at him, but immediately her hands buried themselves in his soft fur. Then she yanked her hands away as the fur morphed to scales and a crocodile appeared in the wolf's place. Finally, Rafe decided to stop playing around, and went into his human shape.

Lily stared at him. He was so handsome with black hair and his tanned skin and...amber? eyes. Yes, they were amber and set off his face wonderfully. "You're… you're…  _beautiful,"_ was the only thing her tongue tied voice could say.

Rafe laughed at her, and his laugh was rich and warm. "Beautiful, eh? Well… that's a new one for my human form."

She flushed at his smirk and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" She decided to shut up now to avoid making a further fool of herself.

The shapeshifter snorted in amusement and said, "As you can see, I'm healed and ready to move on. But first, I wanted to  _really_  thank you."

Softly, she murmured, "But you've already done that. You don't need to do anymore. Just seeing this self is enough."

Grinning, Rafe leaned forward and took her into a kiss. He started out soft and slow, feeling her surprise when he started. When he felt her relax, he went harder and with more passion. Then he had to smirk as she couldn't help but respond.  _You said you were happy seeing this form and that it was enough. What if I show you_ **more**   _than this? I should like to please you._

Jerking back at this, Lily studied Rafe's eyes. She felt nervous at this proposal, and knew exactly what he wanted. He was a player… that much she had figured out over the last while. She just hadn't figured that he would be the same as a human. But her curiosity was piqued. Did she want this enough? Would she lie with some sort of mythical creature who just happened to be able to take the form of a human man? A smoking hot one at that?

Rafe sensed her hesitate, and calmly said, "If you don't want this, then that's okay. I have never forced anyone, and won't begin now."

Lily relaxed at this and suddenly made up her mind. "I want it… I'm just afraid of your… not human status. But I trust you. You trusted me to take care of you. My turn."

A flash of white as he smiled at her. "Fair enough, Lily. Come on, " he said as he put a warm hand on hers and walked to the house. He looked about and found the bedroom with little trouble. Lily seemed only too happy to let the shapeshifter lead the way, not knowing what he expected of her.

She watched wonderingly as he morphed his clothes away and turned to her and gently started pulling off her shirt. She said nothing, not wanting to disturb the magic of the moment, but started to moan in delight when he started kissing her. Lily was totally unsurprised when he growled at her and felt his desire rip through her. What did surprise her was his ferocity as his sexual excitement raged, and she quickly removed the rest of her clothes. "Rafe… you'll stop if I ask you, right?"

 _Yes,_  he purred,  _Though it might be difficult._

Making up her mind for once and for all, Lily gave him permission, "Then take me."

What followed Lily never forgot for the rest of her life. He made love passionately, roughly, and through it all, Lily felt safe and desired. Yes, he was biting and scratching at her. His hand on her hip would surely leave a bruise. But it didn't matter to her. He felt so good… so  _right_. She didn't want him to stop. She sensed she would likely be a bit tender for the next day, but right now… there was nowhere else Lily would rather be but under this wild and savage man. No...he was not really a man either, but it didn't matter.

At last Rafe pulled out and panted heavily next to her. Lily stroked his forehead and looked into those wonderful eyes of his. "Are you sure you have to go? There's so much we could do together, Rafe," she told him with a pleading note.

He shook his head though and said bluntly, "No, I cannot stay. I must roam the world. I will not be held down and bound. That is not my nature. You'll do fine. You're like me in a way… afraid of commitment. There is someone out there for you. You'll find him… if you open your eyes to see."

Lily watched him with growing despair. She wanted no one but him, but again she understood. He was a wild creature. He stood up then and looked at the naked woman. One more time, he ran his hands over her body, and Lily stirred with hope. Perhaps he'd stay after all? Rafe leaned over and kissed her passionately and softly told her,  _My debt is paid._

He went tiger then and padded off to the open window. Putting his paws on the window frame, he opened it further with his nose. One more look at Lily, then Rafe turned hawk and flew out the open window to the blue sky above. Lily never saw the shapeshifter again.


	22. Julie Takes Rafe and Ava to a Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava: 19**

**Rafe: 640**

The door flung open and Ava looked up from her books. She had an important exam coming up on Monday and had already given Rafe shit for trying to distract her. Stupid shapeshifter thought with only one thing. She glared at Julie, who had a grin, and told her point blank, "No. I'm not doing whatever it is you want."

Julie pranced over to her best friend's books and yanked the one she was holding out of her hands. She glanced at the book, at Ava, and then back at the book. She threw it back onto the pile and put her hands on her hips, "You need a break, Ava. Even Rafe realized that."

"I don't need a break! What I need is to study. In peace. Without anyone here." Ava huffed out turning back to her books. She didn't get far before hands were wrapping around her wrists, yanking her up off the chair, and being pulled out of her room.

Julie huffed herself, "Oh no, you don't. You need a break from studying. You're so tense and stressed. You do know that you have a boyfriend now to help get rid of all that, right?"

Glaring at her friend, Ava snapped, "Sex isn't very helpful when you need to study."

Julie shoved Ava into her room mercilessly, shutting the door behind her, and waved a finger in her face, "Ahh. No studying. You are going to go to this party. You will get tipsy. And you will have a great time dancing with other men than Rafe. Since he's not here and I don't know where he is. I'm betting you don't either. Which is too bad since you won't get laid."

Rafe chose this opportune moment to swoop in and changed into a border collie as soon as he landed. He gleefully bounced around the two girls and licked them both merrily. Since he needed to touch them to speak, his thoughts were disjointed from one girl to the next, but the message was clear enough,  _Party? Did you say party? What party! Where's the party! I want to party. Yeah, let's do the party! Party! Party!_

Ava shot up and was out the bedroom door in a second, yelling back without looking, "Good. You guys go to the party. I have no interest in such stupid things. This way I can study in peace."

The shapeshifter was quick to move and maneuvered in front of Ava, successfully tripping her.  _Oh no you don't,_ he began as he licked her face while she was on the floor. Reaching for her with human arms, he finished, "That's boring! Look here!" He poked her shoulder, her arm, her thigh, and her chest, "You're as tight as a drum. You need to chill. If you don't wanna chill one way, you can do it the other. And look at this way, with me there, it'll be more fun." He paused and shot Julie a mild glare for her earlier words, "And we can finish the night with you getting laid."

Ava crossed her arms and said stubbornly, "I am not partying and I am not getting laid until this exam is over with."

Rafe rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he got up and impishly said to Julie, "Well, alright. You wanna go with a party with me? Maybe you can introduce me to your… ah… female friends? You know… the good sort?" He gave a sly wink, making sure Ava couldn't see it.

Julie watched her friend's face fall with hurt and she opened her mouth to say something but a slamming door was heard before. Giving Rafe a glare and a huff, "Great. She's definitely not going to go now and she definitely won't want to see you for a good while. Why do you say stuff like that in front of her? You know how insecure she is about you guys."

It was Rafe's turn to huff and cross his arms as he replied, "I was trying to make her jealous and come to the party anyway to keep an eye on me! That's all. Great plan, Rafe. Good job, man." He was sarcastic at himself as he sighed with how this one had backfired.

Julie sighed now and glanced at the door. "Come on. Let's go. I'll keep an eye on you. Hopefully she'll show up. But for now, it's best to leave her be."

Nodding as he looked at the door then back at Julie, Rafe cocked his head at her. "This party now… I've been to plenty of them in my day. Dress up? Dress down? Naked? What?" He flashed a grin at her as he inspected his own clothes to decide if they were party worthy.

"Those are good." She told him. Now she paused and shoved a hand against his chest hard and warned him, "I catch you kissing, touching, or leaving with another woman….I will tell Ava and you can bet that she'll break things off with you. Then I'll have to hurt you badly for hurting her. Got it?"

Shaking a finger in her face, Rafe admitted, "You know what? I've always said that it takes an immortal to kill another one. But you… nah. You might got it in you. And I don't dare try to find out if it's true or not. Ya happy now, Julie?" He patted her cheek in a cheeky manner with a slow grin.

"Yes," She smacked him hard in the chest before leaving. She hoped she wasn't making a terrible mistake by doing this.

Rafe looked about at the party. He laughed as he saw all the college kids dancing around and he nodded his head to the music. But he still had to tease Julie, "What did you say when we left? No kissing, touching or leaving with another woman? Think I've already left… with you… and I'm touching you now… and," here Rafe gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek as a friend to friend, "And there's your kiss. So… all crossed off the list."

"I'm being serious, Rafe. You do one thing to some other girl and Ava walks away. I know that. You know that. Are you willing to risk it?" She asked while glaring at him unamused.

Shrugging, Rafe told her, "Well, this will be different indeed. I hope Ava gets here. I'll try to behave! But I have to admit, the last party I went to was a sorority party. And yes, I did every girl there. In the same night. That was  _wild_." He laughed at that memory but settled down, "But I'll be on my  **best**  behaviour, Julie." He gave her a firm nod and smile, even as he eyed some girl who had a little too much cleavage showing.

Julie sighed and muttered to herself, "This was a bad idea. We should go. I don't trust you not to do anything."

"Oh come on! Party pooper. We just got here!" Rafe protested. He snatched a drink and shoved it in her hand. "Here, have that. And I can go with those guys over there if it makes you feel better." He pointed over to a corner of the room and his nostrils flared. A slow grin came to him and he cocked his head, "Two guesses what that white powder is."

That got him a drink shoved in his face followed by a loud smack on the cheek. A death glare and then Julie storming off into the crowd away from him.

Rafe had to stare at her then laugh. He had always been a wild bad boy at parties. Well, maybe he wouldn't try that tonight. It did weird things to him. Besides, it looked like Julie would kill him. Literally. So, Rafe decided to just mingle in the crowd and see what he could see. He downed the drink in a gulp then mosied around slowly in the party.

Ava kept her earphones in with the music turned up to drown out the party music. Her eyes read over the text as she muttered to herself. Rafe could go and screw whoever he wanted. She didn't care. She had more important things to do like studying. She would glance out the window now and then, but her stubborn nature kept her in her seat to study away.

At least it did for an hour or two when she couldn't tune it out anymore. Rafe was probably out there screwing some girls. Jealousy flooded through her at the thought and she shoved her chair back. She went to her closet and found the most revealing outfit she could. A strapless black dress that pushed up her boobs, fell a quarter down her thigh, along with black leggings and high heeled boots. She ruffled her hair to make it look better and stormed. Two could play at the same game.

Rafe had been bantering with a couple of girls who were definitely flirting with him, but he was challenging himself not to rise to the bait. This was definitely different. At last he moved away to their disappointment, and he went to the dance floor. A familiar scent hit his nostrils and Rafe snapped his head around. Ava? Ava was here! Where exactly?

He glanced about quickly then noted a girl dancing with a bunch of guys. He had dismissed her for a moment then looked again. That wasn't just any girl. That was Ava! And what's this? The guy closest to her was definitely smashed. And trying to put the moves on her. He growled low in his throat and strode over purposely.

It had taken Ava a couple of beers to get the nerves to do this. She hadn't seen Rafe or Julie around and assumed they were somewhere else getting laid. That thought had spurred her on and she had been quick to jump into the middle of the guys. She moved out of their way, not really wanting them to actually touch her, as she danced to the music. She let her body weave in and out to the music, lulling her into a familiar state when she was presented with music. She was lost in it without a care in the world.

"Hey pretty girl! You… you...move  _real_  nice!" The young man said in her ear, his alcoholic breath hot on her neck. He laughed giddily and touched Ava's hip. "Ya think ya kin move like that 'tween the sheets?"

Ava smacked his hand off her hip and decided to move away from the guys. She ducked under their arms and disappeared into the crowd again. She ran smack into a familiar chest, and a deep voice said, "I've been looking for you. Good thing you got away from that asshole or he'd have found himself missing some teeth."

She glared up at Rafe and snapped as loudly as she could over the music, "You have no right to talk. I bet you were touching and flirting with girls all night. At least I care enough about you to not do anything with other guys!"

Rafe shook his head though and told her, "Nope, no touching. No kissing. No sex. Flirting, well, maybe just a little. Nothing more than that." He took her in hungrily with his eyes and grinned, "Now  _that's_  what I call an outfit. Those boobs now… very much interest me." He started to move his hand up to cup one but he watched her eyes first.

Ava huffed and watched him, but she didn't stop him. "Do they? Cause they interested that guy back there too. He asked me if I could move like this in between the sheets." She told him, watching him closely for any hints of jealousy.

His eyes blazed at that, and this time, Rafe did cup her breast gently. "Damn drunk asshole," was all he said before he captured Ava's lips in a possessive kiss and gripped his free hand on her hip.

Ava smiled against his lips and slipped her hand on top of his. Before she pulled away, she told him, "You said that I'm tense all over. Dance with me to help start the process of relaxing."

 _Most gladly,_  he replied as he guided her back to the dance floor. Rafe made sure that no one cut in, that he made possessive moves with Ava, and gave any guy that dared approach a death glare. But he smiled at her as he danced,  _Well? Is this helping?_

She laughed and grinned as her body moved to the music. She made sure Rafe's hand were near her as she backed into him, slightly drunk from beer and music, and nodded. "It is. I feel free."

He grinned right back and kissed her again, this time going for her neck. Rafe gave a quick glance around and huffed,  _Still don't see Julie. She'd approve of that outfit, which is_ sexy hot _, by the way. But think she's a bit mad at me. I almost went and did some drugs but yeah, she stormed away instead. So there's that._

Ava hummed and nodded. She knew her friend enough to say, "You don't see her because she's not here. She getting laid more likely." With that she turned back into tune with the music.

Rafe had laughed at this information, turned Ava for better access, and kissed her again as they swayed to a slower song. Rafe pulled away at last and asked,  _Well? Any chance of that with me or did I blow it at the beginning of the night?_

"You have a very good chance at getting laid tonight more than once." She told him, nipping at his bottom lip with her fingers rubbing against his chest gently.

Now he purred in Ava's ear, just the way she liked it. He danced a bit more, then growled impatiently, "You good to leave or you wanna hang out a bit longer here?" Rafe paused and nipped at her playfully, "There's still…  _lots_  to do here if you wanna."

Ava moaned softly and pressed her back against his chest. She was a bit confused about the last part of what he had said. She knew people had sex at parties but she wasn't sure if he was implying that or something else. She turned her head a bit and asked, "What do you mean there's lots to do here?"

Giving a smirk, Rafe glanced about and said, "Well… there's food. There's drinks… plenty of that. There's some games… cards mostly I think in corners." He laughed and added, "Mostly strip poker I think. That's fun. I don't think you're into the powder scene. So scratch that probably. Or there's… potential for… extra people for some fun? Or you just like me all to yourself?" Rafe was smiling easily, showing his party colours. He had done this too many times in the past, but wasn't sure how exactly Ava partied. This was his first time doing it with a mate, after all.

She had moved his arounds her at his last suggestion, but mused everything else over. This was technically her second party. She hadn't stayed long at the first to enjoy it, but Rafe was here this time. She played with his fingers as they danced, watching some girls glare at her, and said, "I don't know. This is only my second party. I didn't stay long at my first time. I have no idea what to do."

He shrugged, but hugged her tighter, "Whatever you feel like is good. Is it me or are those girls jealous of you because of me?" He laughed and eyed them back but looked down at Ava and boldly put his hand down her front inside her dress. That made the girls huff in disgust, though one did still look at Rafe longingly.

Ava squirmed against him in retaliation and huffed, "Really? Are you trying to get those girls to kill me so they can get to you?"

Grinning, Rafe mildly said, "Just staking a claim that anyone with eyes can see. If I had done that to anyone else, you can bet I'd get slapped from here to next century. But they see you don't mind. Therefore, you're cool with it. And we are… an item."

She settled down again and watched him closely. Then she suggested, "I want another drink and then if I have enough courage we can play that card game."

"Ooh, just need some liquid courage first?" Rafe teased. "Say no more." He got her off the floor and got her a drink as requested. He declined one himself, saying, "It does something weird to me if I've had too many. I can't remember exactly what, but I stay away from over drinking. Two or three is fine. I've already had two." He grinned sheepishly, and said silently,  _I know it's weird. I remember talking to your brother about things like this. My… human tastes… are a bit hit and miss. He couldn't understand how when I met him, I'd tried crack but never bacon. Just the way it happened. No one was around to cook me bacon!_

Ava leaned against him, nursing her drink, and spoke silently now,  _Hit and miss? You are used to this party scene then. I must be boring compared to other girls you were with at parties._

 _Nah, this is a new experience, love. I've never gone to a party with a date before. Come to think of it, we didn't arrive together. Does that count? And it's quite fun fending off other attention. Think of it as a challenge, yeah? And I only kissed two girls._  Rafe looked at her, winked, and replied before she could get hurt,  _You. And Julie's cheek._

She had been about to throw her drink in his face, but stopped with "Julie's cheek". She did huff a bit as she settle back against him, and asked,  _Can we go back to dancing? I prefer the music over people._

 _Of course,_  Rafe answered as he found a quieter corner in which to dance in. He held her against him as they swayed together. They were silent for a little bit, then had to tease lightly,  _Should possibly stop teasing you like that. I feel like I take my life in my hands when I do it with you or Julie. But it's… fun! But maybe the dangerous kind..._

Ava giggled feeling even more relaxed. It didn't help she was a bit tipsy and she agreed,  _You should. At least until I get used to telling which is serious and which is joking._ She paused and admitted to him, something she would never have done without alcohol in her system,  _Rafe? I think I'm getting horny._

He laughed in surprise,  _Oh yeah? Wow, this is a first. But okay. I can fix that."_ He considered a moment. Rafe knew perfectly well of the places he could use for sex around here, but a glance at Ava made him pause. He knew she was getting drunk. So perhaps the dorm would be a better choice. He studied Ava, then decided that was the way to go. So if she found she had too much, there was a bathroom (and her own) nearby. And privacy. No one walking in.

He nodded and took Ava's hand and walked her back to her room, and shut the door firmly. It just made him feel better. "How you doing? Still horny? Figured you had too much party, so that's why we came back here." He stroked her cheek and eyed her,  _You ain't gonna get sick or pass out in the middle of things?_

A giggle escaped her as she stumbled on the spot. "Nope! I'm still horny. I want you. It's been to long." She told him, not caring where she was. She only wanted him and that made it all better.

Now Rafe did pause as he laid Ava on the bed. He cocked his head at her and watched for a moment. He was always up for sex at any time, but there was one thing he wasn't fond of. Drunk sex. And Ava was fast on the way to that. It often caused issues later, which is why he avoided it. But then again, this was his mate. He wasn't doing anything untoward, was he? She wanted it, right? He felt a bit conflicted but then decided to roll with it. If it went south at all, even just a little bit, he'd stop. Agreeing, Rafe told her,  _Yes, it's been too long. Far too long. You and your nose in books all the time. Time to have it somewhere else, yeah?_  He started pulling off her clothes as he flashed his off simultaneously.

Ava cocked her head at him as her hands were instantly on his chest. She may have been slightly drunk, but she had noticed his hesitation, and asked him,  _Why did you hesitate? Do you want to wait? If you do, that's fine by me. I'll still be horny in the morning._

Sighing and giving Ava a smile, Rafe gave one soft kiss before explaining,  _I don't like having sex with a girl who is under the influence. It often came back to bite me in the ass. You know how I feel about never forcing anyone. But even if she was all over me at the time, later when she gets her senses back, she's either embarrassed or mad. I know it's you, and you're my mate, but that doesn't erase the past. If you really don't mind, I'd rather wait until morning. Then I promise I'll give you a very,_ _ **very**_   _good time._

Now it was her turn to sigh softly, but she did nod and pushed him off of her.  _Okay. We'll wait._

 _You're pretty cool, do you know that?_  Rafe asked with a grin.  _I mean, you came to that party, looking so sexy, got me good and jealous, we had fun at said party, made other people jealous… and we'll get laid. I think that turned out pretty good._  Rafe smirked at her then went in for a kiss.

Ava turned her head away from the kiss and explained,  _Still drunk. You kiss me and I'm not sure what I'll do._

Huffing slightly, Rafe said, "You sound like me. Remember that time in the past when you 'tried' a kiss? You feel like that? How I did, basically? This is… interesting…" he trailed off with a chuckle.

There was no answer in return. Now that she knew there was not going to be any sex, Ava let herself fall asleep. Not caring that Rafe was talking to her or anything else really.

He had to chuckle again. Good thing he abstained then. She might have fallen asleep in the middle of things. Oh well. Rafe curled up against her and pulled his mate close. He was happy to have her next to him anyway. And he knew she'd sleep better with his warm body as a nice pillow.

Morning came, and Rafe was nice enough to let her sleep in a bit. There had certainly been enough excitement last night. He sniffed her body, and was pleased to find she smelled normal again. Rafe kissed her softly, then a bit harder to wake her up as he ran his hands over her body. Wake up sex? Sure, he was game to try that and see if she liked it.

Ava stirred and moaned softly as her eyes blinked open. Hazy memories of last night hit her and she murmured softly, "Rafe? That you? Or some other guy?"

 _Really? You lay around that much to not be able to tell your mate?_  Rafe bit her lip in retaliation for that comment but still let his hands roam over her. Amber eyes met hazel and he rolled a bit so he was half on her. Stil, he gave one more bite on her lip just to make sure.

She brought her hands to explore his body and kissed him back sleepy as she answered,  _No. I just remember that guy asking me if i was good under the sheets. Everything is a bit hazy after that._

 _And that's why I refused sex last night. But I certainly want it this morning. You don't look awake enough yet though._ He chuckled as he now got into a good position and started up his engine by rubbing himself against her.  _Just give me a moment or two and I am hot to trot._

Ava moaned louder and squirmed in response as pleasure was starting to build. It really had been too long.  _How much longer? I don't think I can wait…._

Her pleading tone certainly got Rafe hard fast.  _Good. Then you'll like this._  He joined with her and began making love to her. It really had been too long without her and he loved the feel of her body under him once again. The motions, the pressures, the pleasure, all of it wrapped around them both. But he made her beg some more before giving her the release she craved. It was music to his ears when he denied her a little bit, but today he was nicer to Ava. He didn't deny her too much but let her ride the pleasure waves sooner rather than later.

Ava sighed in content as they relaxed.  _I like that kind of wake up call. I'll be ready again soon. If you are up to it. Then breakfast and then I need to go back to studying._

 _I'm always up to it!_  Rafe exclaimed with a teasing grin. Then he had an idea. He waited until she was ready, then pulled out the book he knew she needed for Monday's exam.  _Let's do it this way._ Rafe flipped through the book to some questions and stuck in a hair pin at the answer key. "I'll ask you a question. You get it right, and I'll give you a kiss or some more pleasure. You get them wrong, you get denied. You get this whole section done, you get your release. I  _guarantee_  you'll pass with flying colours."

Ava made a sound of disbelief. "You want to help me study by playing a sex game? Rafe! I was up for another round of sex. But…" she trailed off unsure of this.

Rafe laughed merrily, and said, "This will be fun." He trailed down his hand and started thing between Ava's legs. Then as her moaning increased, he stopped all contact and gave her a question. "Well? Is the answer A, B, or C? Get it right and I'll start again. Maybe with just a kiss. No tongue. That's the next question."

"I don't like this," Ava whined as she started squirming. She didn't want to mix the two together. Knowing her luck, she would write something else down entirely.

The shapeshifter was enjoying himself enormously. "Just be sure of your answer. The more right answers…. you get what you want." His eyes danced in amusement, and he gave a feather light touch to encourage her.

Ava shook her head though. "No. I'm not enjoying this, Rafe. I can't think properly. Just get off of me and I'll go study the normal way instead." She told him, pushing at his chest to get him off of her.

He huffed. No fair! That had been a great idea on his part. Ah well. She wanted him off? Okay. Rafe jumped back inside her and thrust hard, knowing he had prepared her well. It was very quick and fast, but he succeeded in getting them both what they wanted in a few minutes. Then he slid off and innocently said, "You wanted me to get off you. Just didn't say how. So I got off  _on_  you. Dare say I was nice enough to let you do the same…"

"Wow," she muttered breathlessly. She studied him and asked with her lips pursed in thought, "Would you have done that at the end of our study lesson? If so….I'm willing to give your stupid idea another shot."

"Oh my…" Rafe teased now. "Am I training you to be insatiable? I think I am. What a good little vixen you are!" He patted her head with a smirk, but said, "And yeah. I would have. Since you'd likely have been squirming around so delightfully."

"Okay. I'm sorry for dismissing your idea. I was turned on and you promised it to be very, very good in the morning. Which it hasn't. It's only been good so far. I am willing to give this idea another go. If not, I'm getting dressed and going back to hit the books the normal way." She hoped that was enough of a challenge to get to him.

Now Rafe crossed his arms and glared, "Only been  _good_? Really. Alright you witch. We'll do it." Rafe climbed on her again and started up the teasing process. Her first few answers were correct and he rewarded with touches and kisses. The next one was wrong though, and Rafe stopped the games for a full minute, quite enjoying the squirming going on. Raising an eyebrow, he challenged, "You ready to give the right answer now?"

"Yes," She hissed. "It's actually b." Dammit why did she have to suggest this game? Stupid Rafe for teaching her to like sex too much. Actually… stupid Rafe for enjoying sex too much.

 _Very good,_ Rafe told her as he rewarded her with his hand. The next little while, Rafe progressed to being inside her and kept up a gentle thrusting motion. He went harder as the answers were correct. A wrong one made him stop. At last, Rafe told her as she was on the edge.  _Last one. It's a tough one. You answer it right, and you get off like how I did it earlier. And we're done! You get it wrong… and I'm stopping for a whole five minutes._

"You asshole!" She snapped at him. "It would be better to just get off of me if it's wrong." She wasn't terribly happy about this punishment.

 _Oh you're so cute. You just make sure it isn't wrong._  Rafe gave her the question, knowing the answer would be long and lots of points to cover. He was just making her work for it. But luckily for her, she made herself slow down and think about it. Him slightly shivering himself inside probably made her distracted but she did a very good job of answering.  _Good girl! Now you get your reward!_  Rafe happily thrust good and hard to Ava's satisfaction, then lay panting on top of her when it was all done.  _That was a very good study session indeed._

 _I hate you._ She muttered not seriously.

 _Oh sure,_ Rafe answered very much amused. He gave her a soft kiss as he brushed her hair out of her face. "You know what? I am going to come back Monday night and see how you did on your test. I am quite sure you'll feel like you aced it. And maybe you'll feel… hm. Horny again after writing it?" He grinned as he poked her nose endearingly.

Ava couldn't help the frown from coming to her face. "You're leaving so soon?" She asked quietly. She never made him stay, knowing his nature to roam, but lately it seemed like he just came for sex, had it with her, and then left the next moment. Like she was nothing more than someone to get him off when he needed it.

She pushed him away and got off the bed. She grabbed her robe, put it on, and told him with her back to him, "Okay, you can go. I'm going to eat some leftovers and study."

Rafe cocked his head at her and then said "Leftovers are good too." His voice dropped softly as he told her, "If you'd rather me stay, I can. I don't have to go. I miss you, you know. I can't wait till you're done school and you can travel with me again. It's not the same without you. I love you. And I want you at my side."

"I won't make you stay." She said quietly, moving to the kitchen.

He followed her there and leaned on the doorway watching Ava move about. "I know you won't. And you're so amazing about that. But I will." He gave a decisive nod as he came to that decision, "Yes. I'll stay for a while. Spend some more time with you. There's a break coming up isn't there? Then we'll split for a few days then. How's that sound to you?" He laid a hand on her hip as he yanked her to him so she couldn't ignore him.

Ava sighed and shook her head again, "Just go, Rafael. I want you to go. I'll be doing nothing but studying. So just go and come back Monday night like you want and then you can leave again. Then I'll probably see you on the break."

Giving her a growl, Rafe narrowed his eyes,  _Probably? That isn't good enough. And I know you'll likely spend the time studying. That's okay. I just want to be near you._  He turned Shepherd and jumped into the dog bed Julie had given him and curled up on it. He laid down on it as regally as he could, making it clear he was comfortable here.

Ava got mad. She wasn't sure why she was mad exactly, just that she was. Her hand slammed down on the counter and she snapped, "Get. Out. Now."

Rafe whined at her and rolled over submissively. Why was she mad? She wanted him to stay, didn't she? And he was willing to do it. So what was the problem? They had a good time and all. Again he whined with a note of confusion in it and wagged his tail hopefully even as he showed her submissive signs. Maybe she just needed to take something out on someone. Well, he was here. She could do what she liked to him. If it made her feel better, then so be it.

Ava curled her fingers onto the counter and sighed. "Just go, Rafe. Please? I really don't want you staying here if you feel like it's an obligation. It's obvious that you just like coming to me for sex. Well, you got it. Now you can go until you get horny again." She told him walking back to her door and shutting it tightly behind her.

Rafe sighed. He had really wanted to stay. But these moods of Ava! He whined again and pondered what to do. Then he got an idea and did leave. But he was back later and noted that Ava's door was still shut. That was fine. He laid out his project and sorted out the photos he had printed out. He'd borrowed Ava's camera for the purpose but was careful to put it back exactly where he had found it. Putting some of them in frames he had bought, Rafe smiled as he looked at them. Some were just them in silly moments. One was a funny shot in a photo booth in some fair Ava had wanted to see. All of them evoked different memories for Rafe, and none of them had been in sexual situations at all. He hoped this would work and gently wrapped the frames up in tissue paper and put them in a gift bag in front of Ava's door. He gave a brisk knock and imitated Julie as best he could before dashing off to hide as a cat behind one of the chairs.

Ava ignored the door at the knocks. She was still mad. She honestly felt like Rafe thought of her of nothing more than a booty call. She missed the old days where they acted like an actual couple. Maybe this relationship wouldn't really work. Maybe they had both been too high strung on everything that had been happening at the time and had acted too quickly. She felt tears at that thought and turned back to her studying. That would hopefully keep her distracted from the plaguing thoughts.

Eventually, Rafe had gotten hungry. He decided on something simple and actually making himself a grill cheese. Happily he set about that task, always keeping one ear cocked for the door. Rafe forgot to turn the fan on, and soon the smell of melted cheese floated around the small apartment. He made an extra one just in case and wrapped it up to keep it warm. It was still new to him… this cooking for himself. But grill cheese was so easy. And oh, so yummy. He actually moaned a bit as he had his first bite of it. Now he just needed to share with a certain someone to make it even better.

Ava sighed as she smelt the cheese and said aloud, "I thought I told you to leave, Rafe. At least until Monday and then you can leave again."

Rafe cocked his head at Ava's voice. He got up and went to her door and spoke, "I know you did. But I really miss you. I don't like this coming and going any more than you do. But I did say your education was important. So that's a sacrifice I'm making on my part. It's been too long, Ava. I want to stay here. Even if you ignore me the whole time. I don't care. I love you. And I got a present for you that I hope will remind you of that." He paused then laughed softly through the door, "Oh, and an extra grill cheese that is just crying your name."

"I'm not hungry." was her response. Then silence before she spoke again, "I'm tired of you only coming when you want sex and then leaving. I know you won't stay. So the only option is for you to leave."

Gently, with love in his voice, Rafe answered, "That isn't the only option, Ava. It's true we do seem to bang every time I return. Maybe we do it too much. It's only because I am so happy to see my mate again. And I wish I could help you with your studies, but as an animal shapeshifter, it's rather hard. You know so much more than me in that respect. But I hear where you're coming from. We should just hold off the hormones and just go back to what we did before. As in just do something together that isn't related at all to sex. I miss that, you know? You have so much to teach me, you know that, Ava?"

Ava shut her eyes and said softly, "I don't think we can go back to what we were. Not right now. And maybe not after. Let's just do what we normally do since I've been in college. It's time for you to leave."

Huffing with frustration, Rafe didn't say anything for a moment. But then he told her, "Okay. I really don't want to leave. Honest, I don't. But I will because I respect you. Just look at my present though after I'm gone? And I'll be back Monday night. And we'll have a talk then." With that he reluctantly stepped away from her door. He really did want to stay. But he was learning that sometimes Ava needed to think things over. So he stared at her door for another minute before sighing and leaving.

Ava stayed in room for the rest of the day and most of the night. She only came out once to eat something and go to the washroom before heading back in. She did grab Rafe's present but didn't look at it. She hardly slept that night in between her thoughts of their relationship and her studying. She did the same thing Sunday. She got even less sleep that night and it was only when she was heading out that she glanced at his presents.

She lay each picture down with emotional eyes and the sighed. She loved them. They brought back so many happy memories. Those had been the good times. But she needed to get to her exam now. Then the same routine would continue with them.

As promised, Rafe came back in the evening, but he brought a nice take out meal for a celebration of yet another exam taken. He swept into the kitchen with a grin on his face, "Ava! How did the exam go? Did my… ah… studying tips work? And I brought you something from Eastside Mario's. Just a little dinner for us right here."

Ava leaned against her doorway and spoke quietly, "I don't think I passed. I had other things on my mind."

Frowning in sympathy, Rafe brushed her cheek, and replied, "Aw, I'm sorry, love. I did say I was no good at the schooling thing. I tried my best to help. I missed you over the weekend. I ended up on a lake and there was this island with a ton of trees and one little house on it. It was so cute and so you. And so alone and private. When you're ready, I'm going to take you there. There's even a bald eagle nest nearby! It's an amazing spot, very photo worthy. But I was missing a key ingredient." He looked at her significantly and tilted his head, feeling the loneliness surface for his mate.

"That sounds nice." She said distractedly. "It wasn't your fault that I failed. I was thinking about us. That was my fault."

"But you were supposed to be thinking of us," Rafe stated with confusion. Hadn't that been the point of his little… study session? When she went over the questions, she'd remember if she got them right in their little role play thing that night. He shook his head and then just kissed her, pouring out his love and need of his mate. It wasn't her body that he needed. But herself. She was his mate. His best friend. His companion. His teacher or student as the situation dictated. His level head. His helper out of trouble. His everything.

Ava pulled away from him and stepped backwards a few steps. "I wasn't thinking of our study program. I was thinking of our relationship and if we didn't rush into it too fast."

 _Oh,_ Rafe said as he continued to hold Ava's hand. He cocked his head curiously, and asked,  _And what conclusion did you come to? I have to say that at least for me, I didn't rush into anything. I've been alive for a long time. You know I didn't have sex with you at the first opportunity. I just love how we were friends first. That was important to me. And when I'm away from you, love, I miss you. I long for you. Not in a sexual way, but just as my other half not being there with me. I don't like that. But go ahead, I'm interested in what you have to say._

"I think I did rush into it. I don't know. Sometimes it feels like we did and sometimes, most of the time, it feels like we didn't. I'm not saying that I regret this because I don't. I love it. I love you. It's just that we're two very different people and maybe we would have been better off staying friends. I just don't know and being treated as a sex toy lately….it makes me feel no different than the others." She said quietly, looking away from him and staring at the ground.

Rafe sighed, then cupped Ava's chin tenderly, admitting, "You're right sometimes. I mean, I did treat women like… objects, I guess. You're not the first to tell me that. And I don't want to treat you like that, because you are far more than that to me." He paused for a moment, stroking his thumb across Ava's lips before continuing, "Far more, my love. But I guess old habits die hard. But this is one habit I want to get rid of. Because you're too precious for me to lose. So, you think you can help an old shapeshifter with that?" Now he smiled tenderly as he said, "Someone told me there was a shapeshifter tamer around. The best one ever. Could you point me in the right direction?"

Ava grabbed his hand and said softly, "I think I can. If you don't mind her being a stupid human that runs on her emotions when it comes to you."

Rafe's smile become a bit broader as he pretended to muse, "That sounds interesting. She must be very good at what she does. But sounds like a pretty normal human. I told her once that human emotions are higher than animals. Maybe she just needs to be reminded of that. And maybe she's just what I need to remind myself of my own humanity?"

Ava moved closer to him with a smile on her face now. "I think you remember just perfectly when you think of me. Those pictures were very well done. I love them. We were happy in them."

Brushing a soft kiss on Ava's lips, Rafe nodded, "We were. And love? I can't wait for the next chapter of 'The Adventures of Rafe and Ava'. I sometimes wish I hadn't told you to go to school, but at the same time, I know it's important for you to be able to do something independent of me. That's why I encouraged you to do this. But man… I just wanna get you on my Pegasus back and fly halfway around the world right this second. I miss you too much in my travels now."

"Then stay around here for awhile. I do have a week off coming up. We can go somewhere then." She told him, wishing for the same thing. She missed traveling.

Beaming now, Rafe was enthusiastic, "Yeah, that sounds great. I'll stay around for sure. This will be good for both of us." He hugged her to him and murmured, "I love you. All of you. Faults and all. Olympus knows I have enough of them, so I ain't gonna blame you for yours."

Ava snuggled into him, enjoying his warmth and his arms, "I love all of you too. You staying now or will you be leaving one last time?"

_Nah, I'll stay here. Just as long as you don't mind fur on your clothes for the next few days. Oh, and I had a splendid prank to play on Julie. You're not gonna rob me of my fun, are you?_

"Yes, I am. She hasn't been here since the party. I think she's staying at a guys house. We have the apartment to ourselves until then." Ava smiled up at him.

 _Oh, I see. I wonder if I will approve of said guy. Nevermind. That means I can be myself all I like. Like this,_ Rafe grinned as he demonstrated and curled on Ava's hand as a chipmunk.

"I was enjoying the moment between us." She grinned then and teased, "I guess I'll just eat all of this food by myself."

He squeaked in protest then jumped on the table. He squeaked again and huffed at her, jumping off and going human at the same time, "I guess not! I'm hungry too! You're not eating all of that!" Rafe crossed his arms and mock glared at her, but the corner of his lip was twitching a bit as he tried not to smile.

Her grin became wider and amusement danced in her eyes, "Yeah? Says who? I haven't eaten anything in a meal since before the party. I'm starving."

"I did offer you grill cheese the other day, and you. Turned. It. Down. Grill cheese! Sacrilege, that, Ava. Pure sacrilege." Rafe shook his finger at her but then consented, "Alright. The  _majority_  is yours. But I get the bacon meal!"

Ava laughed at him and filled a plate full of food. She grinned in delight and stuffed her face, not caring how messy she got. It was so good!

"You make me wanna lick you off, Ava. But I won't. I'll be good. Maybe," Rafe said as he eyed her carefully, being neater with his own meal.

Ava licked her lips after she finished. She cocked her head and wiped her face off and asked, "You get anything else or just the dinner?"

He made a little aha motion and slid out a box in front of Ava. "Just a little something from the bakery. I remember you saying you liked this." He opened it and in it was a beautiful homemade apple pie.

"I love you so much!" She told him happily before taking a big piece of pie. She waited long enough for him to get his own piece and then she was digging into her's. She moaned in pleasure at it and licked her lips after she was done. That had been even better than the actual dinner.

Rafe grinned at her and had to admit, "This is really good. I like it a lot. I do sometimes think that humans do strange things to their food, but in cases like this… I think you lot have it right after all." He hummed as he popped another delicious morsel in his mouth.

Ava watched him and admitted, "I'm glad you came back. I was unsure if you would after how I treated you. I'm sorry about that. I really am."

Putting down his fork after the last bite, Rafe considered Ava for a moment. Then he gently said, "Of course I came back. I wouldn't abandon my mate for something like that. We're still learning, Ava. And there's lots to learn, apparently. We're going to make mistakes, both of us for sure. It's how we handle the mistakes that will make us stronger. And love conquerors all, you know." He rubbed his hand over hers in a loving gesture of forgiveness.

"I love you." She murmured softly unable to say anything to express her love for him.

Rafe's eyes shone right back at her, then he had to tease,  _Of course you love me. I brought you pie, didn't I?_

Y _ou did. And I love you even more for that._

Now Rafe laughed at her for that comment.  _That's good to know. Now let's spend the rest of the night just cuddling. I'll even watch one of your sappy movies with you. Just as long as you have… I can never remember what you call the crunchy potato things._

"Chips. They're called chips, Rafe." Ava told him in amusement, standing up and starting to clean up.

"Chips.  _Chips._  I must remember that. Funny how I can tell you about things like… Michelangelo and what he liked and all, and I can't remember that word. But fine,  _chips_ , a movie, and cuddles? That sound good to you, love?" Rafe asked after he finished being consternated with himself.

"Yeah. But you have to stay human for the movie and cuddling." Ava told him a grin, flopping on her bed.

He narrowed his eyes at her, then brightened up, "Alright. Deal. As long as I sleep in one of my animal forms tonight. Fair trade?"

"Fair trade. Now get over here."

Rafe "got over there". He wrapped his arms around Ava and snuggled her onto his chest. He even morphed away his shirt so she was right on his bare skin, which they both loved. She was his mate. He loved her, no matter what. Which is why he was willing to watch a cheesy chick flick with her because he got cuddling out of it, and her soft scent, and just her over all. She was worth everything.


	23. Ava and Rafe's First Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! We made an extra long chapter for our favourite couple's first Valentine's Day ever. Enjoy!
> 
> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava: 18**

**Rafe 639**

Rafe had been observing the humans again, this time considering what they were doing. It was interesting. He'd never paid much attention to what they did for their special days or holidays, because it didn't matter to him in the least. Or at least it hadn't before. But this occasion seemed like a good idea somehow. Finally he flew back in his hawk form to Ava. It had been too long since he'd seen her last. Being a shapeshifter, he would not stay in one place for very long, and Ava had understood. But now, it was time go back to her. He saw his mate, flew down, and wrapped human arms around her from behind in a surprise hug. "Hey love, I got an idea. But only if you want. I might need help with this idea though."

Ava brightened up when she felt Rafe's arms around her. He had been gone for a few months while she got back into school and settled down again. Her parents hadn't been really happy their relationship but they had behaved after Noah told them off. She turned around and threw her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his neck. "Rafe! You're back! I've missed you. What idea?" She asked at last.

The shapeshifter grinned and then said, "I missed you too. Hang on a moment now." He cupped her chin and gave his mate a long kiss before he sighed in satisfaction. "There, I feel better now. Anyway, idea. Well… I guess you've figured out that I don't pay much attention to human celebrations, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Ava questioned curiously.

"Well," Rafe replied thoughtfully, "There's this one that I think I'd like to do. It just seems… fun and appropriate, Ava. And," here his eyes sparked with amusement and happiness, "It does have my name on it."

Ava furrowed her eyebrows in thought. A holiday with his name on it? She counted down all the holidays in her head before her mouth opened in surprise. "You mean Valentine's Day? Why something so romantic?"

Rafe grinned even wider, "Because I fell in love with you. Something that has never been done before. I think it's worth celebrating, don't you?" At the last sentence Rafe leaned into Ava, putting his forehead against hers, and speaking softly.

Her fingers curled into his shirt and she smiled softly at him, "It is. I just never had a proper Valentine's Day before."

"Well, neither have I! Or, actually, I never had one period. So… that's where I need your help. I wanna do good by you, Ava. Make it happy and 'proper' as you say. What would you like most? And if you say 'me' well that's a given!" He teased his mate lovingly.

Ava snorted but retorted, "You do make me happy though." Turning thoughtful, she admitted, "I've always wanted to have a night time picnic but it's too cold out for that. And snow. Too much snow. So I guess a dinner and then something after. Oh and there has to be chocolates. Lots of chocolates and no flowers."

He had been making mental notes throughout this wishlist of Ava's but now he was surprised at the last point. "No flowers? Why not? That seems to be the biggest thing that I've seen so far." He was curious about her answer although he respected her wishes one hundred percent.

"Because while they are beautiful and smell good, everyone is getting them. I would rather be different and not have them." Ava admitted.

Nodding, Rafe replied, "Okay. Fair enough. Alright, I'll see what I can do about the rest. This will be fun!" He was enthusiastic about this date. "And you are already different, love. You have  **me**. And I dare say I'm rather… unique." He gave Ava an impish kiss and smiled against her lips… those wonderful lips of hers that he had missed.

Ava giggled as she pressed closer to him. "I do have you and you make my life interesting. I have to admit that it has been boring since you've been gone. I missed you a lot." She paused and told him, "I had Nev and Danny come back up to me. I ignored them but I think they may have wanted to get back together. I never would though. You make me happier than either of them did."

Rafe had listened seriously to the second part of the conversation. He shook his head and offered, "I can always make it abundantly clear that you are mine. Kiss you in front of them? Something like that? And I have to admit, my travels are less interesting without you. But otherwise, things are better at home, love?"

"They are. Noah's still here so that makes mom and dad less likely to fight. Though it's mostly harsh voices than yelling. And they don't bring me into it anymore. That's nice." She glanced at the house and then him, "You're lucky they're out with Noah. They're still not happy with you. Especially mom."

That just made him smirk, "Well, as long as you're happy with me, is all that matters. And I'm glad Noah is here." Now his eyes lit up with mischievousness. Yes, he was glad her brother was here. He had a good idea for a prank. But it seemed it would have to wait till later...

A smack on the chest followed by a huff, "Don't you dare prank him! He's stood up for you and argued on your behalf. You owe him big time since you got dad on your side now. And you owe him for being able to sleep in my room now that you are back. Mom's sleeping in Callie's old room, Dad in the master bedroom, and Noah is back in his own. Which means you're either with me or on the couch."

Rafe rolled his eyes at the smack, but he listened with interest. "You then. You ain't banishing an old shapeshifter to any couch! Granted, I would fit in a cat or small dog form but still… I think I like your  _pillows_  better. And you know  _exactly_  what I mean," Rafe trailed off sexily.

"Do I?" She asked innocently. "You like my bed pillows. They are comfy."

Snorting at her, Rafe merely grinned and gave her one more kiss. Then he said, "Valentine's Day is on the weekend, right? Alright. I'm gonna see if I can make arrangements for you. I'll be back for dinner. I know your mom hates me. However… she  _can_  cook. So there's that."

Ava sighed softly but nodded, "Okay. I'll see you later then." She squirmed out of his arms and left for school without giving him a kiss or a proper goodbye.

Rafe watched her go. He knew she was disappointed that he was gone again so soon, but he'd be back! Shaking his head, he flew off and arranged what he needed to. He had to do a lot of bargaining, and flashed some cash, but he got it done. Grinning to himself, Rafe now couldn't wait for the big day! He trotted back to the house as a German shepherd, then remembered she'd be at school. He looked at the time… and grinned again. Ava would be getting out of school. Time to claim her in front of those idiots.

Circling in as above the school, Rafe looked around for Ava. Yes, there she was, with one of those former boyfriends tailing her. Well, he'd show him what was what, alright. Rafe dived down, changed behind a tree, and marched over to Ava. "Hey love, there you are." He grabbed her, bent her over backwards and planted a deep kiss on those lips of hers.

Ava shoved him away as she took a step back and glared slightly. "What was that all about, Rafe?! I told you I would see you later. You didn't need to do that!" She snapped in annoyance.

Rafe had an innocent look on his face and replied silently,  _No I didn't but do I need an excuse to sweep my girl off her feet? Are you really going to tell me you didn't miss or like that?_

"No, but you didn't need to do it in front of everybody! I'm not some animal in a zoo of yours." She said in a clipped tone and shouldered him as she walked past him.

Huffing now, Rafe took her hand and spun her to him once more. He locked eyes with her and said softly so only she could hear him, "You said your exes were still trying to come after you. I said I could fix that. I think I just did. You gonna go blow it now?"

Ava glanced behind Rafe and sighed. She shook her head but did tell him, "I'm not happy with you, but no, I won't blow it for you."

Now he grinned,  _Good_ , then leaned in for another kiss. Pulling back again, Rafe did smirk as he said,  _Now I really did miss those lips of yours. They're all I've been thinking of all day!_

"Yeah? Will you missed your chance at them earlier. I'm not going to be do anything including kissing to upset my parents. Things just got to a good place." She told him as she started walking.

Rafe was happy to slip his hand into hers and sighed at her words. "Really? Ugh. I mean I understand keeping your parents happy for now, but at least we'll have the nights, right?" He gave her a hopeful look with a smile trying to tug at the corners of his lips.

"Only if you can keep quiet, then maybe." She shrugged and squeezed his hand.

 _Keep quiet, really? Hm. Alright. I can try, love,_ Rafe mused thoughtfully. He gave her one more soft kiss before they went into the house, promising her he would behave with that kind of thing. They had a nice long catch up chat after supper in the living room, even if it was hard for Rafe to share everything. There were certain things that would have been just too unbelievable for her parents to overhear. That didn't stop him from doing his best though. "Oh, and Yarolala is doing great, Ava! She did ask for Noah though. He was good for seeing a baby drag- uh, well you know. I wonder if she's got a crush on him."

Ava elbowed him at the looks of craziness her parents were giving him. "He's talking about a puppy that Noah met." She clapped her hands and told them, "Well...supper was good. I'm going to head upstairs to work on homework. Rafe? You coming?"

For once he wasn't dumb, and took the hint that perhaps a graceful exit was in order. "Yeah, I'm coming. It's been a good day." He nodded in politeness at her parents and thanked them for the good dinner. His voice rang with truth, because it  _had_  been good, but he was quick to follow Ava.

Ava sighed in relief and shut her door. She was glad that was over with. It had gone better with Rafe being on his best behaviour for once. She glanced at her bag and ruffled through it to grab her homework. She sat down at the desk and started in on it.

The shapeshifter, unable to help with that sort of thing, changed to his snow white wolf and flopped in Ava's bed. He wrinkled his nose up at the pillows he saw, gently shoved them off the bed, and curled up with a huff. He'd wanted Ava's own "pillows". He was careful to lie down facing Ava so he could watch her every move and think over his plans. He couldn't wait! He hoped she liked everything he had done. That thought made his tail thump on the bed in excitement.

"Keep the thumping down. They'll come up to investigate." Ava murmured distractedly. The problem she was on was the last one she needed to finish. Only problem was that she couldn't figure it out.

Rafe sneezed and stopped wagging his tail. He pricked ears up at Ava and watched her. Finally at her continued frown, Rafe jumped off the bed lightly and nosed her.  _Would it help if I ate it? You know… dog ate my homework excuse? It'd be true!_

"No, they wouldn't believe it. I'll have Julie look at it tomorrow. She's pretty fast on answering and explaining it so I understand." Ava dropped her pencil and stretched her arms while leaning back into the chair.

It was just too tempting. Too similar to what had already happened. Rafe went human in an instant and dropped a passionate kiss onto those waiting lips.  _Mm. Yes,_  he murmured against her in satisfaction.

This time Ava kissed him back before he could pull away. Her tongue ran over his lips and she murmured,  _I've missed you. You were gone too long this time._

 _Yes, I know, and I'm sorry,_  Rafe answered.  _I had… well, some adventures that I didn't tell you about. For one thing, I was in the Alps, snowmobiling. I jumped a ridge, not realizing the river was on the other side. I sort of… lost the snowmobile and got stuck under the ice. Couldn't find the hole! Good thing I can shapeshift into a seal. Still sucked though. Turned out I also cut my leg pretty deep on the ice going in. so there was that…_  Rafe paused but turned cheerful, "I can't wait until March Break. I'll take you away with me again!"

"I'm going to be here, Rafe. I still have too much work to catch up on if I want to graduate with the rest of my class." She apologized softly.

That made him disappointed, even though he understood. Rafe did sigh, "Sometimes I wish I hadn't told you to go back to school. But even I know it's important for you to have something for yourself. The future will take care of itself. But still… I wish it even if it isn't the the right thing."

Ava gave him a small smile. She sighed again guessing that their 'makeout session' was done. "I guess I'll retire in early then. Good night, Rafe."

"Good night, love," was Rafe's answer. For a treat, he did lie down next to Ava in his human form, shirtless, so Ava could use him as a pillow. He thought about that as she snuggled on him. He liked this, and had missed it. It was odd for him… he missed that contact even if he had long since been used to not having a mate for so many years. But he kissed her head even though Ava had fallen asleep.

In the morning Rafe sneezed. He had dark chestnut hair in his face. Again he sneezed, and stirred, mumbling sleepily, "Ava… I'm eating your hair again. Good thing it tastes good."

Ava stirred and then blinked at her alarm. She let out a yelp, shot out of bed, got dressed quickly without seeing what she was putting on, grabbed her homework, shoved it into her bag, and tore out of her room and out of the house. She was late! Or she was going to be late as she ran all the way to school and made it into her homeroom just as the bell rang.

Rafe had been quite startled with all this. He'd forgotten the humans were slaves to Time. He should have remembered! Oh well. Time enough to figure out the rest of the surprises for Ava. He sorted things out and cheerfully went to the school when the lunch bell rang. He curled up under a tree in his Shepherd form, hoping she'd come out. If not, he could wait until after to walk her home.

Ava was inside and didn't get to see Rafe as she was busy getting caught up on homework. Julie helped her out and force fed her some of her lunch as she helped her. Then classes went up and Ava had another big pile of homework to do for the night. With the way things were going she wasn't going to be seeing much of Rafe and decided something.

Later on, when they were back up in her room, Ava was tucked stressfully into her desk when she remembered that she needed to tell him something. "Oh, Rafe? I think you should leave until the summer time. I won't be free until then from the homework and I know that you don't like staying. So you can just go."

Rafe shook his head and was firm, "No, Ava, I don't think so. I was going to say that I think I should be here more often. I don't care if I only see you in the evening, at least I  _am_  seeing you. And we have weekends of course." He stood up and went behind Ava and started massaging her neck and head, trying to relieve some of the stress tension. His hands might be calloused, but at least they'd be warm.

"I'm not sure about weekends, Rafe. I would rather work through them to get it all done. Plus I need to find a job and start saving for college. I won't have time for you, no matter how much I want it, and I don't want you to be unhappy here. I won't be able to give you what you need." Ava told him softly as she tried to focus on the work in front of her.

The shapeshifter made Ava look at him, "Hey. You're stressing way too much about it. And as for the job, love, don't worry about that. If you want college, I'll pay for it. All of it. And before you protest, you won't owe me a thing. Least I can do for my mate." Rafe smiled at her lovingly and added, "I have more money than I know what do with. Only fair it gets used for something useful."

"I can't use your money! That's not right. I'll pay for it myself." Ava crossed her arms with a stubborn look.

Huffing at her, Rafe insisted, "Aw, come on! I can do it. I don't mind. It's better than paying for girls. Well… I guess I am still paying for a girl, I guess, if you wanna put it that way…" Rafe trailed off in thought of this new thing.

She glared at him and snapped, "You're paying for girls? Is that why you haven't touched me since you've been back?"

That made him stare at her. Finally Rafe collected his wits again and told her, "What?! No! I mean… I did do that before I met you. But not for a long time, hon. And you said you were tired last night. You  _looked_ tired. It would have been selfish of me to ask for for that. Of course I wanted it! Why do you think I keep kissing you, you little vixen?" His turn to cross his arms now.

"Because that's all I'm good for to you! You want to know something? You can sleep on the damn couch for the rest of your visit." She shoved a pillow and blanket at him, pointing at the door with a death glare.

Rafe was still flabbergasted at this turn of events. He held the things stupidly, still staring at Ava. "Wha… wait a minute! You are my  _mate_. My love. My everything. You're way more than just the… intimacy, love. Why are you kicking me out again, when all I wanna do is help?" He was confused at this, but he'd leave if she really wanted to. Still, he hoped not.

"You aren't helping! You are just making things more stressful for me talking about how much money you have when I barely have any of my own." Her voice started raising as she got ready for fight. She was hoping one wouldn't happen, not so close to Valentine's day, but she wasn't sure.

He sighed deeply, and answered calmly now, "Ava… we are mates. Together. My money is yours. I don't care about it. Do you really think that it's important to a shapeshifter? It isn't. So, whatever you need, you just get it. Or ask. It's my job to take care of you, okay? That's my responsibility, alright? And I am more than happy to have that."

Ava stared at him as his words sank in. "Your job? Your responsibility? I'll tell you something right here and now Rafael Valentine. I do not need your money or your help to support me through school. I can do it on my own! I am not your job or your responsibility! Got that?" She fumed.

Blowing out a breath, Rafe wondered just how to explain, without making things worse. Finally he went with, "How would you expect a husband and wife to be together? Let's take your sister for one. Her husband takes care of her and her offspring. That's his job. He signed up for that. She cares for him, and helps him out. Is this not what we do ourselves, love?" He was trying to figure out what the hell the difference was between them and her sibling.

"We aren't married, Rafe. That isn't the same thing. And we don't have kids. So right now, my money is  _my_ responsibility and  _my_  job. You can still spend money on me for gifts and such but we aren't living together. I live with my parents and you live in the outside world. We are nothing like Callie and her husband." Ava explained as her temper calmed and she went back to her work.

"Well, I think we're  _better_  than that," Rafe shot back playfully, seeing Ava not so angry now. "This for example," here Rafe twanged the bond between them. "Nobody else got that!"

"Be serious, Rafe. Sure, we have the bond, but we'll never be an actual couple. So don't think that the money I need to earn is your job." Ava told him quietly as she turned her back to him.

Sighing deeply, Rafe decided to drop the matter for now. He would prove her wrong. But not today. She was so stubborn! Oh well, a challenge. "Okay. So… am I still sleeping on the couch?"

Ava blew out a breath and admitted, "I don't know."

Walking over to the bed, he dropped the pillow and blanket back on it. "Well, I'll just hang out here, alright? And if you feel the need to kick me out, you won't hurt my feelings, I promise. I'm not good with schoolwork, love, but why don't you let me quiz you instead? Or read out stuff. I've heard that it helps."

"No, I'm good." Ava said sharply as she went back to work.

"Why don't you want me helping?" Rafe asked gently. "You that independent?"

"You won't understand the stuff and I don't need to fail the class." She told him dryly.

Humming at that, Rafe thought it over. Trying to be extra helpful, Rafe said, "Hey, I'm sure I could find a potion from Sorren to help you with. Make you either remember everything, or make you super smart for a short time so you pass everything with flying colours!" He sat up with a serious smile on his face. He would totally do that for her to help out! Problem solved.

"Who's Sorren?" Ava asked uncertainty with a bad feeling in her stomach.

"A witch, Ava," Rafe responded with bright eyes. "A very good friend of mine. She'd be happy to help!"

Ava thought back to everything Rafe had told her about witches and she had slight accusation in her voice, "You don't get along with witches except for that one you sleep with."

Now Rafe was sheepish, and replied, "Uh… yeah… that's Sorren."

Now Ava got upset and mad. "Get the hell out of my house! And get the fuck away from me!" She spun around and snapped at him, trying to keep tears at bay.

"Ava! It's not what it sounds like!" Rafe pleaded with her. "We've been friends for centuries! But I said I was trying to help you, dammit! I'd ask her about something for you!"

"After fucking her? Oh, I know...you would ask during it! That's where you were for the past few months, weren't you? You with her!  **Get out!** " Ava screeched at him, anger and fear taking over any logic.

Rafe had to groan at this. He ran a hand through his black hair and and was quiet, "Ava, I wouldn't lie to you. I have not seen Sorren since before I met you. I can always ask someone else for that potion, if you feel that uncomfortable for me to go to her." Rafe rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a headache from all this screeching.

" _ **Get out!**_ " She said forcibly.

Knowing he was beaten for now, Rafe made a retreat. He shut the the door, then turned around and stared at it. He wasn't sure what to do now. Obviously she needed to calm down. And he wasn't about to leave! So… Rafe did the next best thing. He made sure things were safe enough, turned wolf, and nosed his way into Noah's room, closed the door softly, and jumped next to him.  _Did you get any of that or were you sleeping?_

"I got it all. Were you with that witch, Rafe?" Noah asked softly.

_No, I wasn't. As I said, I haven't seen her since before Ava. I only wanted to help Ava. I'd pay for everything she needed. I can do her entire college money in one payment. And she blew up at me for that._

Noah snorted and asked, "Would you have slept with your witch friend if Ava had said yes? And humans can be independent. Though I think there is more than just that for Ava."

Rafe gave a quick lick, then admitted,  _I don't know. Possibly. I was more thinking of helping Ava get through her schooling so we can be together! Though I_ _ **really**_   _shouldn't have said that I used to use human money for… uh… adult entertainment._

"Well I can tell you how many mistakes you just made. Or I can let you figure it out for yourself." Noah told him as he watched Rafe. He was still unsure of the shapeshifter's intentions for his sister and his admittance that he would cheat on her wasn't really reassuring.

Now Rafe wagged his tail and bounced hopefully.  _Oh, please do tell me how I can fix it! Please please please. I have this awesome Valentine's date all planned! And it's my first time celebrating it! Ever. So… I will thank the human to help this old shapeshifter._

"Okay, you said a lot of stupid stuff. 1) Ava does not like being someone's responsibility. She would rather do it herself. 2) She's afraid of marriage now and you mentioning that you guys were like Callie and Mark… that didn't help her. 3) You told her about a friends with benefits that you still sleep with. From what I heard...you haven't touched….ugh...touched Ava in months, but yet you mentioned your friend that you sleep with constantly. 4) She's unsure if you'll cheat on her or not. And you just admitted that you would have. That's  **not** okay in any of her, or my, books and I can assure you that she would leave you. She doesn't want to be in a relationship where the one she loves always has to go to other women for sexual release. And I wouldn't want her in a relationship like that. Which is why I'm thinking of letting her know that you probably will cheat on her in the future. Have her end it now before she gets beyond hurt."

Rafe stared at Noah throughout this long spiel. When the man had finished there was silence between them for a good few minutes. At last, Rafe spoke,  _Damn. I fucked up. Majorly._

"Yeah, you did. And you hurt her pretty badly. Sounded like you were making up excuses for most of it." Noah agreed steadily.

 _Hm. I have to say this relationship thing is all very new to me. She's had two previous ones before, although neither were good. However, she gets the idea of a proper boyfriend/girlfriend thing. I ain't got a clue. I just know I am in love with her, and I always will be._ Rafe sighed as he laid his head on Noah's lap.  _I want her to know that I consider her the most important person in my life, and at over six hundred years old, that's considerable. But I still need help with this kind of thing._

Noah blew out a breath and told him, "The most reasonable thing would to be give her time to calm down. But Ava… she's uh…. she's stubborn."

That made Rafe snort,  _I found that out already. She was stupidly stubborn about lots of things. Even when I was dying, and she would not leave me. And that's one thing I love about her. Even if it can be hell dealing with it, heh._  Rafe's voice was sheepish, but loving at the same time.  _Can I stay here for tonight then?_

"Yeah, you can." Noah told him with a small smile. "A bit of advice? Don't sleep with your friend. You'll lose Ava, you'll lose me, you'll lose Julie, and I can promise you that you will get shot."

A high pitched whine came from Rafe's throat at the threat. But he nevertheless snuggled in to Noah, enjoying having someone that he trusted by him.  _Thanks. For helping. You remind me of… a friend I lost long ago. Not as wild as him, but… it doesn't matter. You're you._

"It's no problem. Just keep that advice in mind." Noah said as he dozed off to sleep.

Rafe was up early, as usual. He murmured slightly in his sleep and turned human unconsciously. There was a warm body next to him, which he was glad for. Rolling over, Rafe put an arm around the body, smiling with his eyes closed, "Good morning, love. Did you wanna... I would like to make love to you…"

A hand shot out and shoved Rafe out of the bed. Noah looked down at him with unamused eyes and huffed, "1) I'm not Ava. 2) No, I don't want to screw you, and 3) go ask Ava if you really want to."

Rafe looked up at Noah with surprise from his place on the floor. Then he realized what happened, and burst out laughing. He was trying to be quiet, for he knew it was early. However, he couldn't help rolling around with laughter at his own mistake and the look on Noah's face. When he was finally able to breathe again, he gasped out, "Don't… haha…. worry… my… oh my gods… tastes… do not… haha… run that way."

Noah rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone. He flicked through it and raised an eyebrow, "Huh. Looks like Ava's going to have a snow day today. It'll be a good time for her to relax." He mused to himself.

"A snow day? What does that mean?" Rafe asked curiously. Humans had such strange things, didn't they?

"She doesn't have to go to school."

A flash of understanding came into Rafe's eyes. "Oh, I see! That's good then. Maybe she can stop stressing. And have time for me!" Rafe was cheerful, and grinned as he decided to visit Ava right away. He'd break the good news to her! Giving a wave, Rafe trotted off next door to Ava's room and poked his head in quietly. Then he came inside and closed the door behind him and lay next to Ava, nibbling at her ear and kissing her neck softly.

Ava sighed softly and murmured, "Rafe? You still here? Told you to go."

Smiling, Rafe replied,  _Yup, I'm still here. Told you that you couldn't get rid of me that easily. I slept over with Noah. And good news! You have a snow day today. That means… we can…_  Rafe started to kiss her shoulders suggestively.

"We can what?" She muttered as she let him kiss her.

Thus encouraged, Rafe went a bit harder and in more random spots.  _We can make love. Because you are my true love, Ava. And there's no better way to show you that. But I do have lots of special things planned for tomorrow. I want to be with you, Ava. I admit… that I am not perfect. I still got lots to learn. But I want to learn them. Because you're mine. My mate. My love. Always. Please teach me, Ava._  Rafe finished with kisses going up to her face, and at the last sentence, he hovered over her lips, hot breath pulsating on them.

Ava opened her eyes to stare into his amber ones.  _You hurt me last night, Rafe. But you are stilling learning. I just fear that I'm not enough for you. Especially when you were gone for months and came back without wanting anything. You can't blame me for assuming you with...her._

Rafe was gentle with his answer,  _I know and I am sorry. I didn't mean to be gone for months, Ava. Time has little meaning to me, but it does now. I want to spend my time with you, even if I am pulled away with my instincts. That's why I can't wait to have you with me when you're done school._  He smiled and nuzzled noses with his mate, and softly said aloud, "I was just happy to see you. I don't need you just for my sexual gratification. Just having you around is enough, love. Okay?"

"Whatever," she muttered as she pushed him away. She had work to do now that she was up and it was a snow day.

Again, Rafe gently pushed her down again. He kissed her gently now, and said,  _Come on, love, I do want to make love to you. And I bet you anything you'll concentrate better after! I miss you. I need you. More than anything in the world. My love._ He inhaled that wonderful waterful in spring scent that he had not been able to find anywhere else in the world.

"I missed you too, but I need to get this work done. I don't have time for this, Rafe." Ava told him as she wiggled out from underneath him.

Disappointed, but understanding, Rafe replied, "Okay, I guess today is a good catch up day. Can't I at least… pleasure you? It would be… heh…  _my_  pleasure. As long as tonight you give yourself a big reward for all the work you did. Me?"

"No, Rafe. I need to work at this. The best thing you can do for me is leave me alone to do it. It is because of you that I missed all of this school in the first place." She said huffily, getting up and sitting at her desk.

Shaking his head, Rafe replied softly, "I do wish I knew more school stuff, to be able to help you. That's where you're much smarter than me! But you gotta ask, why would an animal shapeshifter go to school? He wouldn't, heh. It just makes me feel… helpless… when I can't help you. That's all." He got up himself and gave her a tender kiss on the temple in loving apology.  _Do you want me to come back for our date, or can I come back tonight?_

"I don't think our date is going to be happening, Rafe. I would rather concentrate on this." Ava muttered and kept her eyes on her homework.

Startled, Rafe stared at her. He protested, "You'd rather have your nose in a book than go out with me? I thought you wanted a proper Valentine's? And my first? Ava, there must be something in there that I can do for you. I really want to help, and I don't want you pushing me away! Not when we fought so hard to be together." He had a hand on her shoulder and looked at her worriedly.

Ava turned to face him and snapped lightly, "I want to graduate with everyone else so I don't have to be stuck at home for another year! Away from you. So if I miss out on something I want with you then fine. It just means that I can have more time with you in the future."

"Yes, but killing yourself over it isn't the answer!" Rafe huffed back in annoyance. "You're going to drive yourself crazy over this. You know when you look at a problem, and the longer you stare at it, the harder it seems? Then when you walk away, take a break, come back, it's usually way easier. That's what I'm saying. You need a break. I want you with me of course, but love… your mental health is more important." He was firm and crossed his arms now at how stubborn his Ava could be. Seriously. Sometimes he wanted to throttle her, except he loved her too much.

A pair of hands came out and shoved him back hard. Eyes flashing, she hissed at him, "I'm doing this for us!" Another push, "I'll take a fucking break when I am done. Not before."

A low rumbling came from Rafe's chest, but he nodded, "Good. Use that anger to study. You'll be done by tonight. You know how to get my attention through the bond." Not giving her a chance to say anything else, Rafe turned sparrow, hopped through the small opening of the window, and flew off into the sky. He hoped that would work. He hated being tough like that on Ava, but sometimes it was necessary.

Ava screeched in anger and through her book across the room. It hit the wall with a hard thumb, leaving a nice dent in it, and she glared daggers at it. Her door opened and Noah stuck his head in. He looked around carefully, sighed softly, and walked in. Leaving the door open, he grabbed Ava's hand, dragged her out of the despite her protests, and told her firmly, "We are having a just chilling day. We'll go get Callie and make a sibling day out of it. Then after supper, we'll help you catch up on your homework. You can ask us for help, Ava. We'll both help." He ignored her protests and bundled her up and literally shoved her into the car. If she wouldn't relax on her own then he would force her to do it.

Rafe flew in eagle form a long way. How frustrated he was! He'd done his best though, and to relieve his stress, he flew. He liked battling the winds, finding it forced him to concentrate, and let other things slip away. It was a different feeling than when he would graze for hours. Right now he just needed to fight something tangible. Finally tiring of that, he dropped down in the middle of a cattle ranch where they were eating hay. He turned stag, and grazed alongside them thoughtfully. It was peaceful, and an idea formed. At last, he turned back for the house. It was evening, and he'd stopped by a friend's place for a certain thing. The man was a magic hoarder, which is how Rafe had found him anyway. Now, time to help Ava as best he could. Hopefully she was in a better mood.

Going human and walking into the house, Rafe cheerfully announced, "I'm back! And I can help with that biology stuff, Ava! I know just how!"

Andrew looked up at Rafe and told him, "Sorry, Rafe, but she's not here. Noah and Callie took her out for the day. He came back to grab her homework so I assume that she's getting help from them."

Glancing over at him in surprise, Rafe cocked his head at Ava's father. This was quite civil of him, the way he had answered. Brightening up, Rafe smiled and replied, "Good! I've been trying for the last day or so to get her to take a break. She's stubborn, that one. I'm glad her siblings are helping."

Nodding, Andrew gave him a small smile, "That she is. She'll be back soon though. Noah's dropping her off before he takes us out to meet a girl he's met. We'll be gone for most of the weekend."

Now Rafe openly grinned, "A girl is it? Awesome. I am glad he finally got it together for that." Cocking his head the other way, Rafe did ask bluntly, "Are you going to be more open to her than you were to me?"

"She never ran off with my daughter months on end," was his only reply.

Shrugging, Rafe nodded, "True. Point taken. Alright then, I'll wait here for Ava. Thanks. I appreciate you being… nicer… to me. I will always try to do my best by your daughter. Though we are still learning together. But that's what love is all about, isn't it?" Rafe sighed with a soft smile as he looked towards the door. He really wanted to see Ava, and it was only because Andrew had said that she'd be here soon that he wasn't bulletting off to find her.

Ava felt a bit relaxed more than she had been earlier. She was still tense and stressed but hanging out with her older siblings had helped. She still wanted to work more tomorrow since Noah had forced her to take a break today. She would have to make it up to Rafe when she found the time. Oh well. He would have to understand that in order to be together in the long run, he wouldn't be able to have her in the short run.

When she walked into her room she saw a strange sight. A large dog, wagging its tail stood in the middle. That wasn't the strange part. The dog was entirely see through. At first it showed the muscular system, then it flickered and now the heart was clearly seen pumping blood through the arteries and veins. Again the image changed as the dog started walking, the bones moving and supporting its frame. The skeletal shadow dog came over to Ava and sat down with another wag of its tail.

Ava scrunched her nose up and said, "Stop doing that. It's creepy and disgusting." She dumped her books on her desk and sat down. She sighed softly as she ignored Rafe and his strange form to finish what she had started earlier.

Rafe huffed, and grabbed her book. His fur had come back but he tugged the book onto the floor and nosed it to the right place. Leaning against Ava, he said,  _I wanted to figure out a way to help you. You needed help with your biology. So here I am, your walking talking biology teacher. They tell me visual aids are most helpful with learning. I took a magic potion for you to do this! And I think it looks… cool._

"It's creepy and disgusting," Ava muttered as she snatched her book back. "Thanks for the thought but I don't need it. Mark, Callie's husband, gave me a diagram of the human body with all the parts on it."

 _Oh, I can do that too,_  Rafe countered as he turned human and showed off his digestive system.

"I said stop it, Rafe! I don't need your potion. So turn it off." Ava snapped angrily.

Sighing, Rafe looked down at himself and willed the flesh back. "It doesn't really work like that. My skin may disappear for a bit by accident. I took a  _magic_  potion! I hate doing that. But I did it for you. Oh well, it only lasts a couple hours. I tried." Rafe went to plan B. He manifested a small bottle and plunked it on the desk in front of Ava. "There. Take that one. When you read something, you'll understand it right away and not forget it for your tests. The actual potion only lasts a day or so, but the knowledge you gain will stay with you. There. How's that?" Rafe watched nervously, not sure how she was going to take that, but he hoped she knew how much he really was trying to help.

Ava buried her face into hands as she tried not to cry. Why didn't he understand that she didn't want his help? She appreciated it, but she didn't want it. A headache was forming and she told him in a muffled voice, "Just leave, Rafe. I appreciate the help...I really do and it was thoughtful of it...but I need to do this on my own." The next words tasted like bile in her mouth as she forced them out, "Just go spend Valentine's day with that friend you screw. She'll appreciate it more. I'll be a bore just doing homework."

Rolling his eyes, Rafe was firm, "Hey, if you don't get to do Valentine's, I don't either. And Sorren is a witch. She doesn't care about holidays either. Valentine's has no meaning to me without one important ingredient: you." He blew out a breath and shrugged, "If you want to treat it like any other day, then fine. I'm happy to just be in your presence. I haven't seen you in months, and although it seems I came back at a bad time… since you don't seem to want me around… I want to be with you anyway. I can just hang out here. And apparently admire my own bones, hmm." He stared at his hand bones that wanted to make an appearance even if the rest of him was covered. Damn the ever changing forms inside of him!

Everything came to a boil in her. The stress, the knowledge that Rafe had been out with other women when he was gone for months, the fact that he had been gone for months, the insane amount of homework they expected her to do, and every other shitty feeling just came out. She stood up and shoved him like she had this morning, only this time she kept on shoving, as she snapped, "You left me for months! Months! You didn't contact me to let me know if you were okay or if we were broken up or anything! Then I find out that you were probably fucking other women while you were away...and I was stuck here drowning in this homework that everyone expects me to finish by June on top of regular homework. Then you come back and expect me to line up like a good little girl and whatever the fuck you want!  **It's not happening! It's not!** " She was crying freely by the end as she kept shoving him.

Rafe understood that she needed to do this, and permitted himself to be shoved. When she had stopped shouting, Rafe grabbed her wrists firmly, but not in a painful manner. "Hey… I told you I wasn't with other women. Other animals, sure, but not women. And I didn't mean to be gone for so long. Honest, I didn't." He sighed, and shrugged. He had one more idea, but it was a long shot. Shaking his head, he told her, "I love you. I'm sorry you've been so stressed. I've not taken that into account. I'm going to fix this okay?" He let go of her, gave a quick kiss to her temple, then turned to walk out of the room.

Ava stared at the door but didn't follow him. She sank to the ground and cried instead.

After a few hours, Rafe came back finally. He had a smile on his face and shoved a piece of paper at her. "I did it, Ava. I had a long talk with your principal. He's quite a cool guy, Ava, he really is. I explained the stress you're under. And I showed him some of your work. And I showed him pictures of the places we were last year. And guess what? He's giving you a final grade of an A in three of your classes. You still need to finish the others. Your workload is now cut in half. Here's your proof. With his signature." He flashed the sheet in front of Ava's face with a proud smile.

Ava snatched the paper and read through it multiple times. Tears were still falling as it slipped from her hands. She let it land on the floor before she tackled Rafe and kissed him hard. Her hands wrapped around his neck, fingers slipping into his hair, as she kissed him deeply.

Rafe had staggered back with the force of Ava's hug, but he was quick to wrap his arms around her and kiss her back passionately. He opened his mouth for her, and moaned into her mouth with the ever deepening kiss. He gathered his scattered wits to say,  _So… we good now?_

Her tongue dashed in, roaming around in exploration, as her fingers moved from his hair to his shirt. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons but finally managed to get it open. Now she explored his chest as she pressed against him. She moaned and finally pushed the shirt off and explored his back.

Again he moaned, and his hands ran over her body and he tugged at her shirt as well. Noting it had no buttons, Rafe shrugged as he gently let his claws emerge to rip off her shirt. She had tons more anyway. His fingers ran over her bare skin as he pushed into the sweet kiss he'd been wanting all along. At last he focused enough to unhook the bra so his hands could fondle her breasts. Her scent excited him even more and now a soft growl escaped his lips.

Ava gasped and moaned as she arched into his hands. She ripped her mouth from his and she trailed it down his throat, nibbling, licking, and sucking on certain spots. Her fingers tugged on his pants, fumbling with it, and finally tugging on it impatiently when she couldn't get it.

Rafe helped with that, and tugged them off himself, instead of morphing them off. He liked the feeling of Ava helping yank them down, and moaned at the aggressive way she was turning him on. Now he shoved her to the bed and growled with growing need as he returned the favour and got her own pants off and started nipping at her shoulders. Rafe stopped briefly to sniff again here and there, before the rumbling snarl was heard as he thrust inside her and nipped her ear quite sharply that time. Then he gave a good bite on Ava's shoulder as his wild animal passion surged through him.

Ava cried out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his hips. She moaned loudly at the thrusts and curled on hand into her pillow with the other curling into his hair. She rocked her hips, eyes shutting in pleasure as everything washed away with each thrust.

The shapeshifter was floating away on his cloud of pleasure. He'd been saving his human self for this. For so long. He'd only satisfied himself with animals or by his own hand, and now that he had his mate again… it was absolutely amazing. And he shared that feeling through the bond as well as the fact that he had indeed pushed himself to save himself, a very difficult task. And how happy he was that he had done it… all for the love of his mate. At last Rafe gasped, groaned, and then collapsed on top of Ava, the sweat beading on his skin, but he was oh, so satisfied. It had been well worth the wait.

Ava's body felt like a feather as she panted underneath him. Her hands roamed over his sweaty body and she nuzzled his hair.  _I needed that._

A breathless laugh, and the response,  _Yeah, I could tell. And I sure needed it too._

_Hm, I love you. And I do appreciate everything you tried to do to help me._

Rafe smiled as he looked down at her, and snorted,  _Who knew it was as simple as just talking to someone else? I could have done without taking the potion. I hate magic being used on me. I love you too. Always and forever. Hey, does that mean our date is on again?_  He grinned impishly at her as he nuzzle her nose with his own.

Giggling, Ava kissed him softly and said,  _Let's leave that for tomorrow to figure out. We do have a lot of months to catch up on after all._

Now Rafe did have to confess. "Ava? Wanna know how much I missed you? I woke up this morning, thinking I was still in bed with you. I asked to make love to you, putting my arm around you. Was about to kiss you when Noah shoved me out of the bed. Shoulda seen the look on both our faces!"

Ava laughed loudly and cupped his face, "You poor baby. You missed me that much? You have me right now to do whatever you want."

Grinning, Rafe certainly took her up on that offer. He made love to her again, then switched to giving her pleasure, and getting it back again, before one more round. Knowing that Ava was still young and still needed to learn how to keep up with a shapeshifter's stamina, Rafe settled down next to her after that one.  _You're getting the hang of this. This is good for us, you know. I'm learning, you're learning. We'll learn together, eh?_

"Hm," Ava agreed sleepily. She wasn't used to this much at once and he had tired her out.

Rafe smiled as his mate fell asleep. She should sleep well now, for he knew she hadn't been. Now that that he was here, had relieved much of the stress, and properly "exercised" her, she should sleep. And he was more than happy to stay human for her, letting her head fall on his bare chest once again. And he actually fell asleep himself faster than normal.

When morning came, Rafe looked down at the sleeping Ava. He grinned, for he loved her so much. And today was the big day! But he'd give her his first present: sleep. She could sleep on him as much as she liked this morning. Maybe he could guess at what she was dream of? That might be fun. He settled down to concentrate on that.

It was a few hours later that Ava actually stirred awake. She curled deeper into her pillow, murmuring something, and stretched. She felt more relaxed than she had in months. She felt refreshed.

 _Good morning sleepyhead. How did you like your first Valentine's day present? Look at the time, love. You are so cute when you snort in your sleep,_ Rafe smiled at her lovingly with a brush of a kiss against her forehead.

"What time is it?" She asked him as she contently curled up deeper against him.

"Going on ten, love," Rafe nuzzled her as he shifted position a bit to get more comfortable. Then he started interestedly lipping at her hair, as he did sometimes. It always amazed him that even her hair tasted good too.

Ava's eyes snapped open and she squeaked out, "Oh fuck!" and struggled to get away from him. "My parents are going to kill me! We were too loud last night. They probably heard everything and are just waiting for me to step out the door." She yelped all panicky as she started shoving on random clothes.

A deep growl from Rafe arrested her, and he reached out a hand and unceremoniously yanked her back to bed. "Behave now! They ain't here. They've gone with Noah, left yesterday. Didn't they tell you?" Now Rafe grinned and said in a sing-song voice, "Noah's got a girrrrlfriend!"

Ava stared at him and said, "Noah has a girlfriend and he didn't bring me along to meet her?! That's no fair!"

Rafe laughed, and said, "I think he wants Mom and Dad's seal of approval. And besides, he knew I was doing something special with you. Which likely included lots of lovemaking. Well, he was right. You've got a cool bro, love." He gave her a wink and an impish kiss.

"I would rather meet his girlfriend!" Ava pouted and crossed her arms. It wasn't often Noah had a girlfriend but when he did she was always the first one to meet her. Except this time and it made her feel hurt that he would break tradition.

The shapeshifter gave Ava a knowing look, "You do realize there's only one reason a guy gets his parents to meet his girl right? I get the feeling that you'll see lots of her. And likely he wanted permission. A step I sort of… skipped… as your dad pointed out very nicely." Rafe mused as he rubbed his chin in thought. He shook his head again, gave Ava a playful slap on the bum, and said, "Well, do you want me to scatter until our date or what have you? I still suck at making breakfast."

"I want to meet my brother's girlfriend now that I know if her!" Ava huffed as she glared at the wall in annoyance. "And why in the hell did you get to know of her before me?! That's really unfair."

Snorting, Rafe replied, "I'll have you know that Noah didn't tell me either. Smart… I'd just rub it in. Your dad told me. I came here with my… er… potion, but you weren't back and he told me that they'd be gone over the weekend. You just blew by them and up the stairs before they could say boo." He pointed that out to her with an raised eyebrow.

"So it's my fault?" Ava snapped warningly at him.

Smiling right back, Rafe answered, "Never." Now he kissed her frown with a wink, "That is between you and your bro. Not me. I had nothing to do with it." He breathed a sigh of relief, muttering under his breath, "For once."

A glare and a good smack was her reply. "That news sorta ruined my morning." She muttered to herself. She was happy for her brother, and the fact that he was probably going to ask for her hand in marriage made her sore, but at the same time it brought up the fact that she would never have that in life and left her in a bad mood.

Rafe nuzzled her again, and asked once again, "Do you want me to try my hand again at making breakfast? Or do you want me to go away until our date? I'm up to either. Though be prepared for something to be burnt if I cook. I'm still not good with it. But I'm learning!" He gave a bright smile. He really was… and figured he should learn if he had Ava as his mate. It just wasn't as easy as it looked.

"I'm not hungry," she muttered sullenly as the thoughts left her upset.

"Alright," Rafe said easily. "That's probably a good thing. He peered at her and mused aloud, "Would you like grass? It helps me if I'm upset. You know… just graze for a while?" He wondered if that would work for a human. Worth a try.

Sighing, she shook her head and stood up silently. She walked out of the room and downstairs, curling on the couch with her chin resting on her knees, and just stared outside.

Rafe watched her for a bit, letting her alone to sort out her thoughts, and went out to do his business. After a while, he came back in and softly put a little chocolate rose in Ava's lap. He hurriedly said, "I know you said no flowers. But you did say chocolate. So… thought this was a good compromise." He sniffed, and added, "Only the best kind for you, darling."

"Thanks, Rafe." She whispered softly as she nibbled on it.

That made him smile in relief. His voice had delight in it, "There's more where that came from. But I don't think you should get it all at once!" He sat down next to her and asked, "So… do I get to figure out what you're wearing before the date or is it gonna be a surprise?"

"I'm… Rafe… is our relationship going to lead anywhere?" Ava asked softly.

Rafe looked surprised, but nodded, "Of course. I was going to give you a surprise with that later on our date, but if you wish it now… we can. Though I imagined it better later. But you look like you need some cheering up now…" he studied her, wanting to do the right thing by her.

"I don't think we should be together anymore." She blurted out softly. She winced at how that sounded and looked at the ground, unable to speak anymore to explain herself.

Freezing at those words, Rafe seemed rather stunned. And he had a right to be… this had come out of nowhere to him. They'd worked everything out, he'd thought! Finally, unable to speak aloud, Rafe grabbed her hand and silently asked,  _Ava? What? No… love. We are meant for each other. Just… I… I wanted to give you somethi-_

Ava placed a hand on his mouth to shut him up. She shook her head and tried to explain,  _I just...Noah is going to be getting married and Callie is already married and has a kid. Noah's going to have children one day. I will never any of that. I'll never know what it's like to have a husband that will want to marry me or have my own children. Seeing your animal ones… it isn't the same for me, Rafe. It'll never be the same and I'm not sure if I can give that up._

His jaw jumping, Rafe again studied Ava. He understood. He really did. A girl's hopes and dreams were not light things. But still… Rafe sighed and squeezed her hand.  _I know. I get it. I feel like a failure for not being able to give you those things. But there is something else I have not given you yet, if you'd give me a chance. It is something precious and meaningful to me. And I want you to have it. If you will._

Ava shook her head again and said softly, "Not now. I...I shouldn't have brought this up. Let's just have breakfast and you can show me what else you had planned as the day goes on." She felt bad for ruining it for him and was trying to make it up to him by dropping it.

Rafe was more than willing to drop the issue as well. He only hoped the day would go better. And they did relax a bit as Ava showed him again how to cook breakfast. He only burnt one egg, so that was an improvement. Rafe also kept feeding her tidbits of chocolate throughout the day, and he decided that instead of having lunch, they could have an early supper instead, but ran it by Ava first. "That okay with you? It's fine if you wanna wait."

Ava was trying to have fun, and she was a bit, but the thoughts wouldn't leave her alone and it was obvious she wasn't really into it. "Up to you. I'll do whatever you want."

He brightened up a bit at that, though he was unsure now if it would work. He sighed, and licked his lips nervously. If she said… he shut his thoughts off at that possibility. "Go get dressed. You can be casual for this date if you want. I just need to prepare a few things, and I'll be back in an hour, okay? Love you." Rafe kissed her temple gently, letting his amber eyes blaze for her before turned away to go.

"Rafe!' Ava called out as she stepped towards him.

Turning back around, Rafe watched expectantly. What did she want now? It made him nervous, but he waited to see what was going on now.

Uncertainty was shining in her face and she licked her licks. "I...um...I.." she trailed off.

"What is it, love?" Rafe asked gently, in the way he always did.

Sighing softly, she said softly, "I'm not really feeling it today. It's been nice, really nice, and I've loved every moment of it...but…" she trailed off with another soft sigh.

Now Rafe's eyes blazed again, but this time he was impatient. This was getting ridiculous. Here he was, busting his ass for her, and this is what he got. She wasn't even giving him half a chance to do anything. He snapped lightly, "Be ready. One hour. You're coming with me, if it's the last thing I do." With that, he really did leave, bursting into a feathered form before Ava could say a thing.

Ava gaped at him and then glared. Her stubbornness kicked in as she flung herself on the couch, turned on the tv, and sat there watching tv instead of getting ready like he told her to.

He was a bit late, and when he came back, Rafe stared at the stubborn Ava, and crossed his arms. "Come on, do I gotta drag you out? You are doing this. I've worked too hard to let a little vixen dig her heels in. Open mind, remember? Like we talked about before? I will make it worth it." He gave a sharp growl at his mate in warning.

She turned her glare to him and shook her head. "I'm not going with you. I've already told you that I'm not feeling...that I'm not feeling us...so why should we even celebrate when I have doubts on us?"

Giving a small eye roll, Rafe responded with a huff, "If I told you if you didn't come, you'd regret this for a very long time? And be serious. I believe in us. Your brother does. Your dad is starting to come around… sort of. Lots of creatures believe in us… the dragons, the faeries, the selkies… all the others." He raised an eyebrow and crooked a finger at her to come to him.

"We're just going to end up like my parents. I'm just saving us the pain and journey." She retorted turning her eyes back to the tv.

"You have no idea what our journey will bring, Ava," Rafe pointed out. "All I know is that you are my mate, and that my instincts agree with my logic. You are my one love. My only mate. The one I have been destined to be with. And I want you in my life for as long as you are alive. However short that may be. The pain and journey will be mine, Ava. But it is one I want to make." His voice had dropped softly at the end of that, but his eyes were full of love, and that flooded into the bond as well.

"I should have never mentioned this day," she said to herself. She didn't face him and asked, "And if I don't believe in us… in this… then what?"

Rafe sighed deeply, and answered quietly, "The proof is in the pudding. You do know a pudding is hard to make? The ingredients need to be exact. It's fiddly. But after it sits, it becomes something good to eat. Proof, Ava. Give us a chance. You've been with me in my darkest days. And in my brightest. Let me do the same for you."

"I don't want to cause you pain," she whispered hoarsely. That was what she hated about this. That her darkest days would be her death and there would be no cure to save her. She didn't want him to go through that and decided to cut the bond now. Sure it would be painful, but not as bad as it was bound to be for him.

Now Rafe walked to the tv, turned it off, and went to Ava and stood in front of her. "I love you so much, Ava. It was my choice. I weighed everything when I found out I loved you. And I chose you. Because your love will carry me for all eternity. It will be enough for me that I loved you. And that you loved me back. I was so scared when I thought I was going to die. And I hated my instincts for leading me away from you. But you came. You promised me you'd be by my side until the end. I promise you the same, love. That's what love is all about. And by then, I'll have given you a full and happy life. Who knows what will happen along the way? I have no idea, but I want to find out."

"I don't want to hurt you. It'll break you. I don't want that. I don't want to cause you pain!" She snapped tearfully.

Again Rafe shook his head, "No, love. Let me put it this way. If you leave me now, break the bond… and cut me loose… you will hurt both of us. You'll hurt me more than if you died in old age. For that is right. That is natural. But what you are proposing… isn't." Again he crossed his arms, but he let Ava feel his fear. It was not something he wanted or liked to feel.

She winced at the feeling and kept her eyes on the ground. She loved him too much to hurt him and anything she did would hurt him. So badly that she wished they hadn't ever met. But they had and she fell in love. She swiped at her tears only to have more fall in their place.

Rafe cupped her chin now, gently brushing her tears with his thumbs. Then he kissed her gently.  _I love you. I do. Please let me have this. For as long as you live. Please. We are happy together. Don't deny it, hon._

She shook her head as her tears fell faster. But she whispered faintly,  _Okay. For you. Okay._

That made Rafe kiss her harder. He ran his tongue over her lips, and shot inside the instant she opened her mouth. He gave her a kiss with all his passion, thankfulness, relief, and love. When he finally pulled away, panting lightly, Rafe smiled at her gently.  _Now are you coming? Or do you need to get ready?_

Ava sighed and shook her head no.

"No what? You don't need to get ready? Okay." Rafe held out a hand to her with a smile.

She wanted to say no, she didn't want to do this, but only stood up without taking his hand. Her smile, she knew, looked as fake as it was as she stared blankly ahead and waited for whatever he wanted.

Rafe gave her another kiss. Then he straightened out Ava's clothes. It didn't matter to him really, just to have her with him was enough. They went out into the evening, and Rafe protected Ava from the cold snowy wind. He got a taxi and grinned at her. "You'll enjoy this. I promise." Not minding one bit when she didn't answer, Rafe looked out the window in interest. A car was still very rare for him, but it seemed best in this case. When they were almost there, Rafe gave Ava a cloth. "Sorry, hon, but you need a blindfold. Don't want to give it away too soon!"

Ava glanced at the cloth, shut her eyes as she blew out a breath, sighed sadly again, and put it on all without a word.

Waiting until the car came to a stop, Rafe quickly helped Ava out. He guided her carefully, watching for any ice. He got her inside and led her down a few corridors. Now he got her seated on the floor on a blanket. Shutting the door, Rafe grinned. This should be good. Ava had wanted a picnic under the stars. Well, defying winter, Rafe had rented the planetarium. Stars, check. Picnic supper, check. Warmth, check. Lovely palm tree decorations, check. Everything looked exactly like he might have taken her to holiday in a balmy country, with the millions of stars blazing above them. Seeing everything was perfect, he slipped off Ava's blindfold.

Ava stared in and shook her head, "Rafe...this is too much...no matter how beautiful it is."

Smiling, Rafe whispered, "You are worth it. You are the most precious thing in my life. And I love you. You are worth more than those stars." He paused and gave her a little handmade card with lace around it. He had decided to make it himself, and his flourishing handwriting that echoed the past adorned the front. It was a little hard to read for modern day Ava, but it said, "Will you be my Valentine?"

"Oh, Rafe. It's beautiful. I love it." Ava told him with a small smile. She trailed her fingers over the trim of the card and whispered, "I'd still like to be your Valentine if you still want it."

He grinned now, and admitted, "It's the first card I've ever made, did you know that? I went to the store, but didn't see anything that suited us. So… I did my best. You  _are_  my Valentine." Rafe hesitated, nervous now, licking his lips. He locked eyes with Ava and said, "I know I've disappointed you in a lot of things. I'm not exactly the perfect human, nor am I human anyway. But… I wanted to know… uh… that card has a double meaning. I mean…" He knew he was babbling, but he wasn't sure how to put it. Finally he just went with, "I want you to be my Valentine, really, truly. That means… I want you to have a gift from me. My name. I would like it to be yours. As a couple." He now jerked his head away, afraid of her answer, and also because it was a big deal to him. It was something he had never done before.

Ava was confused as she shifted through his words. She blinked at him and asked, "Your name? You want...me...to have your...name? Like how a wife takes a husband's name on their wedding day?"

Peeking up at her now, Rafe gave a small nervous smile, and affirmed, "Yeah, like that. You are my mate. In my eyes, that means we're married. I know it isn't the same in your eyes. But I would love to call you Ava Valentine. How does it sound?"

Ava could only stare at him as she tried to wrap her head around it all. It still confused on how he could do this marriage tradition and not any others. It confused her on how simple it was all to him. She was confused on him in general… though he really wasn't normal to begin with. "Your name? You want to give me your name?" She repeated softly.

He reached for one of Ava's hands and held it in his own warm one, give it a gentle squeeze. Softly, he replied simply, amber eyes burning with the little flecks of gold in them, "I do."

Once again, Ava found herself staring at him wordlessly. She felt… overwhelmed. She wanted to jump up and tackle him, to say yes to him, but no words came out other than, "Huh?"

Rafe blinked at this reaction, but had to snort lightly at the look on her face. She looked totally flabbergasted. He smiled at her and said, "Cat got your tongue, vixen? It's okay. I gave this a lot of thought, and I love that you are my mate. My family. You know my parents were my only family I've ever had. And even then, I only had them long enough to see them, hold them… then they disappeared into thin air, leaving me behind. You are my family, Ava. That's… I know I make it simple for myself. But to me, that's all there is to it. You are my family now." He raised up the hand he was holding, and kissed it softly, letting the love flow forth through the bond to her.

"I…" she stopped as her thoughts swirled around like a vicious storm. Her eyes looked up at the fake stars and she was still overwhelmed. "This is sudden," she admitted.

The shapeshifter cocked his head at her, and pointed out, "Our mating was sudden. Hell, me dropping in on you naked was sudden. And when I found out I loved you… that was sudden too. There is no such thing as a slow burn with me, love." He smiled teasingly at her to get her to relax, but he knew enough to be patient. This was another thing he loved about her… she taught him a lot about that sort of thing.

Ava glanced at him before saying, "I got you two things. I guess three now, but here's the first." She handed him her own handmade card that she had made last night with Callie.

He blinked down at it, then the slow smile blossomed on his face. "You made me one too! Thank you, love. Though you must teach me to write in the modern way. That looks… easier to read than my style. Thanks, hon." He leaned over and kissed her lips gently before pulling back. He was excited to see what else she had for him.

"I guess the second gift is the answer to your question." Ava muttered.

Rafe sucked in a breath, and licked his lips again nervously. He felt the age-old pull of his forms, but he held himself down into his human shape. Mouth dry, he asked softly, "Yeah? And?"

She held up a hand to stop him from moving towards her, "I'll take your name on a few conditions."

He stared at her, and had been about to toss himself on her, but did hear the "conditions" part. Well, this seemed fair to hash this out first. "Okay, I'm listening. What conditions?" he asked curiously.

She licked her lips nervously, "Only say it when it's just us. I'm too young to be taken up a different last name and it'll cause more problems with my parents. I won't officially change it yet. Wait till I'm a bit older. And just know that this is scaring the crap out of me."

Rafe considered that, and nodded easily, "Sure, we can keep it to just us. And whoever else you want. I agree on keeping your parents out of it until you're older anyways. Give it time for us to be common law. I don't mind if your brother knows… that is entirely up to you. And our friends. I leave that situation entirely up to you. What makes you comfortable is fine with me." He cocked his head at her, "This scares you? Why?"

"It scares me because I look at you and I see my mother. I see your cheating ways. I see everything falling apart and I see me being heartbroken." Ava whispered staring at the stars again.

"Oh, Ava," Rafe sighed. "I get it, I really do. I know I am rather… indiscriminate. I guess you could say promiscuous. And to have a real relationship with you… that needs to stop. And I want to, love. That's not to say it'll be easy, but that's where I rely on you to help me. You've already taught me so much to be touch with my, shall we say… human side. And I love for it, because it's the one form I have the most problems with emotions and such. I told you once they are high, and hard to manage. But with you… I love you for teaching me. And I want to learn the right thing, love. By the way, have I told you how much I love calling you love?" Rafe finished off with an appreciative grin.

"You have," she muttered still not looking at him.

Rafe's eyes brightened up again, and he cupped her chin to give her a passionate kiss. Then he deepened it, wrapping his arms around her.  _I love you, Ava Valentine._

Ava jerked away from him, pushing him back, and huffed, "Nothing you said reassured my fears. You basically admitted that you'd be cheating on me!"

Giving a sharp growl, Rafe told her, "I  _said_...I want a relationship with you. We  _have_  a relationship, and let me tell you something. I want to save myself for you. Because you are the one I want most of all in my life. You are my  _mate_."

Ava slammed her mouth shut as she glared at sky. She wanted to snap back but knew nothing good would come out of it if she did.

Rafe huffed again at her, and told her firmly, "I love you, Ava. You know I do not lightly say that. You are my family, my love, and my mate. Yes, I am still learning. You are learning too. And I can think of no better partner to share with me than you. Okay? Please?"

"Yeah, okay." She said to appease him.

He looked at her, and sighed deeply. Deciding to move along, Rafe gave her a box. "I got you another little present." He opened the box up for her, to show her a beautiful hair clip. It was made of gold, and had a bit of silver inlaid in it, with diamonds sparkling. He smiled, "Because I love that hair of yours."

"It's beautiful."

Cocking his head, Rafe also told her, "If you don't want to wear it, you can sell it. For your college stuff. I won't mind at all. It's yours either way."

"No, I'll use it."

He watched Ava, and now asked bluntly, "Am I really that much of a failure, Ava? I feel like I'm not doing right by you, even if I'm doing my best here. Here we are, under the beautiful stars, that match the stars in your eyes… and why do I feel like I've failed you somewhere along the way?" He ran his hand through his own black hair and gave a deeper sigh than before. It was… hard knowing how to keep his mate happy. He loved her so much, but this was getting impossible.

Ava shut her eyes as guilt welled up like a balloon in her stomach. "You haven't failed at anything tonight, Rafe. It amazes me that you planned this out and I love it so much. I loved the card, I love the hair pin, and I love that you want me as really haven't failed." She reassured him softly.

Rafe glanced up at Ava, not sure if she really meant it. Seeing she did, he smiled softly, "No? Well… that's good. I'm glad you love everything so far. I hope you cherish it all. I know I am going to do that to this card! I'll put it next to this…" here he morphed out the necklace Ava had given him on that first date ever, and he fingered the locket lightly, but with thanks in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I'm bummer. I think we probably shouldn't have done this until everything is sorted out, huh?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Oh well. I'm happy we did it anyway. I was getting tired of the snow, weren't you? This is nice for a change. And that means next Valentine's Day, we can make it even better! Goals, love, goals." He grinned now, "Isn't that right, Ava Valentine?"

"If we're still together a year from now..but...I guess, yeah." She commented in slight agreement.

"Always and forever, love. I want you with me always and forever. Always in my heart, forever in my mind."

A frown made its way to her lips and she shook her head, "I still think it would be better if we parted ways now. You said so yourself when you were sick...easier now with less memories

than with more." But then she shook her head and looked at him softly and leaned forward towards him, "But if we were to do that I wouldn't be Ava Valentine, would I?"

Rafe had frozen again when she had said that, but now his amber eyes twinkled with the last statement, "Nope. You wouldn't. And I love how that sounds. Sure… it would be easy to give up now. But one thing I've learned in my six centuries, Ava. What's worth having is worth fighting for. I want you, Mrs. Valentine." He grinned at her.

Ava gave him a bright smile before pouncing on him. She giggled as he landed on his back and replied, "I like hearing that from your lips and knowing only I will carry it."

Amber eyes blazed as he replied,  _Yes, only you will carry it. Only you._  Now he wiggled a bit under her and he remembered to say, "Hey, you said you had three things. I got a beautiful card. That's one. I got my answer to my question. That's two. What's three?"

"Something for your eyes only," was her reply. She didn't give him a chance before she was wiggling out of her pants and throwing her top off. It wasn't much. Only a Valentine bra and panty set. They were both light pink with red hearts across them both. She figured he would get a laugh out of it at the most.

Rafe stared at her, then snorted, "I thought you hated pink? But… I love that. Very cute. Very you." He grinned and reached up to trace a heart on her bra, knowing the effect it would have on her skin underneath. "Very… sexy…"

Ava knew he could probably feel the effect he was giving her as she huffed, "You like torturing me. How's that fair?"

"You torture me enough! That's how! Alright then…" Rafe licked his lips again, this time in a hungry manner. "Shall we… how do you say it? Consummate this new name?"

Ava's eyes narrowed as she leaned down and purred,  _As long as I stay up here._

Raising an eyebrow, Rafe asked to be sure,  _You want to ride me? Hm… who wears the pants here?_

Ava leaned down to nibble on his neck, humming in thought,  _I do._

Growling, he argued in a friendly manner,  _You don't. I do. See? Still wearing mine._

Ava nipped him a bit hard and went to fix that problem by stroking him gently on top of all of his clothing.

Again, the rumbling growl and a flash in his eyes told her he was aroused.  _Fuck you..._ he told her, but bucked against her hand, the next moment absorbing his clothes to get a better contact with those wonderful fingers.

She smirked against his skin before biting sharply and teased him with her fingers. She taunted him up and up, only to stop when she thought he was getting too much, before starting it over. Normally it was her begging. She wanted him to be the one begging this one time.

The growl took on a higher pitched note, and Rafe watched her every move. He quivered with her touch, and had said nothing the first round of denial. But after a few more, he was moaning, and begged her,  _Fuck it, girl, just fucking ride me! Get the hell on! Please..._

_But I don't wear the pants...so...I can't help you._

That got an exasperated groan as she touched him lightly once more. Deciding to take charge, Rafe grabbed her and rolled her over on the blanket, snapping at her shoulder and neck. So there. Should work, shouldn't it?

She squealed in surprise but was quick to roll them back over. She straddled him and warned him,  _Doing stuff like won't make you any happier._

 _Dammit,_  Rafe eyed Ava as the snarl still was in his throat. Then he had a sneaking suspicion.  _Do my growls turn you on, girl?_

Ava flushed guilty as she nodded and admitted,  _They do. I...you are getting...uh...um...you're getting close to where you are when you growl._

Rafe slammed his head back onto the blanket in sexual frustration.  _Please… please ride me. Ride me good and hard… Ava Valentine._

That got her to pause and peer down at him. She dropped her hand, placing it on his chest instead, and placed his hands on her hips. She managed to squirm enough to get her underwear out of the way before she pushed down on him slowly and in a torturing way.

Instantly, Rafe was bucking against her, but it wasn't enough. The growl rumbled louder with a note of pleading, and the golden flecks blazed in Rafe's eyes. He ran his hands over Ava's body, and he wet his lips again, wishing hers. However, he knew she'd do things when she wanted to, for this time. Nevertheless, he must challenge her,  _And if I roll you over again?_

Her eyes narrowed and she gave a rough hip rotation, moaning softly at the sensation, and dug her nails into his skin. She did start pushing against him harder, keeping her eyes locked onto his amber ones, as she licked her lips suggestively.

Now it was Rafe's turn to moan, and buck again. She felt so good. And  _right._  And he loved the challenges she threw him.  _Damn… I taught you too well… vixen…_  he said as he moaned once more, heart speeding up and he gasped with the pleasure coursing through him.

Ava kept up the pace, only picking up and slowing down randomly, and finally she leaned over and ran her tongue over his lips before kissing him. Her fingers dug deeper into his chest as she moaned,  _Touch me, Rafe. Touch me and you'll enjoy._

Rafe opened his mouth for her, moaning into her. He stroked one of her breasts with one hand, and slipped the other hand to her hip, holding it hard as she moved on him. Then after he was sure he had left a mark on her hip, Rafe let his fingers roam downwards to where they joined. And he poured out his emotions into the bond.

Ava made a strange cry of pleasure against his lips as she started to scratch his chest. Her hands moved roughly against him, trying to find the perfect spot to perch, and gasped out loud, "Come, Rafe. Please. I want you…"

That was all he needed. She had kept him at fever pitch for so long. "Ah!" he cried as he exploded, but he kept his eyes on Ava, wanting to see her release too. Again his hand gripped her hip as he shuddered and fingers scratched at her. Then he gasped and panted heavily with that big release.

Ava cried out loudly when she saw his release. Her nails dug in enough to leave blood as she arched up. Everything was on fire. Like lava flowing through her veins as her release continued until she was trembling and wanting to collapse. Her skin was covered in sweat and she panted loudly as she tried to stay upwards.

Rafe grunted as he felt her shudders through his most sensitive part. Now he yanked her to him for that long awaited kiss, and wrapped his arms around her, not caring both of them were a bit damp. His kiss was long, possessive, and full of wonder and love, with a slight hint of aggression… but that was purely sexual. At last he told her,  _I… still… wear… the… pants..._

She laughed breathlessly and lay on top of him, breathing in his faint scent, and murmured,  _Rafe? Thanks for being my Valentine. Can you be it again next year?_

White teeth shone in the dim, and Rafe nodded.  _Of course, love. I wonder what next year will bring. I can't wait. I love adventures. And most of all, I love adventures… with you. My love. My mate. My Valentine._


	24. Rafe Feeds Baby Abigail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava: 27**

**Rafe: 645**

Rafe switched his tail from side to side as he huffed softly at the baby crying sound. The snowy leopard poked his nose into the nursery and flattened his ears at the loudness of it. Why was she crying now? He became interested enough to pad inside and raise his body up to hang paws over the railing and peer into the crib.  _What is it little one?_  He tried to ask. But Abigail just cried on, kicking her little feet and wouldn't even try to answer him. Maybe she didn't know how to say it. Maybe she just didn't want to. Rafe tried to puff into her face a few times, but it only seemed to annoy Abby more than help, which left him puzzled. It had worked the last few times! What was wrong with her now? A sniff told him she didn't need changing. So now what?

Ava came in and blinked sleepily at the sight. She sighed in a tired way and went to pick Abby up. She rocked her baby girl, muttering a few things, before telling Rafe, "She's hungry. I'll go feed her and then burp her. You can go back to doing whatever you were doing before."

The shapeshifter cocked his head at Ava, and dropped down to the floor again. He studied his mate. She did look rather tired, and he felt bad about that. After a moment's thought, he went human and asked her hesitantly, "Uh… can I do it? Give you a break? I… er… how hard can it be?" He looked from his daughter to his mate, and back again. He did want to help this time around, even if he was unsure of it all.

"Are you sure?" Ava asked hesitantly holding Abby closer. Not that she didn't trust Rafe with her. She did. She just didn't trust how much food would go into her daughter or what.

"Yeah," Rafe replied as he watched them both carefully. "You're tired. I can see it from here. And I… I haven't been that helpful. It's hard sometimes. But I do want to help more, love."

Ava gave him a grateful smile and handed him Abby. "I already have a bottle made up. You just need to warm it up until it's warm. Not too hot, not too cold. Before you feed it to her you check it by putting a few drops on your arm to check the temperature."

Rafe nodded at the instructions. He thought about it, then impishly winked as he said, "So… no using my dragon form to warm up the bottle then? You know I'm…  _smoking…_ " he let his words trail off with a grin.

"Don't forget to burp her afterwards. And don't end up killing her or I'll have to kill you." Ava replied unamused.

His grin became even wider at Ava's protectiveness. It was cute, and he loved it. Whistling an aimless tune, Rafe went off to the kitchen, and saw the bottle warmer all ready to go. He remembered Ellie showing him how to use it... even though he had been puzzled by such an apparatus. He sniffed the contents of the bottle to see what it smelled like, and he smiled, for the scent pleased him. Soon enough everything was ready and he sat down in a chair. It took him a bit to arrange her comfortably, as she was still crying and kicking about.

"Aw, come on, baby, behave, yeah?" Rafe asked as Abby once again swatted the bottle. He tried again holding it to her mouth and she had her eyes squeezed shut while crying. Finally he poked her hard enough to startle her and she looked at him with her own amber eyes. Before she could cry in protest, Rafe had the bottle in her mouth fast. Again, the little one was startled and stared for a good few seconds before instincts kicked in and she started to suck on it.

Getting worried at the constant crying, Ava made her way to the kitchen and called out, "Rafe? You need me to do it?"

"She has an attitude, doesn't she?" Rafe answered as Abby spat out the bottle again. "Being stubborn. Like someone I know…" he teased. He sighed as he looked down at his small daughter and pondered the situation. Finally, he had an idea. Sitting her up on his lap, he tugged off her tiny little shirt, and morphed his own off him. He laid her back down on his warm chest for skin to skin contact. To his surprise, Abby burbled happily at the extra warmth. Then he tried again with the bottle. This time, she was more content to take it and started sucking away greedily, seemingly to realize how hungry she was in the first place.

Ava poked her head in and it took everything she had to not coo at them. Going silent, she mused,  _She's so used to me feeding her by breast that she sometimes has difficulty with other people. And she's stubborn about it. My little girl._

Rafe looked up at Ava peeking in and saw the look on her face. "You're trying not to melt into a puddle, aren't you?" He rolled his eyes but told her in interest, "Your breast milk smells interesting. I sniffed it earlier… it smells like… hm. Your waterfall scent, richness, a bit of Abby, and also it just smells… familiar. Did you know I drank milk when I was a small one too?"

"No, I didn't." Ava said softly as she moved into a seat. So much for going back to sleep.

Smiling at her, he said, "I did. A bit hard to find, but I did." He peered down at his daughter, and sniffed at her. "She smells like a bit of both you and me. And her own scent. It…" he took a deep sniff, and cocked his head. "It's sort of like a willow tree."

"Interesting." Ava reached down to stroke one of Abby's cheeks gently. She smiled lovingly and asked Rafe, "Are we good parents? Considering that you had none and mine are… not ideal."

The shapeshifter hummed at that, and shifted slightly to change Abby's position on his lap. He didn't want her falling asleep too early. "I think you are a far better parent than me. Rather hard for this old shapeshifter to change his spots. I… I don't… mind Abigail. She's cute. Even if she cries a lot. I know she makes you happy. And you love her a lot. And that makes me happy to be able to give you that." He sighed softly, as he returned the question, "Do you think we are good parents?"

"I do. You've surprised me a lot. I thought I was going to be a single mom but you're doing better than I thought. You are a good dad, Rafe. Just give it more time for it to come to you." Ava reassured him.

He gave her a smile for that compliment, since it did make him feel better about the whole thing. Even if he didn't love his daughter now, everyone said to give it time. Charlie and Ellie had both told him to be patient. And they said they wouldn't be surprised if it happened. He looked down at Abby and saw that she had finally finished the bottle. So… now to burp her? He put the bottle down and stood up with Abby. Trying to remember exactly how Ava had done it, he started patting her on the back awkwardly.

Ava stood up and grabbed Rafe's hand before he could pat her some more. Shifting Abby to leaning over his shoulder, she grabbed a cloth and placed in under her daughter, and then guided Rafe's hand to a gentle patting on her back.

Raising an eyebrow at Ava, Rafe nevertheless accepted the help from his mate. She knew far better about these things after all. "Thanks. Forgot the cloth, heh." After a few minutes of gently swaying his daughter, waiting for that burp, Rafe asked, "Did all this come to you naturally, Ava? As in instinct? Or did you learn along the way, with Ellie helping you?"

"Both. For the feeding it was instinct on both our parts with a bit of guiding. The burping was all learning with Ellie's help. I can't tell you how many times I got thrown up on after burping her." Ava smiled again.

"Ew!" Rafe scrunched up his nose. He didn't want that to happen to him. Hopefully it wouldn't. He looked over at Abby suspiciously. Sighing, Rafe decided it was just as well if she did or not. Babies sometimes were gross. But cute. He continued to pat her gently, and looked at his mate. "So far, she seems a lot like you. With some of my looks. Think she'll have anything of me later? I mean, I don't care either way. Merely… curiosity, love. Just curious."

"I think she'll be a mixture of us both. Though I'm hoping she doesn't get some of your more...um…. _ways_." Ava had a pleading note in her voice.

Rafe had to laugh at that one. "My ways as in… my playfulness? My pranks? My…  _sexiness_?" Rafe drawled out in a teasing manner with an impish wink.

"Your heartbreaking ways," Ava's answer was soft and serious.

"Oh, well," Rafe shrugged gently, not wishing to disturb Abigail. "Only time will tell, eh? She's still awfully small. And you can teach her much better than me about that, I think." He looked at his daughter softly, wondering about her future too. Would she be more like Ava and her ways? Or would she be wild like him? Right now, he thought she would be more her mother's daughter. He didn't touch on in his mind how they were both mortal. That was not a thought for today. But he would be very open to whatever Abby decided to do with her life. He just hoped that one day, he'd find the love for her that everyone hoped would happen to them. And would she love him back? He thought so.

A soft little sound came into Rafe's ears and a contented burble. He looked over at her, and grinned, "Hey! She burped!" He felt pleased somehow with this accomplishment. First time he had ever done something like that. After only six centuries or so. And Ava's proud smile made him even more pleased. She laid a hand on him and told him,  _I love you._   _Thank you for helping. Do you want me to put her down?_

Shaking his head, Rafe was determined.  _No, I did it all. I might as well finish it by putting her back in her crib. She looks sleepy now. And… glad to help, love._

He carried Abby back to the nursery, plunked her down gently, and softly draped the blanket over body. He gave her the tiny dragon plush toy that she liked to fall asleep with, and turned on the mobile. Gazing down at the tiny human, Rafe studied her features again. Amber eyes, chestnut brown hair like Ava's, tiny little chubby legs, and her cute little button nose. He knew that she might turn out to be active like him, as she already moved far more than the average baby did. She was hitting milestones earlier, so that was one way that she got from him. It was interesting. Smiling, Rafe waited until the little imp was sleeping before he left the room.

"She okay?" Ava asked, confident that Rafe hadn't mucked things up. But her mate grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek, answering,  _Of course. I fulfilled your requirements. I fed her. Burped her. Didn't end up killing her. So… I'm safe?_

Snorting, Ava kissed him back.  _Yup. You're safe. For now._ Then she let the shapeshifter pull her into him with warm tender arms, love flowing from him into her, and giggled as she knew what he wanted.  _I love you so much._  Then she let herself float away on his sea of love as he leaned into to kiss her more passionately.


	25. Abby Meets Uncle Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava: 29**

**Rafe: 647**

**Abigail: 2**

Rafe sighed as he watched Abby wheeling about. She was only two yet, but already exploring the world. Right now she was in her hawk form and trying her wings against the breezy day. Rafe was ready to jump up in case something went wrong and she needed rescuing. He was staring intently when Ava came to him.

Ava slipped up to him and turned her gaze to Abby. "So….I was thinking of something this morning."

Not letting his eyes leave his daughter, Rafe teased, "I know you were. You were thinking how handsome I looked in bed, weren't you?"

"Nope, but I am now." Ava teased lightly. Leaning against him, she turned more serious, "It's going to be Christmas in a week. And I just found out Uncle Tommy got sick. As in hospital sick. Do you think we can go visit him on Christmas day? Hospital or not?" Ava asked quietly.

Rafe shifted uncomfortably. Looking at Ava, he told her honestly, "Well, I don't mind going to see him. I'm always happy to see your uncle. It's the hospital part I don't like. Think we could spring him?"

"No. Its bad, Rafe. Like Noah leaving the army to come down for a few days. We're hoping he'll get better...but right now it's not good." Ava sighed and muttered, "We can wait til he's better to visit him."

Shaking his head, Rafe sighed. Finally he said, "Okay. Alright then. I wonder though… I know some people who might be able to fix him though. Depending on what it is. Either way, he should feel better than he is. What do you say to that, Ava?" He turned his gaze back on Abby, shouting up, "Hey! Don't go too far now!"

Ava shot her gaze up at Rafe's shout but relaxed when Abby got into sight again. "I don't know. I can go down myself and let you know when he's out? I don't Abby in the hospital for a ton of reasons." Ava winced at the thought of trouble her daughter could get into there.

"As in she still can't always monitor her shapes? Yeah, that'd be interesting to have a tiger… even if it's a cub… in a hospital. Can't say there's actually rules about that, but let's not find out, shall we?" He gave a proud grin. It was fun having a shapeshifter daughter.

"I wonder sometimes what would have happened if I had given birth to a son." Ava said wistfully. Not that she didn't love her daughter...it was just that she didn't really have a bond with her no matter how hard she tried. Abby always went to Rafe for everything.

Rafe patted Ava's hand and snorted, "Boys are more trouble, so I've heard. I mean… look at  **me**! Anyways, you could go 'scout' and see what's going on. We won't be far. If it's safe for us to visit we'll be there before you can say Merry Christmas."

Ava smiled and kissed him softly. Standing up, she told him, "Don't get into trouble. Either of you and make sure that she stays human when in town."

"Yes, ma'am!" Rafe saluted at her, with a grin on his face. Looking up, he called, "Abs! If you wanna eat at all, you'd better get down here!" That did work as a hawk bulleted down and suddenly tumbled over mid shapeshift. But Rafe had anticipated it and snagged her before she could actually crash.

Ava let out gasp and was instantly at her daughter's side fussing over her. "Is she alright!?" She asked Rafe in a panicked voice.

Rafe smiled and replied reassuringly, "She's fine. Just not terribly smooth yet. It'll come with practice! Lots of it. Are you gonna survive that, love?" He teased as he booped Abby on the nose, making her giggle.

"Maybe I should stay here." Ava muttered as she hovered nearby.

"Oh, shoo!" Rafe told her. "We'll be fine. I'm not gonna kill her. We can do without you."

"I'll be gone anywhere from a few days to at least a week. Are you absolutely sure you can last that long with her? Especially when she goes into her human form?" Ava asked him with a scrunched up nose.

He laughed and juggled Abby to the other arm, and kissed Ava. "Yes, love, we'll be just fine. Maybe this little girl will be the one keeping her old man out of trouble." He winked down at his daughter and tickled her a little.

Ava sighed and gave a small smile. Kissing Rafe, she muttered, "I'm a bit scared to go see him."

Rafe nodded, and rubbed her cheek gently. "I know. It's normal, but it's still  **him** , no matter what. Just let me know if you need my services and I'll hook you up with someone." After a pause, he smirked, "I could have maybe worded that differently."

Ava snorted and shook her head in amusement. "You could have. I love you both. I'll let you know through the bond when it's good to visit him."

Rafe had an interesting time with Abby. He learned a lot, taught a lot, and generally just has fun. He got to know what to do with her cranky spells, after a time. He missed his mate, for she has been gone a few weeks. But he sensed things were okay. He had felt her a few times, but nothing tangible. But Rafe didn't let that bother him. Whenever she decided to contact him would be just fine.

Ava sighed in relief as her parents finally left. She was irritated with them but turned her attention to her Uncle Tommy. He had just gotten out of the hospital and she wanted to stay a couple more days with him. She had told him stories of Abby and her birth and he was excited to meet his great niece, even if he wasn't his normal self. So, she finally tugged on the bond to let Rafe know it was okay.

Rafe had been delighted to hear from his mate. The only trouble he'd had was Abby. She wanted to fly on her own there. Rafe had a time of it explaining it was just too far for her. He ended up letting her go a little way, then carrying her the rest. But at last, they were both there. Rafe didn't bother knocking. There was a perfectly good window open upstairs and he plopped them both inside. Except it had been snowing and he was wet and ended up sliding into the closet door with a bang.

Ava came rushing out at the loud bang and knelt beside him. Scooping Abby up to make sure she wasn't injured, she finally asked Rafe, "Are you okay?"

Rafe switched to the Great Dane and huffed,  _I'm fine thanks. Floor was slippery. And she's fine too. Told you I wouldn't kill her._

Tutting at him, Ava stood up with Abby still in her arms. "Try not to cause trouble. He's still not his usual self. He's much more quieter." Ava warned him.

Wagging his tail, Rafe replied,  _I'll try. But seriously, when haven't I caused trouble? Never mind, I'm looking forward to seeing him._

Ava mentioned him to follow her. Walking up the stairs, she gently opened one of the bedroom doors, calling out softly, "Uncle Tommy? Are you up for a small visit? There's someone I would like you to officially meet."

Tommy let out a horrible cough but gave his youngest niece a smile anyways. "I'm always up for a visit from you bug." He croaked out quietly.

Rafe trotted in and put his paws up on the bed, nosing Tommy.  _Hey! Looks like you're just as hard to kill as I am._ He gave an impish lick and wagged happily at seeing him again.

Tommy chuckled weakly but patted Rafe's nose. "My age is catching up to me, Rafe. I'm not young like I used to be. Getting harder to fight these illnesses off."

 _I'm not as young as I used to be either. But seriously, I_ _ **can**_   _help get you back on your feet. Give you a boost while I'm at it. Just say the word, and it'll be done._

"No thank you. I'll let nature run its course over me." Now he turned back to Ava and asked them both, "Is that Abigail? I've been hearing non-stop from everyone about her."

Rafe laughed and took Abby and plopped her on the bed to see him. Abby stared at the strange man with wide eyes. Suddenly she went shy. She turned cub and flattened on the bed, unsure of what to do.

Ava sat down on the bed, in between Abby and Tommy, and stroked her daughter comfortingly. "It's okay, Abs. This is my Uncle Tommy. He's a lot like Noah and your father trusts him. See?" Ava pointed to Rafe who was getting a tummy rub from her Uncle.

Abby watched carefully. She instinctively knew that this new man was family. She just hadn't met many. She creeped up the blankets cautiously stopping occasionally, until she got brave and climbed up on Tommy's chest and stared him in the face.

Tommy gave her a gentle smile, but didn't move out of respect for her. "Well, hello there little one. I bet you cause a lot of trouble for bug. Just like your old man does." Tommy joked softly and gently.

Abby tilted her head at the friendly tone. She suddenly made up her mind about the stranger. She reached out a paw and bopped him on the nose, then squirmed under his blankets, discovering his toes and starting to try and chew on them.

Tommy laughed at her. "She's a wild one isn't she?" He asked in amusement.

Rafe woofed proudly,  _Oh yes. Keeps both of us on the run. Abby, really? Come out of there._ But Abby refused, finding it nice and toasty.

Ava giggled and reached down to pull her daughter out. After a bit of a scolding, Ava managed to get Abby settled down on her lap by stroking her fur in the way she loved. "She's a handful but I wouldn't trade her for the world."

Abby had turned her eyes up at her mother. She purred softly at the comfort she was getting. At last, she decided to do something she hadn't before.  _Mommy!_

Ava stopped dead in her tracks and stared wide eyed in shock at her daughter.

Looking away, and purring happily, Abby snuggled more into her mother. Again she spoke silently,  _Nice mommy._

Ava let out a watery laugh and started stroking her daughter again. "Oh Abby. My precious cub. You amaze me each and every day." She said softly.

Rafe was curious. He went human and cocked his head, "What happened? Is she talking to you? Finally?"

"She said mommy, Rafe!" Ava said in pure happiness and love.

The shapeshifter grinned, and explained to Tommy, "I've been able to understand Abby before she could talk, since she has animal forms. It took a while to actually speak. We didn't know if she could speak silently. I guess she can now."

Tommy smiled as he watched Ava and her daughter. "Between the two of us...Ava sure as hell is a better mom than Bethany has been. Even if something were to happen between you two to make you leave...she would never put that little girl what she went through." Tommy told Rafe seriously but with a hint of proudness in his voice.

"No, I know she wouldn't. Ava is the best mate I could wish for. And Abby is fun. She does have a whole new set of issues in front of her though." Rafe studied his daughter and asked him, "For example, how do you think dating would work?"

Tommy thought about that before musing, "I think she would have both worlds. The animal one and the human one. She'll probably go in your footsteps though and just try everything before settling down. Maybe she'll surprise us and go with the human way."

Rafe nodded and shrugged, "Well, only time will tell." He watched as Abby squirmed and went to Tommy again. She went human and sat looking at him. She pointed a stubby finger at him and declared, "Funny man!"

Tommy let out a laugh and clapped a hand on Rafe's shoulder. "I feel bad for you. Whoever she brings home as a mate...will have to be just as wild as her. Maybe even worse. Then you'll understand how Andrew felt about you and Ava."

Rafe smirked, "I'm sure I'll be okay. It's Ava I'll have to console, won't I, love?"

Ava huffed at both boys as she plopped against Rafe. She had missed his warmth these past few weeks and curled up against him. "Actually, I think I'll be great with her actual mate. It's the messing around before hand that has me worried." She admitted.

Shaking his head, Rafe reminded her, "You realize she's only two, right? Plenty if time to worry about that. Abby, didn't you have something to give?"

Abby squealed and took the present Rafe offered. She looked at Tommy and shyly lisped, "Mewwy Chwithmath!" She laid the little box on his chest and looked curious.

Rafe laughed and said, "I realize it's a bit late, but hey, better late than never!"

Tommy held the box gingerly in his hand. Opening it, and peeking inside, Tommy was speechless and very much touched. Inside was a little statue of the Goddess Artemis and a tiger around her feet. His features softened and he told the two shapeshifters, "I can't thank you enough for this. I'll treasure it always." He said in the rare bout of seriousness.

Rafe laid a hand on him, gently replying, "It's the least we can do. Thank you for everything. You may think you haven't done much, but you have. Just remember that." Going mock angry, he told him, "Don't forget! Behave yourself or you have the wrath of the gods to face!"

Rolling her eyes, Ava smacked him lightly, and told him silently,  _Thank you for getting him a present. And having Abby give it to him. It means a lot to him and me._

Rafe looked into her eyes warmly and kissed her, saying,  _He deserved it. And I missed you._

They were interrupted by a small, disgusted voice. "Ew! Gross!"

Ava giggled and let her head land on Rafe's shoulder,  _Guess you'll have to show me how much you missed me later when she's dead to the world. And when we're by ourselves._ Ava said with a grin. She scooped her daughter up onto her lap and started tickling her sides.

Rafe huffed, but went cat and curled up between Tommy and Ava, content with his little family. He purred happily at them and watched his daughter proudly. She was both of them alright. It would be so fun to see her grow.


	26. Rafe Meets Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another "before Ava" one shot :)

**Another "before Ava" one shot.**

Rafe twitched his nose at Nessie's words. There was a new family about… and that could be dangerous to the Loch Ness Monster.  _You should be called something else, Nessie. You aren't in Loch Ness anymore._

 _True, Raphael. But I was born in Loch Ness. You do not spurn the place of your birth. Neither do I,_  Nessie kindly told him.

Rafe thought a moment and mused,  _It is true I have not been to Olympus since… I don't remember when. But I have been to the mountain itself many times. Do you not miss your old loch?_

The monster laughed and said,  _Occasionally. But in truth, I like this lake better. And this land. The immortals have always found Ireland to be a refuge. You yourself should know that by now, Rafael. Now stir your stumps and go see if this new family is something to be concerned about._

Rafe flashed a growl at his friend for the order, but both of them knew he meant nothing by it. They had been friends longer than both cared to remember. And Rafe knew she was right. These people had built a large place close to the lake. Nessie could be in danger.

He chose that evening to go and inspect. At first glance, they seemed alright. A man and woman and a son. The young man seemed to be of an age when he should have been out on his own. His twenties, maybe? And he seemed to be grumpy most of the time.

The young man had a habit of bouncing a ball around on the pavement, and this caught Rafe's attention. In all his years, there was nothing Rafe liked better than a ball to play with. Why? It was just his favourite toy, that's all. So he stalked the young man, keeping an eye on this ball. He went to a border collie form and bided his time. Just when the young man seemed the most distracted, that's when Rafe charged.

He dashed to the ball, bowling over the human at the same moment, snatched the ball and hightailed it out of there. Rafe laughed as he heard, "Get back here you scamp!" Then pounding feet as he gave chase. Now this was the way to play! Rafe barked without letting go and wagged his tail madly and played keep away. The silly human kept trying to chase him, but Rafe kept just out of reach.

Finally the young man could do it no more and collapsed under a tree, panting hard. "Fine… I give up! You can keep that ball. It was my favourite… but it's obviously yours."

Cocking his head, Rafe now trotted up to him proudly and dropped it on his lap. He wagged his tail at the words, "You...scamp." Rafe accepted a friendly pat and then stiffened as his neck was felt for a collar.

"Well, you don't have one. You a stray? I'm Charlie. What should I call you? Scamp, probably," Charlie said as he grinned.

Rafe sneezed at this name, but he wouldn't reply. The only thing he did was nudge the ball hopefully, asking for a game of fetch. Charlie laughed and asked, "You still got energy, do ya, boy? Well, okay then." Glad to see the dog didn't want him running about, but only cared about the ball, Charlie was happy enough to sit under the tree and toss it for Rafe for a long while. At last he called it quits, "My arm is going to fall off! That's enough!"

 _Awwww!_  Rafe pouted without thinking.

Charlie stared at him for a long moment. "Wait a minute, did you just say something?"

Caught out, Rafe wondered if he should play dumb or not. Nah, this fellow seemed cool. He decided to just roll with it.  _Yeah, I'm saying I want you to throw the ball some more. So, get with the throwing thing._

Wide eyes now focused on the border collie. Then a faint accusation crossed with a bit of fear, "You're a... _ollphéist_ , aren't you?"

Rafe snorted at the Gaelic word.  _No, I'm not a monster. I am a shapeshifter. Now, are you going to throw this ball or what?_

Glancing down at the ball and back up at the dog, Charlie asked the reasonable question, "Who are you?"

Sighing and lying down, for obviously play was now out, the dog changed to a human and replied, "I am Raphael Valentine. That's Rafe to you. Animal shapeshifter extraordinaire!" This last bit he said with a flashing grin.

"Oh." Charlie replied. Then he couldn't help the smack on Rafe's shoulder, bowling him over. "Really?! You got me to play fetch with you and you could have thrown your own ball!?"

The shapeshifter made a yelp of surprise, then sat up and grinned, "Yeah, I could have. But it's never the same! Really, it's not!"

Charlie rolled his eyes but couldn't help the friendly grin back. The guy was weird… but fun at the same time. He instantly liked the shapeshifter. "So does this mean that the other creatures of Ireland are real too?"

"Of course. And the ones around the world for the most part. Some are dangerous, some are not. I am… both. But being serious all the time is too hard. I gotta have my fun too!" Rafe exclaimed with a wink.

Charlie snorted and replied, "And that fun includes a ball, apparently. And knocking people over. Anything else?"

Now Rafe had the biggest smirk on his face, "Oh yes. Fucking girls. And animals. And immortals. When one is like me… the world is one's oyster." He laughed and admitted, "I also like pulling pranks too."

The man had to stare at him with a slightly wrinkled nose. Yeah, this one was a bad boy. He would be  _trouble_. But somehow, Charlie didn't mind too much. So he asked instead, "So… what are you doing here? Surely you have something better to do than play ball with me."

Flicking back into his dog form, Rafe put a paw on Charlie's leg so he could speak,  _I am_ _ **always**_   _up to playing ball. Oh, and I gotta touch you to talk this way. Otherwise you can't hear me._ The humour flowed as he said,  _And I ain't doing the other thing with you._

"What other thing? What the hell are you talking about now, Rafe?" Charlie asked him quite puzzled.

_Oh if you want to be able to talk silently like this to me… it involves sex. But I don't do it with men._

" **Rafe!**  You're disgusting," Charlie snapped at him.

Wagging his tail hard, he replied,  _Sure I am. Now are we going to keep playing 20 questions or you gonna throw the ball some more or how about you tell me what_ _ **you're**_   _doing here?_

Charlie grumbled, "You never answered my question. But I'm not playing anymore. So that leaves me the last one. My folks just moved here from Dublin. They built this Inn overhanging the lake. They had a small bed and breakfast in Dublin, but wanted to move someplace more secluded than the bustling city. I'm… not sure what I want. I don't mind the hospitality business. You  _do_  meet interesting people. But… at the same time… I never planned on following in my parents' footsteps. What if I want to do something else?"

Considering the young man, Rafe tilted his head.  _Then do something else. Do what makes you happy._

"It's just that… my parents have been doing this all their lives! I don't want to be stuck here forever. And an Inn really ties you down," Charlie complained.

_Oh, I get that. I'm never one to stay and hang out for very long. What would you rather do instead?_

Surprised at this ready acceptance, Charlie had to think. Finally he replied honestly, "I don't really know. I guess… I've always had everyone tell me that I had to do this...that I never thought about anything else."

Rafe laughed and said,  _You know the possibilities are endless, right? You could be a bullfighter in Madrid, work on a cruise ship out of the Bahamas, teach English in China, be a basket weaver in India, work in the zoo at San Francisco…_

Charlie finally interrupted him with raised arms of surrender, "Okay, okay! I get it! What you're trying to say is choose something that will make me happy."

Giving and enthusiastic nod, Rafe barked happily and spun around a few times for good measure. That made Charlie laugh and shove him over playfully. Then they got up and made their way back to the Inn. Charlie cocked his head and asked Rafe, "Why are you following me in? Don't you have someplace else to go?"

Rafe snorted and replied,  _The land is my living room. The seas my playground. The skies my parlour. I live everywhere. And no place to be in any hurry. I don't mind staying in a house, or in your case, an Inn, for a while. That is, if you don't mind._

Charlie thought and shook his head, "I don't mind. My parents might think it odd me suddenly getting a dog. But I don't think they'll mind much either.

The shapeshifter had to tease,  _And who said I was staying a dog?_ He suddenly changed to a unicorn and stamped his hoof.

Hissing at him, Charlie gave Rafe a good swat, "You stop that! Change into some normal animal! Before someone sees you!"

Huffing, Rafe rolled his eyes and went back to the border collie and glared at Charlie. He did behave himself enough to go inside and politely meet Charlie's parents who instantly cooed at him. That did not impress Rafe at all and he sneezed and scooted back outside. Charlie followed quickly and asked, "Did they offend you?"

_I'm not used to being treated like a baby. I think I am an outdoor dog while I'm here. I prefer sleeping outside and catching my own food._

Nodding, for that did make sense, Charlie smiled at him. "Okay, I'll let you fend for yourself. You've obviously done it for a long time anyway. Don't let me stop you. As if I could anyway."

The dog barked at him and wagged his tail. Then it went to a cardinal and pecked Charlie on the nose before flying off. But before he did so, he chirped,  _I'll be back. You're not getting rid of me that easily._

Over the next few weeks, Charlie got to know the shapeshifter more and more. He really did like the fellow. He might be strange and a bit wacky, but he could sense that Rafe really did have a heart of gold underneath it all. Even if Rafe couldn't seem to stay serious for very long. But it was just what Charlie needed at this time, just to have a guy to hang out with and laugh, and if Rafe wasn't human, then they went on long hikes or played ball.

One day though, Rafe sniffed carefully in the air when he was inside. There was a bad smell, and he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. A bad smell indeed. The border collie nose twitched again and he padded around curiously. Ah, there was Charlie's father, pouring over his bills and such. The smell was coming from in here. A hand reached down and patted Rafe on the head, "Hey, Scamp. What are you doing in here? I thought you didn't like being indoors very long?" Kevin smiled down at him then coughed. That made Rafe looked and sniff more closely. Yes, the smell was coming from  _Kevin_. Why was that? He whined softly and nosed him a bit more, getting more pats. Finally Rafe sneezed and trotted off to find Charlie.

_Hey bud. Your dad doesn't smell right. He smells bad._

"What do you mean he smells bad? Maybe he just needs a bath. And what are you doing smelling my dad anyway, Rafe?" Charlie asked him with a raised eyebrow as he looked up from his puzzle.

_Not a bath. Smells bad. Something wrong inside. Have you noticed him coughing?_

"Now that you mention it, yeah, he's been coughing more lately. Are you saying he's sick or something? Should we take him to a doctor?"

That made Rafe's ears flatten.  _You can take him to a doctor if you wish. I hate doctors. Or vets. Don't let me near one._

Chuckling, Charlie rubbed Rafe behind the ears just the way he liked it and gently pulled one, "No, I won't take you to any doctors of any sort. But if you think my dad is sick, then we have to do something about that. I'll talk to Mom about it and see if we can convince him. I'm not sure what we'll say, but we'll do it. Thanks, Rafe."

They did convince Kevin to go to a doctor, then it turned into a specialist and other appointments. Rafe had gone for the time as it was mating season for the stags and he had gotten into quite a few fights. But at last he came back to Charlie sitting on his doorstep, looking very sober indeed. Turning from stag to dog, he trotted up to Charlie and asked him,  _Hey, what's happened? Something the matter?_

"Oh, Rafe! You were right about Dad. He's sick. Very sick. He's in the hospital right now." Charlie's breath hitched and he wrapped a hand tightly into Rafe's fur and in a very low tone admitted, "He has cancer."

Rafe licked Charlie's face comfortingly. He understood. This would be difficult. And his father wouldn't recover from such a diagnosis. It would only be a matter of time. This was the part he hated about humans. They had such short life spans, and illness cut it even shorter. He leaned into Charlie and let him cry into his fur, even if Charlie was a man. Still, he was a man with feelings.

Charlie's father died a month after that. It was very bittersweet for the young man. He was grateful to Rafael for giving him and his mother such warning so they were able to spend the precious time left with Kevin. But Charlie's world had shattered around him. It had been fast, so fast. And they hadn't been at the Inn that long. But cancer was an evil mistress. Sometimes victims were taken in a breath, it seemed. He moped around the Inn, and they talked of selling it. There seemed to be little point, and perhaps moving back to Dublin would be the best idea after all. Here was a land of tears.

The shapeshifter heard about the possible sale. He came as a human to Charlie and quietly took his hand in his own.  _Let's go. There's someone you need to meet._

"Let go of me, Rafe! I don't want to meet anyone. Especially not those girls you keep talking about," Charlie snapped. He hadn't been around anyone in a while. He was in no mood for any of Rafe's stupid pranks. But the shapeshifter was firm and practically dragged him to the nearby lake.  _Sit down. Shut up._

Huffing, and crossing his arms, Charlie did at least sit down. He wasn't going to talk anyway. He glared at Rafe for even taking him here. This was Dad's favourite spot. He couldn't handle this now.

Rafe smiled then told him, "You know, there is a reason I came to keep an eye on you and your family. You're ready for this secret. I want you to meet one of my best friends. Look." He pointed out to the lake. A bubbling caught Charlie's attention, then his eyes opened wide as a great beast rose from the lake. It towered over him, and he stared at it slack jawed.

_Say hello to Nessie. She really is a monster. The Loch Ness Monster, actually. She's very nice and kind, Charlie. We moved her from her loch years ago and she lives here. But we were worried because of your Inn being so close to her lake. But I trusted you. Still do. I was going to tell you about her before we found out about your father. But now that you're leaving… we worry again. There is always a risk she could be discovered. And now Ness is too large to be moved._

Charlie opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, trying to say something, anything. Words completely failed him though. Finally he managed to stutter, "Th..th...there's a..a… monster… in… in?" Pausing for a calming breath, he looked at Rafe then back at Nessie, "The Loch Ness monster?  _ **The**_  Loch Ness monster?" At Nessie's nod and happy purr, he exhaled the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. "Wow. That's… amazing." He stared at Nessie, and thought that for a monster… she looked beautiful after all. A very special and precious being. And she was here! In front of him.

In that moment, he knew several things. One, he could not possibly leave the Inn. Nessie would be in danger. And beside, hadn't his Dad been happy here? Far happier than in Dublin. Charlie suddenly wanted to make his father proud of him. He'd carry on the Inn for his father's sake, and he would feel honoured to do so. And he had the best secret in the world: part of Rafe's immortal world right in his backyard. Yes, he'd stay.

Nodding at that decision, Charlie relaxed and let Rafe translate Nessie's words. He got to know this kindly monster and wondered at her wisdom and quiet charm. All in all, he had the best time of his life since his father had passed away.

That night, he had a long conversation with his mother, stating his want to keep the Inn and to run it as long as possible. She could go back to Dublin if she really wanted to. But he was staying here. And that was that. She had sighed, cried a little, but in the end, told her son she'd help him too.

Rafe had been with him during that conversation, knowing he might need encouragement. Afterwards, he told Charlie,  _It's all well and good your mother will help. But you need more than that. You need a mate._

He hissed back, "I'm not one of your animals, Rafe! I don't need a mate. Or a wife, for that matter. Besides, there's nobody that's interested in me."

_I dare say you've barely even tried, Charlie. I can think of a few girls that would not say no should you ask. But I think that brown haired lass down at the pier would suit you best._

"Ellie? Oh no, not her. She wouldn't give me the time of day! She's far beyond me, you scamp."

_Hahaha, you wouldn't give it to her if she asked you. And she has. I've seen her. Now before you say a thing, no of course I haven't lain with her. I'm not incorrigible._

"Actually…"

 _Shut up. Now you listen to me. She likes you. A lot. The picnic coming up? She's going. You're going too. I will bite you in the ass if you don't show up. I mean it! You go and say hello and take it from there,_ Rafe told him firmly, then took off through the window before Charlie could protest or decline this. He'd make sure the guy went.

The day of the picnic, Rafe trotted about as his border collie, snatching little tidbits here and there. The village had a little social now and then just to meet up with everyone, and there were games for the children, and the adults liked standing and talking (or gossiping). He'd seen the girl Ellie looking over at Charlie, but the dumb idiot hadn't done anything.

Finally he'd had enough. Ellie had just been brought some lemonade and was sipping it. Rafe's eyes gleamed and he snatched Charlie's hat, making him shout and start to chase Rafe, "You get back here with that!" But the shapeshifter only yapped without letting go of the hat and tore straight to Ellie and jumped right on her, making her drop her lemonade all over herself with a surprised cry.

"Oh, gosh, Ellie! I'm so sorry! Rafe, you scamp! Look what you've done now!" Charlie scolded his friend, shaking his finger then helping the girl up, who blushed pink at this.

She shyly said, "Thank you. It's quite alright. Your dog is silly, but I don't mind. But I thought he was called Scamp, not Rafe?"

"Oh, uh… well… he goes by both names," Charlie replied with an equal flush. Rafe looked from one to the other and wagged his tail. Yes, this was going to work out just fine. He dashed off then returned as a human, pleased to see that they were now talking and laughing with each other.

"Charlie, nice picnic," Rafe said with a roguish wink. He looked at Ellie's pink cheeks when Charlie laid a hand on hers. With a knowing nod, he said, "I'm going now."

"Hang on! You're leaving? But…" Charlie looked startled and now a little sad. Of course the shapeshifter had to go. He was wild, after all.

"Oh, I'll be back, don't worry," Rafe reassured him. Then he grinned and said, "I won't need to keep an eye on you two. When you're ready, you tell Nessie. She'll pass the message along to me."

"What message?" The two humans asked simultaneously, equally confused.

Rafe laughed his deep warm laugh. He stopped to look at them and before he disappeared into the crowd, his eyes danced with amusement and replied, "I want to know the date of your wedding day."


	27. Ava and Rafe Discuss Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava: 17**

**Rafe: 638**

Rafe woke up early in the morning, snuggled up to Ava in her bed. He lovingly traced her face and sighed. He knew she was disappointed about their discussion yesterday about the marriage thing. Noah had advised him to talk more about it, but Rafe wasn't sure just how to explain himself. Finally, he poked Ava gently, and when she murmured something unintelligible, he had to grin. Usually he was some sort of happy animal jumping all over her, but that wouldn't go over well with her parents. So, Rafe did the next best thing. He kissed her awake.

Ava stirred in sleep and murmured again but this time blinked her eyes. She kissed him back as much as she could in her sleeping stated.  _Is it actually time to wake up?_ She asked with half a whine.

He chuckled at that and told her innocently,  _Well, I'm awake, so yes. But I also like these… sleepy kisses too. They're rather cute._

 _Hmm...good._ She said all ready to go back to her dreams.

 _Oh, come on! Stay with me a while, hmm? Besides… I wanted to talk a bit with you. You know… what we talked about yesterday. And I know your brother said something to you too. But I feel… it's still really bothering you, love,_ Rafe asked with his own whine at the beginning of his statement.

Her eyes opened up fully now. She cocked her head towards and tapped his nose with her finger, speaking aloud in a quiet voice, "There is nothing to talk about. You don't do marriage. Yes, it hurts me. But I'm a big girl. I'll get over it soon. So don't worry about it, Rafe. It's over and done with."

Propping up on an elbow, Rafe ran a lazy finger over Ava's arm, but replied, "The thing is, Ava, I don't want to hurt you. Someone once told me long ago that most girls dream of walking down the aisle in a white dress. And I feel bad that I can't give that to you. I mean, I can, but… it doesn't feel right. But it doesn't mean I love you any less. More, probably."

"It's fine, Rafe. Drop it and let's just lay here in silence, enjoying each other's company, before my parents are up and harping at us or each other." Ava said with a warning that she wanted this conversation dropped.

Giving a sigh, Rafe gazed at her but snuggled into his mate with satisfaction.  _I'm just lucky your dad let me sleep in your room. I think he would have preferred me on the couch, but then again it's not big enough for my human form. Still, he could have made me, I suppose._

Trailing her fingers over his knuckles, Ava let out a snort,  _You are just lucky it was him. If it had been mom….you wouldn't have had a place to stay last night. I don't understand her. She ruins a 20 year something marriage by cheating. Multiple times with dad's best friend. And yet, she won't allow me to sleep in the same room as my boyfriend. How is that fair?_

Rafe had to restrain himself from laughing, but told her quite amused,  _I guess she doesn't want you knocked up quite so soon. I wonder what she'd think if she knew how often we did it. Nevermind the fact that a pregnancy is… unlikely. But hey Ava? If I was able to make children, how many do you think you'd have by now since we go at it…. a lot?_

 _Too many, but not enough,_ was her quiet reply.

 _Hmm? What do you mean not enough?_  Rafe furrowed his brows at her, not understanding.  _Are you saying you want a litter or something?_

Ava sighed wistfully, but pushed away the feelings of longing and rejection.  _Forget it. It means nothing important._

However, Rafe felt her emotions. He cocked his head at her and nuzzled Ava a moment.  _Um, Ava? I'm feeling from you strong emotions. Longing? Rejection? Are you afraid I'm going to reject you?_

"No. It...I…." Ava trailed off with another sigh. Then she did what she always did: she shut down that part of her. Giving him a small smile, she reassured him,  _It's nothing to worry about on your part. I know you won't reject me._

Now Rafe sat up in bed and faced Ava cross legged and crossed his arms too. "Don't do that, Ava," he said very seriously. "Don't shut me out like that. I'm open with you about myself, but you just close yourself off when stuff like this comes up. I am your mate, your boyfriend, your husband if you will in human terms. I want you happy, or at the very least satisfied. But I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Ava grabbed his hand and tugged him down next to her.  _It really is nothing, Rafe. I am happy and I am_ _ **very**_ _satisfied with you and my life. Can we please not do this?_ She pleaded with him silently.

After brushing a kiss against her temple, Rafe shook his head and answered,  _I don't want to either. But it's going to bug me until we do talk about it. Whether it's now or later, that's up to you. I don't mind waiting. But let me point out to you… your parents are going to be asking questions if I don't miss my guess._

Ava sighed and dropped his arm, rolling over onto her side, and saying softly, "I'm going back to sleep. Someone will wake me up before it's time for breakfast."

 _Likely me, Ava,_ Rafe answered quite dryly.  _Whatever issues your mom has… she cooks a hell of a good breakfast. And other meals, honestly. But alright. You rest._ He shrugged then jumped out of bed. He turned border collie and started sniffing about the room. Finally he poked his nose into her closet, then dived in, rooting for something. After some thumping, he emerged with an old baseball and started playing with it. He would roll it with his paws, pick it up and throw it around then scurry after it, even under Ava's bed sometimes.

Ava didn't bother going back to sleep. Instead she just watched Rafe quietly. Eventually, when she thought it was about time, she slipped out of the bed and made her way downstairs. Rafe knew better than to show up in any animal forms, so it would take a few minutes for him to cool down from his game.

"Hi, honey, I was just about to make breakfast for you lot, Ava," her mother smiled at her. She looked at her daughter wistfully, and added, "It's nice having you back. You and Noah both. Now if only Callie were here…" she shook her head and shrugged, going back to the fridge to decide what to make this morning.

Ava could hear her father's and Rafe's voices get closer to the kitchen. She kept her eyes on her mother's back and, as soon as the other two walked in, she asked a bit harshly, "Why did you sleep with him?"

Bethany whipped around in shock at her daughter, but for once it was Rafe who interjected, "Ava! This is neither the time nor place for that kind of talk." He gave her a glare to 'keep the peace' and a sharp shake of his head.

"No, this is the right time." She kept her eyes on her mom and continued, "It's the right time because as soon as she questions us on marriage, and finds out we're not getting married, she's going to be a hypocrite. Why did you sleep with him? Why did you ruin your own marriage? Why do you always pressure me to do things you would never do? Why did you ruin this entire family!?  **And why in the hell will you be taking it out on me when you find out that I won't be getting married or having children?** " Ava was worked up by now, the hurt and pain she felt on Rafe's no marriage and no children spurring her on.

Taking a deep breath to not just jump at her daughter, Bethany rubbed her temples for a moment. Her voice was sharp and clipped, but she answered, "My mistakes are mine, Ava. And between your father and me. But if you want honest truth… I… I thought I… had feelings for someone else. But Ava… I never meant to take it out on you." She paused and asked in concern, "You're not getting married? Why not?" Bethany turned to glare at Rafe now, "Is it because of  _him_? He doesn't want you enough?"

"It's because of me, mother." Ava snapped taking the blame for Rafe. "I've never wanted to get married or have children. Why would I when I had a lousy mother to learn from? It's better to save everyone the pain."

Bethany gasped, and now her mother tone was full in her voice, "Ava! You do not talk to your mother like that! And I'm sorry you feel that way. But I know won't listen to a word I have to say about marriage.  _I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did!_  And children, Ava, children are always a joy. All of you were!" She shook her head in total disbelief that her daughter would say such a thing.

"What do you mean by that?" Ava questioned her mom, forgetting that her father and mate were in the room watching them. "And trust me...I won't make the same mistakes you did."

Her mother was reduced to some sputtering, and now Rafe reached for Ava's hand, speaking silently,  _Ava. This isn't right what you're doing. I get you and your mom don't get along. Hell, I don't get along with her. But this is not right._

Ava now spun towards Rafe and snapped quietly, "Not right? Not right! You want to know what's not right! Telling me after we fucked that you don't want marriage!"

"Hold on a minute!" Bethany now found words. Rafe groaned and glanced over at Ava's father then shook his head slowly at this mess that was unfolding. The shrill voice rang out, "You just said it was your fault! But it's his! You're covering for him! I knew it!" She wheeled onto Rafe with her anger, "You rotten good for nothing son of a bitch!"

" **Enough! All of you!** " Andrew yelled. He was tired off all the lies and the yelling. He was tired of the pain and hurt. Enough was enough. It was time for everyone to come clean and settled this nicely. Turning to Rafe, he told him, "Whatever your reason for not getting married or having children is between you two. Ane  **none** of our business, Bethany."

He turned to his youngest daughter, and said, "Her affair is between us. We should never have dragged you into that and I'm sorry for that, Ava. That was truly the worst mistake I made." He paused and admitted, "Bethany, it's time to her. Ava, baby girl, you were never planned like Callie and Noah were. You were the best mistake to have ever happened in my life and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world."

Finally, he was facing Bethany, "I agreed to stay with you because of our kids. But you have to stop blaming Rafe for everything that goes on between them. Our daughter isn't innocent anymore and it's time we let her experience life instead of hindering it for her."

Rafe nodded with approval and answered Andrew, "Thank you for that. I can tell you, sir, that I will never leave your daughter. I do have personal reasons for the marriage thing. That is for us to work out, but the end result is the same. She is my… mate. The one I will always be with." He glanced at Bethany and sighed, "As for the children, well. If it happens, great. If not, we will still be happy. It doesn't matter what happens in our lives, as long as we have each other." Here he wrapped an arm around Ava warmly. But he did add, "As for you two, I agree that it is between yourselves. It is partly why I left with Ava. So you couldn't blame her anymore."

Ava sighed and watched her parents, tugging his arm away from her, and apologized, "I'm sorry, mom. That was uncalled for. I didn't mean any of that."

Bethany nodded softly and took a deep breath. Finally she replied, "I know. And I'm sorry for my part in things. It's just… hard, sweetie. You were the baby of the family. It's always hard letting the last one go. If you ever have your own, you'll understand. But your father is right. I shouldn't have dragged you into our problems. And despite everything, I do love him after all."

Here Rafe had to chuckle a little, but realized that perhaps that was a bad timing thing. He quickly explained, "Andrew, your brother must have told you a billion mythology stories. You guys are like Zeus and Hera. You know, he was always off somewhere and she was always mad at him and getting him back. But you gotta wonder. If she was always fighting for him, and he always came back to her.. they must have loved each other, yeah?"

Andrew gave him a sad bitter smile, "There is no love between us. Not anymore. That is something we've both agreed on in the time Ava was away. We are only together because of our kids and our love for them. Once Ava is gone, there will be nothing to keeps us here together."

Bethany looked down at the floor, looking a bit ashamed. Rafe looked between them and the wisdom of the ages was in his voice and his eyes, "Perhaps not now. But she's just stated that she still loves you. Maybe only a little now. But that would be better than nothing. Maybe the fortress can't be rebuilt. But a friendship can. Start there. The kids are not crutches. Nor are they children any longer." He moved closer to Ava now to support and comfort her. This had to be hard on her, as was demonstrated by that outburst earlier.

Ava once again shrugged his arm off of her. She looked between her parents and said, "I think it would be best if we ate separately. You guys go ahead with Rafe. I'm taking a walk by myself."

Rafe looked up at her sharply and the question was clear in his eyes. He wanted to come with her. Her parents needed to talk some more. So did they. Why was she pushing him away again?

Bethany said aloud what Rafe didn't, "It's okay, Ava. But...um…  _he_ … should go with you. I'll save you both something, okay? We'll be fine."

Ava sighed and nodded. She didn't bother waiting for Rafe as she just tugged on her shoes and went outside in pj's still. She started walking briskly, trying to keep away from him for now.

As soon as he was able, Rafe went back to the usual Shepherd that he had used before when he'd met her. Knowing Ava likely wanted silence, he trotted alongside her without speaking. Finally they approached the park and he looked up at her questioningly and a soft tail wag, but didn't say anything. He just waited for her to take the lead.

"Go play with the other dogs. I'll be around here somewhere." She said in soft demand before walking away from him again.

Huffing at her, Rafe whined softly as well. He sat down and stared after her, but shrugged. She needed time to herself. Well, he'd keep an eye out. And, as she mentioned, there  _were_  other dogs to play with! Spying one with a stick, he tore off to that dog and started a game of tug of war. It was a lot of fun playing with a group, but Rafe still kept a careful watch of which direction Ava went in so he could find her later.

It was when she knew that Rafe was distracted that she slipped out of his sight and made her way out of the park. She started walking in the opposite direction and got lost in her thoughts. It was bothering her more than she wanted to admitted. Getting married and having children were ingrained in her. Not from her mom yapping at her, but from watching Julie's parents and kids her age getting pregnant and she felt this longing. This longing to have it all and the knowledge that she could have it had always kept her hopes up. But then she met Rafe and now she had to give all of that up for him. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair, and for the first time since they mated, she wished she had never met or mated with him. She hated how it was always going to be her giving up everything and him nothing. Just because it wasn't in his nature. What the lamest, stupidest excuse she had ever heard! She hated him for that. And for this.

The shapeshifter was hot and panting hard. He had quite enough playtime and flopped in the shade to cool off. This gave him a chance to look around for Ava. Who wasn't anywhere to be seen, by the way. He growled softly, not wanting to get up, but having to after all. Rafe used his nose to sniff around for his mate and at last caught the precious waterfall scent. He meandered slowly around, tracking Ava. Finally, he saw a pajama clad girl and made the effort to dash to her side and complain,  _You said you would be nearby! You weren't. Do you just like me looking all over creation for you?_

"I was going to come back later. I told you I wanted to walk around by myself." She told him quietly not even looking at him.

 _Well you walked around by yourself,_ he huffed as he matched pace with her, just brushing her enough to talk.  _Did you find what you were looking for?_

"Yes," she said in a clipped tone. She didn't say anything more. If he wanted to actually talk to her it would have to be as human. And knowing him, he wouldn't turn human. Not when this was his only chance to be an animal and with so many humans around them.

Rafe looked up at the shortness of her voice. He started to ask what it was she'd arrived at, but her face stopped him. He pondered what exactly to do, then sneezed. In his need to know, Rafe acted rashly. He jumped out in front of Ava, and changed into a human with his arms crossed. Naturally, his attention was entirely on Ava, and he made the same foolish mistake that he had when he'd first met her. But he didn't notice as he said, "And what did you arrive at, love?"

Ava felt a flush come to her cheeks and she hissed, "Rafe! Clothes!"

"What?" He was startled, then looked down, and laughed. "Oops." The next moment, he had clothes on and Rafe shook his head, "Didn't think I'd make that same mistake again!" To tease her suddenly, he repeated the same thing he had at that time, "Well? Like what you saw?" He had an impish grin on his face although he was a bit embarrassed at his own stupidity.

"You know I did." She said with sigh. She started walking again, aimlessly this time.

"Love… come on." Rafe called after her as he hurried to her side. "Still didn't answer my question. What did you arrive at, my mate?"

"That I'm not happy with you. Or me. Or this entire relationship. That I wish I never met you. That a part of me wishes I never mated with you...if I had known what I do now." Ava whispered. She came to a stop and crossed her arms, staring at the ground and refusing to meet his eyes.

Rafe put his hands on Ava's shoulders tenderly, and told her, "Okay, I understand that you're not happy. I'm sorry about that, I really am. It's… a lot, isn't it? None of this is completely natural. You should have a human mate. And I should have my own. But I don't have another like me. And you fell for me. And here we are, putting puzzle pieces together. But Ava? I'll be honest. Sometimes I do wish I had a shapeshifter mate. But since I don't, I am very, very happy with you. Neither of us are perfect, are we? But we have a foundation of love."

"You should break the bond and mate with someone else. I...I don't think I can give these two things up, Rafe. Not even for you. Marriage and children….they are something I have always wanted and I still want." Ava explained to him.

He sighed and now cupped Ava's chin to look into her eyes. "I'm not going to break the bond for this. I don't even know how anyway. But, love, do you think you're the only one giving things up? I gave up a few things too. For example, I promised to not have intimacy with other humans or human like immortals. That's quite a big one for me, Ava. I like them. I like them a lot. But because I love you, I gave them up. And another thing is me going into the human realm and learning a ton of things with you. Sometimes I'd much rather be animal. It's much easier. But you're teaching me about my human side. So I gave up part of my animals for you, to expand on this other part of me. And I am not completely free anymore, like I used to be. I now have someone to keep in mind, keep happy, work things out with, enjoy, having mind blowing sex with, fight with, make up with, and all that kind of thing. Isn't that really what a marriage is, Ava? It's not a piece of paper, really. It's us."

"I have no fucking clue what marriage really is and I never will!" She let out a bitter laugh, "You only gave sex up after you fucked a witch and I caught you. And I bet everything I have that you have already done it again behind my back. I never once forced you to stay in your human form other than for talking like this!" She shook his hands off of her and threw them up in the air, "I don't know anything about us! We should never have mated because we aren't compatible to each other. Never were and never will be."

Rafe blew out a breath and looked away for a moment, trying to compose himself. But he told her quietly, in a very serious tone, "I never did, Ava. I didn't after that incident, love. I hadn't realized how much it would hurt you. It did, so I stopped. And you know, Ava, we're still learning about each other. I don't know the least thing about love, at least I didn't before you. Now I know it's the most wonderful thing. But if you don't love me anymore, then…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say anymore.

"That's the problem...I do love you! I love you too much. I want to give this up for you but...it's been a big part of my life. I had everything about my wedding planned. From the revenue, to the the dress, to the food, and the people. I imagined my own children and they were beautiful because they were mine and my love's. Those children...they changed into a mixture of us when I realized that I loved you. And they were so more beautiful than anyone else's because they were  **ours**. Then you told me no. No to children. No to marriage. And it feels like I've lost such a big part of myself." She explained with tears falling.

He gave her a fond look, then tugged Ava to a nearby bench to talk better. Rafe gave a nod and his warm voice replied, "I know I'm asking a lot of you. And I think you would be a great mother to those children of ours. They would be beautiful, as you said, because you are. I'm not saying it's impossible, Ava. I'm not saying no. Just that it's never happened before. But who knows? The impossible has happened before." Rafe cocked his head and then asked with a soft smile, "What would your dress have looked like?"

Ava shook her head and whispered, "It doesn't matter now. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Running his hand over her face, Rafe mused silently,  _Well, no matter what you wore, you would have looked so beautiful. I'm so happy you would want something like that for us. Even if I can't. But Ava, I want to explain to you. A mate bond is stronger than any mortal marriage. It's better in a way. And love? You forgot one thing that I would give up. It's you. You are mortal. I am not. But yet I forged the bond with you in pure love for you, knowing your love will carry me through the ages, even without you._  Rafe gave her a wry smile, even if his emotions stirred within him. He avoided even thinking of that day that would surely come. But she needed to understand that.

Tears fell even harder as a sob escaped her. Her arms curled around herself and she said silently,  _The mate bond, while special to me, will never replace an actual wedding. Never. But fine. You win. No marriage. No children._

 _Don't give up hope on the children yet, Ava. But hey! How long have we been together? It's been a few years, yeah? Don't you humans have some sort of common law thing? So… that means we're married already, doesn't it?_ Rafe said with a wink as he moved into hug Ava and rubbed her back to calm her.  _Maybe not the same thing as a great big shindig. But in the eyes of the law… and maybe you?_

"Not really, but I don't have much a choice right now. I don't want to lose you." Ava admitted softly.

"Nor I you, love," Rafe said, switching to speaking aloud. "You're too special to me. Is the road going to be smooth. Nope. Especially with me around. But you keep me on the jump too. So I think between us both, we'll keep things interesting." Rafe grinned at that, then went a bit more serious, "I know you like my other kids though. Maybe we should see more of them. But only if you want."

"No, I don't. It makes the wound fester with an infection when I think about how unfair it is." She said quietly.

"Okay," Rafe said easily. He thought a good long time then snapped his fingers with an idea. "Hey Ava, I got it! We just go to one of the witches, she changes you into an animal, I mate with you, and presto! Our kids!" Rafe was actually serious about this, trying desperately to find some way to appease Ava, and this was the only thing he could come up with. "They'd be so cute!"

"Are you serious?" She asked him hopefully. She couldn't help but hope. It was everything she wanted with him.

He laughed and snuggled into her, saying with a grin, "I don't see why not. The trick would be to change you back again afterwards. Would have to be the same witch. But I think you'd present me with some very nice little furry things, whatever you decided to have."

"You think so?" She asked curiously, leaning into him now that she had an alternate if human kids didn't work out.

"Absolutely. But hey, Ava? If we did happen to have the normal sort of children, do you think they'd be able to change too? Now I'm currently trying to decide if that's awesome or completely terrifying... " Rafe mused aloud.

Ava actually laughed feeling so much better now about the children thing. The marriage was a sore spot that would always bother her, but he was worth it. No matter how much it upset her, she would rather have him in her life than not. "I don't know. But either way would be neat. They will beautiful and I'll love them either way."


	28. Rafe At Mount St. Helens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a "before Ava" one shot

"Oh yes, right there," Trina moaned. By the gods, this shapeshifter was too good for such a bad boy. She shivered under his touch as he lightly brushed his fingers on her arm, raising goosebumps. "Oh, gods, Rafe…" she panted as he brought her closer. She yelped at his bite, but loved his sharp growl in her ear. Finally, he roughly shoved her over that sweet edge of passion and gripped him hard.

Rafe sat up after that and grinned at the witch under him. He always liked witches, but the problem was, they usually got pissed at him for some reason or another. And that meant using magic, which he hated. He brushed Trina's straight blonde hair out of her face and asked, "Well? Was I as good as your husband?"

The witch snorted and thought of Damion. She did love Damion, but she had lain with Rafe before him. Therefore she sheepishly admitted, "No you're not as good. You're better." Now she had a bit of guilt about it, but quickly kissed Rafe to get rid of those feelings.

The shapeshifter grinned, but understood. Trina had promised to keep this hush hush. As if she would just go and tell Damion that she cheated on him. For  _Rafael_. He laughed softly and his eyes were bright. There were four warlocks together here in Washington state that had banded together to practice their magic: Damion, Zasman, Nisbin, and Axel. All of the warlocks had tried something or other on Rafe himself over the years. And all of them were married. So this was a little… not quite payback… but sort of revenge. But bonus being that it was all very secretive.

He looked again at Trina and said, "Well, I'm off. You absolutely sure Svana is good for tomorrow night?"

"She said she was. But I'll double check if you wish and if it isn't, I'll…" Trina trailed off in thought then snapped her fingers, "I'll put this candlestick on the window ledge. If it's here, you're not safe. If it's empty, you're good. How's that?"

Flashing white teeth at her, Rafe liked the plan. "Right, I'll leave you to it. Farewell for tonight."

Trina sighed and made herself decent. Then she went down to Svana's house, knowing that the fellow witch would be along tonight too. Coming in, she found her friend sitting over a cup of tea. The dark skinned witch with curly black hair nodded brightly at her friend and without a word poured another cup of tea. Then she whispered without meaning to, "How did it go? Is he still as good as you remembered?"

The blonde witch flushed but admitted, "He's far better than I remembered. He wanted me to ask you if you're still okay with seeing him."

Svana flipped her hair to one side and sighed, "Well, I don't know. Axel is amazing and all, but lately all he's been doing is making that stupid spell book with the others. You know the boys haven't been paying us very much attention. I  _am_  quite frustrated in body as well as in mind. I could use a break. I'm just not sure if he's the one I should be using."

Trina now snorted, "He's very much the one you should be using. Trust, he's good at what he does." She took another sip of her tea and smiled at the nice flavour.

"I'm not saying the shapeshifter isn't good at what he does. It's just what will happen if our husbands find out," her friend pointed out. Nevertheless, she sighed. She'd do it. And Rafe was good enough to be nice. He would stop if she decided she didn't want anymore. That was his one main rule, and everyone knew it.

Rafe was pleased to see the candlestick was  _not_  in the window the next night, and shook his Pegasus wings gently. The feathers fluttered gently and he whickered softly. Svana heard him stomp quietly and was quickly outside, petting the beautiful Pegasus. "I like this form of yours. But come on in."

He was quick to change and go upstairs and make love to Svana. Ah, there wasn't anything like a witch, except a few human females he had done over the years. Svana, on the other hand, couldn't believe how right Trina was about the shapeshifter. He was so good at what he did. Yes, he could start out a bit too rough, but once he got the first release, he was more than willing to play nice. It was just something good to know.

She sighed with happiness and stroked his damp hair after he was done with her. "Rafe, you are a rascal. But I don't think you would be... _you_  otherwise."

Rafe had to laugh and wink impishly at her, "Nah, there's no fun in being good. And if one has someone to share in being bad… so much the better. Now, I should probably be going. It's getting late, and I don't want your husband catching me."

Svana pulled at Rafe's hand to make him stay a few minutes longer. "Please, Rafe, I do get lonely here, with Axel so busy these days. It's so nice to have some male company around."

He was curious and asked her, "Why are you here anyway? Near Mount St. Helens? Other than the mountain, there's not a whole lot here."

The witch sighed and said, "Something to do with a new magic they're studying. I don't know a whole lot about it. I'm only into some healing and plants and things like that. But apparently the mountain has some vibe that is conducive to their experiments or something. My husband promised me that we won't be here too long. He's going to take me to Hawaii afterwards."

"Hawaii, is it? That's a nice reward. But I must say, Svana, that's a nice reward for a good witch. I ain't so sure  _you_  are," Rafe replied with a smirk as he stood up at last.

It was her turn to flush and swat at him, "Get lost, you brat! You're nothing but trouble."

Raising an eyebrow, Rafe innocently said, "The good kind, I hope? Now, did you convince your friends to try me out or did my luck run out?"

Svana had the decency to look embarrassed, "I haven't actually talked to Gita yet. I'm not so sure she'll do it. Or Rosy. But I will check. How do I let you know?"

Rafe easily replied, "Let's borrow Trina's candlestick trick. Except this time put a lit one in their window, and I will come. That goes for you and Trina as well, if they refuse."

That seemed like a good plan and Svana once again pulled him back for a kiss to finish off with before he left. After Rafe was gone, she sighed as she lay back on her blankets. He was fascinating. Bad, but so interesting.

Rafe spent the next two weeks bouncing around from house to house. It hadn't taken much to convince the witches apparently, and when he had taken them, they had their minds blown. Hah! Take that, warlocks! Rafe was proud of himself, for he knew that the warlocks were superior to him in magic, obviously, but  **he**  was better in the love making department, at least for these people. He just wondered which would come first: he would get bored and move on, or if the warlocks would find out first.

Axel walked home late one night. He knew that Svana would likely be waiting up for him. Damion hadn't showed up today, but likely he was off doing something else. They'd be so focused on their magics lately that it was alright to take a break now and then. Right now, all he wanted was to see his wife.

He looked up and saw a lit candle in the window, and cocked his head curiously. A homelight? Since when had Svana started something like that? Oh well, it was nice to come home to. Then he dimly saw her in the window and blow out the candle. Now what? Eh, maybe she was just using it as a light. Or for her mediations. He walked into the house and cheerily called out, "Honey, I'm home!"

To his surprise there was a odd  _thump_  upstairs, then Svana's voice sweetly saying, "Axle! Be right down!" A window opening and shutting? Then the creak of the stairs as his dark haired witch came to him. "Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?"

"It was fine, love. Did you drop something upstairs?" he asked curiously.

She flushed lightly and said, "Yeah, I dropped my book when you came. Startled me, heh."

That was odd, but Axel put it out of his mind and leaned and kissed her. She smelled… different. A new perfume? No… drat this human like sense of smell witches and warlocks had! "What have you been doing tonight? You smell…" he trailed off in confusion.

A flash came to Svana's eyes before she quickly said, "It's just a relaxing spell I was doing. That's all."

He was again surprised that his wife would brush him off like that, but for tonight, decided not to pursue it. Instead he followed her up to the bedroom and had a quick look around. It all seemed alright, so he kissed her again. "I miss you. Let me make love to you."

A sharp inhale and Svana broke the kiss off. "Not tonight, dear. I'm… rather tired. You're late. There's food in the pantry for you. I'd rather just go to bed."

He said nothing as his eyes found a scratch on his wife's neck. Then he felt sick to his stomach and only nodded and went to the kitchen. It was obvious. She was lying with someone else. But who? The smell was her sexual arousal. The scratch from... _him._  He sat in the kitchen all night and left early in the morning without saying anything to Svana. He needed to talk to his friends.

Nisbin raised an eyebrow at Axel as he stormed into the lab. "You're here early. What's up? Thought you were having a destressing session with the wife?"

His friend snapped, "Not much destressing one can do if you find out she's been cheating on you."

The other warlock inhaled sharply and sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that. We have been neglecting our wives lately. Not that it's a good excuse. I'm sorry. Who do you think it is?"

Damion walked in at this unfortunate interval and Axel turned on him, "Where were you yesterday, and in particular last night?"

"Huh? I was out. I didn't go home yesterday. Was out looking for a certain ingredient," he replied with surprise at the tone of Axel's voice.

"I'm sure you were. You only have one wife, don't you! Stay away from mine!" Axel shouted at him and stepped forward threateningly.

Nisbin decided to get in between the two before a fight happened, "Whoa, whoa! Stop it, Axel! I'm sure he did nothing! Now calm down, both of you. Yes, Damion, you shut up too! You have no proof, Axel. Where the hell is Zasman, anyway?"

That day passed with Damion and Axel not speaking to each other. Zasman failed to show up that day, and it caused stress to the others. Then the next day, it was Nisbin who was furious and shouted that  **his**  wife had cheated on him with  **someone else**. He glared at Damion, who promptly raised his hands, "Hey, it wasn't me! I was home with my wife. She'll tell you that too! I bet it was  _Zasman_! He wasn't here!"

That caused a near riot from all of the warlocks. No one noticed a certain snake coiled in a corner, enjoying himself hugely. It wouldn't take too long to figure out all four wives were cheating on their husbands. And the fact they were blaming each other amused him greatly. This was far better than any movie that the stupid humans might like. This was  **great stuff**! He watched the argument build until they decided that there would be no work done that day. Hah. Guess he was off duty for today. Everyone would be fucking their wives to reclaim them. Well, the girls had promised not to say a word. For now anyway. Rafe knew that the truth would come out sooner or later, but he didn't care. Hopefully he'd be gone by that time.

The next few weeks were greatly strained among the friends. Their wives would say nothing, but the good thing was...their husbands were far more attending to them. Perhaps this would be a bonus. Rafe was sneaky though. He watched for any opportunity and took them when he could. Which mean he was will to come during the day as well. And the women gladly welcomed him.

Finally Damion had enough of the whole thing. He blew up at Trina, cursing her and calling her all sorts of things a decent warlock should not be saying. Trina, shocked, started shouting back at him. Finally she said, "You  **shut up!**  You're nowhere as good a lover as  **he**  is! You're selfish and mean! You abandon me for your stupid magic, which is more important that  **me!**  Now wonder I like Rafe better than  **you**!"

Then she stopped and her eyes grew huge. Damion stared at her in shock. It wasn't… any one of his friends? It was… someone called Rafe. There was only  **one**  Rafe he knew who would ever do something like this.  _Rafael Valentine. That stupid asshole Shapeshifter_. Of course. Now it made sense. It wasn't them fucking each wife. It was  **one creature**  fucking  **all of them**. That did it for Damion. He turned on his heel and went to the lab immediately, making a call to each warlock and saying that he had a confession to make. That would surely bring them all to him, even if no one was on speaking terms now.

The four of them gathered shortly and listened as Damion said, "I lied a little. It wasn't me with the girls. But I found out who did. Rafe Valentine. He's the one doing all this, and making us turn on each other while he's off screwing the wives."

Zasman looked up startled then narrowed his eyes in hate, "That no good sex maniac son of a bitch. I've heard that he's too good at what he does. Well, this little prank of his has gone too far."

Axel agreed, crossing his arms, "Let's kill him this time! I know he's the son of the gods and all, but this is ridiculous. My wife is mad at me. I'm sure all of yours are. We need revenge!"

Damion's eyes sparkled and he rubbed his hands together as he gave a wicked laugh, "Let's blow the shapeshifter back to Olympus itself!" He waved the others closer and they whispered madly with lots of gestures.

Meanwhile, Rafe had no idea he had been found out. He was with Trina at the time. He'd just about to finish a wild round of sex when Svana rushed into the house. She shouted, "Trina? Rafe? Either one of you here? This is an emergency!"

Growling at the interruption, Rafe yelled down, "We'll be right there!" Now he continued to rock his hips on the witch, who had sat up with Svana's shout, but quickly dissolved into a moan, although she protested, "Rafe...maybe we should… stop…" She would have pushed him away but Rafe glared at her.

"Rafe! Stop screwing her this instant!" Svana was on the other side of the door impatiently. "Come on! It's important!"

Her answer was a loud growl, and she sighed, rubbing her temple. The stupid shapeshifter. After a moment, she heard them be done, and then rustling as they got up. Rafe opened the door, and Svana couldn't help but trail her eyes down his gorgeous frame. What a hun…no wait. This wasn't the time. "Rafe, I'm so sorry. So sorry. I got into a fight with Axel… and I may have accidentally let your name slip."

"What?!" She certainly had gotten Rafe's attention. He blew out a sharp breath, then shook his head. "Right, okay. Okay. Well then, I gotta go then. Sorry girls. But it has been fun." He looked into Svana's eyes and saw how worried she was and answered her unspoken question, "No, Svana. I'm not mad at you. I did tell you all I wouldn't be here forever. I knew I must move on soon. So it's sooner than I thought. That's okay. It's all right." He gave her a light kiss before slipping out the open window and flying off.

So, the jig was up, was it? Rafe pondered just how much trouble he was in. But it had been so worth it. Those beautiful witches… oh yes. He'd had lots of fun. Perhaps too much. But so much fun. He flew over the mountain, when his attention was drawn by something. A light? Rafe tilted his wings to investigate. As soon as he drew nearer, a sweet smell hit his nostrils. It made him want more. At last, the Pegasus floated down onto a flat section of the mountain and he nosed around. It almost smelled like ambrosia, but different. And it was also drenched in the scent of an animal in heat. Rafe's wings shivered in excitement as he tried to figure this puzzle out.

Suddenly there was a great rumble under his feet. Rafe didn't stop to think. He reacted and took off. The mountain exploded around him, and in that moment, Rafe knew several things. This was magic. And unleashed by four particular wizards. They meant to destroy him. There was a great flapping of wings as Rafe found himself in the middle of a volcano. Rocks flew into the air, several of them hitting him, but he was already airborne.

It wasn't the rocks that worried him. It was what came after. Lava. Rafe might have been immortal, but he had no wish to experience lava. Or sulphuric acid and smoke. Looking down he could just see through the choking smoke, a bright yellow mass of something inside the newly formed hole. Shit, shit, shit. Flying was made quite difficult with the sudden wind sheers the volcano made, and he was terrified that he would suddenly plunge into the fiery lake. One by one, his feathers were getting singed, and he was dipping lower and lower.

Panic ensued, and Rafe went dragon and gave several powerful thrusts upwards. He still went spiraling downwards, and it looked like he would die right here at Mount St. Helens. However, luck was with him, and the wind blew sideways. Rafe went with it and went so close to the lava, he could have reached a wing a few feet closer and he'd be in it. But he was swept away on the wind sheers out to sea. Finally Rafe got control of his wings and shot out of there, diving into the ocean far away from the volcano.

He yelped with the pain of a few steam burns, but it could have been worse. Well, this wasn't an experiment he was trying again. The thing to do now was to lay low, and make the warlocks think they had gotten rid of him. The thing is, they had. He was so out of there. Rafe turned kelpie and found solace in the depths of the ocean until he healed and thought things were safe again. There he hid for a few months in the blue realm. He had no wish to surface.

No wish, at least, not until the cruise ship passed overhead, with the sound of partying echoing into the depths.


	29. Ava and Rafe's First Intimacy After the Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava: 17**

**Rafe: 638**

Rafe uncurled himself. He was so glad he was feeling so much better. That had been the most terrifying time of his life, the sickness. It had been scarier than any war. Scarier than any time he had been hurt. Or tortured, even. Or that time of the forest fire. But it was all over. He was alive and safe. And Ava, his mate, was by him. All was right with the world.

He turned to look at Ava. Currently, she was on her bed at the Inn, he was on her mat on the floor as a panther, he could hear Ellie banging around in the kitchen, making something for tomorrow morning. Finally, he purred and jumped up next to Ava, nuzzling her,  _Hey. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you._

Ava jumped out of her skin, shrieked breathlessly, and dropped her phone to the bed. Automatically her breath hitched in fear and her body tensed at his closeness. Now that the danger of losing him was over, the fear of him was making itself known. Her voice came out calm though, "Yeah? That's...nice."

The shapeshifter watched Ava closely. He hadn't meant to scare her so bad. And said so,  _I must be quieter than I think. I'm sorry for scaring you. It's okay. Ellie already dropped a pan lid on my head because she didn't know I was there and turned around and poof I was. That hurt._

Ava shifted uncomfortably. "Sounds like it hurt. Can you...can you move back down to the floor?" She asked softly.

Surprised at that, but then a flash of understanding came over Rafe. He had scared her badly. When he didn't know he was sick. Not wanting to disturb her, he willingly hopped down, but turned human so he could talk to her without touching her. "Ava… I'm sorry," he told her with a worried expression.

"It's okay," She replied softly. "You didn't know."

"No, I didn't. But I still feel bad," Rafe said quietly. He looked up at Ava and said, "I want you. But only if you want me too."

Ava looked away and played with the bandage on her arm. "I want you, I really do, but just thinking about it...it.." She cut herself off as her body trembled from the last time.

Sighing, Rafe studied her and said, "I know." He paused, and continued, "I can promise that will never happen again. It scared me too. Badly. But I want you to trust me. Like you did before." He cocked his head and gently and kindly said, "We can go slow. Just a kiss to start."

Ava swallowed back tears and her voice was a hoarse whisper, "I couldn't stop you. You didn't hear me and I'm your mate. You...you came so close." A few tears fell without her wanting to.

"I know," he repeated again. Rafe wanted to just make everything better. Or better yet, go back to before that so it would never happen. "I… hate myself for doing that. I've had some girls who wanted to play act that. I never would. Just in case I crossed the line. And… then this…  **fucking**  sickness robbed me of everything. Every piece of me. My logic, my morals… nearly my life. I would rather go back to World War II with the mustard gas and gunfire than go through that again."

She blinked through her tears with a heartbroken look. "You scared me. I'm scared now. I think of how if I even kiss it'll set something off. Only this time you won't stop."

He backed away a little more to see Ava a bit better from his place on the mat. But Rafe reassured her, "Ava, I  _do_  have control. You know I can. I understand you being scared though. I will stop the instant you say. I promise. The moment it gets too much, I'll be back here in this corner. The last thing I want is to scare you. But I think… this is something we need to both work on. Seeing as we're mates. But if you no longer want that…" he trailed off, suddenly afraid himself.

"I still want to be your mate. I didn't nearly die twice to just leave you mateless." She half snapped, half whispered.

"Then let me try," was his pleading request.

Ava studied him a long time. Finally she gave him a slow nod, "Okay. I'll try. But you have to move slowly. I want to be able to see what's happening. So...no fast movements." She told him warily.

Nodding in understanding, Rafe crawled over slowly to the bed, figuring if he stood, it would be too threatening. He wasn't mostly animal for nothing! He understood the need to be slow. He made it to the bed and watched Ava carefully before very slowly pulling himself on it. He didn't touch her for a good minute, letting her breathing slow. Then a hand went to her arm, stroking her gently. Then he worked his way up to her cheek, making soft gentle comforting movements the entire time.

Ava felt her heartbeat pick up a bit faster. Her body was tense enough that her muscles hurt. Her eyes locked onto his fingers making sure they wouldn't do anything she wouldn't like. But she didn't move away from his touch. Which she was proud of doing as she tried to take calm breaths. It wouldn't do to start freaking and having Noah run in. He would do that too even though his injuries were worse than hers.

Somehow Rafe picked up on some of this. He didn't know how, but some of her thoughts floated to him. Now he had to chuckle a little as he raised Ava's hand to place on his own thudding heartbeat. "Let's not have dear brother remember how to work a gun and shoot me, okay? I think I'd like to avoid that."

"He never misses." Ava muttered quietly as her fingers curled in feelings of part fear and part safety.

 _I'm quite certain he doesn't. So, let's try to not get me shot. Unless you like nursing me. You seemed to before,_  Rafe told her with a bit of humour, trying to lighten the situation a bit.

It worked a bit as she relaxed slightly and gave a small laugh herself. Her eyes flickered up to his and then back to his hands. "Now what?" She asked nervously.

 _Now I try for a bit more. I like to hear you laugh, Ava,_  he said as he moved a bit closer. This time he leaned in, still stroking her arm with one hand and her fingers on his chest with the other. Now he gave a very soft kiss to Ava's shoulder blade and brushed his lips against her neck.

Her heart beat faster and she hitched her breath lightly. She tensed even more for a good while, only relaxing a bit after he continued these soft kisses for a good while. She hesitated a full minute before turning her head a silver of an inch to give him more room.

He smiled against her at that acceptance. He made a more solid kiss once before going back soft. Now he traveled higher to Ava's cheek before finally very, very softly kissing his goal: Ava's lips.

She jerked away automatically at that. She had been expecting and blew out a sharp breath. "Sorry. I knew that was going to happen and I jerked away anyways." She muttered apologetically.

Rafe tucked a lock of hair that had worked itself loose to behind Ava's ear.  _It's quite alright, love. Automatic reaction. Let me try again. Tell me to stop anytime._  He paused before leaning again and kissed lightly around Ava's lips before actually doing them again and sighed with happiness.

Ava didn't jerk away this time, letting him kiss her for a few seconds, before pulling away. "That...wasn't as bad as I thought." She said softly.

He chuckled, "Nope, it wasn't. You wanna stop there? Good note?

"Let's keep trying with the kisses. I'll let you know when it's enough." She told him after a moment of thought.

Rafe was happy enough to oblige and leaned in again. He kept the kiss soft and light, and when he felt her react a bit by relaxing and leaning, he gently cupped the back of her head and kissed a bit harder. His tongue played along her lips and he ran a hand down her arm once more. Automatically he sought her hip and leaned into her a bit more than before.

When she felt the hand on her hip, she panicked big time. She jerked away from him, her hands pushing against his chest as she said, "No! Stop! Stop!"

Rafe was off her in an instant, but reassured her with his voice and a hand on her arm, rubbing it, "Hey, I'm sorry. I stopped, okay? I'm here. I love you, Ava. I won't hurt you. I stopped the instant you said. Okay? You're alright."

Her body was tense and trembling as she tried to get under control. It took her a few minutes to calm down. "I know. I'm okay. I'm okay." She said to herself as she reassured him and herself.

_I guess we should stop then. I don't want to scare you anymore. We can revisit this later if you want?_

Ava nodded and agreed, "Let's try on the kissing before moving to other stuff."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, sure that Ava would want to stop everything altogether. He slowly went back to his original position and put a hand on her shoulder this time, and the other hand back to cupping her head, and now kissed again. This time went better, and he told her silently,  _Just relax. Breathe through your nose. Just feel the love that I have for you. My heartbeat. My breathing. How my lips feel on yours. And..._ here he smiled against her lips as he begged with his tongue.

Ava did as he suggested. She focused on him and eventually felt herself relax into him and enjoy herself. She kissed him back, opening her lips for him, and let out a small moan.

Rafe himself relaxed at these good signs and groaned in pleasure. He relished in the feeling of his mate kissing him. He'd missed it. So much.  _I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. You are my true love._

Ava smiled against his lips and kissed him deeper. She pulled away, panting slightly hard, and told him, "I love you too."

Smiling too, he replied,  _Good._  Then he had a question in his eyes as he asked,  _Can I put my hands someplace else? What do you like? Boobs? Hips? Feet?_  The last part was said in a teasing tone to make sure everything was fine.

Ava hesitated and thought about it. Then she grabbed his one hand and placed it on her ribcage. Then she placed the other on her breast and asked, "Is it okay if you stay above the waist? For now?"

 _Now why wouldn't it be okay? I don't mind if you don't. I like your boobs anyway._  Rafe winked at her as he gently fondled it, knowing just how to do it nicely and not like some creep. As he kissed her neck again, he had admitted,  _I learned the hard way of doing breasts. I've been punched in the face a few times. You're not gonna do that, right? You're nice._

"Depends." She moaned out in pleasure. Her own hands hesitantly trailed on his chest, unsure of which way to go.

Moaning too, Rafe trailed his kiss back up to Ava's face,  _Oh, yes. Don't stop. I love that. Feels amazing._ He had his eyes closed and continued his strokes with both hands and shivered lightly at Ava's touch.

Ava gasped in pleasure. "Rafe...I want more….but...I don't know if I can handle it." She whispered against his neck that her head was buried in.

 _Mmm. Let me try something. Don't like… just say._ Rafe groaned as he felt her once again against his skin. This time he let go of the hand on her ribcage and traveled down to her pajama pants. He kissed a little more before slipping it down inside and started to try and pleasure her with his very knowledgeable fingers.

Ava gasped in fear and pleasure. She whimpered as the two mixed. She could remember his claws digging into her legs, his hands holding her down, and the nearness of him as he went to entre her. But she also remembered their first time together and the other times. How gentle he had been, how considerate and pleasurable he had made it for her. How safe she felt. She felt safe now along with fear as she came closer and closer to release.

Rafe kept reassuring her silently, and waited for the instant she said no. His own lust was rising in him, and he trembled a bit with want. But Ava was more important now. He wanted to make her happy. And safe. So he kept murmuring sweet nothings to her as his fingers worked away. Now he smiled as he felt her shudder and told her at the same time,  _I love you. So much, my love._

She gasped as she relaxed against him. "That was….I love you." She said softly instead.

Kissing her on the temple as he withdrew his hand, Rafe laughed softly,  _You smell even more amazing than before. Now, if you don't want me inside, could you…?_ But he hurried to say,  _It's okay if you don't. I can fix everything myself._

"No!" Ava said as she clutched him. She wanted this but swallowed her fear. "I want you inside me. I...Can I take lead and see if that works?" She asked as she shifted about.

Cocking his head curiously, Rafe agreed, to make Ava feel comfortable.  _Take lead? That doesn't happen often. But alright. Challenge accepted as stated: be lead by the nose by a hot girl who is calling all the shots._

Ava smiled softly and pushed him back until he was on his back. She unzipped him, letting him free, before crawling up him. She placed his hands in the positions that they were in before and slowly let him enter her. She had to stop to catch herself and calm down.

Rafe moaned as he felt her. She always felt  _right_. He fit perfectly. He narrowed his eyes at her in anticipation and wanted to buck a bit instinctively but waited. It didn't stop him from wiggling his hips a little from side to side and gasping at the shot of pleasure that gave him.  _Come on...please? Pretty please,_  he begged.

Ava took a calming breath and slowly moved her hips. She started off slow and tense, only going because he was enjoying it, until she felt herself relax enough to start earnestly.

 _Oh yes. Yes, Ava,_  he told her passionately. It was strange being on the bottom. It wasn't exactly his favourite position, but it had happened a few times. He moved his hips in time with her, and asked in lust filled amusement,  _You must feel in control up there. Riding me. You're on top for once. Well then._

Her eyes turned darker as passion took over the fear. She moaned loudly, and in a moment of passion without any fear, told him, "Make love...to me...like...normal."

Was he ever glad for this command. Rafe shot up into a sitting position and captured Ava's lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to him before deftly rolling them both over without losing her inside. He kept up the passionate kisses and this time made a good thrusting rhythm, enjoying her moans and grunts. He wanted her, more than anything in the world. And he had her already as his mate. Now only one thing would complete it: her satisfaction. For once, Rafe thought of that over his own, although he was raging. He pumped harder at her urging and finally tipped them both over that sweet edge fairly close to each other. He landed on her body after that and buried his head in the crook of her neck where he himself felt safe.

Ava gasped for breath underneath him. Her hands gripped at his sweaty shoulders and whispered, "Thank...you."

The shapeshifter chuckled warmly at her whisper and reminded her,  _Say it silently, love._

_Thank you._

_You are quite welcome. Am I out of danger of being shot now, you think?_

Now Ava laughed warmly and relaxed even more.  _You'll always be in danger of getting shot. I'm his baby sister._

Grumbling at this, Rafe muttered,  _Should have bit him harder then. Maybe he'd have been too scared then._

Ava swat his shoulder and said,  _I love you. No matter what happens between us._

_I love you too. Always and forever. You know something? They say forever and ever. It's because something is so happy and sweet, you want it to last forever. The only thing better would be to start again from the beginning. Ever forever again._


	30. Ava Convinces Rafe to Wax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1

Rafe looked up curiously and sniffed the air. He had come home early from a hunt, having caught his quarry faster than expected. Dropping his kill at the back door of the cottage they were staying at, he sniffed again with his tiger nose. There was a strange smell. Was Ava… burning something? A candle? In the middle of the day? No, that didn't make sense. Well, only one way to find out. He jumped through the usual window and trotted through the house, checking carefully for any flames. Not seeing any, he finally wound up by the bathroom. Yes, the smell was coming from here and he nosed the door open. What on earth was Ava doing? He sneezed at the hot wax smell and watched curiously.

Ava looked up at the sneeze and cocked her head at him ."You're back home early. I wasn't expecting you." She said as she started to tidy herself up.

Now Rafe went human and asked, "Uh, what are you doing exactly? It smells like candles. But… I don't see any. Were you...putting it on yourself?"

"Yeah. I was waxing my legs," Ava told him. She peered at him and asked, "You honestly didn't think that I was hairless all the time without doing anything, did you?"

Snorting, Rafe shook his head and replied, "No, it just… never occurred to me how. I know some people shave. Oh well, waxing. Huh. Well sounds interesting. Sounds like a good idea. That can't possibly hurt at all. Not like getting cut with razors." He shrugged and looked ready to move off.

Ava let laughed and shook her head. "You're unbelievable. It hurts like hell and I do it all for you. If it doesn't hurt so much then let me wax something off of you." She challenged him.

"Oh, sure," Rafe said easily. His eyes lit up at the challenge and he grinned, "This will be fun. I hope I don't look girly afterwards though. But hey, hair grows back. You're just lucky I never need to shave my face."

Ava smirked knowingly and asked, "Any prizes for the winner?"

Now he cocked his head at her, "Should there be? Alright, how's this? I win, you prep my kill out there, gut it completely and all. If you win, I'll do it AND cook you dinner."

"Yes!" Ava readily agreed to it. "Sit down and show me the area you want done." She waited with all the supplies in her hands.

Rafe rubbed his hands together as he looked up at her from his seat. "Well, what do you want done? You could do my chest...it's not too hairy, but there's some. Or you can do my legs. Or...uh… tidy things down there. Up to you."

Ava cocked her chin and studied him. "I'll do your legs. Not much fun with your chest and I don't even do my area by myself. I go to a guy to do that."

He watched her closely and said sharply, "You go to a guy for that? Really?" Deciding to let that go for the time being, he morphed his pants into shorts to make things easier. "Right, there. You got my legs. Go for it."

"I can't believe you're jealous. I meant a guy as in a person. A girl. Are you jealous of that?" She asked huffily. She knelt down, placing his legs in an easier position, and started. She lifted the wax up, blowing on it slightly to cool down a bit, and spread a thick, even layer on his leg. Then she grabbed a wax paper and pressed it down on the wax. She rubbed it up and down, making sure it was stuck to all of it, before ripping it off suddenly.

Rafe had watched curiously as she had spread the wax on. It was warm, almost hot, but not too much. As she patted the paper (which he thought strange), he commented, "Well, that actually feels nice. It's rea-  **holy fuck!** " He yelped out when it was ripped away. His eyes popped out in shock and stared at Ava holding the wax strip.

"Hold still." She told him as she started the process again.

"Wait!" Rafe raised a hand, but it was too late. The wax was already spread on his leg, and he dreaded the next part. Yup, it was just as painful as the last time and he cursed out loud again. "Ava, you're going to kill me!"

"But it's not painful. And I haven't even gone down there. I can try that next." She mused with gleaming eyes.

Eying her, he gritted his teeth through the next strip, then asked her, "You really get it done down there? If so...uh… I'm not going to let you live it down."

"Oh? Why not?" She asked curiously.

Glaring at her, Rafe replied, "Then I'd never hear the end of it. Okay, okay. It's not  _that_  bad. You just… startled me. Yeah... **shit**...yeah, you just took me by surprise, yeah? That's all." He was bullshitting his way through, but determined not to be shown up by his mate.

"Okay. Drop your pants and I'll do down there next. Since I only took you by surprise then" Ava shrugged and waited for him to do what she wanted.

Rafe looked at his legs that were done and touched them. In surprise, he said, "Well, they're… smooth and silky. Huh. And okay, okay! Give me a sec." He took a deep breath, then shrugged off his bottoms. "Uh… how do you want me? I can...erm, bend over. Or…" he now flushed in embarrassment, even though Ava had seen him naked more times than he could count. It was just… awkward and weird. But still, a challenge was a challenge.

"Lay down on the floor and spread your legs open." She told him.

Giving her a look of suspicion, Rafe nevertheless did as his mate had asked. He watched warily, then unconsciously shut his eyes tightly and tried to brace himself. He was  _not_ going to get caught by surprise!

Ava raised her eyebrows in surprise but went ahead with the routine. She placed the wax along the edges of him, being careful to not go to far, and placed the paper on top. She rubbed it down and looked at him with sympathy. He had no clue how much this was going to hurt. Then she ripped it off.

He promptly shot up a good foot in the air, then landed with an  _oof_. He let out a stream of curses in a few different languages, slapping the floor with his hands. Finally he settled on something intelligible in English and dropped his head down, "Alright. I admit it. You win."

Ava grinned and kissed his cheek in happiness. "I go through that pain for you. Make sure supper is really good tonight."

"Uh huh, sure," he said as he eyed himself. Now he sighed deeply. "As much as that hurt...uh… I don't look right uneven. You're going to have to do the other side. Make that that  _last time_  I do this. How do you even do this anyway?!"

"With a lot of pain tolerance. And for you. You better appreciate my efforts from now one!" She told him as she quickly did the other side.

Rafe could hardly suppress a howl as it was done. But it was over and he got decent once again. "I will, I will! Honestly… here I thought it was… like… getting clipped. I've had that. But I"m willing to admit when I'm wrong. Which… to be honest… might be a lot, heh." He finished that with an impish kiss.

"Glad to hear. Now go make me my promised supper." She said and walked out with a spring in her step.

True to his word, Rafe had gutted and prepared the kill to his liking. Then he had sliced off the best part of the meat especially for Ava and cooked it to perfection. After some thought, he made a mashed potato with bits of vegetables, since that was something easy for him to make. The last thing to go on the table was some non alcoholic wine for both to enjoy. Then Rafe grinned. He could show his appreciation in another way too. Therefore he left a little poem on the side of Ava's plate that read:

_She is a goddess to me_

_My sun and my moon_

_A luscious garden of beauty_

_My ship through the storm_

Then at the very end he added,

_And dat ass….HOT._

Ava hummed happily as she came into the kitchen. She sniffed the wonderful scents in the air and sat down. She noticed a piece of paper on the side of her plate and read it. She smiled softly and then flushed at the ending. Her eyes flickered up to Rafe and she muttered, "Your poetry is as bad as Apollo's. You really don't take after him."

Snickering a bit, Rafe innocently said, "But if it's as bad as his...then I DO take after him. Which… I'd rather not in this case. But… it works? It's all true!" He laughed again and sat opposite Ava and grinned at her. "Well, I do like that you take the effort to be sexy for me."

"Your welcome." She said as she started eating.

Rafe looked a bit smug, then a strange expression came across his face. Now he looked up and asked his mate, "Oh, by the way… uh… how long does it take for the tingling to go away? And um… er… to not get… chafed?"

"Hours for the tingling. And I have cream you can rub on yourself to not get chafed."

Now Rafe was relieved. "Oh good. The things humans do… are weird sometimes. But I suppose there's something to them. Who knew I could be silky?" He grinned at his mate with a wink.

"Wait until you get itchy when the hair grows back. The payback for being silky."

His nose wrinkled up at that, "Oh great. Now you tell me." He thought about it for a moment then a gleam came into his eyes, "Oh, by the way? Next time you need… doing… there… I can  _totally_  do it for you. Apparently it ain't that hard."

Ava scrunched her nose up and shook her head. "I'll stick to my professional guy." She said after a moment's thought.

Huffing, Rafe pointed out, "You had  _way_  too much fun with me. Shame on you for doing that to a poor defenseless shapeshifter."

"And I'm sure there are other ways for you to get back at me. Mostly during sex. Which means we are even." She answered happily.

Rolling his eyes, Rafe poked at her with his finger. Then he did ask, "Who taught you, can I ask? Your mom or your sister? Or some other female?"

"Callie." was her soft answer.

Nodding, Rafe smiled, "Yeah, I can see that. I wonder sometimes what would have happened to me if I had siblings. Ah well. Either they'd have made me a bit more tamer than I am, or… the more likelier scenario would be the world would be in more chaos from our tricks."

"The world wouldn't be able to handle more of you." Ava pointed out as she finished the last of her dinner and wine.

Flashing her a white toothed grin, Rafe agreed, "Probably not. Just as well then. Now my next question is… are  **you**  able to handle me? Especially as I'm thinking of a certain thing. I know you always say I'm thinking of only a few things." He cocked his head at her with a sexy smile, "Yeah, I do have a dirty mind. And right now, you're running through it… naked."

"I can always handle you." She told him. Then she smirked to be a pain, "But dinner needs to be cleaned up, dishes washed, then I need to shower, and then I might be too tired for sex."

"Oh, come on!" Rafe complained immediately. He thought about the problem, then suggested, "Alright. We can clean up. Then I can…  _help you_  in the shower. And presto. Problem solved." He flashed a proud smile at his mate for his solution.

Ava gave him a small smile and stood up. She grinned to herself as she made a show of bending down, giving him a show of her "hot butt", while starting to clean up.

"You vixen," was all that Rafe said. Nevermind, she'd have it coming to her when they made love later. If he didn't fall on his own butt, that is, in the shower.

Ava laughed and cleaned up faster. Then to make him wait, she locked the door to the shower, shoving a towel under the door, and took a long, hot shower. She loved teasing him with stuff like this since he did it all the time to her.

He was waiting, leaning on the door frame when Ava opened the door again. "Really?  _Really?_  I was ready to join you! And then you lock me out!" Now he went casual, "Well, okay then. If you  _really_  don't want me, then… I guess… I'm going out tonight…" he trailed off slyly.

"But I was doing this for you. Before I was only...how did you put it? Silky? Well...now I'm wet and silky. But if you want animals then be my guest." She shrugged and started to walk off.

Growling, Rafe grabbed Ava and started kissing her passionately.  _You witch. You're getting far too good at giving it as I am. No, I want you. My mate._

_Then take me._

With that, Rafe picked her up and tossed her on the bed, eyes flashing with lust. Then he did just as she asked, and made love to her there and then. He kissed her and was very content having such an equal. He didn't mind her teasing games. It only meant that Ava loved him. And he loved her back oh so fiercely.


	31. Date Night in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Part 1

**Ava: 18**

**Rafe: 639**

Rafe was feeling quite wonderful. The world was safe, he was safe, Ava was safe. And they were on the move once again. They had recently traversed across Russia and now were somewhere in Europe. Currently, they were staying at a cute town for a little while for a little down time. "Ava?" he asked as he stood looking at the view. The mountains could be seen in the distance and they were beautiful.

"Hm?" Ava asked as she read through a website of things to do in this town. She wanted to show Rafe something human and that he never done before, but there was so many things to do that she couldn't just pick one to settle on.

Smiling, he stepped away from the window and told her, "Nothing. Just wanted this." He gave her a brief kiss on the lips then straightened again. "I just like randomly kissing you. That's all."

Ava smiled up at him and placed down her phone. Snagging his hand, she said, "I like receiving these random kisses." She paused and then asked, "What is the most human thing you want to do right in this moment?"

Rafe hummed and thought about it. He shrugged and said, "You know what? I don't often do it. But I do feel like a smoke. But then I want to do something with you, love." He grinned and stole another kiss from her.

Ava kissed him back and then poked him in the chest. "You smoke? I've never tried that before. But do you want to try finger painting? I can go out and buy all the stuff we need and do it in private."

"Finger painting? Is that what it sounds like? Painting with your fingers? I've never done that before." He mused then admitted, "Scratch that. I've never done any sort of painting. Okay. I can't promise how good it's going to look. But this should be fun. Yeah, you go get whatever we need for that." Rafe now looked over at her and sheepishly admitted, "Uh, I do on occasion. Very rarely. Extremely rarely. Happened during the forties when it was a big thing. Actually, it was before that, but the big parties started then with the music and all. I got into it a bit, but like I said, rarely."

"Huh." Ava said before asking, "So? Finger painting? You up for it?"

Nodding with eyes bright, Rafe replied, "Yeah, for sure! Um, isn't that something kids do though? But then again, I'm like an eternal kid, so there's that." Faintly flushing, he added, "If you delete the sex maniac bit…"

Ava grinned and poked his cheek in a teasing manner. "You look good in red. Especially on your cheeks. It's not often you flush."

"And you look adorable when you flush," Rafe shot back with a mock scowl. "Do you need me to come with you, or you gonna go shopping yourself? Or…" he now drawled, "Or…. you can just stay and kiss me. I'll make you nice and pink for me."

"Oh? And you like me pink?" She poked him again with a smile.

Kissing her now on the nose with a feather light touch, Rafe's eyes twinkled as he said, "Absolutely. But go on. Shoo. I'm curious about this… finger painting. Is it messy? If so…  _awesome._ "

"Yes, it's only messy if you make it messy. But I'll be back in a bit. Don't go doing anything troublesome or idiotic."

Rafe laughed and gave her a perfectly innocent look. But instead he went outside and sat on the bench on the patio. He manifested a cigarette, lit it, and leaned back, puffing quietly. The look was  _See? I'm behaving. Nothing to see here._

Ava huffed and left the room. She went out and bought different coloures of paint, some plastic bowls and plates, and lots of blank sheet of paper along with a book of pictures to paint. Then she made her way back to where they were staying.

Rafe had long finished his smoke and was lying on the same bench as a cobra, sunbathing. It felt nice on his scales. His tongue tasted the wood and it pleased him. He lifted his head when he heard Ava coming and spread out his hood in a pleased manner. Perhaps it looked the same as a threatening manner, but Rafe's body was relaxed as he watched her coming up the walk.

"Ugh. You know I don't like that form. Change out of it. I got all the stuff we need." Ava told as she set everything down on the ground.

Huffing at her, he went human again. He looked interested in her bags and watched carefully Ava's every move. The only thing he complained about was, "The sun was warm! I like sunbathing with my scales. My beautiful scales. But oh well. I don't suppose I can finger paint if I have no appendages."

"Nope." Ava said. She placed warm water into one bowl, placed lots of paper towels on the ground underneath her knee, and poured the paint onto different plates. Then she started painting with her fingers on a piece of paper.

Now Rafe was at Ava's side, watching. He didn't begin to do anything right away but merely looked to see what his mate was doing. After he saw a picture form, he hesitantly dipped a finger in the blue paint and made a poke at his paper. The blue dot somehow pleased him, and he made a whole bunch of blue dots before dipping into some of the other colours and making even more dots.

Ava giggled at him softly and told him, "You can mix colours to make different colours." She showed him an example by mixing the red and yellow to make orange.

"Huh, so it does. I never thought about that. Rafe experimented now with lots of different colours, and the one that he liked the best was the red and the white. "Hey, look! Pink!" That made him promptly scoop up some of his pink paint and poke Ava with it. "There. Now you're pink."

"Rafe!" Ava squealed in surprise. Then she retaliated by poking him with a finger covered in yellow paint, "There. Now you're yellow and I should paint your face to become like the sun."

"Paint my face? Ah, no thanks. I'm not a sun! Or am I? I think you're the sun, Ava. You are the light of my life, after all," Rafe told her with his eyes shining in love.

Ava's eyes softened and she cupped his face without thinking. "Oh, Rafe. That's the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me." She whispered in awe.

Snorting, Rafe answered, "Is it? I thought it was 'I love you'? No? But you are. And hey! You've got paint on me!" He swatted at her with his own paint laden hand playfully, smearing her chest with the stuff.

"Oh that's it." Ava told him with a grin before shoving both of her hands onto his cheeks and running them down his neck. She giggled at the mixture of paint on him now in glee.

Shoving her down, Rafe grabbed her shirt and laughed as he got a bunch of pink paint on her stomach as he gleefully slapped handprints all over it. "Now you're  _really_  pink!" He paused very briefly and snorted, "It even sounds awesome!" as he made a resounding "smack" with his palm from the wet paint.

Ava yelped in surprise and as it tickled her. "Stop getting paint on me! I'll need to bathe later." She said between giggles.

Grinning, Rafe made an experimental lick before recoiling, "Ew! It tastes gross. Sorry, but I ain't licking you. Yuck, yuck, yuck." He had his nose screwed up and had quite the offended look on his face as he shook his head trying to rid himself of the tasted. Finally he gave up and just carefully snagged some grass and nibbled on that instead.

Ava took that time to squirm out from under him and start to put her paints away. "You can keep on painting. I'm going to find a some place to wash off in." She told him standing up.

Rolling his eyes at her, Rafe turned back to his picture. He decided he had enough of dots and made an actual picture this time. He made a cute giraffe, then moved on and tried to do a mermaid. Then one very much stick figure of Ava, but at least you could tell it was her? Maybe not. Just to be sure, he painted himself as a dog and she was patting him. There. Now one could tell that was Ava. Rafe moved the pictures to the bench and was about to clean up when he accidentally knocked one of paints over. Oops. Then an idea came to him. He knocked another over and he liked how it looked. Glee overcame him and he turned Dalmation and knocked them all over. The last thing he did was flop down and roll over in the mess, turning his white spotted coat into a rainbow of colours.

"You idiot! I'm not washing you off." Ava said in half awe at how pretty he looked, and half exasperated on how stupid and rash he could be at times.

Rafe bounced around happily, barking at her. He spun a little, paws dancing. Now he nosed her,  _This was fun. We should do this again! And I left my own paintings on the bench for you to see! But my best painting is me!_

"That's a matter of opinion." Ava said hurriedly as she threw everything out. "Let's get out of here. I don't want to be blamed for this and fined." She said nervously now.

The shapeshifter cocked his head at her, and did a doggy shrug. Fine then. He dashed off to the nearest stream and rolled around in that to wash himself off before returning to Ava as a still damp human. "It adds colour, Ava. And it'll wash off in the next rainstorm anyway."

"Still. Let's go. I don't want to chance it."

Rafe nodded in agreement as they got their thing together quickly before he took off. He mused while in the air,  _Did you see the giraffe one I did? I was remembering one lad who could read well, but not speak very well. He insisted my name rhymed with giraffe. Raf the Giraffe, he'd call me. Fair enough, I was a giraffe the first time he saw me. What a time of it I had to train him out of that!_

"I like that name. Raf the Giraffe. I think I'm going to call you that from now on." Ava giggled and teased him.

_Oh no you don't! That means I'll call you… I'll call you… hmm. Oh! Sexy McSugartits._

"Fine. You party pooper. I'll call you Rafael then." Ava grinned to show him she was still joking around and not mad.

Rafe craned his head around to look at her, mane flying in the wind.  _I only get Rafael from certain people… and from others if I'm in trouble. Mostly if I'm in trouble._ He snorted and faced forward again, innocently denying anything,  _Which isn't often at all._

"You get in trouble all the time!" Ava poked him, "Don't go denying it."

 _Oh, okay, love. Fine. I'm a troublemaker. Thing is… I'm_ _ **your**_   _troublemaker, right? And you're my love. So fair trade. My little stubborn human girl._

"I'm not that stubborn." Ava muttered to herself.

_Yes you are! But that's alright. We belong to each other, and that's all that matters. Now, where shall we go? Rooftop of the Eiffel tower and kiss under the stars tonight?_

"I would love that. Will you make it there tonight?"

 _Oh yes, I'll do my best to make it there tonight. Hang on tight!_  With that, he made powerful strokes with his wings to fly as fast as he could. Target: Paris! He wanted to feel her lips and see the lights that reflected in Ava's eyes and the stars that stretched over them both, watching them always.

Ava laughed at his determination. "Why are you so much in a rush to get to Paris?" She asked curiously.

He laughed too and pointed out,  _If I was going at the speed I was at earlier, we'd never make it there by tonight. And then we'd have to wait until tomorrow night. Too long. I want your lips sooner than that. I know, I know… I can always have them. But you know what I mean. And then perhaps later, I get the…. er… other set of lips._

Ava couldn't help the snort that escaped her. "If you make the right moves then you'll certainly get them both." Her eyes twinkled in humour.

All excited now, Rafe told her to hang on extra tight and he put on another burst of speed, but not before doing a little spin in the air. It was so quick that Ava didn't have time to get the least bit loose. It was just the thing to do at the time.  _Yeah, maybe we'll get there in time to eat something special, then do our little thing, and go from there! Date night in Paris._

"That sounds amazing! I've never done that before." Ava exclaimed in excitement. Granted she hadn't really done date nights in general except for a few of them.

 _Now that makes me think of something. You keep showing me things that I've never done before, Ava. And I shown you lots of immortal things. It seems to me that it's my turn to show you something human that I do._ Rafe's voice turned a bit sheepish as he asked,  _I assume something other than smoking, partying, and all that pertains to those kinds of things?_

"This will be interesting." Ava mused. Then she squirmed in excitement, "Hurry up! I want to start experiencing this with you!"

 _I'm already going as fast as I can! Maybe if I fly higher, I'll catch a tailwind._  Rafe looked up before rocketing up and finding his wind as he hoped. They were in Paris just at sunset, way better time than expected. Rafe tiredly dropped down and gladly folded his wings before going human. "Whew. Good thing I'm fit. That was some flying. Now let me take you someplace nice to eat. You still got some of those dresses in there? Or I can get you something real fancy. I got people I know." He gave her a sly wink as he kissed her.

"Hmm. You can get me something real fancy. Just this once." She told him between kisses.

Smiling, Rafe nodded and then gave her a good kiss for good measure. "There, that should last you until our rooftop date. Now… a dress. Yes." He borrowed Ava's phone and punched in a number, musing as he waited for an answer, "These things are handy. Beats crashing through windows and disturbing people." At last a male voice answered and Rafe had a good conversation in French before hanging up and handing Ava back her phone. "My guy is good. He's got something in your size, and exactly my taste. I'm just going to go pick it up. You book that hotel," here Rafe pointed to a classy looking one, "And I'll be back before you can say my full name." He told her in a teasing voice.

"Okay." Ava said in a happy voice. She gave him one last kiss before skipping off to the hotel he had looked at. She booked them a room, got the keys, and went up to it. It was a good sized room with a comfy looking bed and gorgeous view of the city. She dropped her things to floor and waited for Rafe to come back with the dress.

Rafe, as promised, didn't take very long. He had looked at the dress before very much approving of it. It was gorgeous. A deep scarlet to set off that brown hair of Ava's. A nice slit up the leg. The right amount of cleavage. And it draped just so with a silver sash. Yes, it was Ava. He also stopped to get some flowers for her and went back to the room. "I'm back! With your presents!" He delicately presented Ava with the box and also put the roses in her arms. There were thirteen of them. One was not real, but the others were very much real and sweet smelling.

"Roses? They're beautiful." She said softly, smelling them in delight, and then asking, "What are they for?"

Giving a soft smile, Rafe lightly said, "Just because. Roses are the universal flower of love. And I love you. And this is my promise to you, Ava. I will love you until the last rose of that bunch dies." He waited for her reaction, not knowing if she'd get it right away or not.

Ava cocked her head and studied the roses carefully. She gently ran her thumb over every single one when she couldn't tell the difference. Then she smiled lovingly at him, "You'll love me forever then? That's a long time."

"Always and forever, my love," Rafe told her affirmatively. He leaned in for a kiss, then gently took the roses away. His eyes brightened up and he excitedly said, "Now show me! Show me! Put on the dress and show me how gorgeous and smoking you are!"

Ava grinned and put the roses down. She went to the bathroom and slipped on the dress plus her black ballet shoes. She ran her fingers over her hair a few times before stepping out to show Rafe.

His reaction was priceless. He had been looking out the window then turned at her footsteps. Rafe took one good look, ran his eyes over her, and his jaw dropped. Holy… she was even  _better_  than he'd expected. And his ideals had been very high. His eyes almost popped, and Rafe tried to compliment her, say something… anything… but he croaked instead with one finger raised. His next attempt was no better with gibberish coming out. Finally, Rafe gave up and went over, kissing passionately as his answer.

Ava moaned and kissed him back. She had enough sense to push him away and say, "I thought you said that last kiss you gave me would last until later? And thanks for the compliment. I love it."

Rafe found his voice, and grinned sheepishly, "Oh, well. I lied. This one will keep us for sure. And what compliment? If me being tongue-tied is compliment enough, then I'll take it."

"It was. So...where are you taking me?"

Rafe morphed on a tux before taking Ava's hand. "Someplace fancy." He led Ava down to the lobby, then outside. A short walk later, they were seated inside a restaurant where everyone was dressed in their evening best, and even the waiters were in tuxes. "This place is so swank, if you're not wearing a tux, you can't get in. But the food is amazing. I promise you that too," Rafe told her as he explained.

Ava squirmed a bit uncomfortably, looking at all the food and fancy dressed people. "Rafe...I can't afford to pay for all of this...it's just too expensive for me right now." She said quietly.

He looked at her in surprise, and shook his head. "Hey now, who said you were paying for it? It's on me. Eat whatever you feel like. I can get you whatever you want. I did get that dress, after all, love." He smiled encouragingly at her.

"I don't know...it's all too expensive." She looked at the menu in aghast.

Rafe laid a hand on hers and made Ava look at him. He was serious when he told her, "It's not too expensive for me. Trust me when I say that. Money matters little to me. Let me treat you. And you should do that dress justice anyway." Rafe's eyes twinkled in humour as he told her silently,  _I think you're more than worth the seven grand I dropped on it. And that to me, love, is merely a drop in the bucket._

_Seven grand!? Rafe! I've never worn anything that expensive. The only expensive thing I owned was the violin Noah got me years ago!_

_Well now you are. And I love it on you. Told you my guy was good. It suits you very well. Every curve, that wonderful slit… ah yes. Very Ava. Makes you look like you're a million bucks,_ Rafe grinned at her.

Ava sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this and looked at the menu. Then she decided to order the least expensive thing she could find which happened to be a salad and water. That would due her over until tomorrow morning.

Rafe rolled his eyes at her choice and shook his head at her. He ordered himself an appetizer and steak and a big enough desert to share. When the appetizer came, he put half of it on Ava's plate. "You eat. I ain't going to have my date starve. And the desert is ours too," he told her firmly.

"I'm not going to starve. I really am good with only the salad." Ava protested and tried to hand it back to him.

Sighing, Rafe took a mouthful, then asked, "Ava?" When she answered, "What?" he took the opportunity to pop some food in her mouth and grinned wickedly. "Now tell me that isn't delicious. Go on. I dare you tell me that."

_It is delicious. Just too expensive for me to enjoy._

_You are the most ridiculous, stubborn, recalcitrant, pernicious, obdurate human being there is. Good thing you're cute and I get to keep you anyway._

_I love you too. And I'll eat the food relecuantly for you._

Rafe laughed and looked around quickly before sneaking a kiss. Then he innocently asked, "What? I won you over with insults? Oh well. You've won me over with yours. Fair enough."

"It wasn't the insults, you idiot. It was the whole keeping me thing." Ava told him with a mixture of humor and love in her voice.

"Oh, even better then." Rafe admitted, not without a grin at his own insult. They soon finished up their delicious meal and then he paid for it without a blink. As they walked towards the Eiffel Tower, Rafe told her, "Someday, Ava, I'll show you the source of some of these funds. It's a very well kept secret. No one knows but me where it is. But it's only some of them, but my favourite pieces. Some day, Ava."

"Are we just going to go under the Eiffel Tower?" She asked curiously as they grew closer.

_We can take the elevator up. But that won't get us into the secret apartment on top. Well, it can but not the way I'm thinking. If I fly you up… I have an entrance just for me. And you of course._

Her eyes lit up. "Can you fly me up without ruining the dress or my hair?" She challenged him.

Rafe laughed and quick as a wink had her in his arms. He rarely grew wings in his human form, but did so now, getting rid of the top part of his tux. He flashed her up there, making sure his wings were black to blend in with the night. Still, he made the journey fast. Finding his secret entrance, he popped into the apartment and got rid of the wings. "There, Ava. You get the best view of the city. And we can kiss up here all we like." A roguish tone entered his voice as he said mildly, "We can even make love up here."

Ava raised an eyebrow at him and asked mildly, "And you know that from experience?"

Shaking a finger in Ava's face, he told her teasingly, "Oh, now. There's a floor. There's a bed. There's a… is there? Yes, there's a counter. And walls of course. More than enough material here."

"So you have." Ava said with a look around. "As long as I'm the last and only girl you'll take up here."

"Deal, Ava." Rafe's eyes twinkled. Now he took her into his arms just so, and began to kiss passionately, begging with his tongue. He couldn't help the slight tease,  _The only human girl? Done deal._

Ava opened her mouth to let him in and immediately started to fight his tongue.  _No. The_ _ **only**_ _immortal and human girl ever._ She stressed out seriously.

 _You know you're so cute and adorable when you're jealous, right?_  Rafe moaned into her mouth as he kept up the pace of the kiss. But he did say after a moment,  _But yes. You're the only one. My love._

 _Good._ Was the only thing she said as she backed them up into something hard. She didn't care what she just hit and only begged him softly,  _Make love to me here._

 _Another thing on the bucket list. Make love on top of the Eiffel Tower. Yes!_  Rafe agreed enthusiastically as he kissed her. He hiked up the dress over her hips and nudged her panties down.  _I ain't ripping that dress. As much as I want to. It would be good if it was intact for more than 12 hours or so, yeah?_  Rafe said as he was inside her the next moment.

 _Yes,_ Ava moaned loudly as she started to move her hips. Her nails curled into his shoulders to get a good grip as she gasped in pleasure.

He made love to her then and there. There was a lot of moaning, moving of bodies, kisses, light sweat, and the heavy smell of sex as well as the sound of them panting. At last, Rafe asked her,  _Well, did that meet or exceed your expectations? Any other bucket list thing while we're here?_

Ava laughed breathlessly and nuzzled his neck,  _That was more than exceptional. I got to make love in the city of love….in the Eiffel Tower...with the most beautiful sight before me. I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful memory._

_And just think how many more we'll make, love. So many more. But yes, this will be special indeed. I'll always remember this, long after you're gone, Ava. I love you. Long after the last rose dies._

_The rose will never die. And Rafe? I want you to find another mate when I'm gone. Promise me that._

Rafe looked at her then sighed. It was not something he liked thinking about. Honestly, he told her,  _I do not know if that is a promise I can keep. You are the mate I waited so long for. But… I'll try. It might still take a few more hundred years. Maybe never. Anyhow, I know in my heart that I will never love anyone more than you._

Ava kissed him again to stop them both from thinking of the future. All that mattered was the here and now.  _I love you too. Always and forever._


	32. Abby Visits Noah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Part 2

Seventeen year old Abigail flew high over the familiar house down below. She'd been wandering far and wide, but now needed the comforts of "home". So, she decided to visit her favourite uncle. Looking down, she saw him doing yard work. This was another human thing she had trouble understanding. What was the point of that? Nevertheless, Abby felt the humour running through her. He wasn't expecting her… she'd not visited in a while. Therefore, perfect recipe for a prank.

Taking great care not to screech and give herself away, Abby landed in a tree to ponder the situation. She'd found out before too much circling above got her noticed by Uncle Noah. And that would defeat the purpose. So she turned lizard to shimmy down the tree after cementing her plan of action. Working herself into the grass, Abby huffed a bit. Everything always looked so huge in this form. Nevertheless, she stalked through the giant blades until she figured she was close enough. Pausing at just the right moment, she watched Uncle Noah. He was sitting on a lawn chair, taking a break from weeding. Perfect. Abby braced herself, then suddenly turned tiger with a roar and leaped on top of Uncle Noah, flattening him and his chair to the ground.

Noah let out a yelp, that sounded like girly screech to Abby though he'd deny it, and then grunted as he landed on the ground. For a brief moment, he went back to the war, but at the quick glance of black and orange, he had let out a relieved laugh. Rubbing her head in the way she liked, he muttered, "Great to see you, Abs. Long time no see. What brings you down all this way?"

 _You sounded exactly like a scared little girl!_ Abby giggled as she rolled around on him, happy to see her favourite uncle again and batted his face playfully. Exactly the same way she has as a cub.

Mock scowling at her, he continued to rub her behind her ears and countered, "I did not! Your hearing must be off and you never answered my question, Abs."

After one more pop to the nose, Abigail turned human and grinned at him, saying, "Do I need an excuse to visit my favourite uncle? I just happened to be this way and decided to pop in." She had a most mischievous look on her face and flipped her braided chestnut hair over one shoulder. She twirled the end of it through her fingers and poked him playfully.

Pushing his fingers away like he used to do to Ava, he gave her a look and nodded, "Yeah, you do. Especially since you haven't seen either of your parents beforehand."

"But I'm independent, Uncle Noah! I can travel wherever I like. And if you must know… there might be a guy."

Noah couldn't help but snort and admitted, "I always expected to hear that from Ava. Not her daughter of all things. But who's this guy, Abby? Someone I need to let your dad know about?"

Abby grinned and explained, "I met him on the beach in California on spring break. You know… that thing they do during school I guess. Apparently he lives around here. So I'm here to visit him. And you were in the vicinity, so here I am." She flipped her braid to the other side and looked at her uncle proudly.

"Abby," Noah sighed softly. Rubbing his head, he shrugged as he tried to explain to her, "Spring break, huh? Abs… this guy probably has a girlfriend and just used you for… you know… sex. I wouldn't advise going to see him."

Frowning, Abigail cocked her head at him, stating, "But he invited me up. And I sent him a message that I was coming. But…" this time she did flush slightly, "My parents don't know. I think Mom would rather not think of that anyway."

Groaning to himself, Noah now rubbed his face and decided that maybe it was best for Abigail to just learn for herself. Patting her shoulder, he promised, "I won't tell her or your dad. But Abby? Just be careful. That's all I ask of you with this guy."

"Okay," she smiled and hugged Noah. "Can I stay here for a bit? A… bed… would be nice for a change, and I haven't seen you in a bit, so I'd like to just hang out with my favourite uncle." She flicked at him with the same mischievous look her father had at times.

"Yeah, you can. Just no boys and if I hear a single sound that sounds more than just you in there, anywhere in the house, on the tree, or in my yard... then you're getting kicked out. Got it?" he said in a no-nonsense tone.

Sighing, Abby shrugged, and agreed, "Okay, I guess I can do that." She did have a bit of disappointment in her eyes but she respected Noah enough to not push it. "I can cook you something to make up for it! I'm better at not burning things. Mostly. Kind of," she trailed off in thought as she crossed her arms.

Smirking, it was his turn to tease, "Just like your dad, huh? Can't cook anything for your life."

Abby huffed at him, but admitted, "Lio is better at it than I am, it's true. Not for lack of trying on Mom's part. How frustrated she'd get with me! But then you lot don't eat stuff raw. Or even hunt to save your life. So fair turnabout." She raised her nose up snobbily and flopped on the grass on her back to look up at the sky.

Nudging her lightly with his foot, he said gently, "Give us humans a break, Abby. You are half human even though you reject it."

Propping up on an elbow, Abby pointed out, "Well that's why I'm trying to date guys. For one thing, have you tried to find a male tiger? They're awfully hard to find. And half the time they're not interested anyways. Human males are… much easier." She then realized what she said and laughed at Noah.

Giving her a disappointed look, Noah's tone was unhappy as he only told her, "Don't do that, Abby. It's not fair on them or on your mother to disrespect your human side. Even your father is better than that in his comments." He shook his head again and turned away from her to walk back into his house.

The young shapeshifter pondered this over as she went for her "date". She was gone for most of the day, and finally slipped back to Noah's house after dark. She wasn't sure if anyone would be up, but she knew just how to get in, and also knew that Noah would leave a window open somewhere. Things had changed slightly from the last time she'd been there, Abby noted. That wife of his must be renovating again. Her tiger vision lit up the dark hallways, but failed to note the low tray on the floor. It was only after walking down the length of the hallway that Abby realized her paws were sticking to the floor and that they were no longer black and orange, but a white colour now. Hissing she leaped and bumped into the nearby hall table and barely noticed when the vase came tumbling over.

"Abby," Noah's voice was strict as he watched his youngest niece. He turned the switch on, flooding the hallway with light and crossed his arms.

Startling back, Abigail stared up at her uncle, froze to the spot, then looked back at the white paw prints down the hallway.  _Oops. Who leaves a tray of paint out anyways!_

"Abby!" Noah snapped lightly. "What rules did I tell you ever since you started traveling here alone?"

Crouching down submissively, Abby replied in a small voice,  _Um… don't come in at all hours?_

"Yes, that and if you do, watch where you are going. Now look at the damn mess I have to clean up." He wasn't happy and it was showing. Though not everyone liked being woken up at 2 am and finding white paw prints all over your brand new, just placed in yesterday, hardwood floors.

_Oh. Oops. I'm really sorry, Uncle, I am. I can help you if you want. But don't you think it was kinda dumb to just leave paint around…?_

"I left a damn window open. Use it next time, Abigail." Noah growled as he went to get soapy water.

Abby waited until Uncle Noah cleaned up her paws neatly then switched to human and helped him clean up, each starting on one end of the hallway. "It could have been worse," Abby whispered cheerfully. "If Dad had been here…"

"No, Abigail, it wouldn't have been worse. Cause if your father had been in here he would have been in that room, yes the same room are staying in, and having sex with her. So no. It wouldn't have been worse," he grumbled with a disgusted look on his face.

Wrinkling up her nose, Abby swatted Noah, "Ew, Uncle, that's gross!" She huffed and finished cleaning up and got settled in to her room, though she couldn't help suppress a shudder at the thought of her parents… nope. She wasn't going to think of that. Though the bed was so nice and soft and clean. It took no time at all for her to fall asleep. She was so comfortable, she even woke up at a decent time and not stupidly early in the morning. Bouncing up out of bed, she put herself into tight jeans and a short top that showed her stomach and went to find Noah. "Hey, Uncle, are you still up for that breakfast offer?"

"Change clothes or the top at least," was all he said from one glance at her before turning back to his coffee and paper.

Glancing down at her outfit, Abby crossed her arms. "Now what's the matter with this? You're so strict!"

"And I shouldn't have to babysit you while you keep acting like a child!" Noah snapped right back giving her a leveled glare. "There are rules in place here, Abigail, to keep my girls from looking and acting like you do to human men. I'm raising them to respect themselves, their bodies, and men. None of the things that you are doing. And you knew these rules from the get go so don't argue with me."

Starting to glare right back at Noah, she studied him. But then she realized he was likely right. "Fine," was all Abby said as she went to the washroom to morph on a better shirt that covered everything, and looser jeans. Coming back, she huffed, "Is that better, sir?"

"I said change the top at least. Jeans were fine before." Noah told her before sighing and said gently, "I'm not trying to make your life more difficult, Abby. I'm just looking out for you and human men will take advantage of you. Especially when you broadcast to everyone that you don't respect them. It's only a matter of time you meet some guy that will hurt you in the long run. By then you'll be so wrapped up into him that it'll just be harder for you to leave. And I don't want to see you in that situation, Abby."

"I guess so, Uncle. I suppose… I'm not entirely sold on human men just yet. You're the coolest one so far. I haven't met anyone else like you. And Dad said you are one of the best men he knows. And Charlie too. So… maybe the bar is set high?" Abby mused as she thought over what he said.

Grinning at her as his anger faded away, he ruffled her hair, and suggested, "How about we go out to Denny's? My treat and you can get whatever you wish." he paused and made it more clear, "Anything within reason."

Giggling, Abby agreed readily. "That sounds awesome! I already know what I want. Pancakes and bacon. Lots of bacon." She bounced in glee, flew around once as a falcon before calming down into her human form with bright excited eyes.

"Then let's go get you some bacon," he replied with a easy smile.

Squealing, Abby was outside before Noah could even move. She did look warily at the car but shrugged that bit off. Soon enough, they were settled in the restaurant and Abby asked, "That's another thing I'm not sure about with people. Cars. They're loud. And zoom. My wings are better. But hey, can I drive home?!"

"No, you've never driven before and I'm not ruining my car," Noah answered dryly.

Rolling her eyes, Abby decided to be polite and ask him, "So… how is family life? You doing okay? After… you know?"

Tensing, Noah forced himself to relax, eyes looking away, and told her, "It's good. Better now with the girls."

"I'm glad," she smiled at him and reached for his hand. "I'm glad I got you out of there. You're important to me. And to mom. And a lot of other people. I know I'm a brat… dad says it too… but I hope I make you proud of me."

"I am proud of you, Abby. Always have been and I always will be.' He reassured her with a squeeze of her hand. "But enough of that. Let's just enjoy the here and now before you upt and leave me."

Smiling at him, Abby agreed and when her food came, she dug in happily. It was delicious! And the meal even better with Uncle Noah around. "Were you around when Mom was born? Was she cute? Or did you not want her at first?"

Laughing, Noah smiled in hazy remembrance as he answered, "I remember being in the hospital with Callie while dad was with mom. I thought she was too red and cried a lot, but I have always wanted her. From the moment mom told us we would become older siblings I loved her. Why?"

"I just wondered. My boyfriend has a little sister and a baby. He doesn't like either of them. I remember not liking Lio when he came around… but that may have been because of how Dad acted at first. I just… wondered," Abby told him with a small smile.

"Okay," was all he said as he settled down to eat his banana chocolate chip pancakes.

After finally polishing off her meal, Abby grinned at Noah and thanked him, "I really enjoyed this, Uncle Noah. You're always super nice to me and welcoming of me when I come. Even if I am what Dad says, a hellraiser." She had a sheepish smile on her face as she wiped her fingers on the serviette. She also looked like she had forgotten something important but was embarrassed to ask.

"You are more than welcome, Abigail." Noah told her as he studied her. Exhaling a breath, he asked, "You okay there, Abby? You look like...odd...even for you."

"Oh, I just remembered… Dad helped me last time… but I guess you're the closest. Um… I sort of… ran out… last night." Her face was turning pink and she looked down at her hands.

Groaning at the inkling of what she wanted, Noah squeezed his eyes shut and thanked whichever deity out there that his girls never asked this of him. Sighing as he rubbed his eyes, he fished through his wallet and handed her some money, telling her a bit shortly with a hint of embarrassment, "Take this. I trust you to give me back the change."

Smiling, Abby took the money with a grateful look. "Have I told you that you're the best uncle ever?"

"You have and don't forget it."

Giggling, she got up and told him, "After I run my… errand… I am beating you in street hockey. You taught me last time I was here. This time… I aim to  _win_."

Grinning at her, Noah leaned forward and only respond, "You're on, Abby."


	33. Rafe Goes to the Vet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably takes place in Part 1

Rafe stretched out as a Dalmation. He shook his spotted coat and sniffed the sleeping Ava. He wouldn't disturb her this morning. The morning air invigorated Rafe as he trotted off to explore the farmland. It wasn't long before he smelled another dog. A bitch in heat to be exact. He found her, a mixed breed, but just his size. They ran and played happily for a while. Then they mated.

Rafe was standing there, still joined to the female, when he heard a hiss. Looking about, he suddenly realized he'd done something stupid. He hadn't looked at his surroundings properly. There were lynx kittens staring at him, and momma was pissed. Royally pissed that two dogs were so close to her.

He tried to jump away, forgetting he was still tied to the bitch. They went around in circles in confusion while the lynx got even madder. Finally she leaped on Rafe, who was closer. He snapped at her, but couldn't do a whole lot while he was still locked. The lynx bared her claws and dug them into him. He yelled at the pain as she sliced his coat. At last she had enough and left, stalking off with her kits.

It took a bit for both dogs to calm down enough to separate, but finally it was done. Rafe sighed as he took in his injuries. He had a good gash on his hip and yes, that seemed to be skin hanging loose entirely. He also had a scratch on his muzzle and a few other places. The bitch licked him worriedly, but he told her he'd be alright. Finally Rafe limped back to Ava. It hurt. The flap kept opening as he moved and would hit him on the leg, so it took a long time. But at last he was at Ava's side once again.

Ava had been reading a book her Uncle had left her. She knew that Rafe was out somewhere, probably in animal form, and getting into mischief. Glanced up at him with a smile briefly when he got back and went back to her book. Not even a moment later, her eyes had snapped back up to him and she let the book fall to the ground. She was at his side immediately and checking his new wound and demanded harshly, "What in the hell did you do to yourself?"

 _Ah well… I got in the way of a lynx and her kittens. That's… the short story. Yup._  He hoped she wasn't going to ask why.

Narrowing her eyes at him at his answer, but dismissed it for now. The wound was more important and she inspected instead. It looked awful and she wouldn't be able to fix it herself. Not when it was that bad. Huffing with a sigh, she told him sternly, "Whatever you were doing had better been worth it. I'm taking you to the vet."

Rafe snapped his eyes up at Ava. He pleaded with his eyes and voice,  _Hey no. No vet. It'll… heal. I couldn't do anything! I was tied to the female and couldn't leave. Please?_

Ava blew out a breath. She knew what happened now and her features softened at his plea. "You need to go, Rafe. This won't heal properly and I'll have to take you anyways when it gets badly infected."

The shapeshifter sighed deeply. He really knew he should. Turning into any shape would bloody well hurt. And if he went human… it wouldn't be pretty. Nevertheless he tucked his tail under and ducked into Ava's tent and buried himself in her sleeping bag to hide.

Crawling in after him, Ava gently pushed her sleeping down and curled up against him. Stroking his coat gently, she told him guiltily, "I don't want to do this either. But it needs to happen. I'm just worried about you. How about I make you a deal and keep my end of it?"

He thumped his tail in thought, but asked,  _What deal?_  He watched suspiciously but gave a quick lick to her face, wincing as his flap caught on the sleeping bag.

"You come with me to the vet willingly and get checked out. After everything is better and you're up and about…"She trailed off trying to think of something before deciding to let him decide. " Um… I'll do something that you want me to do. You can make it as crazy or dangerous as you like. I'll do it without a complaint like you did for the vet."

Rafe studied his mate, locking eyes with her. Finally he broke contact and huffed,  _Fine._  Then he automatically went to lick his wound, even though it hurt.

Ava caught his dog face in her hands and said gently, "Don't do that. Come on. Let's go. Can you change to a small dog so I can carry you easier? I don't want you walking at all. I will carry you in this form if I have to."

Impishly, he asked,  _Does that mean I get my cushions back?_ He sighed, but went to a small dog that could easily be carried, even though the change felt like it would kill him.

Ava quickly scooped him up before he could change his mind and nestled him against her breasts, his "cushions". Giggling lightly at his name for them, she gave a soft kiss between his ears then moved carefully as she got out the tent and started a fast walk to town and the local vet. "There. You got your cushions back. You could have asked without getting yourself hurt, you know?" she teased him with a small grin.

Nipping at her breast in retaliation, he huffed,  _And miss all the fun? But you_ _ **are**_   _comfy. I like this. Just maybe better if I was in one piece._

"Next time you will be," Ava promised him. Trying to keep him distracted she asked with her own wariness, "Have you given any thought on what you want me to do?"

Rafe hadn't. He pondered for a moment.  _I'll have to think about that. Too many possibilities. After all, I don't get that offer too many times._

Ava snorted and kissed the top of his head, going silent now that they were in town,  _No, you don't. Make it worthwhile, Rafe._

That was the end of the conversation as they got to the vet clinic. She tightened her hold on Rafe, who had tensed, and quickly ran up to the receptionist saying worriedly, "Please, help me! My dog was with a female dog and got attacked by a wild lynx real badly. He's ripped open! We need help right away!"

Rafe panicked at the smells in the clinic and managed to leap down, turning back to the Dalmation again before anyone noticed. He ran to the door and was pushing it open when someone grabbed him by the scruff and quickly collared him. The tech patted him and soothed, "Now, now. You need fixing up, poor lamb!" She turned to Ava and told her, "He'll see you right away. Just go into a room and be sure to shut the door!" She handed Ava the leash and patted Rafe again.

Ava gave a small tug on the leash and led them both to the back room. Making sure the door was shut good, she apologized,  _I'm sorry, Rafe. I know you don't want to be here but I'll be by your side through it all._

Rafe huffed at her, then disappeared under the chair when the vet walked in. The man was kind and greeted Ava. "And where's my patient? I heard he already tried to leave us." He asked with a booming laugh.

Ava was immediately reminded of her late Uncle. The familiar pain of loss hit her but she smiled at the vet. "He's hiding under the chair. I wouldn't go near him. He has a habit of biting hard when he's hurt or frightened."

The vet peered at Rafe, who instantly bared his teeth. But he only chuckled, "That's quite natural. He seems okay with you. But he careful. Here, put this muzzle on him and we'll put him on the table so I can give him a shot."

"No muzzle," Ava immediately denied. She couldn't do that Rafe. Not when he was like this and already in pain. She shifted her foot to press against Rafe and pleaded,  _Please don't make me use that on you. I really don't want too._

Rafe was wary. He wanted nothing to do with this whole thing. But it had to be done. He uncurled slightly and petulantly said,  _But he's going to give me a shot!_

 _What can I do to distract you? I would let you bite me but I don't think that would go over very well,_ Ava asked him desperately. She didn't like this anymore than he did.

Rafe glared at the patient vet.  _I wouldn't bite you. I'd just get him. He looks like a good chew toy._

 _Not happening, Rafe,_ Ava huffed slightly. She stood up and waited for Rafe, gesturing him to get up and out from under the chair.  _Don't forget my promise…_

Growling softly, Rafe knew how stubborn Ava was going to be. He uncurled completely and crept out, clinging to Ava's side. The vet shook his head at the wound. "That's nasty. I wonder if it wouldn't be better to knock him out completely to stitch that. I would be happy to neuter him at the same time do he doesn't go after females again."

Ava stared at the vet before letting out a laugh. The thought of Rafe getting neutered was hilarious to her. She wondered how badly it would affect his other forms and laughed harder. "No to the neutering. I don't mind. He's normally well behaved," Ava said while snickering.

_That's not funny! I_ _**told** _ _you I hated vets! All they wanna do is stick something up your butt and take your balls!_

Ava laughed even harder, but managed to answer,  _I did say no. I do need those too. And I don't care about the animals having your children anymore._

Rafe huffed again, but this time allowed himself to be lifted to the table. He stared down the vet but only snarled lightly as the needle came out. The man explained, "This is only a sedative. It will make him calmer. Then I'll give him a local and stitch him up. I'll check him over after that and see that we haven't missed anything. Just watch out in case he doesn't take kindly to this."

Ava nodded and kept her arms out of Rafe's way. She started to stroke his face gently and to distract him asked,  _Wanna hear a story about me from my childhood?_

 _Hm?_  Rafe was feeling sleepy. It was like floating, except he could feel the vet poking about, but it didn't hurt. He cocked his head with half closed eyes at Ava as he lay.  _Sure. I'd like that._

She thought about it before a smile came to her face.  _You love this one. Remember how I mentioned that every summer Julie and her family would take me to visit her own family in Spain?_

_Yeah, that's right. I'd forgotten. Go on._

_Well one summer one of Julie's cousins was getting married. We got down there and the stay was hectic because of the upcoming wedding. The day of the wedding, after the ceremony, I got the greatest idea to try and sneak in a sip of champagne. I was 15. Well...we managed it but it was more than just a sip. We had a glass each and were feeling lightheaded. I don't know who started it but we ended up running in a game of tag. Julie was the one chasing and I wasn't looking where I was going. I slipped and went sliding into a table. A table that held the wedding cake. Luckily it didn't fall when I hit it. It fell when Julie couldn't stop and slammed both of is into the table. The cake fell on us both and got everywhere._

Rafe wagged his tail in amusement,  _That sounds like something I would do! Really, a 15 year old playing tag? Well then again, I still do it._

Ava bit back a snort,  _I may have been slightly drunk. Her cousin wasn't happy. Extremely pissed. Cursed me up and down for being a bad influence on her precious little cousin. And it was fun. The cake tasted good too._

He smirked at that.  _Of course it does. And you're_ _ **still**_   _a bad influence. I'm not as innocent as I used to be!_

Giggling at that, she asked teasingly,  _You were innocent? When? And can you imagine the trouble we can cause if we both went to the same wedding and crashed it?_

_I've done that. Except it was a witch and warlock getting married. I crashed it, got discovered and then they started blasting me. What happened next was most of the wedding guests turned to animals because they kept missing me and hitting each other instead. Then I got the hell out of there._

_Next time you crash a wedding make sure it's not full of witches and warlocks. I've had enough of them and their magic messing with us for a while,_ Ava said half teasing, half serious.

Rafe would have answered but then he  _felt_ something. Spinning around on a dime, he snarled and barked furiously in the vet's face.  _ **You. Will. Not. Put. That. Thermometer. In. Me!**_

Ava listened to Rafe's words and looked at the vet sheepishly. "Is there any way you don't have to do that? As you can tell… he's not happy."

The vet nervously agreed, "Uh, yeah. I can skip that step. I was just finishing my check up. Erm… he's… sitting on it. Perhaps you…?"

"You want me to grab it!?" Ava shrieked. Hell no. She loved Rafe but he hated these things… and she didn't feel like getting bit by him. Again.

The vet sighed. Why couldn't the dog have had a muzzle on? As it was… he was going to have to be fast. Very fast. He paused then made a quick swipe, and jumped back as quick as he could, staring at his now torn sleeve. Good thing the dog had missed the actual arm. "Well, I got it. I think he's fine now. I'd give him an antibiotics shot, but I don't think he's up for it. So, pills it is."

The next moments went by fast. Ava had paid, gotten the antibiotic pills that came with instructions, and had Rafe outside and in a quiet place with no one around. "Do want to walk or me to carry you again?" she asked as she knelt down and rubbed his chest lightly.

Rafe was still pissed. He snapped lightly,  _I'm_ _fine_   _walking. Just get the stupid leash off._

Taking the leash off of him, Ava huffed, "I never knew that he was going to do that. So don't be pissed at me just because you got something shoved up your butt." She started walking in hope that would calm him.

After a moment, he limped beside her. They made their way back to camp and he huffed himself,  _I don't plan on doing that again. It was just as I expected. I even hate getting my nails done. Charlie tried that once. It didn't go well._

Ava snorted and crossed her arms. Throwing herself to the ground, she snatched up her book and snapped lightly pissed herself, "Next time be more careful of your surroundings and this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry I don't have magic to fix you up whenever you get hurt." She had done the best she could with what she had at her disposal. If he didn't like it then he could figure out his own way next time.

Rafe curled up next to her apologetically,  _Is this a good time to say sorry? I do get into hot water a lot. It's a lot easier with you around though. Thanks._

His mate sighed and lowered her book. "I'm not mad at you. I'm hurt that the best I could offer was something you hated because I couldn't do anything myself. It's why I said you could have your payback. You have no need to apologize. Though I do accept it."

He sighed and laid across Ava carefully so it wouldn't pull on his stitches. Suddenly a thought came to him.  _I wasn't paying attention. Are these stitches the ones that dissolve or the ones that you have to go back and get out again?_

"Dissolve. You don't have to go back again," Ava muttered as her attention went back to her book. Thank goodness for that. She wouldn't have been able to get him inside that door again.

 _Oh good. And thanks for leaving my… masculinity intact,_ Rafe answered in relief before settling down for a much needed nap.  _I'll let you know what I want when I wake up._

Ava was silent as she let go with one hand and rubbed his head. She was content to read in peace until Rafe woke up. Though she was wary about what he would want from her. One never knew what to expect from him.

He finally woke up and stretched. Yelping a bit since he'd forgotten his injury, he gave that up. Now he turned to Ava and asked a question,  _Is there anything you've always hates the thought of doing or been too embarrassed to do? And I'm talking intimately that is._

"With you or in general?" Ava asked warily. She had a few things depending on which one he wanted. Ones that she hoped to have never had to do, but it seemed like it would happen if she was honest.

Snickering, he told her,  _Either. Fess up now my dear._

Ava flushed red but grudgingly said, "For you it's anything to do with your animal forms. In general, I would have to say… something along the lines of what I did to you that once. Just… you know… kinky things I would never ask for." She hoped by not giving too much detail it wouldn't be so bad.

He digested this information. He tried to ask her what, but she wouldn't say. Rafe got up and stared at Ava levelly. Then he threatened,  _If you don't tell me, I_ _ **will**_ _turn you over my human knee. And then I get to hear_ _ **you**_ _yell._

"Oh come on!" she snapped. Crossing her arms, she finally went with, "Take a guess from these three things: fruit, chocolate, and handcuffs."

Rafe was amused. He could come up with lots of ideas based on that.  _I'm guessing the chocolate thing. The handcuffs would be easy. The fruit… might be too pleasurable. Am I right?_

Ava was a very dark red now. She kept her eyes on the book, not reading the words, but letting her silence go as an answer for a yes. "You can spice it up if you want. I just gave you your answer."

_So let me get this straight. I'm thinking… I can get the… chocolate. You lick it off. But you got handcuffs so you can't use your hands. Um, you can get fruit for a break if I do you. But you gotta ask. How am I doing?_

"Doesn't that seem to easy as a punishment?" Ava asked him. Sure it would be frustrating but nothing like he went through today. Which wasn't really fair to him, so she said in a challenge, "I want you to make it difficult. So go ahead and do it."

 _Difficult, huh? Alright. I'm sore now for all this. You can get sore too, when you do it. I'll give you what I sometimes do to our kids. And I_ _ **am**_   _good at that._ He shot back at her.

"Wait… you're going to spank me?" Ava asked in total confusion. She had thought her punishment was supposed to be some intimate. Rafe was too confusing sometimes for her.

 _Ah… it will make it… challenging. And fun, h_ e promised with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Oh... you mean spank me on top of the other thing." Ava said in realization. Her face couldn't get any redder than it was. "Okay, that's a lot more challenging." She gulped in wariness and slight arousal. "Just one thing… are we going to wait until your better or are you just going to surprise me one day?"

 _I'll surprise you,_ Rafe promised.  _That way you get no warning. Dammit, now I'm excited again_.

Ava let out a pleased giggle, "That's your own fault. But come on. Just try to rest and heal up. You have something to look forward to now."

Rafe licked her face and had only one more thing to say.  _If you dare give me pills I will shove them where the sun don't shine._

Snorting, she shook her head, and reassured him, "I wasn't planning on giving them to you. You're pretty good at healing yourself."

Satisfied with that, Rafe curled up again. He soon fell asleep, dreaming of that day he could have Ava just where he wanted her.


	34. Ava Claims Rafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Rafe 3

Rafe and Ava were hanging out in a quiet village in a remote place. There was lots of banter between them and the villagers as they looked around the market. They were always interested in strangers and it was fun going over the native arts and things they had for sale. Ava watched the children running around while Rafe grinned at the dogs playing a silly rough game with a makeshift ball.

A purring voice came from behind, "Oh, fancy meeting you here, Rafael. Come looking for me?"

He looked up and gave a sharp breath, "Uh, no, Veda. I… I'm just here with Ava. Going here and there as usual." He eyed the witch carefully, remembering the last time he had been with her, but very aware that Ava was at his side.

Ava looked between her mate and the witch. "Rafe? Who is she?" she asked unhappily. She had an idea on what she might be and wasn't happy one bit by it. The insecurity hit her and she watched Rafe with hurt eyes. She thought she knew what happened. He'd screwed the girl, hadn't he?

Sighing, Rafe made the introduction, "Ava, this is Veda. We… uh, ran together for a while back in… when was it? When Napoleon was still around?" Anyway, she is a witch that I hung out with at the time."

Veda raised an eyebrow and flicked her blonde hair to one side. "I'd say we… more than  _hung out_ , Rafe, you rascal. But, Ava, nice to meet you," she finished politely with ice in her voice.

Ava bristled at the tone. Her eyes narrowed and she said angrily, "I would have been happy never meeting a stuck up person like you. So no. It's not a pleasure meeting you."

Rafe raised a hand as Veda huffed at Ava with hands on her hips. "Alright, hang on here. Let's not fight. Ava, you didn't have to be rude. And what exactly do you want, Veda?"

He shouldn't have said that. Veda shot him an incredulous look then shook her head, "Really? I never took you to be thick headed." She smirked and waved a hand at Ava, "Let's get you out of the way." With that, Ava was off to one side in the door of one of the houses while the witch moved forward and kissed Rafe instead.

Ava could only watch in horror. Pain flooded into her and flowed into the bond. She felt tears fall as her legs shook, gripping the wall for support, and buried her head in her hands as sobs escaped her. It was Sorren all over and it seemed this time she would have to watch.

An angry snap, "Veda, stop, dammit." Rafe's eyes flashed as he shoved the witch away. "You had no right to do that. You wanna get screwed, yeah? Well then,  **screw you**." He got slammed with magic for that as Veda furiously threw him over and crossed her arms. Rafe sighed as he watched her warily. "You really are a witch. Always doing that. Just go, okay?"

Veda walked over to Rafe and put a foot on him sexily, letting him see up her skirt. Then she cocked her head, saying, "I think you know where to find me if you want me." With that she marched away, while Rafe slapped his head back on the ground, a groan escaping from his lips.

Ava stayed in the spot she had been but collapsed to the ground in sobs. Despite seeing him turn down Veda, there was a huge part of her waiting for him to leave her after he made sure she was alright. That thought just made her cry harder.

"Love, you okay? Did she hurt you?" A warm concerned voice was right by her ear. Rafe looked worried as he ran his hands over Ava's body, looking for something that hurt. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't expect to see her here. The way she came after me in front of you! That was… horrible of her. As if I would do anything!" he huffed angrily before turning back to his mate. "I don't see anything, but where does it hurt? I'll make it better, love."

"You knew she was here. You wanted her to be here…. to come to you…. didn't you?" she whispered brokenhearted.

Rafe stared at her, "Wait, what? No, Ava! I had no idea she was here! I haven't seen her… in a very long time. Anyways, why would I? I have other interests." He switched to silent speaking,  _You. You are my world now. Not her._

"That's never stopped you before. Why any different this time?" she asked bitterly.

_Oh my darling, because I love you. I told you before that I never really loved anyone. Veda is perfect proof of that. If I was able to lie with her and not think much of it… that's proof. If she was able to think she could pull such a stunt and think that it would be okay, that's further proof. The fact that that she still tried to stir me after I got angry, by flashing me… well, that's damning, isn't it. I can definitely do without someone like her. But I can't do without you._

Ava hiccuped while still crying. "You always go after them when you know I'm okay. This time will be same. As soon as I tell you I'm fine… you'll leave me for the night and next day to screw someone else." She couldn't help the accusation tone in her voice… it was all those years of him just flying off somewhere, and she had no idea where he'd gone.

Rafe cuddled her to his chest, rubbing her back. Very seriously, he told her, "No, I won't. I know I was very… how do you say? Loose? Before I met you. But since you… you've changed me a lot. Even Sorren has commented on it, but she says it's for the better. Your love is far more important to me than going off and screwing someone else."

She went silent and wiped her eyes. Somehow, she didn't believe him, and she wasn't sure if she could trust his words, so she only pulled away him and stood up silently. They had too much hurt between them to see if this was the truth or not. For now, she just wanted to walk away and curl up in her bed.

He understood that, and went with her to the house the villagers had loaned them. Rafe watched with concerned eyes, but didn't say much. He knew he couldn't say much more to make her feel better, but he could watch over her and be there for Ava whenever she needed him. Someone brought a home cooked meal, which was a relief that neither had to cook.

That night, Rafe curled up at the foot of Ava's bed in a coyote form. It was going on towards midnight when he suddenly sat up and pricked ears at the window. Then the ears flattened and he jumped off and paced back and forth. The feelings grew stronger, and he growled sharply. Finally he could take no more and jumped back onto the bed with Ava, going human the next minute. "Ava? Ava! Make love to me,  _now_. Please, hon? I can't stand it."

Ava stirred awake sleepy and confused. "Rafe? Why? It's midnight…" she asked as she rolled over to face him and put a hand on his chest.

Growling softly, Rafe replied, "It's Veda. She's creating magic. I feel her pull. She wants me. She's making me want her. I don't want her, dammit! I want  **you**. Only you. I think though… if you make love to me… she will get the message loud and clear. There is no one but you." He glanced at the window, feeling a stronger pull and he shook his head, telling Ava through the bond that he did  **not**  want this. At all.

"What?!" Ava shot wide awake at this information. That witch was trying to take her mate? Now that wouldn't do at all. She would show her that Rafe was  **hers**  and no one else's. Without saying anything, she sat up and kissed Rafe hard and possessively.

 _Mmm, yes, love. Just like that,_  Rafe encouraged. He kissed back with all his heart, and felt the magic waver slightly.  _Good, it's working._ Now he lay back and morphed his clothes away.  _Ride me, girl. Ride me hard. Be as possessive as you want. I don't care. I just want you._

Ava focused solely on him. She hoped that Veda could hear and see what was about to happen. She trailed her kisses down his chest, grazing her teeth across it hard, as she continued down.

Rafe moaned at the contact, inhaling sharply at the pain and pleasure. He gripped Ava's shoulders and reached with one hand to yank up her nightgown.  _Take me. Good and hard._

 _After this_ , was all she told him before taking him in her mouth. She was more aggressive than normal, being spurred on by wanting to prove a point, and got him close to release before stopping. She pulled up against him, kissing his lips hard again and told him,  _I want her to hear you yell my name only in pleasure. Only me._

He bucked his hips and groaned with lust. Rafe begged her,  _Ava! You witch… don't stop. Don't stop. I'm… so close._ He paused and his eyes flashed, mad with the love making, but he said,  _Of course. Only you. Now give me your body. You have mine._

Ava didn't hesitate to shove herself onto him, moaning against his lips, and bucked her hips hard. It did not take long at all for Rafe to come under that treatment. He growled, then loudly called Ava's name as he gripped her hip hard. He finished shuddering and relaxed fully.  _Yeah… she… she… she's gone. She… won't… be back. Quite… disgusted. I… love you… so much. You… must… let me…. do you… once I've… caught my… breath._

That made Ava smirk in happiness. She trailed her nails down his chest gently, while telling him,  _Good. And if she comes back more women...then I'll just have to up my game._

Rafe laughed breathlessly,  _Oh my. Let the demon out, did I? No, I don't think she'll be back. But… I like this side of you. It's… hot._

 _Does it turn you on?_ she asked as she purred into his ears.

Turning his head quickly so he nipped at her lips and pulled the bottom one gently, Rafe locked his amber eyes on her hazel ones.  _Tell me if those gold flecks are there, and that will give you your answer,_ he told her with a smile, still holding on to that lip.

Ava kissed him softly, enjoying this playful banter between them, before pulling away fully. She stared into his eyes and admitted,  _There are gold flecks. Huh._  She loved those amber eyes of his that changed with his expressions, and the gold… only showed up for her. And she loved it.

 _So...yes, totally turned on, love,_  Rafe smirked at her. Then he sat up a little, moving up on the bed so his head was propped up better. "You know, this proves my earlier point, yeah? I could have gone after Veda.  _She made me want her_. I could just have easily left you here, asleep, and made love to her. But I didn't, Ava. I made a promise to you. One that I do not want to break."

Ava played her fingers on his chest. "Screw her. Not made love or make love. You screw her. Just like how you screw every other girl. You make love to me only. There's a difference." She finally said after some thought.

Tilting his head to muse on that, Rafe finally nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right. You… and  **only you**  are the one I love. So, if you're going to be using the proper terms, then that's right. I make love to you. I just… er… roll around in the hay with the others," he finished with an impish smile and wink.

She snorted and said, "You are being a lot more polite than I am. Why not say what actually happens? You screw them. But anyways, if you're done and she's gone, I'm going back to bed."

Rafe grinned and said, "Hey, I like the word banging too, you know. Because… it leads to… fireworks, wouldn't you say?" He backed that up with a brush on Ava's pleasure centre on her side of the bond with a totally innocent look.

"So are you saying you just bang me?" she asked with a glint in her eyes. She was ready to push him back to his own side and actually go to sleep again.

"Nah, I do more than that, love." Rafe purred softly. Then his eyes lit up, and he mused aloud, "You know how men like their toolkits in the garage? I learned a few of the items with your brother. Imagine his look when I started cracking up for no reason. Then his face when I told him that he had bolts… that you attach nuts to… and that you turn with a screw…." he trailed off with a grin and a laugh.

Ava sighed but said fondly, "You and your dirty mind. If you are only going to tell sex jokes then I'm going to sleep."

That was agreeable to him, and Rafe went panther and curled up next to Ava. He had to settle down by licking her carefully.  _You always taste good. And you taste even better after screw… no. Sorry. Making love to me._

 _You idiot._ Ava couldn't help the snort that escaped her.  _What sex? If I remember correctly it was only you getting off._

_I asked if you wanted some! You didn't say you did. Well, it's not too late..._

Ava rolled over onto her side to face him. She studied him and asked, "Are you really always up for sex whenever I want it?"

Now it was his turn to snort, which sounded funny in this form,  _Erm, yes. 99.5% of the time?_

"And that other .5%?" she asked curiously.

_Either we just did multiple wild rounds, we did some with you pushing on my spot on the bond, or… I'm asleep._

"Asleep… more like going after animals," she huffed softly.

Rafe licked her face a bit harder now and teased,  _Last I checked, you didn't have fur, or four paws or hooves. Excuse me while I continue lines. However, didn't I do that already? Ah well, then._

Ava blew out a breath of air onto him as retaliation.  _And if I asked you to make actual love to me right here and now?_

He rolled over and said,  _Well, then you have me. Belly rub first, then I am hot to trot._

"I'm not giving you a belly rub! You just got free rough, possessive sex. Isn't that more than enough?" she asked incredulously.

He couldn't help but laugh through the bond. She was too cute. Going human, Rafe did a dramatic eye roll, huffed, sighed, then kissed her and was on top of her the next moment.  _There. Ya happy now?_ he asked as he thrust into her.

 _Yes,_ she hissed in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him, knowing he loved it, and asked randomly,  _Do you prefer my legs over anyone elses around you?_

Rafe was dead serious, "Oh, well, I used to have a certain girl that I just loved having her legs around me. I used to bounce her quite nicely with my hips." He paused, then wistfully said, "Too bad Abby grew too big for me to carry her around."

Ava had tensed when he had started out but relaxed, rolled her eyes, and smacked him when she heard her daughter's name. "Well… you can get that back with another baby," She pointed out softly.

He looked at her, then grinned. "We might be doing some… baby making, but I believe we are not going to think about that. We are going to be thinking of  **love**  making, right?" He picked up an even faster rhythm with satisfaction. He couldn't help the giggled thought,  _The look on your face when you didn't know I was talking of Abby. As if I would dare say another name when you're under me! I think… you would take up Julie's threat and neuter me here and now._

 _I would...or maybe I would have waited until right after the sex,_ Ava told him simply, though she could not bite back a moan.

Snorting, Rafe pushed her even harder. Then he did a series of tease and denial to get her ramped up even more. Just as she started begging, Rafe let them both go. He soon collapsed on top, and laughed softly in Ava's ear,  _Yeah, you're… way better… than… someone I… won't name. You're… um… tighter…. anyway. Plus…. I…. love you._

Ava flicked him and stroked his hair out of his face.  _How is it possible for me to be tighter? And I love you too._

_I don't know. You just are. Bonus of being an immortal and you were in your prime when you became one. Mega bonus for me._

Humming in agreement, she thought for a bit before trying an experiment. Seeing as he hadn't pulled out of her yet, she thought of something arousing and tightened herself around him, asking him curiously,  _Does this do anything to you?_

His answer was a moan and then he said,  _Dammit girl, you trying to get me going again? Because it's working._

Ava tightened a bit more and gasped in surprise. A moan escaped her though and she muttered, "Gods… Rafe… I can feel you… getting harder. It… feels… good."

"Well… it feels… good on… my end too." Now he was stimulated enough to start another round, but this time he did it slowly and pulled out almost all the way before driving in again. He did this several times really slowly and asked, "And… oh man… how is…. this… for you?"

"Rafe, just screw me," was all she demanded of him.

"Oh, now you want me to… do that. Okay, then," he laughed breathlessly as he went good and hard to Ava's, and his own, liking. After they finished again, he snuggled up next to his panting mate, pleased when she brushed his hair out of his eyes again.  _Have I told you lately… how…_ fucking amazing  _you are? Seriously._

 _Yes, you have, but flattery doesn't get you anywhere, silly. But I am going to sleep this time. Stay human?_ she asked her ritual questions after sex. Most of the time.

He smiled again, and had to ask,  _How come you always like me to be human after mating? You like my fur at other times._

 _It's a stupid reason, s_ he said with her already red face going redder.

Propping up on an elbow, Rafe looked at her curiously, trailing his free hand down Ava's chest, just because. "Oh, now, fess up. I wanna know. You make me admit things that I kick myself for later. Your turn for once."

Ava sighed but admitted, "I ask you to be human after mating with you each time because I… I like it. It makes me feel loved, comforted, and safe after the sex. Just feeling you hold me against you, feeling the heat and sweat off of you body, and just relaxing against you… makes me the happiest. I know you don't like it and you've never done it with anyone else. I feel special… like I mean something more to you."

Musing thoughtfully after this speech, Rafe said, "Because I make the effort for it? It's true I do prefer sleeping in an animal form. You've taught me to be… more human." He smiled tenderly and stroked Ava's face, "I am happy that you are happy. It hasn't been without hiccups. Do you remember the first time I slept with you… as in sleep sleep… and you freaked out because I was naked?"

"Yes, but I loved it even back then. Sleeping against you like that. Had you ever done that before with another woman? Just sleep like that without the sex?"

Rafe had to think carefully over the years. "You know… if I did, I don't remember. I do remember women falling asleep on me after sex. Most of the time when that happened, if they didn't know about my shapeshifting thing, I… got up and left. If they did, then I'd change. Maybe I did here and there. But most of the time, I was up and gone before morning," he said softly.

"Why was I different for you then?" she asked just as softly. She reached up and cupped his face, rubbing her thumb over his lips, and taking the chance to move closer to him.

Smiling against Ava's thumb, Rafe replied,  _Because we didn't start out in a sexual relationship. And when we did finally do it… you were my mate. I wasn't going to up and leave you. All I ever wanted was to stay._

_I'm glad that happened. But that very first time… when we just slept… why did you do that when I asked?_

He pondered before saying,  _Hmm. Curiosity, I suppose. I did not sleep much that night myself. I just… watched you sleep. You were… I don't know. Stirring my instincts? I'm not sure. Fact is, I did. And I liked you on my chest. And you made little tiny cute snorings._

Ava smacked his chest. Then she snuggled on to his chest, after pushing him on to his back, and said teasingly,  _I snore? Huh. I never guessed._

Chuckling warmly, Rafe pointed out, "But they're small and cute. And not very often. I never mind. You don't wake me up when you do it. Charlie… used to be quite loud. Let's say Ellie was appreciative when I got mad enough one time and sat on his face and nearly smothered the guy."

She laughed softly and then yawned. "I'm glad I have cute, small snores then. Though I'm sure I have other qualities that you want to smother me for. But you never answered my question… will you stay human for the night?"

Looking at her then kissing her nose softly, Rafe pulled her up so she could rest on his chest just how they both liked it. Now he answered, "Yes, I will. I love you. My little vixen."


	35. The Renaissance Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between Rafe 2 and 3

Ava grinned wickedly to herself. She had a dress bag in one hand and an envelope with tickets to the faire in the other. Rafe was going to love this surprise. She just knew it. Skipping back to the hotel that was close to the faire grounds, Ava took delight in the hot sun of Florida. They had spent a bit in the Arctic and Ava was glad to be back somewhere warm. Slipping past the people in the hotel, she made her way to the room they were in. Shutting the door behind her, Ava placed the tickets on the table along with her dress. "Rafe? I got a surprise for you. You'll like it this time I swear," Ava called out when she didn't see him right away.

Rafe leaped on Ava as a lemur and held on tight.  _Are you sure about that? Because I must remind you that you got spanked for the last one._

Snorting, Ava told him with a grin, "Yes, I'm sure. It's nothing sexual. But you'll find out more tomorrow. That's when it starts and I will be getting up early willingly."

 _Oh yeah?_ Rafe flicked his tail as he gazed into Ava's face. Suspiciously, he asked,  _You… are getting up_ _early_ _? That doesn't happen often. I mean… on your own, that is._

"It won't be at the crack of dawn. Just a couple of hours before I normally do. I need to get ready for the surprise and it'll take that long "

Rafe wiggled up so now he was on her shoulders and put his little lemur fingers in her hair.  _From what you're saying, this sounds like something I won't be allowed to watch,_ he huffed slightly.

Scratching his head, Ava admitted, "No, but you will get to see me in the dress. And will hopefully take it off later if things go well."

His excitement was palpable. He switched to husky and leaped about in a silly manner before finally calming down enough to say,  _You know what? No matter how many times I've_ seen  _you, you are always exciting._  He jumped up and licked her face before bouncing away.

The next morning, Ava did indeed wake up a couple of hours before she normally did. She grabbed her dress and locked the bathroom door. Smiling as she hung it up on the hook, she studied it one more It was a similar dress to the one she wore when they got sent to the past, exactly the same dark green colour. The only differences between that dress and this one was that there was a gold pattern on the dress and the jacket had a high collar.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Ava sighed. Stupid corset. She hated the damn things but she knew Rafe liked them. It had taken her the most time to get it on, along with the most cursing, but she was proud of herself for doing it by herself. She would have to get Rafe to do her hair in the way he wanted it. With that she called out to Rafe, "Are you ready to find out your surprise now?"

Rafe had been waiting in suspense, hearing Ava in the bathroom. He'd wondered at the amount of time, and heard her cursing. But it had sounded more in frustration at herself than him. So he was up and standing as he said, "Yup, love. Show me!"

Ava took a nervous breath and said, "Shut your eyes until I tell you to open them again." She waited until she heard his affirmative. Peeking out, she smiled when she saw his eyes shut. Keeping an eye on him, she snatched up the tickets and held them in hand, and walked in front of him. "Okay. You can open your eyes now," she said nervously but excitedly.

Opening them, Rafe stared and his jaw dropped. He took her in slowly, letting his eyes roam over Ava's body. He suddenly grinned and dropped back to the old language, "My dear, are you not the jammiest bit of jam?"

That made Ava scrunch her nose up in confusion. "Did you just compliment me?" she asked as she studied him.

He laughed, and admitted, "I did. That's what they used to call perfect young females back in the day. But your hair needs doing."

Flushing but giving him a sheepish look, she replied, "I know. I wasn't sure on what to do with it. I was hoping you would know."

Rafe nodded and sat Ava down. He pondered, then got a gold ribbon to march the dress. After giving Ava's hair a good comb, he made it silky smooth. Taking the top part of her hair, he braided the ribbon into it and wrapped it around her head like a crown. The bottom hair he left flowing free and only braided one tiny lock down the side. Looking closely at the effect, he was satisfied. "Well, do I get a tip or?"

Turning her head around to face him, Ava reached up and brushed her fingers gently across his cheek before kissing him deeply. Pulling away just before  _something_  could start, she licked her lips and told him, "You'll get the rest of the tip later. Now it's time for your surprise." With that she handed him the tickets to the Renaissance faire.

He looked it over, then his eyes lit up. "We're going to step back in time, so to speak? I like it! No magically getting stuck in the past. Though that did work out for us," Rafe mused as he winked impishly at her.

Grinning and rolling her eyes, Ava replied softly, "As soon as I saw this I knew I had to take you. You seemed to like it a lot in the past. At least you liked the women. And I figured that we could dress up for it. Some people do, but most don't. I want to do something that makes you happy for once."

He cupped Ava's chin as he fondly answered, "You always make me happy." He then smirked and added, "Except when you're moody." He laughed and suddenly morphed a fashionable outfit that was close fitting and suited him.

Ava trailed her eyes down him and said with contentment, "I'm glad that you're with me. Girls are going to be trying stuff with you all day."

He gave Ava a roguish smile, and shot back, "And what about all the guys? I might have to beat them off with a stick."

"I would say that you could mark me as yours before we go, but it wouldn't fit in with the costume," she giggled. Standing up, she grabbed his hand, and said, "Come on, it's time to go. You ready to revisit the past?"

"Hell yeah," was Rafe's reply. He added, "Guess I'll have to stay human. Ah well, I have my fair maiden to protect." He walked out with Ava in his arm when a thought occurred to him. "What am I talking about? It's been a while since  **you**  were a maiden."

Ava flushed as people looked over when they heard him. Huffing, she smacked him in the arm, "People don't need to know that we screw."

He glanced at his mate and smiled. "I love it when you get the cheek-ache. Quite endearing, that."

Rolling her eyes at him, Ava managed to get to them to the faire without any further incidents. Once inside, her excitement came back and she bounced on her feet when she heard music. "Rafe! I can hear music! And look at everything!" Her voice rose as she got more excited and her eyes were bright as she tried to take everything in at once.

Rafe had the same glow in his eyes. He greeted a player, "Good morrow! And how art thou this morn?" The other man grinned and answered, "It is fair, and I welcome thee. Go on and enjoy thyself!"

Ava watched the exchange with curiosity. It wasn't often that she heard Rafe talk in any of the old languages. Or any language really except English. Other than when he was cursing her up and down for something. "That was amazing. The words just came to you naturally," Ava said in wonder.

Rafe grinned and answered, "Aye. So they do. I did hereby live in these times. My lady, mine eyes doth taketh interest in thee. Thou art the fairest here." He stole a quick kiss at that.

She sighed in contentment. "I wish I could actually have seen this era with my own eyes. I've always been interested in it the most. I know it would be different than what I expect… but if you had been there then it would have been worth it," she said wistfully.

Smirking, Rafe told her, "Thou wouldest have found it rather smelly for thy liking. But we seemed to have not been too mindful. But I tell ye truth, hast thou known that the old song ring around the Rosie came from hence?"

Grabbing his hand and starting to walk around aimlessly, Ava asked curiously, "Really? I knew ring around the rosie was old. But never would have thought it was that old."

Nodding, Rafe explained, "Aye, it was. It came from the Great Plague. One would find a rash on oneself, and therefore haveth the disease. It stinketh, and would carry "a pocket full of posies" to mask it thereof."

"Interesting and gross," Ava said before she looked around again. Smiling up at him, she asked, "Why don't you show me around? I have no idea on where to start."

Rafe looked about. He brought her to various places, such as the first sort of bowling, bantered over the price of a hen, watched several reenactments and dryly commenting in the errors, then asked, "Prithee, I do find myself famished. Art thou the same, my lady?"

Ava nodded and then flushed in embarrassment when her stomach growled loudly. "Yeah, I'm hungry. What do you suggest? We stay here and eat or leave for the day?"

Rafe grinned, and replied, "Thou must have the hot apple dumplings. They are very heaven. And I have not had any for… far longer than I careth to remember."

"I would love to try them then," Ava said softly. She waited while Rafe got some and grinned at him when he came back. They smelled delicious.

He laughed and dug into them, sharing with Ava. He asked curiously, "I cry your mercy, but I must ask. How dost thou like me when I am like this? I did not mean to act forthwith. It merely came to me without pondering."

Ava finished the hot apple dumpling in hand before pressing two fingers against his lips. "I love it. Just like how I loved it when you went and acted like how you were supposed to in the past or with any of your forms. It's a part of you and I love learning about you and the worlds you used to live in. Please don't stop doing it."

Rafe sighed in contentment. Then he winked and asked, "I wouldest that thee and me could haply get to some fadoodling ere the day is done?"

Ava cocked her head in confusion. "Fadoodling?"

Rafe threw his head back and laughed. "Aye, lassie. Play at couch quail? Have your corn ground? Have the dragon ride St. George?" He snickered at her look of total confusion. "Or… in today's terms… have sex?"

Ava's mouth fell open in an 'o' and she huffed at him, "Why didn't you just ask that normally?"

"Tis the renaissance! Why should I fall back to ugly terms… we spake far better then. And, thee looks… for lack of a better word… adorable… when thou art bepuzzled."

Ava shook her head at him fondly. A question popped into her head and she cursed Rafe for making her think like this. She had been innocent of these thoughts at one point. "Question: How did you have sex in this time if you couldn't find any beds?" she asked shyly with a blush.

"We could say to put you in a green dress. Or…" Rafe eyed her with a grin, "That means sex on a hillside. But Ava, since when did we need beds?"

"We don't. I was just curious. And what was with that 'or'? You trailed off there for a reason." Ava eyed him suspiciously.

He smirked, "Well… thou  **art**  wearing a green dress."

"And I'm still not following you entirely. Unless you want me to take off the dress." Ava asked him in slight confusion. Trying to follow his logic for sex in this time was sometimes confusing but always interesting.

He laughed, "That would be most agreeable. Shall we retire, or shall I find the other thing that wast quite prominent in this day? The kind I have to pay for?"

"We can retire. This dress is getting very hot to wear anyways. I want out of it sooner rather than later. Err… no offence," Ava apologized as she realized that she probably just insulted him in some way.

Rafe grinned, but took Ava away. He raised an eyebrow, and said, "Well look at that. Language is back to normal. Must have been the atmosphere. Thank you for that, love. Though that dragon wasn't in the least bit realistic."

"You're most welcome. It was fun and interesting. And I agree, real dragons are better looking. And cuter when young." Ava grinned and picked up her walk when she saw the hotel in sight. Finally, she could get out of the corset.

Rafe knew what she was thinking. He kissed her temple and teased, "The best thing about that outfit? That wonderful waist. You need to leave that corset on when we're doing it. And I'd have something to hang on to."

Looking up at him, Ava asked seriously, "Do you want me to? I'll try it this once… and  _if_ I enjoy the outcome… they do have some more modern day ones meant for sex. That I might be willing to try out for you."

Rafe considered, "You'd still have to loosen it a bit. No point in fainting as soon as you… are  _done_. But I'd love that, to be honest."

Ava smacked him but was silent as they finally got to their room. Her eyes flickered to him as she quickly got rid of the dress but kept the corset on. Giving him her back, she told him, "Loosen it for me to what you normally had women have it at."

The shapeshifter did as told, then eyed her carefully. He chuckled and told her, "Did you know that...the prescribed treatment for female hysteria was… pleasure? By a doctor?"

Ava turned around and trailed her fingers down his chest. "No, I didn't. But I guess I must go and find a doctor then. I don't see one in the room," she teased him knowing that it would get to him.

"That's because you're not hysterical. But… let me fix that." Without another word, he grabbed her and kissed her hard.

That made Ava groan with pleasure. Tugging on his outfit and pushing him towards the bed, she demanded, "Off. Take it off."

He obliged and morphed it away. The next moment they happily, as Rafe put it, enjoyed 'horizontal refreshments'.

Ava breathed a lot more heavily than she normally did after sex with him. "Did you… enjoy that… with the...stupid… corset… on?" she panted and tried to get her breath back to her.

"Yes," he purred. 'You sexy vixen." But he quickly took it off her. "Do you see why I had to loosen it? Let's just say I learned that the hard way."

Ava sighed in relief once it was gone. "Yeah, don't tell me that you accidently killed a girl by doing that?"

He snorted, but answered, "No, more like it was a bit hard keeping her conscious. Kept fainting on me. Finally occurred to me that wasn't because she was so enamoured with me. She bloody well couldn't breathe, plain and simple."

Ava burst out laughing. "You have such a big ego when it comes to sex and women. I have an idea but I want to run it by you."

"Oh? You know… I  _usually_  like your ideas," he answered, looking interested.

"You like the corsets. I like you being tied up. How about a compromise? I wear this corset while your tied up. I won't tease you this time. I'll behave promise. Then after the one round… we can use some melted chocolate that we both like?" Ava asked him curiously. It was the best for both of them. They each got what they wanted plus chocolate.

He grinned and kissed her. "I think I can swing that. And you'd better behave. Or I'll go for the sex you have to pay for." He teased her.

"I'll behave. It was just that once where I didn't. And you enjoyed the teasing I gave you. Especially the lap dance. That was fun." Ava smirked down at him with eyes dancing in amusement.

Rafe only responded with a mock fierce growl. Then he kissed her once more, and revelled in his mate, and he knew she felt the same.


	36. Rafe Gets Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between Parts 2 and 3

Holding hands on the beach, Rafe stepped with Ava in the golden sunshine. It was a perfect day in the Bahamas. He padded along the semi crowded beach, searching for a quiet place for them, although it wasn't too bad at all for this time of day. Seeing a potential spot, Rafe gestured, "I think over there is a good spot for the blanket." He let go of Ava and shaded his eyes to be sure.

Except the only thing he saw in front of him were two very, very hot beach babes. They waved and giggled as they passed him, knowing they had his attention. Rafe rubbernecked to watch them pass. But because he was looking at them, he didn't see a rock and promptly tripped on it and fell. He face planted in the sand and had a mouthful of it by accident.

Ava burst out laughing and leaned over him with a grin of satisfaction on her face. "That's what you get for paying attention to other girls than to your own mate." She said smugly.

Spitting out the sand as best he could, Rafe looked up at her, "Oh come on. I always look stupid in front of you. And I don't get much sympathy from you." He huffed as he struggled up to his feet again, brushing the sand off him.

"You look stupid in front of me because you look at other girls. You aren't going to get much sympathy from me when I see you watching and flirting back with them," she pointed out. She swung her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

Sighing, Rafe ran after her and apologized, "I'm sorry, okay? They looked hot, I admit that. But I'm just waiting for you to take that shirt off - why are you even wearing one? - and show me that bikini body of yours." His voice had dropped to a sexy purr with the end of that sentence.

Ava clicked her tongue and wagged her finger in his face. "I'm not falling for that. You are allowed to look. But you do it every single time. Nope… the shirt is staying on and you can use your imagination."

He whined at that, but saw Ava's stubborn expression. Rolling his eyes, Rafe shrugged and shook out the blanket on the spot they had chosen. "You are… the most stubborn girl ever. But you  _are_  my mate, so there's that. Fine then. Do you want to…" here he scrunched up his face, "swim in that? Or you going to just sunbathe? Maybe I can get you…" looking up at the little huts, he finished, "An ice cream? Or lemonade?"

"I'm stubborn only because you do stupid stuff when you know better," Ava told him as she settled down on her back. "And I think I'm just going to sunbathe. Don't go doing anything stupid if I fall asleep."

Huffing at that, Rafe watched her relax before saying, "Well, I think I'll go for a swim. And you won't have any worries of me drowning, my dear Ava. Perhaps I'll go moray eel and nip at some of the tourists' feet." He grinned and rubbed his hands together in relish of that idea for a prank.

Ava laughed and sat up. She gave him a teasing kiss, before saying, "If I hear screams I won't abandon you. And maybe… just maybe… when you get back from your prank… you'll see this bikini I'm wearing."

Eyes lighting up at the vague promise, Rafe did kiss Ava more seriously. Then he grinned and slipped off to the water. He made sure no one was paying attention and ducked under the waves. Ah yes, this would be very good indeed. He turned into that promised eel and darted about to find the perfect victim. It had to be someone that seemed wary, hopefully wouldn't kick him in the face. And bonus if it was a tough guy but a scaredy cat at heart.

That made Ava giggle as she relaxed into the sun. Eventually she did take off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in a red bikini that would have Rafe wild, and rolled onto her back. She smiled when she heard a scream, laughing softly now, and nodded off to the noises of a happy mate.

A male voice called out, "Watch out!" A ball bounced in the sand and landed on Ava. The guy ran up and instantly apologized, "Gosh, I'm sorry. Stupid brother hit it way too hard. You okay?"

Ava had yelped in surprise and pain as she quickly rolled over onto her back. She blinked up at the hot stranger and flushed, "Yeah, I'm good. I have an older brother that used to rough house with me. I'm used to it."

Smiling at her in relief, he said, "Oh, good. Then you get the games sometimes." He stood up and tossed the ball back to his brother, shouting at him, "That's it! You're done! You can't hit the broad side of a barn!" Turning with satisfaction, he said, "Still not right to hit girls with balls. Can I make it up to you? Ice cream?"

Ava perked up at the thought of free ice cream. She licked her lips and was on her feet the next moment. "You really shouldn't have mentioned free ice cream. I'll about anything for free dessert."

He laughed and said, "Well, okay, I'm glad that makes you happy. I'm Andre. My family and I are here from France. It's… a good change. Though it's… hot here. Way hotter."

Smiling warmly, she replied, "I've been to Paris twice, and both times were beautiful. I've been all over the world. But my favourite places are Ireland and here, so far."

Nodding in interest, Andre said, "I've never been to Ireland. We should, seeing it's not that far from France. Oh, what flavour do you want? I always just go for nice plain old chocolate. No fuss, no muss." He grinned at her as he place his own order.

"Mint chocolate chip. I love chocolate though. It's great for other reasons other than just tasting good," she said without thinking. Her thoughts were on the times that she and Rafe had used chocolate during sex. Those were always the best times.

"Indeed?" Andre asked with an eyebrow raised at this statement. They had sat down to talk and he was studying Ava carefully. He was about to ask another question when suddenly he found himself on his butt on the sand, ice cream on his chest, and a very angry fellow standing over him with arms crossed.

"Rafe!" Ava snapped as she smacked him. She added silently,  _It was just ice cream! Nothing is going to happen from simple ice cream._ She knelt next to Andre, apologizing profusely for Rafe's behaviour.

He eyed Rafe warily and was getting up when he was again knocked flat. This time he was rubbing his jaw from Rafe's punch. He looked up at Rafe's furious voice, "It's nothing, Ava? Really? You were talking of chocolate in other things… his heart rate sped up, his cheeks flushed, and his testosterone levels rose, and I am quite certain if you were to check… there are a few other things rising."

Ava flushed red and shifted in front of Andre. She knew Rafe wouldn't hit her as she shot back, "I was thinking of us having sex when I mentioned the chocolate! I had no plans on screwing around on you."

Rafe glared at the man who had decided the best course of action was to stay put. "Yeah? I believe you. What about him?"

That made Andre raise both hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, man! I had no idea she with someone. I'm not going to touch her! I promise." He finished off with a few more promises in French, terrified that he'd get a real beating. He did stare when Rafe turned around and gave him a good tongue lashing in French as well.

Ava rolled her eyes but waited until Rafe was done before holding up her hand. "You never saw the ring on my left ring finger?" she asked Andre curiously. "Does it not show up really well?"

Andre looked and winced. "Oh, man, I am  _dense_. Very much so. I never even noticed. It shows up very well… it's actually quite beautiful. But yeah, you are very much  _not_  on the market. I'm sorry,  _amour_."

That got Rafe riled all over again. "You. Will. Not. Call. Her.  **Love**!" He stepped forward threatening, balling a hand into a fist.

Ava snatched Rafe's hand and told Andre quickly, "Thanks for the free ice cream. Next time… look at the wedding finger before asking a girl for ice cream."

Face pale, Andre knew the best course of action would be to just get the hell out of there. He got up hastily, tripping over his own feet in the process, then beat it out of there. He hoped that his brother hadn't seen the whole by play. He'd never live it down. Ever.

"Oh, for the love of Zeus, was the man  _that dense_ , Ava?" Rafe snarled at the retreating back of Andre.

Tugging on his hand, she tried to lead him back to their spot. "I guess so. I'm sorry. I honestly thought he saw the ring, Rafe. Plus… free ice cream!"

Calming down now that Andre was gone, Rafe searched Ava's face carefully, then along his side of the bond. Satisfied that she was telling the truth, he admitted, "I guess free ice cream is hard to turn down." But he flared again, "Seriously though… how did you miss the flirting?"

Ava sighed and looked around for a very private spot. She found one and dragged him out of sight. Once alone, she pushed a finger on his chest and said, "Oh no, you don't. You know that sometimes I suck at telling the difference between flirting and being friendly. I honestly thought he was just being friendly."

Grumbling, Rafe told her,  _I might have too, honestly, had not my shapeshifter senses told me differently. I'm still mad at him, Ava._  But he paused and looked at her…  _really_  looked at her, before saying,  _But… uh… you look hot._

 _Idiot,_ Ava snorted under her breath and turned to walk away.  _I'm going back to sunbathe without interruption this time._

Rafe was about to go after her, but stopped. He had an idea. He waited until Ava had settled down again and had closed her eyes. He went and got new batches of ice cream and came back to his mate. But instead of letting her know that, he carefully tipped one cone to the side and let the ice cream drip on her on the top of her bikini right on her cleavage.

Ava let out a small surprised screech at the coldness dripping down her breast onto her stomach. She snapped her gaze up at Rafe and snapped, "What was that for?! Do you realize how hard it is going to be cleaning this up?"

Giggling at Ava's reaction, Rafe innocently replied, "Oh, not that hard if I lick it off you. And you get ice cream. From your  **mate** , who has every right to flirt with you. And...my dear… that was payback."

Ava cursed under her breath and sat up. "Well? Am I going to have to clean this up myself or not?" She asked impatiently. The ice cream was spreading even further down and was getting sticky and uncomfortable.

Snorting, Rafe handed Ava her ice cream and took a lick from his own, which was in a cup. He set the cup aside and smirked at her before leaning down and using his tongue on Ava's cleavage to get the sticky ice cream off. She tasted amazing, as usual, and he knew he was likely turning her on.

"Rafe… we're in public… people are watching." Ava pointed as she squirmed around.

That had never fazed him, and he wriggled his tongue even deeper, happy to help his mate out in this way. He had just gotten a bit lower and was licking way, when his ear cocked. What did make him pause was a child's voice, saying, "Ewwwww, Mommy! What is that man doing?"

"Shit!" Ava cursed and shoved him off of her before the mother could turn around. When she did, the woman saw a man with an ice cream cone sticking out of his mouth with a girl wiping herself off from the ice cream with an upended cup of ice cream also beside the man.

Rafe looked up quite startled and then started to laugh, and almost choked on his ice cream. He gulped it down and then held the cone out. "Very impressive, Ava. Those were lightning fast reflexes. And… I must point out… you still lost out on your ice cream. I got mine! Which was yours…" he taunted her.

Ava made sure the kid was looking away before dragging Rafe up. She led him to a changing booth, and seeing that no one was looking, slipped them both inside after locking the door. "I told you not to do that in public… and we nearly got caught. Now… I've lost my ice cream twice because of you. Which means you owe two things now."

Crossing his arms at Ava, Rafe smirked, "Oh, come on, the kid won't be scarred forever. You handled it beautifully. And what the hell do you mean two things?"

"You cost my two ice creams that I never even got to taste! So you owe me. I want you to finish what you doing out there before we got caught. And… it's been awhile since we've done something risky in public," Ava huffed out.

Eyes lighting up in interest, Rafe nodded, then pointed out, "Okay, that's one. What's the other?"

"Err… another ice cream. One that I actually get to eat. Or sex… as long as it's not too… um… obvious," she said as she listened to the people bustling about outside.

A challenge. Good. Rafe didn't hesitate as he stepped forward and shoved Ava against the back wall away from the door. He began again his licking and worked his way down her breasts, exposing them as needed. Once he was satisfied with that, he worked all the way down until he was on his knees and had pulled off her bottoms. Now he finished his job there, going just how he knew she liked it, and tantalizing her until she was done, knowing the people… and kids… were close by.

Ava panted in satisfaction. "You… finished the… first one. Now… real sex, or ice cream?" she asked herself thoughtfully.

_How about both? I give you a quickie here, then we go and get ice cream. This time, you get handed the cone personally and you keep it._

Eyes lighting up at the promise of both, Ava grinned. "You know… this is why I love you so much! You know me too well. And spoil me," she purred as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

 _Of course, love. Plus, it's fun to spoil you,_  Rafe answered as he happily plunged into her. He gave her as promised, a quick and good round, both of them trying to be as quiet as possible. When he had done, he giggled a little and then said,  _Okay. Now we get our ice cream together._

They had gone to the stand (again) and now got big dishes of their favourite ice creams. The moment was only broken by some woman's disgusted aside to her friend, "Don't go to that changing booth. There was some couple doing...  **it**  in there. It was… gross! Absolutely disgusting!"

Ava was quick to flush red and push her ice cream closer to her face from embarrassment.  _Guess we weren't quiet enough. It's a surprise that Abby never woke up when she was little to us… going at it._

Now Rafe looked sideways at her then back out to the ocean and innocently mentioned,  _How do you know she didn't wake up? She did. Just didn't say anything. That girl knows when to keep quiet and not say anything._

_Oh my gods… we're awful parents._

_Nope, we are very loving parents. And we are in love with each other. No matter what. Besides… I gave her earplugs._

_Rafe!_ Ava snapped.  _That's not the right thing to do! We should have stopped as soon as you knew she was hearing us._

He laughed and said,  _But shapeshifters have very sharp ears. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. She'd smell us too. Oh well, she got used to it. And does it enough on her own._

"Rafe!" Ava was very amused with him. If he kept this up, he wouldn't be happy with the consequences.

Looking at her with a grin, he poked her ice cream, "Come on, you gonna just let that sit? Really? Because if you really don't want it, I'll eat it."

That was the final straw. She gave him the finger, went back to licking her ice cream, and told him,  _Have fun screwing all the animals for the next two weeks._

_Oh, come on, love! I wouldn't have eaten it. Honest!_

_You never joke about eating my desserts. Desserts are serious business to me. I've already lost two ice creams… there will be no death of a third! I thought you knew that after all these years together._

Huffing at his mate, Rafe glanced back at her,  _Well, I wouldn't have. So… you're not being too fair! I don't take food from my mate. Oh wait, I might have. Only a bite! Or two… or… anyway. Not dessert._

 _And sex is food now?_ Ava asked in disbelief, but with a smile forming on her lips.

 _Well, hello? Sex_ _ **is**_   _dessert,_ Rafe pointed out with a sexy grin.

 _True… but you miss out on your dessert for tonight,_ Ava relented with a dramatic sigh, though she was grinning at the end.

Sighing in defeat, Rafe returned to licking his own dessert. "Fine. You drive a hard bargain, girl." He did perk up and just had to say, "You know, it was  **so**  satisfying punching that guy."

"He didn't deserve that punch. You don't see me punching every girl you look at or talk to," Ava pointed out. Then she added, "And you mostly end up screwing them all anyways."

"No, I don't, silly. Maybe before you, but not now. I was just pointing out… it felt good. I should get into more fights. I like them," Rafe said with a satisfied nod.

"No, you shouldn't," Ava argued back.

He rolled his eyes, but said, "Okay… for now. I don't want to fight with you. I'd rather kiss you. Or sit here and eat ice cream with you. That good enough for you? Because it is for me."

Ava smiled and said, "I do just want to sit here and enjoy my ice cream."

"Good. So eat up," Rafe teased. But he snuggled in closer and took another lick on his while watching the horizon. It really was a beautiful day. Perfect sand, perfect sun. And his mate at his side. His world was perfect right now. He wouldn't exchange this moment for anything.


	37. Abigail Rescues Noah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Part 2 but before 3

**Abby: 17**

Ava leaned against the tree and watched Sorren teach Lio. Rafe was beside her as a leopard and was sleeping. She smiled in pride at her son and tenderly ran her fingers through Rafe's fur. She was happy with her life. Though little did she know that it was about to change when she answered her cell phone.

Seeing it was Callie, Ava immediately answered with a cheery greeting, "Hey, Cals!" But the smile slid off her face as her oldest sister told her something in a hurry and Ava couldn't understand her.

"Callie? What's wrong? Is Ellie alright? Your husband? Are you okay? What's going on?" Ava asked her sister in a rush, her own voice rising in worry when her sister didn't answer any of those questions. She just cried harder. Ava was near a full blown panic attack when Callie managed to get out, "Ava… Noah is… he's… missing. They think he's more than likely dead."

Staring silently at her phone, she let out a gasp. Pain shot through her and she snapped, "Don't say stuff like that! You're wrong!"

Rafe had immediately looked up at Ava as soon as the worry was in her voice. His sharp ears caught the other end of the conversation. He sighed. So there went another. He cursed himself for getting involved again, and bonding deeply with another human. Noticing that Sorren and Lio were staring at Ava, he went human, putting a hand in her shoulder in comfort. He explained softly to Lio, "I'm sorry, boy. Your Uncle Noah is gone. To a better place, it seems."

Ava had shut her phone in anger, not wanting to believe that her only brother was dead, and heard Rafe's words. She snapped her eyes up to Rafe in anger and hope that he was lying. "He's not dead! You hear me…  **he's not dead!** " Ava screeched. She hit him in the chest from pain and anger.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. He saw Sorren do the same with Lio, and was grateful to her for taking care of the boy. It would be Lio's first time losing someone close like this, other than his parents, but that had happened so long ago. Rafe rubbed Ava's shoulders and kissed her temple.  _It's never easy, love. Hardest of all when it's siblings. And I really liked him. He was one of the best men I've ever run with. I never did tell him that._

Ava's anger disappeared and was replaced with anguish. She had been very close to Noah and she let out a scream of despair before collapsing into hard sobs.  _He can't be dead… he just can't. He promised to always come home to me. He can't be dead, Rafe._

Sighing, he brought her into Sorren's house and to the spare room where they were staying. He let her cry, and nodded when Sorren popped her head in saying, "I'll look into this more, Rafe."

It was much later into the evening when Sorren came to him. The witch touched him to speak directly to him. Rafe shot her a grateful look then turned to Ava, who was still curled against him.

How to say this? Rafe blew a sharp breath. There just wasn't any easy way, so he would be honest. "Ava?" He decided to go silent so she couldn't ignore him.  _Sorren checked up on this. He was undercover with his team in a remote place. They got discovered. There was a gunfight and a bomb. Most of the unit is dead. They found pieces of Noah's clothes. I'm sorry love._

Her body shook as she listened to Rafe. A whimper escaped her and she curled into a tight ball. She could feel numbness along with the anguish and she was drowning slightly. The only thing keeping her above the dark waters was the bond that she had latched onto.

Rafe felt her grab onto that and instantly poured love into it. He couldn't help but remember the many friends he had lost over the endless years. And how he had moved on, almost callously. And that slipped through without him realizing it. It wasn't something he meant to do, but the years had been long and he tried to protect himself against such things.

Ava made a strange sound as more pain and loss was added to hers. She wanted it to stop and she tugged back on the bond desperately trying to separate herself from Rafe. She couldn't handle all of it. Not right now.

Realizing his error, Rafe fixed it, apologizing,  _Sorry. Not what you needed now. A lesson for another time._  He tried again, this time giving only love and compassion for Ava. He went wolf, letting her grip his fur as much as she wanted and simply lay next to her, providing warmth and comfort to his mate.

* * *

Abby peered out of her hiding spot. She had hidden away from the terrible noises. The humans were fighting again. And it was best to go into a safe place until it was over. Which it seemed to be now. She twitched her doe nose and creeped out, ready to jump back. But there was silence.

She carefully moved on, curious now to see what happened. Her mother would have had a bird if she knew about this. But her dad would have done the same. Abby searched for the source. Finally she found the place where the gunfight had happened. She snuffled around looking at everything. She came across dead men and hurried by. But then a scent reached her. A familiar one. She looked closely and found a person half under a vehicle. He was still breathing. And…. it was her uncle! She poked him with her nose, not sure how hurt he was.

Noah grunted and opened his eyes painfully. His body hurt. He had gotten shot in his hip and he had burns and shrapnel in him from the bomb that had went off close to him just as he managed to get most of himself covered by the vehicle. He wasn't sure if he could move and it hurt just breathing.

The young shapeshifter was relieved when Noah stirred. She poked a bit harder, saying,  _You can't stay here. Come._ For once, she made it a command.

"You shouldn't… be here… Abs," Noah grunted in pain. Breathing heavily, he gave his niece a small smirk, "But… you're too… much like… Ava. Too… stubborn… for your… own… good. I'm going… to need… your help… pulling me… out. Can't… do..it… myself."

Promptly going tiger, Abby crawled next to her uncle. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she dragged him out carefully. His shirt was useless and she tore that off. The pants were passable, so she left them. But he needed a major clean up.  _Where does it hurt most? Could you ride my unicorn?_   _I want to be away from here before more humans show up._

Noah shook his head at his niece, whispering, "Go. My wounds… are too… bad to… move. Ava would… kill me… herself… if you… stay… any…" he trailed off from pain. Everything was fading in and out and it was getting harder to breathe. He wished he could hear Ava play her violin one last time, but getting Abby out of here would do it for him. He wouldn't let her get hurt or die here because of him.

 _This is not negotiable_ , she growled at him _. You're coming with me. Now either you ride or I'm dragging you. Which do you prefer?_  Her tail twitched at him and she sat with eyes narrowed.

Despite the pain, Noah let out a laugh, "You… really are… Ava's daughter… she threatened… Rafe the… same way."

Huffing, Abigail didn't back down.  _That may be so. Still not an answer. I can hear choppers. So hurry up!_

"Drag me… to a hiding… spot… until… the activity… stops," Noah grunted out. There wasn't any time for anything else and he would keep Abby safe. Even if it killed him to do so.

Abby grabbed the back of his pants at the belt and started tugging him to the treeline. She tried to be gentle, she really did. Her father would have been able to carry the guy, but she couldn't do that. Finally they made it and she let him down, lying on top of him to hide him from anyone who might go by. She would wait until nightfall to move to her own hiding place.

Noah panted from pain. Getting dragged had made his injuries worse and he was fighting to stay conscious. He knew that once he went under there was a very good chance he wouldn't be waking up at all.

Instincts guided her, and Abby nosed him now and then to make sure he was awake. She watched the rebels move about then finally leave. There had been a few more gunshots, but it was nothing to worry about. Abby saw her chance and wiggled around so she was under Noah. Balancing carefully, she went unicorn and walked away into the forest to the place she had been staying. It sheltered by a small pond that was fed from a river, so the water was clean.

* * *

Ava was numb. That had set in when she woke up from a cruel sleep in hopes that it had all been a dream. The only reason why she still wasn't curled up in bed was because Rafe wouldn't let her and Lio needed her. So she tried half heartedly to act like normal. It just wasn't working and more often than not, she found herself sinking in and out of the dark waters. But she was trying. That had to count for something.

Rafe knew Ava was trying to move past this. And that she was struggling. He made her keep moving, knowing it would be extremely difficult if she sank too low into herself. So he forced Ava to get outside and never left her alone. And Lio was suffering too. He wanted his uncle and his mother. And heaven knows where Abby was.

At least Sorren let them all stay. He was grateful to the witch for doing this, for he needed her support as well. It was hard, because when something like this happened, Rafe was usually the first to move on. But Ava wasn't like that. And he knew it… and this wasn't just "anyone".

He went to Lio to check on the lad. "How's it going, kid?" he asked gently.

Lio looked up at Rafe with red eyes, "It's like losing my real parents over again. Especially with mom." He couldn't help the snap of anger with his next question, "Does she even care that I'm hurting or is she all wrapped up in herself?" He felt immediate guilt and quickly apologized.

But Rafe understood. "It's okay. Anger is part of the grief process. Your mother just hasn't accepted it yet. And she's scared. Eventually all of her mortal family will leave her. Her Uncle Tommy was first. But it was supposed to be her parents next. Not her brother. But eventually, they will be all gone," he explained with a sigh.

"I forgot mom was human and not always immortal. I don't really have to worry about losing you guys. But mom… I can't imagine how she must be feeling knowing that they'll die and she'll live. Was she like this with great uncle Tommy?" Lio asked quietly.

Rafe remembered back to that. He nodded, "Yes, but not this bad. Noah takes after Tommy, and she was closest to her brother in all the family." Rafe couldn't help the small smile as he remembered how he had cheered her up, and told his son, "Last time though, we both got drunk. And you haven't lived if you've never seen me drunk. I can't keep my shapes straight. It did cheer her up though. At my expense, of course."

Lio laughed weakly and was about to say something when he saw his mom walk up to him. Her eyes had a bit of life in them and she blinked at both him and his dad. Finally, for the first time since she found out, she spoke hoarsely with a cracking voice, "Lio… I'm sorry. So… sorry."

Lio looked up at Rafe to see if he knew what his mom meant by that.

Rafe shrugged and asked, "Now what are you going on about? Deep breath, love, and make sense this time." He had his arm on her shoulder and waited.

His mate took a shuddering deep breath and tried to blink back tears. The tears fell though, and she said, "I'm sorry… for not being here… for either of you. You both… need me… and I…" She trailed off because she was about to start crying again.

Smiling tenderly, he softly told her, "You need us more, I think. I've been through this more times than I can count. Your son is also a lifeline to you. Abby would be as well, if she was here. We're a family, Ava. And I'm happy with that."

"I… want to be strong. It's Lio's first time losing an uncle… and he needs… but I'm not there… because it  _ **hurts.**_ " Ava was aggravated by the end of her sentence and was starting to get frustrated with herself.

Rafe drew her into a warm hug.  _It's okay. I'm here. Always. Take the time you need. Lio isn't alone. He has Sorren and me._

Ava leaned into him with a sigh and said softly,  _He also needs his mother. Someone that understands what it is like losing an uncle. But… thank you for everything. I love you, Rafe. Always and forever._

* * *

Abby sighed in her human form. She had to do something with Uncle Noah. First she had given him water, and that revived him better. The next step was… embarrassing. She needed to wash him all over so she could see where he was hurt. "Uncle? I have to clean you up. Um… I'm going to have to take everything off."

Noah peered up at his niece with unfocused eyes. He gave her a nod to let her know that it was okay and that she didn't have to do this. She just needed to get him to someone that could help him.

The young shapeshifter pursed her lips. By the gods, he could be as stubborn as her mother. A smile as she also thought,  _And like me too._  Deciding to just go for it, she stripped him and used a clean shirt of hers to wash the blood and grime. She fished out some of the bigger pieces of shrapnel out while she was at it. The hip though… that was bad. The bullet was still in there. She pushed on his hip a bit, listening for any creaking that belied a broken hip. It didn't sound like it was, but she guessed a hairline fracture of the pelvis. That would hurt, but he'd be able to walk. Deciding to leave that to later, Abby finished her job. She dried him and covered Noah. "I don't have painkillers. So… you're going to rest for the night. Then in the morning, I'm pulling that bullet out. And the rest of the shrapnel. You'll just have to use a stick to bite, sorry."

"It's… okay," Noah muttered. He shut his eyes and rested for the night. The next morning came and Noah was pretty sure he had an infection starting in his burns. He loved his niece but he needed medical attention, but he would let her take out the bullet and the rest of the shrapnel. "After you're done… take me… to… a hospital or somewhere."

Abby fed him and looked him over. She distrusted hospitals just as much as Rafe did the vet. Which meant she shared his hatred for them, so she'd have to see about that. But Noah's bullet wound had to be taken care of first either way. Remembering her father's teachings and stories from when Ava had to get a bullet out of him, Abby said, "I'll start with the hip wound. But you can't move. So I'll have to tie you first." She decided she would put his hands behind him, and bind his feet and join the two. He'd be immobile, and explained the process.

Noah grunted in understanding. He wasn't about to use a stick in his mouth. He reached down, and very painfully, managed to his pant belt off. Panting in pain and exhaustion, he lifted it to his mouth and bit into it, letting her tie him tight. He trusted his niece, but by the gods what she was doing was hurting a lot more than it should have. He couldn't help the muffled screams of pain and wished to go unconscious to get away from it. He wasn't sure how long it took but it was the most  _excruciating_ painful thing he'd ever gone through in his life. When Abby was done, he spat out the tooth bitten belt and told her in a demanding tone to listen to him, "If you don't… want the hospital…. take me to… Ava."

Tutting at him, Abby firmly said, "I'm not done yet, Uncle Noah. I just got the bullet out. There's still the small pieces. And it didn't take that long for that big wound. Good thing I had you tied. But you won't need that for the next part. I hope." She started to loosen him, but then paused. A flash of Rafe's humour came into her and she couldn't help ask, "Gee, I wonder what dad would say if he knew I had you tied up naked?"

Noah squeezed his eyes in pain. He really wasn't feel all too great and snapped lightly, "He would probably… be very proud… of you. But Abs… not the time… for… joking."

"Sorry," Abby said. She didn't sound  _that_  sorry, but untied him nevertheless. Making Noah sit up after bandaging him, she started with the shrapnel, using a claw to dig them out. To distract him, she talked. Then something caught her eye as she worked on his arm. "Uncle? This scar… looks deep on your arm. How did you get that?"

"Rafe," Noah muttered. He concentrated on Abby's voice and told her tightly, "He attacked me when Ava… came back with the cure… for the sickness. She was covered head to toe… in blood… both her own and that asshole's. Rafe thought… I hurt her badly. He attacked me. Got me right down to the bone. Shoulder too."

Abby glanced up from her task with surprise. She hadn't heard this story. "Wow. I've seen Dad angry…it's not pretty. You're lucky he didn't kill you. Why didn't he? And you're okay with him after all that?"

"Have they told you about the sickness that was plaguing Rafe's world? He had that. He stopped because one of his animal spawn and Ava stopped him. Yes, I'm okay with him." Noah told his niece a very short summary of what happened. If she wanted to know more details Abigail could ask her parents.

Humming as she worked, Abigail thought things over, then told him, "Uncle Noah, I'm enjoying my exploration of the world. It hasn't always come easily either. I met a werewolf who was interested in me. I told him what for, since I hate them. And Dad is even worse. But the idiot was persistent. So we fought. I couldn't get a grip to kill him, but I did beat him up. And see," Here she bared a shoulder to show her own scar, "He got me good. But he won't bother me again."

Noah let out a painful laugh, "Good for you... Abs. I'm glad… you got a… fighting spirit… from Rafe." Noah grunted in pain at one particular spot she was working and fell silent.

She looked up at him in concern but firmly said, "Nearly done. Keep talking… it's helping. Why don't you tell me about how you feel about mom and dad together? I mean, they're different species. When you found out, were you afraid that he could hurt her or were you okay?"

Another grunt. Noah turned his head and gave a ghost of a smile. "I'm always afraid that he'll hurt her. He's attacked her a couple of times. One when he was sick and the other with intent to really kill her. He thought she got bitten by a vampire… he didn't listen to her pleas. I nearly shot him to get him to listen to reason. He has hurt her emotionally and I don't like that. But Ava is a big girl. She can make her own decisions about Rafe. I'll trust her on them."

The young shapeshifter had wide eyes at this information, but then she inspected her work. There was only one more piece to get out, and it was near a sensitive spot. "Um. Just this here left and then you can get your clothes on. I'll try to be quick, but this one is deep. Let me know if you need your belt." Not giving him a chance to protest, she buried her claw into him to get that last bit out.

Noah cursed loudly and dug his fingers into the ground. The pain shot through him and for a second he let the pain take completely over. Then Abby was done for good. He panted and told her, "That's it… nothing you can… do for the…. burns. Just… take me… home."

Abigail didn't answer but washed him again since he was coated in fresh blood. She didn't like moving him. He needed to heal more first, but he was being stubborn about it though. Perhaps? Abby decided to see if there was a witch or warlock nearby to at least start the process, and of course she'd have to find him a ride, lacking her father's pegasus wings. He couldn't very well ride a falcon. So as soon as she was done, Abby left, winging away, forgetting to tell him her plans.

Noah let out a groan as his niece flew off. He knew that she hadn't left him but had probably thought of something. And not tell him. Just like Rafe did. Once Noah thoughts were on Rafe, they went to Ava. He missed her and wondered if she knew yet. Both her, Callie, and his parents must think that he was dead. His heart throbbed in pain at that thought. How devastated they all must be. It mixed with the pain of his fresh wounds and the infected burns. He couldn't handle the pain anymore and let himself slip in a fitful sleep.

Many hours later Abby came flying back in a great hurry. She went tiger and tried not to slam into Noah as she turned to face the warlock she had gotten to chase her. He shot out a blast of magic at her and she dove behind Noah, turning lizard while she was at it.  _Uncle, if you say something, anything… he won't kill me and heal you instead. Seems dad… uh… pissed him off. I didn't help,_ she pleaded to him.

Noah heard his niece's words through a haze of pain. She was in danger and needed him. He thought briefly of his sisters and groaned in agony. Opening his eyes was painful but trying to move his body, so that he was blocking Abby from view in any form, was torture. Absolute torture... but he did it. He was breathing more heavily than he had been, his burns were bubbling and popping, his new found wounds were turning red, yet he told the wizard with a dangerous edge in his voice, "I might… not… be able to… kill… you… but you  **will not** … touch… her."

The warlock was surprised at the mortal's resilience and stared at him. So this was why the young shapeshifter had pounced on him and made him chase her. He studied the wounded man, then smiled. "I see. She put herself in danger for you, and now you do the same for her. I admire that. I'll help you." So saying, he murmured some words and let his magic envelop Noah. The wounds became less painful, the infections cleared, the open wounds closed, and finally the warlock dropped his magic. Checking him over he gently said, "I have done what I could. You are mortal. You can't heal as quickly as we can. You will need plenty of rest and care before you're able to go home. Abigail, daughter of the Shapeshifter, I will leave you to it." The immortal watched Noah and asked curiously, "Are you feeling better? I am surprised at her though. Are you her mate?"

Noah scrunched his nose up, grunting as he lay back down, and gave the wizard a level stare. "I've felt better but I've also felt worse. And I'm her Uncle. Her mother's mortal, older brother."

"Oh. Apologies. I will leave you then. Abby knows where to find me should you need me. And I have already given her a tip for a ride back for you. Good luck." The wizard gave Abby one more look before taking his stick and flying off.

Abby breathed a sigh of relief and went back to tiger. She curled up next to her uncle to give him warmth and comfort.  _Thanks._

"No problem. You're important to me. I would do anything for both you and Lio," Noah muttered as he shut his eyes. He did feel so much better, but still his body was drained.

Abby purred, then told him apologetically,  _You know… now that you are on the mend… yesterday when I hid you from the rebels? And there were two more shots. I'm sorry… they found two of your people still alive and shot them. I should have saved them. I'm so sorry._

Noah opened his eyes to look at Abby. He reached over, pulled her close, and held her in his arms like he had always done to Ava when she was upset. He gently stroked her furry head and told her, "Never be sorry, Abigail. Never. You save who can and you pick and choose your battles. Not everyone can be saved. Yes, they were friends. They were my brothers. But they did not die in vain. For I'm still alive and I can make sure that their families and loved ones get the justice they deserve. They knew the risks and they wanted to make a difference. And they did. So never be sorry that they died and you couldn't do anything. Their memories and heroism will live on in all of the people that they saved countless times. Do you understand?"

Abby snuggled into Noah and lifted her head to tickle his face with her whiskers,  _Yes. And if I saved anyone, I'm glad it was you. And you saved me. I call that even._  She purred happily and flicked her tail.

Chuckled warmly, Noah replied, "I'll always save you, kiddo. No matter what. Even from your pissed off mother when she finds out what you did."

Rolled gently and playfully on Noah's lap, she batted at his face. Then she stood up and huffed,  _You have to eat. I suppose you're against raw meat too, right?_

"It'll do more harm than good. Though if I really need it I will eat," Noah told her gently.

Abby sighed then went human and cooked some of the kill she had brought. But hers was raw, as she ate it in tiger form. Just the way she liked it.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Noah rested and grew stronger. Abby watched carefully and cared for him. The day he started hobbling about on his own steam, Abby decided he was ready. She flew to his shoulder and said,  _Your ride will be here soon. Then we'll go see Mom. You're ready. Let's hope that Yarolala doesn't eat you._

* * *

Ava huffed to herself as she sat in a meadow by Sorren's house. It had been a week, a very long week, since she had heard of Noah's death. She couldn't stand being babied by Rafe anymore and had gotten angry. She had cursed at Rafe, herself, and had finally gone into a fit about how stupid Noah was for wanting to join the army. She had slammed the door on her way out...she may have stormed out and had ended up here. She may be angry at Noah but her heart still hurt. A lot.

She had been sitting out here for a few hours and was starting to think that she should go back and apologize for her behaviour. Pushing herself up, Ava started the walk back to the house. She wanted to leave tomorrow and hoped Rafe would agree.

A screech came from the sky and something bulleted down and then turned tiger beside Ava. The tiger leaped on her, knocking her to the ground and Abby excitedly said,  _Hey mom! I missed you! And I have a surprise!_

Staring at her daughter, startled, Ava froze before pulling her into a tight hug. "Abby," she breathed in relief and took in her daughter's presence. It was just what she needed right now in her grief. Tears fell at the pain of having to tell her daughter about Noah.

Abby eventually squirmed out of Ava's too tight hold. She looked at her mom and guessed the reason for the tears. Brightly, she told her mother,  _Stop crying. Wait till Yarolala gets here. I really do have a surprise._  She looked up at the roar of a dragon and the flapping of wings.

Ava watched as the dragon landed, but she didn't have time to think anything of it, when a figure slid down off the dragon's back onto the ground with painful grunt. Ava felt her eyes widen and Abby slipped out of her arms as she stared in shock at her brother. Denial and disbelief hit her and she could only stand there and stare numbly in shock.

The young shapeshifter turned doe and bounded to Noah. She licked his face quickly then dashed back to her mother and shoved her toward her brother hard.  _Aren't you going to say anything? I found him. And saved him. Now I brought him back to you._

This wasn't real. It couldn't be. Noah had been dead… but they had only found his clothes and no body. Ava let a painful gasp and shook her head wildly. She didn't want to believe… to hope… because then it might disappear.  _Rafe? I… gods… I need you._ She pleaded through the bond. This was too much for her. She needed someone else to tell her that this was real and Noah was actually alive.

Rafe shot over to his mate at her call. He took one look at the scene and then went Shepherd. He gave one great bark of joy and threw himself on Noah, slobbering him all over and knocking him down, wagging his tail wildly. He kept up the wild licking and bouncing on Noah's completely helpless form… he was too happy.

Noah laughed heartily at Rafe. "Miss me, Rafe? I have to say you are great sight for sore eyes. Never thought I would see you again." Noah teased at first before turning completely serious.

 _Well I'm here. You're here. And I'm so glad. I need someone to pull pranks on that can't magic me in retaliation!_  Rafe snorted and continued wildly licking him, almost suffocating the man.

Noah eventually managed to get Rafe off before he heard a shout and grunted as another body barrelled into him. Glancing at the red, curly hair he knew who it was instantly. "Good to see you, Lio."

Lio gripped his uncle harder and nodded. He took a deep breath to calm himself and crawled off of Noah when he noticed the pain in his face. It didn't stop him turning to Sorren and excitedly saying, "Sorren! Look! Uncle Noah is alive!"

Sorren grinned and waved at Noah. Then she noticed the only one  _not_  moving was Ava. She kindly put her hand on Ava's arm and said, "Come on, love. You told us he wasn't dead. You got your wish, thanks to Abby. Go greet him him already!"

Looked up at Sorren with still disbelieving eyes but, she did as she was told and stood up. She was aware of walking to him and collapsing to her knees in front of him. Hesitantly, Ava reached out and placed her trembling fingers on Noah's hand… his warm hand that curled around her. She looked up into Noah's eyes and saw pain, so much pain, but life. He didn't say anything to her as he yanked her into him and hugged her.

Ava's breath hitched as she felt his heartbeat and his moving chest. He was alive. He hadn't left her all alone just yet. Tears fell and she let out a strangled sob. Then another and another until she was wholeheartedly crying again, but this time from relief and happiness.

Noah gently rubbed his baby sister's back and saying loud enough for her and Rafe to hear, "You have one hell of a daughter. She takes the best of both of you. You should be proud of her and not get angry when you calm down." The last part was directed towards Ava.

Rafe went human and put his arm on Ava's, saying to Noah, "I'm proud of her, no matter what she does."

Ava finally pulled back from Noah and curled against Rafe. She was exhausted but happy and said, "I am proud of her. Not too happy but proud. I won't get too mad, but she can't go doing this every time something happens to you. As much as it hurts losing you...losing her would destroy me more."

Rafe had been listening to his daughter who clung to him as a lizard. He burst out laughing and looked at Ava first then Noah. "So, what's this she's been telling me? She tied you up naked?"

Noah gave his niece a glare and sighed. He shook his head, "I told her to leave and go. It wasn't safe there for her, but she's as stubborn as Ava when she gets her mind on something. It was her idea. She needed to pull out the bullet stuck in my hip and the shrapnel from the bomb that went off near me."

Rafe raised an eyebrow, still amused at what Abby told him, but agreed, "Been there done that. On both counts. If you'd been in the Great Wars… never mind. It's not fun."

"No, its not." Noah snapped lightly. He was still sore and trying to deal with the death of his teammates. He didn't need Abby or Rafe teasing him about it right now. He shut his eyes and blew out a sharp breath to calm down.

Grabbed Noah's hand, Ava shot Rafe a look.  _Please don't tease him. He doesn't seem to be in the right mind for it. But I… what do we do now?_

The shapeshifter answered her silent question,  _He needs painkillers. Sorren will set him right for that. I'd say a hospital, but they are just as bad as a vet. You could have Sorren and Lio working on him instead. Too bad I can't lick him. But that only works after sex and I am definitely_ _ **not**_   _doing that._

Ava felt a ghost smile on her face. Typical Rafe. Still, she was worried about her brother.  _Is he going to be okay mentally and emotionally Rafe?_ she asked him tearfully.

_Yeah. Get him a bit better, then send him home to his wife. She'll do the rest we can't._

"Noah? We can't take you to the hospital. But Lio is learning about healing magic from Sorren. They can help you if you want it." Ava offered him softly.

Noah blew out a breath. He studied his sister and said equally softly, "I just want Jenny, Ava. That's all I want. To be with her." He glanced at Rafe and then Ava, asking them both, "You understand that right?"

Ava was the first to answer with an immediate yes. Rafe nodded, "You want your mate. Yeah I get that. Let us kill the pain first so you are in better shape for her. Then I'll fly you out myself. Unless you prefer Yarolala?"

He could not help the small laugh as he glanced over at the dragon, who had drawn near. "No offense, but I don't think a dragon flying over town would be ideal. For either of our worlds."

Abby had to giggle and the dragon snorted and bumped into him, a pretend hurt look in her eye. But she nodded and took off again. Rafe fake sighed heavily. "Fine, it's up to me. You're heavier than Ava though. But you'll do."

Noah snorted this time and mock punched Rafe for that comment. He let Sorren give him some magical painkillers. They worked really well and for the first time in a week he felt better. He made the goodbyes short, and he was riding on Rafe, headed home to his wife.


	38. Sorren and Ava Girltalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Part 3, after Abby Rescuses Noah

Sorren watched Rafe, carrying Noah, disappear into the distance and smiled. She hadn't met Noah before but had heard all about him from Abby and Lio. And she had liked the man instantly, even if he was a mortal. Finally she turned to Ava and studied her. There had been something she had wanted to ask, but couldn't because of Rafe being around. "Ava? Can we have a girl talk?"

Ava looked up at Sorren but nodded her agreement, "Yeah, of course. What about?"

Sorren went to the kitchen and brewed some tea for both of them, booting the kids out. "Um, well, I noticed the ring. What's that all about? I know Rafe well enough to know he doesn't do marriage. Is that from his box of treasures?"

Ava studied Sorren with a wary look. She wanted to tell the witch but wasn't sure how she would react. They were just starting out in their friendship and she didn't want to lose it this early on. Finally, she sighed and told her, "Yes, it is. My past self picked it out when Rafe showed her. He kept it and the day we left your house… he gave it to me. As a promise to not mess with the bond and not to look at another human or human like immortal. It caught me completely off guard. I never expected him to do something like that in all of his life."

Sorren was silent for a long moment and just sipped her tea. She was deep in thought, thinking back on the shapeshifter. Finally she slowly said, "I'm surprised too. And I don't think it's a good idea. The bond thing is fine… I know he won't mess with it again. But the other thing… could be dangerous for you. He could hurt you. And I mean physically by accident."

That made Ava speak the next words very softly, "He already did."

The witch almost dropped her tea, but managed to set it down carefully. She reached for Ava's hand and locked fingers. Her eyes were full of concern as she replied, "Can you tell me? It's okay if you don't want to. But I have known him for a very long time."

Ava gave her a small, tired smile. "I guess I should have expanded on that. It was years ago… right around the time of the sickness." Ava paused and asked her, "Did Rafe ever talk to you about any of it? He will now and again to me but for the most part we just leave it in the past. It's not something we like thinking about."

Sorren shook her head, replying, "The sickness was a scary time. And he's mentioned when he was ill. But not much. It scared him, I know. He was more or less carefree and then having to face that…" She trailed off, thinking how it would have been if the world had lost him after all.

Ava let the memories take over her and she let out a bitter laugh. "It was my fault he got sick and for what happened. I should have trusted his instincts about  _him_ … but I didn't. And neither did Rafe because he saved my life," Ava muttered.

Cocking her head, Sorren gave Ava's hand a squeeze and gently told her, "Keep going. I'm listening."

"His name was Jason and he was a mortal. He wanted revenge on all immortals because a few attacked and killed his family. And then they made sure he would never be able to reproduce. But I'm getting ahead of myself." Ava took a deep breath, if she didn't like thinking about what Rafe did, then she hated what Rolfe done. Giving Sorren's hand a tight grip, Ava continued, "Before we met Jason, I got us into trouble. Or myself into trouble. Rafe and I had been talking about the werewolf Rolfe, by this point I realized that I loved him, and he told me that Rolfe wouldn't go near me because he knew that Rafe had nothing to care about that was so important to him. I didn't take that very well and was heartbroken. I stormed off, telling Rafe to leave me alone. That I didn't want him. Thank the gods that he never listened to me." Ava went silent as the memory came back to her as she relieved it over again.

Sorren could guess. She knew something had happened between the werewolves and Rafe. She had heard about Rolfe's death but not why. Now she knew. "Rolfe tried to take you and Rafe killed him. Did he actually do it?"

"He came close. I have seen Rafe mad, but never that mad, before or since that day. It was terrifying all around. But I guess if that hadn't happened… I would never have mated with Rafe," Ava said softly with a small smile. Going back to the story, she continued, "When they were fighting… Rolfe got Rafe good and I thought he was going to die. I jumped in between them and got bit pretty bad by Rafe. That's when Jason comes in. He founds us by something Rafe did and stitched me up and let us stay until I was better." She paused a moment before continuing, "It wasn't until a while later, when we were in Ireland, that I ran into Jason again. I knew something was up but didn't put much thought into it. He...he got me with the sickness as a holder for Rafe. He put it in my open wounds and my water. That way whenever we got physical… it went into Rafe a lot faster. That's how he got sick so fast. Because he was constantly with me. It didn't help that I like to sleep on his forms or the odd kiss. Or that we even had sex. It was in me and I gave it to him. It really is my fault for what happened next." Ava told Sorren, waiting to see if she needed to go on more or not.

Sorren's instant reply was, "Ava, getting him sick was  **not**  your fault. You couldn't have known. It seems Jason pretended to be a friend, and threw off any suspicion. Stop blaming yourself. But what happened next?"

Ava was silent before looking away. She felt ashamed at the fear that still resided in her from this. Tears fell as she continued, "The morning after we had sex… Rafe started acting weird. He was hornier than normal and rougher. I thought nothing of it until… he… he…" She trailed off to gather herself up. A few moments passed before she said distantly, "Until he woke up again and tried to take me. I told him no. The more I said no and fought back… the more animalistic he became. Rafe… he hurt me… badly. I had a near concussion from when he slammed me to the ground twice, my clothes were all ripped, my legs scratched up by his claws. He came… so close to… raping me. I… he…" Ava trailed off as a sob escaped her. She really hated thinking of this and knew that Rafe felt extremely guilty to this day about what he had nearly done to her.

The witch was immediately at Ava's side and wrapped her arms around her. She whispered, "I'm so sorry. That must have been so scary. The one you love… doing that. Did he know it was the sickness at that time?"

Shaking her head, Ava replied, "No. He… he didn't realize until after. I managed to get him to stop when he turned into Rolfe and I screamed in fear. He came back to his logic then and I have never seen him look so scared before. He couldn't even speak… his voice cracked whenever he did. I told him to go… he had scared me too much and I needed time alone to deal with everything. He realized when he was tired and couldn't hold a form. He came back then, but never told me that is was the sickness in him."

"Oh, Rafe!" Sorren said to the ceiling. "Curse your animal instincts! I know the rest. He abandoned you after that. But you found him. He told me that much."

"Did he tell you I nearly died twice for him to get that cure back to him?" Ava asked Sorren curiously.

The witch nodded, "And your brother almost lost his life to him as well. He was one messed up shapeshifter." She sighed, wishing she could have been there to help, but she'd have gotten sick herself.

"That's the only time Rafe has ever done anything like that. Normally if it gets that bad, he'll go find animals in heat. He doesn't trust himself around people or me when he gets like that." Ava told Sorren to get back onto the topic of the ring and her concerns.

Sorren blew out a breath. Finally she said, "I have a few questions. Has Rafe ever gone away then demand you whether you wanted it or not? Has he ever gone so hard you're too sore? And has he sometimes not stopped when you were done?"

"No," Ava said and then explained, "He had never done the first one. The second one was willing on both our parts and my idea. And not really to the last one. He normally knows when I'm when nearly done and asks me to help him off instead of actually doing the sex."

Sorren studied Ava, knowing the young woman told the truth. The witch was admiring, and said so, "Wow, you're lucky. As in I'm impressed by his control. He's gone too hard on me, not that I minded, but he has. Once he was way overdue, and I'm not sure what happened but he came, demanding me. I gave myself to him, and let me tell you, it was a week before I was okay. That was a long time ago though. And as you know, he has sometimes too much stamina. He has often taken on a sorority and, yes they line up for him… and he can do them all. One person can't satisfy him. That's why I'm afraid for you."

"He won't hurt me like that again. Like you just said… he has control with me. For the longest time he was gentle with me. Sure he would leave the odd bruise, bite or scratch, but he was gentle. It wasn't until I told him it was okay that he actually went rougher. Even then… he still has some logic and knows when he accidentally hurts me. He'll start apologizing in his own way during the sex and go a bit slower as to not hurt me. And even if I'm sore the next day and he wants it, he goes really gentle… not leaving a mark on me," Ava said to Sorren hoping that assured her that she would be fine with Rafe.

The woman sighed. It seemed Rafe was more careful with his mate than others. "Well then. You really are lucky with him, then. He's changed. You've changed him. He used to view women merely as sex toys. I was worried that if he didn't use others to burn off his excess energy, he would overdo it with you. You are dealing with an animal, after all," Sorren finished with a small smile.

"I know and I'm sorry," Ava mumbled. She knew Rafe had more consideration for her than others when having sex. And she knew that it must hurt the older witch to know that. But there was nothing Ava could do about it… Rafe wouldn't stop being himself when with them. Even if it was in very different ways.

Sorren smiled and hugged Ava, "You know that you can come to me anytime, right? About anything. Especially if you're not sure about him. Helps when you've known the guy for 400 years!" she laughed with a genuine smile.

Ava giggled and said, "Actually… I could use your help. I don't do magic but I really want to take control in the bedroom for once. Normally when I try… I start out in control and then he takes control to finish. Do you have anything that can help me?"

"I know!" Sorren started to laugh. " Too bad you can't do what I did once. I lured him with my magic once and got him off instantly. He didn't know what hit him. Then after a little bit of this, I told him to do me. And if I didn't like what he was doing… ie. taking control… I, well, I zapped him. Yes, right  _there_. Let me tell you he shaped up fast." Sorren was giggling at this. It had been so much fun.

Ava snorted and then laughed. She could only imagine the look on Rafe's face. "Too bad I don't have any magic. I would really like to surprise him by taking control for once," Ava said wistfully.

Sorren suddenly had a wicked idea. "I got it. Why don't you use a shock collar? Get the beast under control that way?" She set off a peal of laughter at that idea.

"A shock collar? How would I get that on him?" Ava asked her as she tried to think up ideas. Then she grinned as something Rafe had said to Noah came back to her. "I got the perfect idea. And he can thank himself for it."

"Oh tell me! What is it? Tell me!" Sorren was like an excited school girl, bouncing in glee.

Ava grinned and asked, "How do you think he would react if he was tied up and not able to do anything?"

"He could change though," Sorren pointed out. Thinking a moment, she added wickedly, "But I could help with that. I could give you a potion that would prevent that for an hour or so. I promised him I wouldn't ever use magic on him. But  **you**  never made any such promises!"

Ava smirked wickedly, "And if he questions it I can say I asked you for more of that potion he likes. When it's really not."

The witch squealed. "I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that! Ava, he's going to going to  **murder**  you!"

"Oh I know there will be payback. One time we broke a bed during sex and he blamed it entirely on me. Unfortunately for him… he was out of action for a few days. Let's say I made him pay for that but he got me back good when he was better. I was ready to kill him when he did his payback. Getting aroused by him and then watching him do animals was torture. He'll get me back for this somehow," Ava muttered but then grinned. She would do it anyways. He normally came back around to her after his payback anyhow.

Sorren squeezed Ava excitedly. This was going to be rich. She told the younger woman, "You are going to have to tell me how it went over. Send me a message. Not through the grapevine though. Privately." Now she teased Ava herself, "Abby can be the messenger."

Ava made a face at that. "I'll write out a letter on what happened and have Abby give it to you. Hoping she doesn't read it to get any ideas herself," Ava said with a fond smile.

The witch laughed and poured out more tea. She and Ava talked a long time. They shared many stories and were happy to solidify the friendship more.


	39. Noah and Rafe Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Part 3, and at the same time as previous one shot

Rafe flew high in the sky, ducking into clouds when he could. He was carrying Noah to Jenny, his wife. It would be a long flight, but the shapeshifter didn't mind. Noah belonged with his mate.  _How are you doing? Just let me know if you need a break. Not every day one gets blown up._

Noah's breath hitched slightly, but he kept his voice calm, "Everything still hurts anyways. But a break would be great." His hip that was injured was starting to become more painful the longer he stayed in one position.

Nodding, Rafe spiraled down, looking for a place to land. Finally spotting an island, he dove for that. For once, he landed gently, then after a moment, dropped to the sand and rolled slightly so Noah slid off into the sand too.  _There. Take some more pills. And roll around. Sand is great for itchy spots!_ Rafe happily demonstrated once Noah was clear.

Noah smiled and gave him a grateful nod. He took some more pain pills when the memories hit him. The blazing pain, the shouts, the gunfire, the bomb and a ringing noise, and then pain. Gritting his teeth, Noah tried to think of something happier and asked Rafe, "I saw the ring on Ava's finger. Thought you said no marriage. What's that about?"

Rafe shook himself off, then went panther. He gazed at Noah with emerald green eyes then curled up on his feet.  _That was a promise I made to her. Part of it is private between us, but the other part was that I would never again mess with the mate bond we have. For one thing it hurt like hell._

"I don't even want to know what happened. Just tell me… is she still happy and you both still love each other?" Noah asked tiredly.

 _What happened is long and complicated anyway. Short answer is a warlock and time magic. In the alternate universe I chose Sorren. It ripped the bond, but I fixed things before it was too late. And yes, we're both happy and in love. In fact, our bond is stronger than before._ Rafe couldn't help but add,  _Especially during sex._

Noah gave Rafe his usual  _I didn't need to hear that_ look but chuckled, "Good. I'm glad. I would have had to shoot you in the chest this time."

 _Not that I haven't had that before. Or, for that matter, get blown up. Neither of which is terribly fun._ Rafe shot back at Noah with a deep purr.

Noah clenched his fists and went silent. The memories over took him and he admitted quietly, "I thought I was going to die. The only thing I wished for was to hear Ava play one last time. To be at peace when I died."

Rafe looked at Noah. He huffed and made Noah sit down.  _It happens. Did I ever tell you I fought in the World Wars? If you want horror, that was it. I also did many other battles. You know me, I'm always in the thick of things. Abby takes after me there. But yes, the Great Wars… I did think I was being stupid, and wondered if I could die._

"How did you face death when it was at your doorstep?" Noah asked quietly. "I didn't regret anything. I just wanted peace."

Rafe licked him gently. Rolling over so Noah could rub his belly, he replied,  _The only time I faced it like that was when I was sick. Being spawn of the gods, I felt like I failed. I also had no clue what would come next. I hid away, not wanting my love to see my final moments. I wanted to be alone. I attacked Charlie when he tried to feed me, but luckily for him, he expected it and I didn't actually grab him. I didn't know peace. All I wanted was to live, but knowing I couldn't._

Noah nodded in understanding. His hand moved to Rafe's belly and started rubbing. "But we didn't die. They saved us. Ava found you like how Abby found me. They made sure we were going to be okay for a bit and then both left. Both went to get help and came back with it after getting attacked. They are… wonderful people for doing that."

Rafe agreed, and groaned in pleasure at the rubbing he was getting. But he still answered,  _They are. Going back to the wars… most immortals hid away in remote areas of the battles raged across their normal territory. I, having none, joined in. And it was horrific. Never have I seen such bloodshed in all my days. The sounds, the smells, the sights, feels, everything… I remember it all. Then peace for a short time. Then 21 years after the first one ended the next started. Did I turn away? No… I went back into battle. I still get nightmares._

"Why did you keep going back, Rafe?" Noah asked desperately. He needed to know if he was the only one crazy to go back each time because people needed him more out there than they did at home.

The shapeshifter rolled back over and looked at the younger man.  _Because I felt it was my place. I was made so I could help those who needed it. And there was a great evil in the world, tearing it apart. That could not be. But I knew that I should not go near Hitler himself. So I helped in other ways. And it worked._

Noah felt the desperation disappear. His body relaxed and he gave a nod of understanding. That was how he felt. That there was evil here and he needed to do his part to try and make sure that it didn't worsen. And he had and he was still alive to know it. The memories and pain would always haunt him but Noah felt sort of at peace. Blowing out a breath, he stood up and grunted in pain, telling Rafe, "I'm ready to move again. Take me to my wife. I have family that need to know I'm alive."

The shapeshifter purred, then obligingly turned Pegasus. He knelt so Noah could climb on and smoothly took off. He told him as he flew,  _If you ever need to talk about this, I don't mind. War does terrible things to one's mind and body. And no one understands that unless you've gone through it yourself. I have, too many times to count. So… I can help you with that. The gods did make me for that purpose after all._

"Thanks Rafe. I will probably take you up on that offer when I'm a bit better. I'm not sure if you understand… but I just need Jenny. I can't explain it but I need her beside me, in my arms, to start healing," Noah said softly but gratefully to his sister's mate.

 _I do get that. Your mate will do more for you than we can._ Rafe flew thoughtfully then said with the humour flowing through,  _Too bad I can't lick you better like I can Ava. But that requires sex. Um, not happening._

"Definitely not happening. And that was one of those things I don't need to know about you and Ava," Noah replied dryly.

Rafe laughed. Noah would be just fine. They were coming close to his home, so Rafe told him,  _Well. I'm glad you're alive. Abby and I need someone we can prank without getting magically retaliated on._

Noah waited until Rafe landed and got off of him carefully. He snorted and placed a hand on his head. "I actually missed those pranks." He paused and turned serious. "I would talk to Abby if I were you. I think she blames herself for something that was out of her control. She got me out but not two others that were still alive. She heard them getting killed. I already talked to her myself but I'm not sure how good of a job I did."

Rafe turned human at this point. He nodded to the other man and replied, "I will. She needs to tell me how she got that scar on her shoulder anyway. But thank you. For everything you've done for her. And us." He couldn't remain serious, "Next time? Don't get stranded in the middle of nowhere without a shapeshifter at your side. Or a dragon for that matter. Yarolala really loved your legs by the way."

Noah laughed hard. Shaking his head at the shapeshifter, he clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Never change, Rafe. And you guys are family. I would have thought Ava has taught you by now that families does stupid things for each other. As for Abby and her scar… let me just tell you that she takes after both you and Ava for that one. You'll understand when she tells you."

Rafe tilted his head and studied Noah. Finally he went dog and barked loudly. When Jenny came out to investigate the sounds, Rafe went bird. He watched the joyful reunion between Noah and his mate. He was satisfied. Now Rafe flew back for his own mate, and also the family he never thought he'd ever have.


	40. Rafe and Ava's Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during The Song That Tamed His Heart

Rafe huffed at the blizzard outside. He was bored out of his skull. Poking Ava again for the umpteenth time, he laid his wolf paw on her lap and said,  _Are you sure we can't go out? If you bundle up? A lot?_

Glancing outside, Ava gave him a sympathetic look, "Yeah. I'll get sick if I go out in that. You don't want me to get that sick again, do you?"

Rafe sighed but agreed. The last time had been awful, and he had felt bad for Ava. He paced around a little bit, then his nose picked up something interesting. Sniffing carefully, he found a closet door partly open. And inside, on the floor, a strange smelling bottle. He knocked the pink bottle over, puzzled. Though he could read the label, he still didn't understand. Picking it up in his jaws, he carried it to Ava and dropped it on her lap.  _What's this? Smells funny._

Picking up the bottle, Ava laughed and exclaimed, "Bubbles! I haven't seen those since I was a kid!"

Tilting his head in confusion, Rafe asked,  _Bubbles? What bubbles_?

Not saying anything, Ava took out the blowing stick and blew into it. Bubbles floated out of it and around them. Reaching up, Ava poked them all and blew another long string of bubbles. Big ones. Small ones. Bubbles that shimmered and spun in the light as a myriad of colours.

Rafe watched in fascination. He hadn't ever done this before, playing with these airy spheres. He didn't know what to do with them but watch with mesmerized eyes. But the second time Ava blew the bubbles, he barked excitedly and leaped into the air trying to catch them with his teeth, and quite successfully too.

Ava giggled at him and sat up straighter. Holding the bubble stick higher, Ava started a game out of it. She would blew the bubbles and Rafe would try to pop them. She thoroughly enjoyed showing him something new and watching his reactions. Sometimes they were weird. But most of the times, it was hilarious!

The shapeshifter leaped to and fro all over the room. The really high bubbles he would switch to some small bird and swoop after them before landing as the wolf again. Finally, after much jumping and barking, he was hot and panting and flopped on Ava's feet.  _That was_ _ **fun**_ _! I didn't know bubbles could do that._

Laughing, Ava wiggled her toes to keep them warm, and said, "I haven't done that in ages. Not since I was very little anyways. But it is fun."

He pricked his ears at that.  _I think I'd have liked seeing that. I probably would have joined you then too! What other games did you play as a child?_

"Well Julie and I used to pretend we were pirates in the summer. Exploring and looking for treasure. In the winter though… oh man...those days were fun. Building snowmen, snow angels, snowball fights, sledding, skating," Ava told him wistfully, caught up in the memories.

Rafe licked his paws thoughtfully. He remembered growing up, which for him was far different.  _You know, I never did play human childish games until much later. I never did have a childhood anyway. There was no time, and no point then. There was too much to learn on my own. I fell from Olympus and had to survive on my own immediately. That's partly why I like doing things with you._

Ava played with his fur thoughtfully and with a soft smile of her own. "Rafe? What would you say to a snow day when the weather clears up some?" Ava asked with an idea forming in her head.

 _A snow day?_  Rafe asked curiously.  _Well, I don't know what that means, but your surprises are mostly good ones. So I'm up for whatever. I can show you a few things too. For example, have you ever seen a fox hunting in snow?_

"No. You know I tend to stay away from most animals when they're hunting."

_Ah, I know. But I am quite harmless as a fox. We hunt small prey. You're too big!_

Laughing, Ava pointed out, "It's not your fox form but your bigger, more dangerous forms. Not even you really, but the actual animals that scare me. I'm never sure if they'll attack me or not."

_They'd better not! The only one that hunts you is_ _**me** _ _. And I want far different things they do. I think you know what I mean._

Innocently, Ava cocked her head and asked teasingly, "Different things? I have no idea what you mean. Not one bit."

He impishly went black panther and padded away. Turning back, he crouched, and stared at Ava. Then he slowly stalked. He crept forward, pausing frequently, until he was in striking distance. One more pause, then Rafe leaped on her and playfully bit her neck, letting a back paw slip down where it would make her feel good.  _There. That was a good hunt._

A soft moan escaped her and Ava murmured, "Not exactly a hunt. You just pounced on me."

 _Hey! That was a genuine bona fide hunt! I found my prey, pounced, and claimed it. So there._  He huffed and jumped off. Then he trotted to the window and looked outside. The weather was clearing up, or else they had done the bubble game and talked longer than they realized.

Ava followed his gaze and jumped up. She was bubbling with excitement as she bounced around the room getting her stuff on. Once was done, she told him with a bright grin, "Come on, lazy bum! You wanted to know about snow days… well I'm going to show you!"

Rafe went from black leopard to snow leopard and leaped away from the window, eyes bright with interest. Once the door was open he barrelled out into the white stuff, sending it flying into the air with every bound.

Laughing gleefully, his mate dove into the snow herself. Lifting it up, she threw it in the air and let it sprinkle around them. Then with a wicked smile, she yelled, "Snowball fight!" and threw a snowball at the unsuspecting Rafe.

It smacked him satisfyingly on his rump, and he whipped around to glare at her. But in the next instant, human hands threw one right back at Ava with a laugh. After glancing at the look on Ava's face, Rafe quickly made a few more, because he knew  _one_ wasn't going to stop her.

Ava squealed as it hit her in the arm. She quickly threw another one before she started to dodge whatever he threw at her.

The shapeshifter snorted and threw the three he had in rapid succession. He didn't care if any of them hit her or not… it was just too much fun. Then he started running after Ava, grabbing snow along the way to make another one.

"Can't get me!" Ava was laughing as she kept dodging. Spinning around at the last moment with a hand full of snow, she shoved it into his face, and tackled him to the ground.

"Oof!" Rafe grunted as he landed hard. But he grinned and immediately stuffed a handful down Ava's shirt. The look on her own face make him laugh maniacally at her reaction.

Shrieking from the sudden coldness, Ava tried to get off him but tripped over her own feet. She landed face first in the snow and spat it out. Smirking at him, she made a truce hopefully, "Call it even?"

Giggling like a girl, Rafe was highly amused. "Yeah, I think so. Well, I'm warm, even without fur for all that. You?"

"Yeah, but our fun hasn't even started yet. Next is snow angels!" Ava exclaimed as she flopped on her back as she started moving her arms and legs.

Rafe watched this bizarre thing with both eyebrows raised. "Snow angels? What the?" Then he looked at the imprint Ava left when she got up. "Oh. It  _does_ look like an angel. Hey, I bet I can do one better!" Rafe ran to a good open spot, flopped, became Pegasus on his back, flapped his wings onto the snow, then went blue jay back to Ava's shoulder to look over the result.

Ava laughed at the imprint of feathers Rafe had left. "That is… unique. Pretty cool actually. Turn human though, Rafe, and I'll help you make a human snow angel."

Chirping, Rafe flew and turned human as he flopped into the snow back first. "So I just wave around?" He grinned at the feeling of coldness under him, and watched his mate for directions.

Carefully, Ava crawled onto him. She entwined her hands with his and moved them gently. "Feel what I'm doing with your arms? Do the same with your legs."

Rafe followed Ava's instructions. It felt weird, but still interesting. After he thought he had cleared enough snow, he wrapped his arms around her and tossed her off him clear of the imprint. Then he was next to her as a fat puppy licking her face from the snow.  _Best way I knew how, love._

"I should punish you for throwing me like that." Ava huffed as she wiped her face.

Going human once again, Rafe kissed her impishly. Then he looked at what he had done and was pleased. "Hey, it looks like yours! I did good. Therefore, I get to escape whatever thing you had in mind. And don't forget, love. I can give it just as well as you."

Ava grabbed his coat and pulled him down to her so that their noses touched. She had a teasing smile on her face as she said, "I helped you. I should get some kind of credit."

"Okay." Rafe grinned as he stood up. He shouted to the sky, "Look everybody! Ava helped me make the perfect snow angel!" Then the shapeshifter looked down and asked, "That do?"

That made her burst out laughing. Shaking her head, she grinned and stated, "Sledding time."

Rafe narrowed his eyes, "Sledding? Is that when people ride down a hill on those tiny little boards under them?"

Ava grinned broadly, "Yup, but you can have two people on a sled. So… I hope you don't mind sharing one with me."

He cocked his head, "Okay. Let's do it. Then I gotta do it in my penguin a few times. It's really fun!"

A giggle escaped her but she still nodded. Ava led him to a hill and quickly got a sled that she had brought. Placing it on top of the deep hill, she went in front and said, "Slide on behind me. Wrap your arms around me and keep your legs on the board next to mine."

Rafe again followed her directions and smirked, "I like this part. Sure we need clothes?"

"It's too cold out to do that right now. Though we can do it later to warm up if you want" Ava said with amusement as she used her legs to start pushing them down.

Snorting, then grinning at Ava's squeal as the sled shot down the hill, Rafe enjoyed the feeling of speed. However, the shapeshifter made the mistake of leaning around Ava to see where they were going. The sudden movement made the sled swerve, hit a bump, and tipped them both off.

Ava let out a small scream as she found herself half rolling, half sliding, down the rest of the hill before coming to stop at the bottom. "Rafe? You okay?" she asked a moment after she got her breath and wits back.

Rafe spat out a mouthful of snow before starting to laugh. Then the laughter became louder until he was rolling. He couldn't get coherent so he grabbed Ava,  _Oh my goodness! That was_ _ **hilarious!**_ _Can we do that again?_

"Do you promise not to lean forward this time? Or warn me if you do?" Ava asked as she stood up to walk back up the hill.

"Well, okay. I suppose I should do it the right way. But the wrong way was fun too!" He gave a friendly shove and raced ahead.

Ava had a fun time sledding with Rafe. There were a few more accidents, and a few times where he had went down in his penguin form, and a couple of times where they raced each other. It was a lot a blast, but as the sun started to set, the temperature went down, and Ava was starting to get cold. "Rafe? I… think… it's time… to go. I'm… cold," she stammered out as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Rafe had been wearing his shaggy wolf fur coat and looked up at Ava.  _I can fix that._ He leaped up as a fox and wrapped around her neck.  _There. You get a fox fur stole with the fox still attached._

Ava snorted but started the walk back to the cabin.  _I'm going to take a hot shower as soon as we get in. I love the snow and all… but it's cold!_

_It isn't if you have fur! But that seems to be a human failing. But it's okay. I do prefer the warmer weather myself._

"Oh, that's so much better, " Ava sighed in contentment as soon as she walked into the warm cabin. Picking him off her neck, she dumped him on the bed and hurried to the hot shower that was calling her name.

Rafe wasn't interested in the shower for once. He wasn't cold. He nosed around for something to do while he waited and turned polar bear. The freezer suddenly seemed interesting and he nosed it open and scratched a lot of the ice out. What was this? Ice cream? He still had his head in the freezer licking it when Ava came back.

Ava stared at Rafe with a weird look. She had on her warm pj's and crawled into the bed, wrapping the blankets around her, and asked him, "What are you doing?"

Jerking so he hit his head inside the freezer by accident, Rafe dropped again to all fours. He had ice cream smeared on his face and puddles of melted ice on the floor. Walking over to Ava, he brushed his enormous body against her,  _Sorry. Ice cream sounded good. Wanted a sweet treat._

Snorting, she buried herself deeper into the blankets. "How can you eat something cold after being out in the cold all day?"

He laughed, and shot back,  _Feel my fur and tell me it's cold._

Ava huffed but didn't say anything. She watched him and said with jealousy, "Your lucky, You have fur. I'm still cold."

Snorting now, he made himself a much smaller polar bear, more of a cub really, and draped himself over Ava.  _There. Pretend you got fur now. Isn't that nice and toasty?_

Ava hummed in contentment. She was getting nice and warm now.

Rafe rumbled as he got settled too.  _I like this. And I did enjoy my snow day. Thank you for that. A lot of immortals think I act like a kid all the time. You probably just reinforced that belief._

 _Your welcome. And I like doing stuff like this. It's fun._  Ava said sleepily.

 _That's what I keep saying! Never mind. Go to sleep. Tomorrow, Hawaii. Or Jamaica. Perhaps Madagascar. Some place hot. Then we'll have more fun,_  Rafe teased in contentment.


	41. Rafe and Ava's Switcheroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place between Part 3 and Part 4

Rafe yawned, quite relaxed, and trotted back to Ava after a nice long hunting trip. He took his time, sniffing this and that before finding the campsite where he'd left Ava. Wagging his coyote tail, he went to yap happily, wanting his mate again. Except before he could do so, a scent froze him to the spot. There was someone else here! Instantly, he snarled and the fur rose on his back. Rafe dropped to a crouch to try and assess the situation.

A rough laugh echoed and Rafe saw the shape of a man with Ava, "I've got your precious mate here. Oh, don't worry, shapeshifter. I have not harmed her."

Again, Rafe snarled as he tried to place this man. Or warlock. At last he knew… it was Ronon. A warlock he'd met very early in his travels, and had tangled with... but had not seen him in many centuries. Rafe went human now, for there was no way he was going to go and touch the guy to speak to him. "Ronon. What do you want, if not my mate?"

Snorting, the dark skinned warlock cocked his head. He drawled out, "Oh, just a little magic practice. That's alright with you, isn't it? Let's see… I just mastered some time magic. You like that, don't you Rafael?" With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Ronon's magic sparked from his hands and blasted at Rafe. The shapeshifter raised his hands, shielding his eyes from the blast and felt himself being drawn back, and he cursed once before vanishing from Ava's sight.

Ava let out a scream and glared up at the warlock. "Where did you send him?! The last warlock that sent him somewhere in time nearly ruined us being mates!" she snapped. She was beyond pissed. Pissed at this situation, this warlock, Rafe for doing something to this warlock, and for being in this situation. Again.

Ronon looked at her, nearly forgetting that Ava was there. "Oh, somewhere in the beginning I should think. Somewhere before he wreaked havoc. For example, there was a certain magic shop that he raided. Mine. Something to do with how curious about how things smelled. He wrecked the place entirely! And it took forever to get it back! And somehow, I've never caught up with him since." Here he smirked. "Until now. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

Once more, Ava glared at him as she kicked him in the knee. "Give him back to me! What in the hell is wrong with all you silly, petty  _witches_ that want revenge? Revenge that doesn't even work to begin with, might I add," she added saucily.

He cursed with the sudden pain in his knee and doubled over. "Hey! You stupid human!" Standing up again, he cocked his head curiously at Ava. "You really want him back?" When he got a further death stare and a hand raised, ready to slap him, Ronon sighed. Maybe there was something to this mate of Rafe's. "If you really want him back, you'll have to go fetch him yourself. I heard about Sargon's deal. I'll do the same. Have sex with him. You get him back."

"What do you mean by have sex with him? I have sex with him all the time!" Ava huffed, staring at the warlock as if he was stupid to think otherwise.

Now Ronon laughed and explained, "If I got it right, where I sent him… Rafe isn't the creature you know. If I got it precisely right, he'll only have had intercourse with a human once or twice. At that time, he was curious, inexperienced, and not sure about it all. So… good luck with that."

"Wait! What?" Ava asked.

Smirking, Ronon studied this mate of Rafe's. "I mean, he won't know you. How could he? You haven't been born for several centuries yet. Claim him then, and you get him back in the present." He watched to see if she got it now.

"You want me to do what Sargon, the asshole, did to Rafe?" Ava asked warily now. Her heart clenched in fear that she'd ruin it. How much would that screw up time? She didn't even want to think about it.

"Well, except it would be easier, no? Rafe had to make you fall in love with him. And make the bond. You don't even need to do that. Just have sex. That'll be enough," Ronon mused aloud.

Ava bit her lip in thought before nodding. "Okay. Do it. And if you're still here when we come back… you'll be getting the same broken nose Scargon got," she hissed angrily.

That did make Ronon pause. He'd seen for himself the scars across the other warlock's face and had winced at them. And Ava was no joke herself. "Alright. Here goes," he said as he murmured magical words and the magic sprang from his fingers, circling around Ava, and she was gone.

The first thing Ava saw was a town in much earlier times, thought she wasn't sure exactly when. The next thing she saw was a very familiar shape trotting right past. It was Rafe, in dog form, but Ava knew him. He sniffed about curiously, wary of the people a bit, avoiding children, but saw something that interested him: a large smoked ham hanging from the butcher's shop. He licked his chops, trying to figure out how to get at it without sparking too much alarm.

Ava noticed his look, how could she not after spending years with him, and she brightened as an idea hit her. Maybe this would get him to notice her if she "helped" him. Walking up to the butcher, knowing she was getting weird stares due to her clothes, she asked in a soft voice, "Excuse me? I'm new around here… and I'm by myself. Would you be kind enough to help me out?"

The butcher looked her up and down, trying to decide if she was safe to talk to. "Thee is new? Thy speech betrayeth thee. However, thee can find lodging yonder," here he pointed out an Inn up the street. Continuing, he pointed a different direction, "I know not whence thee got thine strange clothing… but the womens' shop is thither. But perhaps thee is hungry first?"

Smiling at him gratefully, she replied, "I am new, yes. I thank you… thee... for showing me. But I have no money to buy clothing or lodging or food."

"A problem indeed. Employment is little in this town," he mused. "The Black Death destroyed much of London town but here we have been blessed by St. Michael." Studying the strange girl, he smiled, for he did have a kind heart. "Perhaps if thou is willing, and sweep the shop and wash the windows, I can pay thee a few pence, and then thou canst clothe and lodge thyself." He turned and waved his broom at Rafe suddenly, "Get out of here, mangy mutt!"

Knowing Rafe was gonna hate what she did next, Ava immediately went all gushy and cooed at him, "Aren't thee such a handsome doggy. Yes, thee are. So handsome." Turning to the butcher, she pleaded softly, "Can thee let him stay too? I'll look after this mangy mutt. Give him half of my food. He won't touch anything else in the butchery. I promise thee that much for all your kindness."

Rafe had been more than ready to leap away from the butcher but stopped at Ava's words. His ears flattened in annoyance and he backed away a bit. However, when he heard Ava's offer, the ears flipped forward again. He was curious. Very curious. And shy.

The butcher laughed and shrugged, "By the saints, I have never seen him stay. Alright, lassie. Thee can keep him. On one condition." Here he winked at her. "Thou hast to catch him." Again he chuckled good naturedly and left her to it.

"Catch him? What in the blazes do you mean by catch him?" Ava asked herself before it dawned on her.  _Oh please, please don't let it be a game of runaway._  She hated that game and always lost. Turning pleading eyes to the shapeshifter, she said gently, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Please don't run."

The dog cocked his head sideways to catch the pleasant voice that seemed right. Then he cocked it the other way. When Ava took a step towards him, he hesitated. Another step and he leaped away. But she did not chase, which he had expected, and that surprised him. Again the pleading voice that caught his interest and Rafe sat down considering her. Finally after lots of talking, Rafe got up the courage to approach her, sniffing for all he was worth, eyes big and shy, tail down nervously, but he did step towards her hesitantly.

Ava sat crossed legged on the ground, holding her hand out non threateningly. Not wanting to spook him, she started humming her grandparents' song under her breath as she shut her eyes and swayed to the invisible music gently.

This did make Rafe even more curious. He sniffed warily, spooked a few times at nothing at all, circled around Ava, and stood and watched with indecision. At last he let his instincts guide him and a soft trembling nose poked Ava's hand. A second later, a warm tongue licked at it.

Giggling softly, Ava carefully reached for him and scratched at his favourite spots. "Are you hungry? You can have all of my food for tonight from the butcher. If you stay that is," Ava told him softly, stroking his fur.

Rafe liked this girl a lot. He grew confident and comfortable with her. She seemed to know the right spots, and he even made a funny groaning noise when she got an especially itchy spot. Finally he flopped over and showed her his belly, wagging hopefully, and squirmed around in delight when she did rub his tummy. That cinched it for him. Rafe was going to stick with this girl and see what happened.

Ava was smiling brightly at her first step. Now she turned to the butcher who was back and told him proudly, "Thee will be having two houseguests."

The man laughed good naturedly, and agreed, "It does seem that I do. That was a good job done, lassie. Jump round the back, that's a good miss, and thee will see mine house. Just tell the missus Angus sent thee."

"Thank you!" Ava said readily as she stood up. She made sure Rafe was following her as she made her way to the house. She knocked on the door and greeted, "Hi. Angus sent me here along with the dog."

The woman cocked her head at the young woman's strange speech that didn't make a whole lot of sense, but trusted her husband. "Good morrow. Yes, I will have a room to let just upstairs. Up and to the right, that's a good girl. I hope it pleases thee." She smiled encouragingly and sighed after a moment, "Does thou desire some… er… appropriate clothing?"

Relief flooded her and Ava nodded energetically. "Yes, please! I would appreciate thee offer very much."

Shaking her head again, the woman bustled about and brought a pile of dresses. "Here. These belonged to my daughter, afore she got married. Keep whatever thou likest."

Ava nodded and waited until the woman had left before she held out the clothes. "How in the blazes do you put this thing on?" she asked herself turning it this way and that way.

Rafe cocked his head and snorted as they found Ava's room. His eyes danced with amusement. He didn't know about this woman, but he thought she was funny. How did a girl not know how to put on a dress? He wagged his tail and barked in a definite laughing tone as he sat down with a very doggy grin.

As Ava scowled at him, Rafe spun happily once or twice, just for fun. When she started putting the dress on backwards, he barked sharply to tell her that was not right and instantly tried to tug the dress the correct way around. He might have tried to go human to help, but wasn't sure how this human would react.

Ava tried to follow his directions, she really did, but she ended up in a tangled mess of what should have been an easy dress. She blew out a sigh and wished her Rafe was here. He would have been laughing his ass off but he would have at least helped her in human form. She felt a tinge of pity for Rafe having to make her past self fall in love with him. She could now understand his frustration.

Seeing that Ava really was in a pickle, Rafe nosed her here and there, trying to be helpful. But it just wasn't working. At last, out of frustration, he growled,  _The other way around, stupid girl!_  Then he realized he had accidentally spoken to her and backed away so fast he tripped over his own tail. He ended up back to the wall and looking at her, a nervous beaten dog look on his face, expecting something to be thrown at him and name calling.

But Ava only smiled brightly at him, eyes dancing with relief and love, as she finally knew her Rafe was still in there. Trying not to spook him, she asked hopefully, "Which other way?"

Rafe stared at her in surprise. She wasn't mad? Or scared? She actually looked… happy. How strange! Giving himself a minute to watch, Rafe finally trotted back and hesitantly spoke.  _The… the buttons. Th..th… they go… in the back._

"Oh… hehehe… my bad," she said sheepishly as she turned the dress so that the buttons were at her back. "Now what?"

Cocking his head at her unusual ease of talking to an animal, Rafe asked,  _You have a… button hook? To do them up with? How do you not know how to get dressed?!_

"A what?" Ava was confused now and huffed slightly. "I know how to get dressed. I just don't come from this time…. oops." She managed to catch herself at the last minute and blinked worriedly at him wondering if she had just fucked up right now.

 _Eh?_  He asked. This girl was weird. But he liked her anyway. He felt comfortable with her, but still… she was a human! Unsure of what to do, he was silent for a long moment. At last, he made his decision.  _I… uh… I can help. I…_  the dog Rafe whined in confusion and worry but he was determined.  _I…. can get you… done up. Um. With fingers?_

"Can you? That would be great," Ava breathed out in relief.

 _Oh why the hell not,_ Rafe shrugged. Clearly this girl was not fazed by anything. He still stepped behind her though before going human and gently doing her buttons. His voice was still a bit shy but had the promise of being bold as he told her, "You have soft skin. Pretty hair. Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Because I've dealt with things worse than you. And I trust you. I have since I saw your dog form," Ava admitted as she relaxed against his familiar touch.

Rafe jumped in surprise but relaxed too. He liked this. And he understood. "You've met immortals then. You're the first one I know of who has. They're still… on the fence about me. And I the same. For both humans and immortals. The children throw rocks at me!"

Ava turned to face him as a sympathetic look came to her face. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve that treatment. No one does."

Sighing a bit, Rafe admitted, "I am still new to the world. I am Rafael Valentine. But I usually get Rafe. And I like it better anyway. And I'm all grown up!" He grinned proudly. His eyes sparkled in excitement at this new person that he felt… something… with. His voice was still ringing with pride as he informed Ava, "I am four years old. A few days ago, if I got my dates right."

A sudden grin broke out on Ava's face. Just four? So young! "Happy birthday, Rafe. I'm Ava. I am... I am twenty nine years old. Have you done anything for your birthday? Anything you want to try?" she asked hoping he would pick sex.

Rafe looked puzzled. "Why would I do anything for my day of birth? It's just a day. But for what I want to try…." he paused to think then grinned, "I want to try to find the ocean. I've heard of it. Haven't gotten there yet! It's big, they tell me. And lots of creatures!" he told her with excitement lacing every word.

Ava smiled softly at his child-like nature and instantly felt bad about what she was trying to do. He was a child in a man's body and it made her pause to think if it was right or not. Shaking her head, she said regretfully, "The ocean is beautiful with lots of different creatures. You'll love it. I promise you that. But unfortunately I can't give you that as a present."

Giving her a bright smile, Rafe shrugged as he came around to her front and tugged at the dress to make sure it was right. "Oh well, I'll make my own way there." His eyes gleamed as he told her, "I'm getting better with people. There's a lot of you anyway. So… the next goal is… I want to have sex with a girl in every capital city in the world!" He laughed then mused, "Once I figure out where those are."

Ava gaped at him as she stuttered, "Every… capital?!" She would have to ask him if he had accomplished that goal.

"Yeah! I don't know how many countries there are now though. And I feel there will be more along the years. So… yup. That's my goal. Then after that? Who knows?" He rubbed his hands together and smiled at her. "Doesn't that sound fun?!"

Ava shook her head fondly but admitted, "That does have some merit of funness to it. Are we in a capital city right now?"

Smirking at her now with an undertone of a hopeful expression, he said, "We are. Um… I'm not good with names just yet. I think it's L..Lon something."

"London?" Ava asked helpfully.

Pointing at her excitedly, Rafe nodded, "Yeah, London! That's it. And it is… capital of… England." He tried to remember if he was right, then shrugged. "I'm still new at this. Languages come to me. Not names. But I think once I travel more, it'll be better."

Ava couldn't help the giggle from escaping her as she told him, "You're cute. You know that right? And you make me smile. I like that since only few people can manage it."

"I'm glad," Rafe said gently. He really did like this girl. Cocking his head at her, he now grew bolder and first straightened one thing out, "But I'm not  _cute_! Let's get that clear. Alright?" He nodded in satisfaction and eyed Ava. "Since you asked about capital cities… does that mean…?"

"Okay, you're handsome. Very handsome. And yes. If you want it."

Rafe's eyes lit up and he jumped in right away with a kiss. It wasn't as good or practiced as she was used to, but he purred at her unconsciously. He was not good with his hands at all and finally pulled back.  _What does that tell you?_

"That you very much want it as much as I do," Ava breathed out as she kissed him again. She moved her lips against his as she pressed her hands up on his chest, rubbing softly in the way she knew he loved, and pressed closer to him.

The shapeshifter was definitely surprised at this and couldn't help the moan. He sighed into the kiss happily and wrapped his arms around her. He did punch the candlestick next to the bed, and had to stop to dive after it. "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly as he returned to Ava's embrace. "Clumsy." However, he did try to resume a kiss, this time on Ava's shoulder that wasn't covered by fabric.

Ava moaned at the touch and automatically tugged on his shirt to come off. She deepened the kiss as she tugged them both to the bed to lay on. With him on top of her.

Rafe was definitely excited by now and growled at her. He was uncertain for a quick moment, then absorbed the shirt. Now Ava had all sorts of access to his skin and he grinned at her now as he peered down at Ava.  _I just finished getting you dressed. Now I got to do the other way around?_

Laughing softly, Ava teased, "We can keep me dressed. Just push up my skirt for you to have access.

He pondered this suggestion, but stared blankly at her. "But… but… I like seeing a girl's body. I mean… a naked body. Uh… a naked girl's body. There. I have it right now. I want to see  **you**  naked."

"Then get this damned dress off of me," Ava breathed out in excitement.

Glancing over at the pile of clothes that Ava had on the dresser, Rafe shrugged. "Alright. We do this the fast way." He got claws out and grabbed ahold of the front, and ripped it straight down. He rolled Ava out of the tatters and stared at her body. It looked good, for sure, but also strange. He ran his fingers down her frame stopping in puzzlement at the old bite scar. "What's this. What happened here?"

"Umm… I got bit by a wild animal. Does it bother you?" she asked fearfully wondering if he was going to hate the scars that he'd given her. Only he didn't know that part.

He leaned down curiously to sniff at the scars and shook his head with a smile. "No. I like it. Wild animal is it? Maybe it's me," he teased unwitting how close to the truth he was. "Maybe I'll give you a few more, eh?" With that he growled and bit at her shoulder, accidentally hitting the bony part before he moved to the softer flesh.

Ava had hissed slightly in pain but moaned softly the next moment as she arched into him. "Take me as you like, I'm good with anything." She told him as she rubbed herself against him gently.

That certainly got him excited and the pants were very quickly morphed off. He kept up the light growl… for some reason he couldn't help that just yet, and rubbed his hardness against Ava. Delighting in her moans, Rafe went a bit harder and moaned loudly himself. Sitting up a bit to prepare for the thrust, Rafe grinned at her and ran his hands down her body lightly, enjoying the goosebumps he raised. At last he tried to thrust but grunted when he didn't get it right. Again he tried a different spot without success. At last he had to sit up entirely, finger her to figure out where exactly he was trying to aim for, then leaned in and couldn't help the internal cheer when he was inside.  _Finally_.

Ava moaned softly at the feel of him as she stared up through half closed eyes. A smile played on her lips as her fingers slipped into his hair, tugging him down to kiss him in a seductive way, her other hand slipping to his back, marvelling at how smooth his skin was but knew once she got back to her Rafe that she'd be pouncing on him to explore his scarred body, to get leverage as she wrapped her legs around him and grinded her hips in want.

Rafe moaned at the feelings Ava was giving him. He'd liked the times before with a woman, but  _this_  woman was clearly experienced. He thrust eagerly and gasped in pleasure against Ava's shoulder. He loved her hands running over him in that way and went wild with her legs. That had not happened before. Rafe had hesitated only very slightly when Ava started her grinding, but the pleasure exploded instead, so he used that to thrust hard into her. He laid a bite on Ava's neck, just enough to mark her, knowing somehow instincts said this was right to do. At last, the movements, friction, moans and smells… they were all enough. Rafe gasped loudly as the best release yet poured through him and he bucked with it.

It was when Ava had hers that things seemed strange. A weird magic was pulling them through… Time itself, Rafe knew immediately. How did he know that? And suddenly he blinked at Ava on the bed. Same Ava. Different bed. Different room actually. Different time. And he was confused at it all at first, seeing the scar on his arm first... that he didn't remember getting.

Ava grinned widely and cheered inside that she had made it home with Rafe. Her Rafe. She squealed softly and had to ask with a grin, "So… was I harder to convince or did I have an easier time getting you back?

Blinking down at her Rafe tried to sort his muddled thoughts. Then he finally got it sorted. "Oh! Ava! There you are!" He looked around and sheepishly asked, "I sort of remember. A bit hazy. But um, your question. You were a hell of a lot harder than that."

Ava paused at his words as a frown replaced her smile. "Are you young Rafe or my Rafe?"

"Young Rafe or your Rafe?" he smiled. "Yours. I was young Rafe a few minutes ago. I was about to get off and leave. But I remember now." He fondly stroked her cheek and jawline. "I think I'm sticking around. Love you too much."

She relaxed now and nuzzled his neck.  _I would have killed you if you had left me without any explanation._

 _And you can do it too, love,_  Rafe teased. Then he was curious.  _How was it? Seeing me like that?_  He relaxed on top of Ava as was his habit now, still inside.

_It was weird. I kept forgetting that you didn't realize anything. Though it was fun to be the more experienced one for once._

Rafe laughed and thought over the experience carefully. Eventually he was snorting and shaking with laughter on Ava, jiggling her around a bit. He was clearly amused about something. Rafe finally let Ava in on the secret when she swatted him hard.  _I was just thinking. There are just under two hundred countries in the world. Yes, I did meet my goal._

Ava smacked him and grunted in slight disgust,  _That's gross. Good thing you don't have to worry about getting any kind of disease and pass them along._

Snorting a bit, Rafe mused,  _The one I had the most trouble with was Vatican City. It's technically a country. Except full of priests and all. Still smuggled a girl in and did it somehow._ He laughed and kissed Ava before she could get too mad and rolled off her. "New goal. Make love to my mate in every capital city in the world."

Ava wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. "Your mate loves that idea very much."

Grinning, Rafe leaned in for another kiss and fought a tongue battle with her.  _I love you. Thanks for rescuing me. I wonder if… that really happened. And all these years of being lonely was really me searching for you? Who knows. I love you. Always and Forever._


	42. The Bubble Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Part 2

Rafe yawned, quite relaxed, and trotted back to Ava after a nice long hunting trip. He took his time, sniffing this and that before finding the campsite where he'd left Ava. Wagging his coyote tail, he went to yap happily, wanting his mate again. Except before he could do so, a scent froze him to the spot. There was someone else here! Instantly, he snarled and the fur rose on his back. Rafe dropped to a crouch to try and assess the situation.

A rough laugh echoed and Rafe saw the shape of a man with Ava, "I've got your precious mate here. Oh, don't worry, shapeshifter. I have not harmed her."

Again, Rafe snarled as he tried to place this man. Or warlock. At last he knew… it was Ronon. A warlock he'd met very early in his travels, and had tangled with... but had not seen him in many centuries. Rafe went human now, for there was no way he was going to go and touch the guy to speak to him. "Ronon. What do you want, if not my mate?"

Snorting, the dark skinned warlock cocked his head. He drawled out, "Oh, just a little magic practice. That's alright with you, isn't it? Let's see… I just mastered some time magic. You like that, don't you Rafael?" With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Ronon's magic sparked from his hands and blasted at Rafe. The shapeshifter raised his hands, shielding his eyes from the blast and felt himself being drawn back, and he cursed once before vanishing from Ava's sight.

Ava let out a scream and glared up at the warlock. "Where did you send him?! The last warlock that sent him somewhere in time nearly ruined us being mates!" she snapped. She was beyond pissed. Pissed at this situation, this warlock, Rafe for doing something to this warlock, and for being in this situation. Again.

Ronon looked at her, nearly forgetting that Ava was there. "Oh, somewhere in the beginning I should think. Somewhere before he wreaked havoc. For example, there was a certain magic shop that he raided. Mine. Something to do with how curious about how things smelled. He wrecked the place entirely! And it took forever to get it back! And somehow, I've never caught up with him since." Here he smirked. "Until now. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

Once more, Ava glared at him as she kicked him in the knee. "Give him back to me! What in the hell is wrong with all you silly, petty  _witches_ that want revenge? Revenge that doesn't even work to begin with, might I add," she added saucily.

He cursed with the sudden pain in his knee and doubled over. "Hey! You stupid human!" Standing up again, he cocked his head curiously at Ava. "You really want him back?" When he got a further death stare and a hand raised, ready to slap him, Ronon sighed. Maybe there was something to this mate of Rafe's. "If you really want him back, you'll have to go fetch him yourself. I heard about Sargon's deal. I'll do the same. Have sex with him. You get him back."

"What do you mean by have sex with him? I have sex with him all the time!" Ava huffed, staring at the warlock as if he was stupid to think otherwise.

Now Ronon laughed and explained, "If I got it right, where I sent him… Rafe isn't the creature you know. If I got it precisely right, he'll only have had intercourse with a human once or twice. At that time, he was curious, inexperienced, and not sure about it all. So… good luck with that."

"Wait! What?" Ava asked.

Smirking, Ronon studied this mate of Rafe's. "I mean, he won't know you. How could he? You haven't been born for several centuries yet. Claim him then, and you get him back in the present." He watched to see if she got it now.

"You want me to do what Sargon, the asshole, did to Rafe?" Ava asked warily now. Her heart clenched in fear that she'd ruin it. How much would that screw up time? She didn't even want to think about it.

"Well, except it would be easier, no? Rafe had to make you fall in love with him. And make the bond. You don't even need to do that. Just have sex. That'll be enough," Ronon mused aloud.

Ava bit her lip in thought before nodding. "Okay. Do it. And if you're still here when we come back… you'll be getting the same broken nose Scargon got," she hissed angrily.

That did make Ronon pause. He'd seen for himself the scars across the other warlock's face and had winced at them. And Ava was no joke herself. "Alright. Here goes," he said as he murmured magical words and the magic sprang from his fingers, circling around Ava, and she was gone.

The first thing Ava saw was a town in much earlier times, thought she wasn't sure exactly when. The next thing she saw was a very familiar shape trotting right past. It was Rafe, in dog form, but Ava knew him. He sniffed about curiously, wary of the people a bit, avoiding children, but saw something that interested him: a large smoked ham hanging from the butcher's shop. He licked his chops, trying to figure out how to get at it without sparking too much alarm.

Ava noticed his look, how could she not after spending years with him, and she brightened as an idea hit her. Maybe this would get him to notice her if she "helped" him. Walking up to the butcher, knowing she was getting weird stares due to her clothes, she asked in a soft voice, "Excuse me? I'm new around here… and I'm by myself. Would you be kind enough to help me out?"

The butcher looked her up and down, trying to decide if she was safe to talk to. "Thee is new? Thy speech betrayeth thee. However, thee can find lodging yonder," here he pointed out an Inn up the street. Continuing, he pointed a different direction, "I know not whence thee got thine strange clothing… but the womens' shop is thither. But perhaps thee is hungry first?"

Smiling at him gratefully, she replied, "I am new, yes. I thank you… thee... for showing me. But I have no money to buy clothing or lodging or food."

"A problem indeed. Employment is little in this town," he mused. "The Black Death destroyed much of London town but here we have been blessed by St. Michael." Studying the strange girl, he smiled, for he did have a kind heart. "Perhaps if thou is willing, and sweep the shop and wash the windows, I can pay thee a few pence, and then thou canst clothe and lodge thyself." He turned and waved his broom at Rafe suddenly, "Get out of here, mangy mutt!"

Knowing Rafe was gonna hate what she did next, Ava immediately went all gushy and cooed at him, "Aren't thee such a handsome doggy. Yes, thee are. So handsome." Turning to the butcher, she pleaded softly, "Can thee let him stay too? I'll look after this mangy mutt. Give him half of my food. He won't touch anything else in the butchery. I promise thee that much for all your kindness."

Rafe had been more than ready to leap away from the butcher but stopped at Ava's words. His ears flattened in annoyance and he backed away a bit. However, when he heard Ava's offer, the ears flipped forward again. He was curious. Very curious. And shy.

The butcher laughed and shrugged, "By the saints, I have never seen him stay. Alright, lassie. Thee can keep him. On one condition." Here he winked at her. "Thou hast to catch him." Again he chuckled good naturedly and left her to it.

"Catch him? What in the blazes do you mean by catch him?" Ava asked herself before it dawned on her.  _Oh please, please don't let it be a game of runaway._  She hated that game and always lost. Turning pleading eyes to the shapeshifter, she said gently, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Please don't run."

The dog cocked his head sideways to catch the pleasant voice that seemed right. Then he cocked it the other way. When Ava took a step towards him, he hesitated. Another step and he leaped away. But she did not chase, which he had expected, and that surprised him. Again the pleading voice that caught his interest and Rafe sat down considering her. Finally after lots of talking, Rafe got up the courage to approach her, sniffing for all he was worth, eyes big and shy, tail down nervously, but he did step towards her hesitantly.

Ava sat crossed legged on the ground, holding her hand out non threateningly. Not wanting to spook him, she started humming her grandparents' song under her breath as she shut her eyes and swayed to the invisible music gently.

This did make Rafe even more curious. He sniffed warily, spooked a few times at nothing at all, circled around Ava, and stood and watched with indecision. At last he let his instincts guide him and a soft trembling nose poked Ava's hand. A second later, a warm tongue licked at it.

Giggling softly, Ava carefully reached for him and scratched at his favourite spots. "Are you hungry? You can have all of my food for tonight from the butcher. If you stay that is," Ava told him softly, stroking his fur.

Rafe liked this girl a lot. He grew confident and comfortable with her. She seemed to know the right spots, and he even made a funny groaning noise when she got an especially itchy spot. Finally he flopped over and showed her his belly, wagging hopefully, and squirmed around in delight when she did rub his tummy. That cinched it for him. Rafe was going to stick with this girl and see what happened.

Ava was smiling brightly at her first step. Now she turned to the butcher who was back and told him proudly, "Thee will be having two houseguests."

The man laughed good naturedly, and agreed, "It does seem that I do. That was a good job done, lassie. Jump round the back, that's a good miss, and thee will see mine house. Just tell the missus Angus sent thee."

"Thank you!" Ava said readily as she stood up. She made sure Rafe was following her as she made her way to the house. She knocked on the door and greeted, "Hi. Angus sent me here along with the dog."

The woman cocked her head at the young woman's strange speech that didn't make a whole lot of sense, but trusted her husband. "Good morrow. Yes, I will have a room to let just upstairs. Up and to the right, that's a good girl. I hope it pleases thee." She smiled encouragingly and sighed after a moment, "Does thou desire some… er… appropriate clothing?"

Relief flooded her and Ava nodded energetically. "Yes, please! I would appreciate thee offer very much."

Shaking her head again, the woman bustled about and brought a pile of dresses. "Here. These belonged to my daughter, afore she got married. Keep whatever thou likest."

Ava nodded and waited until the woman had left before she held out the clothes. "How in the blazes do you put this thing on?" she asked herself turning it this way and that way.

Rafe cocked his head and snorted as they found Ava's room. His eyes danced with amusement. He didn't know about this woman, but he thought she was funny. How did a girl not know how to put on a dress? He wagged his tail and barked in a definite laughing tone as he sat down with a very doggy grin.

As Ava scowled at him, Rafe spun happily once or twice, just for fun. When she started putting the dress on backwards, he barked sharply to tell her that was not right and instantly tried to tug the dress the correct way around. He might have tried to go human to help, but wasn't sure how this human would react.

Ava tried to follow his directions, she really did, but she ended up in a tangled mess of what should have been an easy dress. She blew out a sigh and wished her Rafe was here. He would have been laughing his ass off but he would have at least helped her in human form. She felt a tinge of pity for Rafe having to make her past self fall in love with him. She could now understand his frustration.

Seeing that Ava really was in a pickle, Rafe nosed her here and there, trying to be helpful. But it just wasn't working. At last, out of frustration, he growled,  _The other way around, stupid girl!_  Then he realized he had accidentally spoken to her and backed away so fast he tripped over his own tail. He ended up back to the wall and looking at her, a nervous beaten dog look on his face, expecting something to be thrown at him and name calling.

But Ava only smiled brightly at him, eyes dancing with relief and love, as she finally knew her Rafe was still in there. Trying not to spook him, she asked hopefully, "Which other way?"

Rafe stared at her in surprise. She wasn't mad? Or scared? She actually looked… happy. How strange! Giving himself a minute to watch, Rafe finally trotted back and hesitantly spoke.  _The… the buttons. Th..th… they go… in the back._

"Oh… hehehe… my bad," she said sheepishly as she turned the dress so that the buttons were at her back. "Now what?"

Cocking his head at her unusual ease of talking to an animal, Rafe asked,  _You have a… button hook? To do them up with? How do you not know how to get dressed?!_

"A what?" Ava was confused now and huffed slightly. "I know how to get dressed. I just don't come from this time…. oops." She managed to catch herself at the last minute and blinked worriedly at him wondering if she had just fucked up right now.

 _Eh?_  He asked. This girl was weird. But he liked her anyway. He felt comfortable with her, but still… she was a human! Unsure of what to do, he was silent for a long moment. At last, he made his decision.  _I… uh… I can help. I…_  the dog Rafe whined in confusion and worry but he was determined.  _I…. can get you… done up. Um. With fingers?_

"Can you? That would be great," Ava breathed out in relief.

 _Oh why the hell not,_ Rafe shrugged. Clearly this girl was not fazed by anything. He still stepped behind her though before going human and gently doing her buttons. His voice was still a bit shy but had the promise of being bold as he told her, "You have soft skin. Pretty hair. Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Because I've dealt with things worse than you. And I trust you. I have since I saw your dog form," Ava admitted as she relaxed against his familiar touch.

Rafe jumped in surprise but relaxed too. He liked this. And he understood. "You've met immortals then. You're the first one I know of who has. They're still… on the fence about me. And I the same. For both humans and immortals. The children throw rocks at me!"

Ava turned to face him as a sympathetic look came to her face. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve that treatment. No one does."

Sighing a bit, Rafe admitted, "I am still new to the world. I am Rafael Valentine. But I usually get Rafe. And I like it better anyway. And I'm all grown up!" He grinned proudly. His eyes sparkled in excitement at this new person that he felt… something… with. His voice was still ringing with pride as he informed Ava, "I am four years old. A few days ago, if I got my dates right."

A sudden grin broke out on Ava's face. Just four? So young! "Happy birthday, Rafe. I'm Ava. I am... I am twenty nine years old. Have you done anything for your birthday? Anything you want to try?" she asked hoping he would pick sex.

Rafe looked puzzled. "Why would I do anything for my day of birth? It's just a day. But for what I want to try…." he paused to think then grinned, "I want to try to find the ocean. I've heard of it. Haven't gotten there yet! It's big, they tell me. And lots of creatures!" he told her with excitement lacing every word.

Ava smiled softly at his child-like nature and instantly felt bad about what she was trying to do. He was a child in a man's body and it made her pause to think if it was right or not. Shaking her head, she said regretfully, "The ocean is beautiful with lots of different creatures. You'll love it. I promise you that. But unfortunately I can't give you that as a present."

Giving her a bright smile, Rafe shrugged as he came around to her front and tugged at the dress to make sure it was right. "Oh well, I'll make my own way there." His eyes gleamed as he told her, "I'm getting better with people. There's a lot of you anyway. So… the next goal is… I want to have sex with a girl in every capital city in the world!" He laughed then mused, "Once I figure out where those are."

Ava gaped at him as she stuttered, "Every… capital?!" She would have to ask him if he had accomplished that goal.

"Yeah! I don't know how many countries there are now though. And I feel there will be more along the years. So… yup. That's my goal. Then after that? Who knows?" He rubbed his hands together and smiled at her. "Doesn't that sound fun?!"

Ava shook her head fondly but admitted, "That does have some merit of funness to it. Are we in a capital city right now?"

Smirking at her now with an undertone of a hopeful expression, he said, "We are. Um… I'm not good with names just yet. I think it's L..Lon something."

"London?" Ava asked helpfully.

Pointing at her excitedly, Rafe nodded, "Yeah, London! That's it. And it is… capital of… England." He tried to remember if he was right, then shrugged. "I'm still new at this. Languages come to me. Not names. But I think once I travel more, it'll be better."

Ava couldn't help the giggle from escaping her as she told him, "You're cute. You know that right? And you make me smile. I like that since only few people can manage it."

"I'm glad," Rafe said gently. He really did like this girl. Cocking his head at her, he now grew bolder and first straightened one thing out, "But I'm not  _cute_! Let's get that clear. Alright?" He nodded in satisfaction and eyed Ava. "Since you asked about capital cities… does that mean…?"

"Okay, you're handsome. Very handsome. And yes. If you want it."

Rafe's eyes lit up and he jumped in right away with a kiss. It wasn't as good or practiced as she was used to, but he purred at her unconsciously. He was not good with his hands at all and finally pulled back.  _What does that tell you?_

"That you very much want it as much as I do," Ava breathed out as she kissed him again. She moved her lips against his as she pressed her hands up on his chest, rubbing softly in the way she knew he loved, and pressed closer to him.

The shapeshifter was definitely surprised at this and couldn't help the moan. He sighed into the kiss happily and wrapped his arms around her. He did punch the candlestick next to the bed, and had to stop to dive after it. "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly as he returned to Ava's embrace. "Clumsy." However, he did try to resume a kiss, this time on Ava's shoulder that wasn't covered by fabric.

Ava moaned at the touch and automatically tugged on his shirt to come off. She deepened the kiss as she tugged them both to the bed to lay on. With him on top of her.

Rafe was definitely excited by now and growled at her. He was uncertain for a quick moment, then absorbed the shirt. Now Ava had all sorts of access to his skin and he grinned at her now as he peered down at Ava.  _I just finished getting you dressed. Now I got to do the other way around?_

Laughing softly, Ava teased, "We can keep me dressed. Just push up my skirt for you to have access.

He pondered this suggestion, but stared blankly at her. "But… but… I like seeing a girl's body. I mean… a naked body. Uh… a naked girl's body. There. I have it right now. I want to see  **you**  naked."

"Then get this damned dress off of me," Ava breathed out in excitement.

Glancing over at the pile of clothes that Ava had on the dresser, Rafe shrugged. "Alright. We do this the fast way." He got claws out and grabbed ahold of the front, and ripped it straight down. He rolled Ava out of the tatters and stared at her body. It looked good, for sure, but also strange. He ran his fingers down her frame stopping in puzzlement at the old bite scar. "What's this. What happened here?"

"Umm… I got bit by a wild animal. Does it bother you?" she asked fearfully wondering if he was going to hate the scars that he'd given her. Only he didn't know that part.

He leaned down curiously to sniff at the scars and shook his head with a smile. "No. I like it. Wild animal is it? Maybe it's me," he teased unwitting how close to the truth he was. "Maybe I'll give you a few more, eh?" With that he growled and bit at her shoulder, accidentally hitting the bony part before he moved to the softer flesh.

Ava had hissed slightly in pain but moaned softly the next moment as she arched into him. "Take me as you like, I'm good with anything." She told him as she rubbed herself against him gently.

That certainly got him excited and the pants were very quickly morphed off. He kept up the light growl… for some reason he couldn't help that just yet, and rubbed his hardness against Ava. Delighting in her moans, Rafe went a bit harder and moaned loudly himself. Sitting up a bit to prepare for the thrust, Rafe grinned at her and ran his hands down her body lightly, enjoying the goosebumps he raised. At last he tried to thrust but grunted when he didn't get it right. Again he tried a different spot without success. At last he had to sit up entirely, finger her to figure out where exactly he was trying to aim for, then leaned in and couldn't help the internal cheer when he was inside.  _Finally_.

Ava moaned softly at the feel of him as she stared up through half closed eyes. A smile played on her lips as her fingers slipped into his hair, tugging him down to kiss him in a seductive way, her other hand slipping to his back, marvelling at how smooth his skin was but knew once she got back to her Rafe that she'd be pouncing on him to explore his scarred body, to get leverage as she wrapped her legs around him and grinded her hips in want.

Rafe moaned at the feelings Ava was giving him. He'd liked the times before with a woman, but  _this_  woman was clearly experienced. He thrust eagerly and gasped in pleasure against Ava's shoulder. He loved her hands running over him in that way and went wild with her legs. That had not happened before. Rafe had hesitated only very slightly when Ava started her grinding, but the pleasure exploded instead, so he used that to thrust hard into her. He laid a bite on Ava's neck, just enough to mark her, knowing somehow instincts said this was right to do. At last, the movements, friction, moans and smells… they were all enough. Rafe gasped loudly as the best release yet poured through him and he bucked with it.

It was when Ava had hers that things seemed strange. A weird magic was pulling them through… Time itself, Rafe knew immediately. How did he know that? And suddenly he blinked at Ava on the bed. Same Ava. Different bed. Different room actually. Different time. And he was confused at it all at first, seeing the scar on his arm first... that he didn't remember getting.

Ava grinned widely and cheered inside that she had made it home with Rafe. Her Rafe. She squealed softly and had to ask with a grin, "So… was I harder to convince or did I have an easier time getting you back?

Blinking down at her Rafe tried to sort his muddled thoughts. Then he finally got it sorted. "Oh! Ava! There you are!" He looked around and sheepishly asked, "I sort of remember. A bit hazy. But um, your question. You were a hell of a lot harder than that."

Ava paused at his words as a frown replaced her smile. "Are you young Rafe or my Rafe?"

"Young Rafe or your Rafe?" he smiled. "Yours. I was young Rafe a few minutes ago. I was about to get off and leave. But I remember now." He fondly stroked her cheek and jawline. "I think I'm sticking around. Love you too much."

She relaxed now and nuzzled his neck.  _I would have killed you if you had left me without any explanation._

 _And you can do it too, love,_  Rafe teased. Then he was curious.  _How was it? Seeing me like that?_  He relaxed on top of Ava as was his habit now, still inside.

_It was weird. I kept forgetting that you didn't realize anything. Though it was fun to be the more experienced one for once._

Rafe laughed and thought over the experience carefully. Eventually he was snorting and shaking with laughter on Ava, jiggling her around a bit. He was clearly amused about something. Rafe finally let Ava in on the secret when she swatted him hard.  _I was just thinking. There are just under two hundred countries in the world. Yes, I did meet my goal._

Ava smacked him and grunted in slight disgust,  _That's gross. Good thing you don't have to worry about getting any kind of disease and pass them along._

Snorting a bit, Rafe mused,  _The one I had the most trouble with was Vatican City. It's technically a country. Except full of priests and all. Still smuggled a girl in and did it somehow._ He laughed and kissed Ava before she could get too mad and rolled off her. "New goal. Make love to my mate in every capital city in the world."

Ava wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. "Your mate loves that idea very much."

Grinning, Rafe leaned in for another kiss and fought a tongue battle with her.  _I love you. Thanks for rescuing me. I wonder if… that really happened. And all these years of being lonely was really me searching for you? Who knows. I love you. Always and Forever._


	43. Rafe and Tarquin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between Part 3 and 4

Rafe flew down with Ava riding him. But as soon as he landed, he pinned his ears back.  _There is a warlock here. There better not be anyone messing with Lio._

"Rafe… you told Sorren to start inviting warlocks back to her bed. I bet that's why you smell one here. We probably just came at a bad time," Ava tried to soothe him.

He stamped his foot, and shook his mane. Then his ears pricked at the sight of Sorren. But there was someone on her arm. He quivered in anger, unconsciously leaking that to the bond.  _Tarquin. She's with_ _Tarquin_ _?_

Ava slipped off Rafe and stroked his mane in comfort.  _What did you do to this warlock this time?_ she asked silently through the bond.

He snorted,  _Ah remember that wedding I crashed? He was one of the victims. He tried to cripple me once. Then I... well, slept with his mother. Then he did stuff to me. Back and forth._

Ava sighed and shook her head at him. Noticing the two getting closer, she tapped her fingers in warning against him and told him like a mother would,  _Be nice. Behave. Be happy for her. Got it?_

Huffing, Rafe went human and glared at the warlock. But he greeted Sorren, ignoring him altogether. 'You look lovely as usual, Sorren."

Tarquin looked at him and spun on Sorren, "You never told me you were running with  _him_."

Sorren sighed. "It was for a good reason. You boys are just going to have to get along, okay? Bygones be bygones." She would have said more but Rafe grabbed her arm, saying, "That may be so, but you and I  **will**  talk about this."

"Rafe!" Ava snapped at him in warning. Her eyes narrowed and she told him silently,  _Can't you see how happy she is? Don't go ruining this for her, you idiot shapeshifter._

Tarquin answered instead after looking Ava up and down. Cheerfully, he told her, "I've heard of you. The one who tamed this…  _beast_. Let them talk. I want to talk with you. You must be interesting."

Ava flushed at the compliment and said embarrassed, "I'm not that interesting. Not really. And I haven't really tamed him...just showed him his more human side." Pausing, she held out a hand to him with a bright smile, "We never did get properly introduced. I'm Ava. Mate of the idiot shapeshifter."

Tarquin laughed. He looked over at Sorren, who was talking animatedly to Rafe, who had his arms crossed. Winking at Ava, he took her arm to go someplace more private, saying, "I'm Tarquin. Sorren's new boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you," Ava said. Tugging on her hair, she gave him a small smile and held up a hand, "Take no offence to this… but I'm glad she has you in her life right now. She's happy and deserves it."

He had a genuine smile and replied, "I'm glad she let me in. She was holding out for someone else. I just didn't know it was Rafe. I might have had second thoughts. He's a troublemaker." He rolled his eyes at the thought of Rafe. "How do you put up with him?"

"Not very well sometimes. I get mad at him more often than not. But he's mine and no one else's." Turning to look up at Tarquin with a tight smile, she asked, "How did you manage to win her over?"

The warlock smiled sheepishly, "Honestly? I don't know. I've been interested in her for a long time. She wouldn't let anyone visit. I guess when I finally was allowed to come, I didn't look for sex. I just wanted to see her, catch up, that kind of thing. And I guess I took her by surprise?"

Ava laughed softly and thought back on to her and Rafe. "That's the best kind of way to start a relationship. They surprise you and keep you on your toes. When I first met Rafe, I was in a really dark place. Then he came dropping in naked in front of and pulled me into his world without a thought. He saved me that day and he's given me the world and more."

Tarquin put his hand on Ava's shoulder in a friendly manner and would have asked a question when a sound made them turn.

Rafe had given up with Sorren. He knew there was no changing her mind. Then he noticed that Tarquin had vanished with Ava. Oh hell no. Not happening. He found them just as the warlock out his hand on her. That was it. He was calling her back.  **Now**. He went kelpie and tossed his mane and whinnied in his thrilling way, drawing Ava with his magic.

Ava made a sound as she found herself unwillingly under Rafe's magic. He knew that she hated feeling like this and that it still brought up that old fear. But like always, she had no choice but to allow it to take hold of her.

Tarquin reacted unexpectedly. He stomped up to the shapeshifter, fished around in his long jacket, and pulled out a bridle. Quickly, before Rafe could react, he slipped it on the kelpie's head and yanked on the reins.

Startled, Rafe froze for a moment. Instantly, the magic was gone, and he knew this was a kelpie bridle. The only way to tame a kelpie. Instinctively, he pulled back hard. And when he felt the yank of reins, he went back wildly.

Tarquin hung on tightly. He would master him! If he could keep hanging on. Rafe dragged him, and he fell to his knees, scraping them, but he used Rafe's wild bucking to get himself standing again.

Rafe blew. He couldn't change. The bit was harsh. And Tarquin wasn't letting go. Rafe exploded bucking, pitching, striking out - but couldn't get free. The bridle's magic finally kicked in and he stood panting, legs spread at all corners, tired, and mouth hurting from the bit.

Ava gasped as the magic went away but was quickly replaced by fear. She didn't hesitate when she saw Rafe and dove into the middle of them. Shoving Tarquin out of the way, she got a hold of the bridle and got it off of Rafe. Throwing it to the ground, Ava grabbed Rafe's face and told him desperately, with pure fear seeping through the bond, "Rafe? Change human? Talk to me? Anything! Please!"

As soon as that hated bridle was off, Rafe felt his forms come back. He panted and looked at Ava. Then he went tiger and threw himself on Tarquin, snarling.

"No!" Ava flung herself on Rafe and managed to squirm in between them and block Tarquin from view. "Rafe! Please, talk to me! I need to know why you're acting like this. Please?" Ava pleaded with him.

_He took you away. Then he put his hand on you. You are_ _**mine** _ _._

"Nothing was happening like that. I'm not like that. I would never do that to you...we were talking about how you and I first met." Ava snapped in hurt that he would think so little of her to pull a stunt like he would.

Rafe went human but didn't get a chance to answer when Tarquin snapped, "What the hell, Ava? Do you know how  _long_  I've been waiting to do that? And you just tossed the bridle, when I  **had**  him!"

Ava blew up. She was done with men and stupid, egotistical ones at that! Growling, she spun around and shoved Rafe hard to get him off Tarquin, but didn't say anything else other than what she had before. Now she turned to Tarquin and told him deadly, "I will punch you hard enough to knock some teeth out. You  **ever** do something like that to him again, you will be dealing with me and I know how to make you suffer."

Standing up, she snapped at the both of them, "You both damn well care for Sorren. Do as she says and put away your god damn differences for her, if nothing else!" With that she stormed off.

Rafe and Tarquin stared at each other. They both wanted Ava and Sorren to be happy. But this? They were pretty much sworn enemies! They couldn't do it. They decided to  **try**  to be civil, but that's as far as it would go.

Sorren had come out to see what the commotion was about. Catching Ava, she said, "Hey, what happened? There was a lot of noise there for a minute."

Ava stared at the older woman with wet eyes. Tears started to fall down and she quickly wiped them only to have more replace them. "Men are stupid idiots. That's what happened. I want my son, where is he?" Ava told her. The stupid males could tell her what happened. Besides she was pissed and hurt at Rafe.

Sorren cocked her head. "It's Rafe and Tarquin, isn't it? I  **told**  Rafe to behave. Tarquin too. I guess  _neither_ listened to me." She huffed, then told Ava, "Lio is in his room. He's growing into a man too, you know. He was rude, so I grounded him."

Ava pinched her nose and sighed. "Can you do me a favour and not tell Rafe that? I don't want to hear them fighting when I'm already pissed at Rafe myself." She asked hopefully.

Sorren smiled, "Well, okay. I won't. That'll be up to you. And why are you pissed? I mean...how can I help you?"

"The idiot assumed I went off with Tarquin in the way he does with you." Ava huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm going to go deal with Lio. Give him a good smack across the head. See if that sinks in that he can't be rude." She muttered under her breath and stormed off to deal with the new problem.

Rafe huffed at Tarquin, and stood next to Sorren. She had taken a close look at them both, but neither would say a word. Finally Sorren had enough, "You both done your pissing contest, and hosing the ground with testosterone? If so, you both owe me and Ava an apology for stirring up trouble. Again!"

She waited until they both muttered an apology before going to Ava. "I think they're ready to say sorry. They still wouldn't tell me what happened. But Rafe's got a sore mouth and Tarquin has rope burns on his hands and scraped knees. Looks like they went cowboy or something."

Ava snorted at how on the dot Sorren was but never commented. She wouldn't ruin things between her and Tarquin. Herself and Rafe was a whole different story. But she stood up and gave Sorren a friendly smile, "Thanks. I told Rafe to behave for you. He just never listens. Oh, and Lio has an apology of his own for you."

Sorren sighed, but it was with a smile, "I'm sure he doesn't want Rafe on his case. And as for Rafe, I've been with him for 400 years. He hasn't listened to me. Good luck then."

Ava nodded and walked outside. When she saw both men, she crossed her arms and gave them a heated glare. And then she waited silently for their apologizes.

Tarquin went first with embarrassment, "Um...sorry for taking over like that. Shouldn't have tried to tame your...whatever he is… in front of you. You shouldn't have gotten in the middle of things. Sorry."

"You're forgiven, I guess. He's my mate. And I will always get in the middle of things when he's involved. Don't do it again or I will follow up on my threat." Ava huffed.

Tarquin took his cue to leave, and went to see if he could smooth things over with Sorren. That left Rafe and Ava. The shapeshifter shook his head and looked away, "First, thanks for rescuing me. Sorry about getting you in that in the first place."

"That's not what I want you to apologize for and you know it, Rafael." Ava told him softly but seriously.

"I'm not sorry about attacking him if that's what you mean. He did just try to tame me!" Rafe muttered under his breath, "Which actually worked."

Ava felt the tears return and made a sound of displeasure. Walking over, she smacked him hard in the chest multiple times and snapped, "That's not what I mean! I want you to apologize about accusing me of going to sleep with him! But obviously that means very little to you. Maybe I should start sleeping around like you do then!"

Rafe stared, then sighed. "Oh. I guess… I got jealous. I guess you wouldn't do that. I didn't know about  **him**. But I should never have dreamed of you. I'm sorry. I really am," he finished contritely.

Ava shook her head at him. "I don't believe you." She whispered honestly but bluntly.

Rafe looked at her. How to explain? He kissed her and let his feelings flow. The hot spike of jealousy, wanting Ava back at his side, the surprise, fear, anger, and pain he had felt in the fight, and the despair when he had been beaten. And above all, his love and relief that she was still his and wouldn't have gone with anyone else.

Ava felt tears fall down her face and whispered desperately, "Don't. Don't do this me. Not again, Gods...not again. I'm not sure if this is worth it anymore Rafe. If we're not worth it. I can't...not when you don't trust me."

_I trust you with all my heart. It was him I didn't trust. But you? I trust you._

Ava shook her head lightly and let him feel the part of her she had kept hidden from him. The wariness of him hurting again, a part of her that wanted gone, and a part of her that didn't believe a word he was telling her. But her happiness and joy of just being with him mixed in, along with the intensity of her love for him that made her unsure of which part to act on.

Rafe waited until she was done projecting. Then he took her in his arms, and worked over her lips, slowly and tenderly at first, then hard and possessively. He told her,  _I love you. So much. You complete my life. I once heard someone say that love means to have the worst arguments with someone, and realize you'd rather have those arguments with them over not having them in your life_.  _I never knew what he meant. But I do now._

Ava pulled away slightly for air. She kept her lips brushing his as she panted softly and asked,  _You do?_

Rafe smiled against her,  _Yes. It means that a true relationship is two unperfect people refusing to give up on each other. I don't know about you, but I sure as hell ain't perfect._

Ava laughed at that and smiled a bit wider. Curling her hands into his shirt, she told him with amusement,  _I'm definitely not perfect. Too stubborn and bullheaded to be perfect. And I don't want to give up on us._

Rafe rested his forehead on hers.  _Well that's good. I don't either._ He paused, then said petulantly,  _You know what? My tongue still hurts._

Ava laughed loudly at that and fully grinned.  _I don't know how to fix that. But...Rafe? I asked you this before long ago...just before the sickness with the unicorns...what would you do if you lost me in any way?_

He sighed. He didn't want to think about that. Testily, he replied,  _You found that out in a way with Orthrus and the pack. They all felt my fury. If someone had taken you and destroyed you, that's what they would expect from me. Then… I would have gone back to my single roamer ways. Never again would I take a mate._

_I knew that. I meant what would you have done if you lost me to someone else? As in I left you and mated with someone else._

The shapeshifter looked at her for a long moment. Ava and her theoretical questions.  _If you really wanted to, then I'd want you happy. But for me, I'd lose that tender side if me. I would be...similar to Rolfe._

Ava took a intake of breath at Rolfe's name. To assure herself, and Rafe, she pressed up against him fully and told him,  _I'll never leave you. Not because of that but because I love you too much to leave. You're my everything. My other half, my heart, my soul, and more._

Rafe kissed the top of Ava's head and breathed in her scent. He wouldn't lose her. He wouldn't lose himself, for she was an extension of him. He projected that, then suddenly asked, "Hey, with all the hullabaloo, I never did see Lio. Did you?"

"I did when I stormed off. He's becoming moody like a teenager boy does. It's normal, so don't go getting mad at him over every little thing." Ava scolded him teasingly but with a hint of serious and cuddled in closer to him.

His eyes narrowed as he asked firmly, "Now wait a minute. Are you protecting him again? Is there something I need to deal with?" His voice carried a warning in it.

"No, I already smacked him for it. Then I smacked him again when he talked back to me and fought me on it. He won't be sitting for a while and he'll have a slight headache….I accidentally hit him on the back of the head harder than I thought. Oh well. It got him to behave and apologize sincerely." Ava said sheepishly.

Rafe grinned and threw his head back to laugh. " _Accidentally,_ love? Now here's where I don't believe you." He winked impishly at his mate, echoing her words.

"Yes, accidentally. Just like how I'm about to hit you because I haven't gotten a sincere apology yet." Ava warned him as she hit him on the shoulder.

Rafe huffed, then went kelpie.  _Sorry, love. For not believing or trusting you. It won't happen again._

"Good and I forgive you for everything that you've done." Ava said lightly.

 _Everything that I've done?_ Rafe shook his sea wet mane.  _Um...does that cover my entire life or just this incident or...as long as you've known me?_

"The last one." Ava muttered as she gently stroked him. Going silent she asked,  _Now what? I'm pretty sure that Sorren and Tarquin will be apologizing in their own way and Lio is being Lio._

Smirking, Rafe answered,  _And Rafe will be Rafe._  With that, he pulled in his magic, getting Ava on him, and bolted down the fields as fast as his legs could carry him, knowing that there was no possible way that his mate would fall off.

Ava squealed and automatically clutched at him. The wind blew in her hair, and she asked curiously,  _What is that supposed to mean? And where are you taking me?_

_Nowhere and everywhere. Perhaps to the sea. Perhaps not. Perhaps I just wanted those legs as tight around me as possible._

Ava snorted at him,  _There were other ways to get that last one done. We've had this conversation multiple times._

_Hey now. Since when do I listen? Let me check...I don't remember._

_Idiot. You need to start learning my hints better. I'm telling you I want to make it up to you in other ways._ Ava told him fondly. Rafe had never been good at taking subtitle hints.

_Oooh. I like the sound of that. Alright, sugar. What's your fancy? As in where?_

Ava glanced around them and caught sight of beautiful meadow with flowers.  _Over there in that meadow. Then you can find us a place to stay in that has an actual bed. I owe you a ton of apologizing for storming off today._

Rafe swung that way and suddenly turned human, catching Ava midair and slamming into the ground with her on top.  _Oof. Next time, note to self: stop galloping_ **before**   _changing_.  _At least I didn't drop you._

"You haven't yet," Ava whispered against his lips before kissing him.


	44. Rafe Learns about Condoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Part 3

Rafe looked over at Ava, wondering how exactly to frame his question without too much embarrassment. Deciding to just try, he asked, "Ava? Erm… are you… busy?" He tried not to flush as he thought of what he wanted to know.

Ava stopped what she was doing. She cocked her head at the light flush on his face and poked at the bond to find out what was the matter. Instantly she felt his embarrassment and his unasked question. A flare of amusement flashed through her. She knew what the question was. She'd sensed it when she had explained things to Abigail. "You want me to teach you the way humans have sex?" Ava asked with slight amusement.

The faint flush went a bit more heated. Rafe stammered out, "Uh… yeah… I guess? Erm, that is, I can do it… ugh you know that already! But not… the way you… said?" He gave up trying to form a coherent sentence and watched his mate.

Ava pressed a hand over her mouth to hide her laugh. It was funny seeing Rafe like this. She should really try to do it more often. Deciding to take pity on him, she beckoned him back to the tent and dug around through her things. She had bought some condoms a while back and had been waiting for him to bring the conversation up.

Rafe watched Ava's every move. He was still unsure about it. He finally decided the whole thing was just going to be embarrassing so he'd have to get over it. "So… ah… I can still… feel everything?"

Still searching, Ava snorted, "Yes, Rafe. You can still feel everything. It'll just feel a tiny bit different."

"Oh." That was the only thing he could come up with. He watched Ava finally find what she wanted. He waited for her to tell him what she needed. Or he needed. Whatever.

Turning to face him with a box in her hand, Ava said with a grin, "This is what you use. Do you want me to just tell you or do you need to be shown? That's what Callie did to me. She… er… showed me on a… er… toy of hers." Ava was flushing at the end of it from those memories.

Rafe rolled his eyes, "And I'm sure you greatly amused yourself with that. Girls seem to like making fun of… toys. But um... you can… show me. If… you don't mind?"

Ava flushed herself and shook her head. Great. Now she was embarrassed and it didn't help that she could still feel all of his emotions. "I don't mind. I would rather you do it right than without it." She muttered to herself. Speaking louder, she told him, "Err… either unzip or morph away your pants."

That part was easy, and Rafe smirked as he took  _everything_ away. Why do things halfway after all?

Ava sighed with a smile. Of course he would do things all the way. "I guess that means you want the full-blown experience then?" Ava asked as she opened the box and took out a single package.

Rafe stared at the one small thing in Ava's hand. He demanded suddenly, "How is  _that_  not going to strangle me?"

Ignoring his question because he would find out shortly, Ava explained, "You tear the package and take out the actual content." She did so and held the condom in between her fingers. She was unsure if he would let her show him now.

He sighed and took it to look at it. He played with his fingers, exploring the texture. The next question made him redder, "Do I have to be… hard or not?"

Ava flushed redder herself. She squirmed a bit before saying, "Well… they normally use it after foreplay. Just before they… er...um… go in. But you just head straight for the action. So I would put it on no matter what… state… you are in."

Rafe asked petulantly, "How did I get myself in this situation? Wait… nevermind. You needn't answer that one. So… ah… I see the hole. But which is the right side?"

Ava had glared at him for his first question before huffing. Walking up to him, and making sure he was watching her every move, grabbed his hands in hers and started to show him on how to put it on.

The process was awkward and embarrassing. But after a bit, it was on. Rafe stared at it, still unsure. He touched himself and watched what happened. "Can this break?" was the next thing out of his mouth.

"Sometimes they do. They get holes on the tip. But for the most part they hold out pretty good." Ava said softly.

He squirmed a little. It felt odd. But not bad. Just strange. Then he noticed Ava watching him jiggling around. Now he smirked, "Were you looking for a test run? See if a mere mortal thing holds up to a mighty shapeshifter?"

"No. I was thinking of how human you look," Ava stated as she tore her eyes up to his amber ones. She was partly telling the truth. Fact was it did look a bit odd to her, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

He cocked his head at that. He grinned and did a little dance, saying, "Are you saying that you find this  _sexy_? At least you don't do what one if my partners did and think that grabbing a man by the balls extra sexy."

Ava giggled at that. Rafe sure did have a lot of interesting stories to tell about his sex life. "Think whatever you want... but yes, I do find it to be to my liking," Ava said with a hint of want in her voice.

Rafe then let instinct take over. He stepped forward and kissed her. He did it with possession lacing through him, telling her through the bond that no matter who he was with, Ava was  **his.** And  **his only**. And there would be hell to pay for anyone who thought otherwise.

"Rafe." Ava muttered softly against his lips. She felt his feelings and continued, "Only you. No one else. I promise."

He smiled against her.  _Good. Now let's do this for real. Wait… is it possible to… um… overfill it? Or what exactly does it do?_

"It will fill up but maybe you should change it after each round. Just to be safe. And don't worry, I thought ahead and bought you lots. Even some different feeling ones. I got… stared at pretty badly. Everyone probably thought I slept around with every guy in town," Ava gave a huff at that. It brought up some bad memories to her.

Rafe laughed and innocently said, "So, like I do?" He kissed her before she could verbally insult him and hugged her close so she couldn't smack him.

Ava might have been stuck but it didn't stop her from biting his lip a bit hard as her way of retaliation.

He yelped at that and huffed at Ava. He tossed her down and was on top, pinning her down. But he had one more observation. "I can see potential for this…  _thing_ … being used against me. Just  **try** it and I'll get you back for it. And you  **know** I can."

Ava smiled up at him and said innocently, "I won't do a thing. I do get the real you after all. Why would I ruin that?"

Rafe flicked her nose as he replied, "I don't buy that innocent act. I've… heard stories if people putting stuff on them. But it usually backfires. And they get the same stuff on their  _own...parts."_

Softening her features, Ava honestly told him, "I would never do that. I wouldn't like it done to me so why do it to the man I'm in love with?"

Smiling in relief, he kissed her again.  _That actually gives me an idea for a prank. But not on you. But thanks._

_It better not be on me or else you're going back to the vet to get neutered._

Rafe growled at that threat. But he shook his head and hovered over her.  _I think I'm used to this. Want to try? I can't leave this in you, can I, by the way?_

Ava gave him a weird look, "No. It'll stay on you until you take it off." She squirmed under him and tried to push her dress up for him but not succeeding very well.  _You said you wanted to try it out...well that isn't going to happen unless you push my dress off and take off my underwear,_ She told him in a slightly whiny tone. She was done talking and wanted to experience this with him now.

Rafe smirked, but did as she asked. Then he hesitated before plunging in. He said nothing as he did what he normally did. At last he remarked, "Feels different. I can't feel the tip as much. But the sides feel quite nice. How are you finding it?"

"Different but the same. I prefer feeling you without it." Ava admitted. Her eyes softened and she cupped his face and told him with love and gratefully,  _Thank you for doing this for me and for keeping it. I know you don't like it._

Rafe admitted,  _I like it better without. But it's what makes you happy. Although, who knew you, a mere human, would give a six and a half century old sex maniac… a sex education?_

Ava smiled against him. She let him feel her love and her sorriness that she couldn't bring herself to remove this rule followed by guilt for making him do it in the first place.

Rafe sighed, but went again. He made love to his mate, then after he told her with a teasing tone,  _This had better come off easier than it went on. Or we'll both have a problem._

Ava laughed and leaned over and took it off of him easily, then went serious,  _Rafe? Why are you trying so hard to keep me happy?_

He was surprised at the question. "Because, love, I found out that most people have only one special soulmate. You're mine. I'd be lost without you. Don't you feel the same?"

"Yes. Sometimes I worry though that I'm not making you happy," Ava whispered. She kept her eyes on the ceiling and waited nervously for his agreement.

Rafe smiled tenderly, "You always make me happy." He paused, then raised an eyebrow, the humour seeping through the bond, "Except when you're being stubborn, jealous, or a general pain in the ass. But… you're worth all that."

Ava let her eyes glance at him and admitted, "I know I'm pain to live with, to love, and just overall… but I love you with everything that I have. A lot more intense than most people would love someone like you."

 _That's because I'm just so complex. You want to murder me one moment and fuck me the next. I don't see an issue with that._ Rafe grinned down at her, expecting a smack.

Ava didn't disappoint and smacked him on the chest. "Yeah, yeah. I do know one way to make you happy. And that's when I tell you I want you to claim me for everyone to see." Ava hinted at him.

Rafe didn't disappoint  _her_  either, but instantly bit her neck, right where it couldn't escape anyone's notice. The next minute, he made love once again, only stopping after they were both wonder and exhausted. And very very happy and satisfied.


	45. Ava Teaches Rafe Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During Part 1

Ava hummed happily as she moved around the kitchen of the old Inn. It wasn't often that they stayed here since Charlie and Ellie's death but Ava had wanted to feel a bit more human and settle down for a while or so.

She had been bored before coming up with an idea: trying to teach Rafe how to bake a simple cake. It couldn't be that hard… she would be right here with him. Not sure on where her mate was, Ava walked out of the kitchen and called out, "Rafe?" as she wandered about.

There was a crashing noise and a yelp. Then Rafe appeared around the corner, in collie form, trying to look innocent, but his cookie crumbled nose betrayed him. He'd sneaked into the kitchen and accidentally broke the cookie jar trying to get in it, but Ava had startled him.

Ava placed her hands on her hips and gave him a half hearted glare. "Really? The cookie jar? You couldn't have… oh, I don't know… just ask me to get you one? Or even gone human to do that?" she huffed at him.

Rafe wagged his fluffy tail placatingly, and brushed against her leg.  _Um… sorry. It was rather… spur of the moment. Which misfired. Oops._

Snorting in amusement, Ava told him with laughter in her voice, "Come on. You eat up the cookies off the ground and then help me with something. You have to be in your human form though."

Rafe cocked his head, then happily lapped up the cookies. They were Ellie's recipe, and oh so good. Then Rafe went human and for once without being asked, cleaned up the rest of the mess. His eyes danced merrily as he asked, "What is it love? And no, I'm not repairing any pipes before you ask."

"And why would I ask you to repair the pipes?" Ava asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. Last time she had checked everything had been up-to-date.

"Isn't that what most couples do? Make the man fish around the sink before calling a plumber in the first place?" Rafe asked with amusement.

"No…" Ava trailed off to stare at him in disbelief. Where he got half the ideas on what most human couples did Ava would never know. It certainly wasn't from her. "I need help baking a cake," she said instead and watched his expression.

Now Rafe was surprised. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Confusedly, he asked, "But you normally just… bake them? Is there something wrong with the oven?"

Ava laughed brightly. Taking his hand, she tugged him over to where she had placed everything they would need, "No and no. I'm bored and want to teach you something humans do. Plus I want cake and decided that this could turn out to be fun."

Gasping in mock horror, "What?! I'm your  _method of entertainment?_ " He snorted but then amended, "Well okay. Cake sounds awesome. Are you sure there isn't… magic… involved?"

"No, there is no magic. You know that you can't do everything by magic. It won't taste the same," Ava explained gently.

Rafe studied all the ingredients, then said, "Okay then. Questions. What kind are we making? Is it hard? How long have you done this?"

"Chocolate brownie. No, it's coming from a box. And since I was a young girl," Ava answered all his questions in order. She handed him the cake box and pointed to the instructions, "You see these steps? You follow them by doing exactly what they say and in order. Since it's your first time, I thought a box of cake mix would be easier to teach than a homemade one."

Rafe nodded and squinted at the box. He shook it, listening to the sound of it. Then he grinned, "You know I'm a shapeshifter when I think the  **box**  would be fun to play with as a cat."

Ava giggled and snatched the box from him. Opening it, she took out the cake mix and handed that to him, and said amusedly, "I'll let you play with the box after this is done. Just go ahead and read what it says and do it."

He sighed and looked again. "Um okay. I see the bowl on the counter that we need. And now for some eggs?" Quizzically, he looked at his mate. "Are we breaking them? Might be crunchy otherwise."

Reaching over, Ava grabbed a smaller bowl and placed it in front of him. "Yes, we're breaking them. Break them in this bowl and I'll take the eggshells out if there are any."

Rafe nodded happily. He could do that easily. He grabbed an egg and held it over the bowl. Using his strength, he crushed it completely in his hand and let the goopy mess slide through his fingers into the bowl.

Ava stared from the crushed egg, to the bowl, and back to Rafe's hands. Snorting, she grinned and said, "That isn't how we do it, but it sort of worked?" Wiping Rafe's hand's off, grabbing a new egg and bowl, Ava placed the egg in Rafe's hands, with hers overtop of his and guiding him, showed him how to properly crack an egg. "Want to try it by yourself or have me guide you again?"

"Is that a challenge?" Rafe accused playfully. Shaking his head, he gently shoved Ava out of the way. He stared at his egg as if it were his enemy, but then he cracked it in the edge of the bowl like Ava showed him. It still ended up half shattering, for he was strong, but at least it did land in the bowl, along with a bit of eggshell. Rafe looked quite satisfied with himself.

Grinning, Ava kissed his cheek as a reward and tugged the bowl to her. She spent a couple of minutes getting the eggshells out of it before asking him, "What does it say to do now?"

Looking again at the box, Rafe made it a question, "Add water?"

Nodding encouragingly, Ava beckoned him to go on. He now nodded, "Oh, and oil." Looking at the counter, he asked, "How do we know how much a cup is?"

Grabbing the measuring cup, Ava showed him the red lines with numbers on them. Pointing at the one, she said, "That is one cup. You fill it up to that line. I suggest keeping it on the counter since it is flat and bend down to watch it carefully. Try not to go over that line though."

The shapeshifter did look funny concentrating so hard. His eyes were hyper focused on his task, he stood rigidly bent over to see, and his tongue stuck out to the side. But at last it was filled to the exact line.

Ava laughed in delight and clapped her hands proudly. "Now for the fun part. Mixing it all together," she said with a wicked grin as she got the mixing machine out.

Rafe's eyes almost popped out of his head. He stared at the strange looking thing in dead silence for a moment. Finally he pointed out, "That a) looks plain dangerous, b) looks like a torture device once used on me and c) what the hell is that?"

Ava cocked her head at him curiously, saying, "It's a mixing machine. You pour all the ingredients in, switch the button to the right speed, and mix it until its good and mixed. And you got tortured by one of these before?"

Rafe looked a bit wary still, but answered, "Um yeah. Except it had spikes on it. And an electric current. Not fun at all."

Giving him a sympathetic look, Ava asked him gently, "Want me to do this part then?"

Rafe sighed but replied, "I'm sure  **that** is harmless. Just show me how then I'll try it. It does look fun. And a  _challenge_." He grinned now and poked Ava.

Grinning back, Ava explained on what to do and how to do it. Once she was done, she stepped back to let him try at it.

Rafe nodded, stating, "That doesn't look too hard." He threw out a pun, "Piece of cake."

That's not what happened. When Rafe turned it on, batter started flying everywhere. Startled, he tried to take the mixer out of the bowl, but that just made things worse. Soon there was batter splattered all over the counter, the floor, the stove, and Rafe and Ava themselves.

Ava quickly reached over and turned it off. Then she stared around at the mess for good long moment before bursting out into laughter hard enough to make her fall to the floor. Rafe's expression had been hilarious!

Huffing at her, Rafe whined, "It was harder than you made it look! At least there's still some in the bowl. Get off the floor, kitten."

Ava laughed harder at the whine in his voice. Not being able to catch her breath, she managed to wheeze out, "Or… what?... You… going to… splatter more… batter?"

"Splatter more batter? Ava, Shakespeare you are not." Rafe crossed his arms a moment, then went hound and started licking the batter off her.

Ava squealed and tried to push him off but she was still laughing hard. "Stop! Rafe… eww… that's gross… and tickles! Stop!" she begged him while laughing.

That only encouraged him, and he knocked her flat on the floor and kept licking. Then he realized the floor had batter on it too and started licking that. His tail wagged as he said,  _Hey, this stuff is pretty good. You sure we have to cook it?_

Getting her breath back, but still giggling now and then, Ava nodded and got up. "Yeah, we do. Back to human form and then you can go back to being dog after."

Giving one last impish lick, Rafe went human again and pulled Ava off the floor. He stole a kiss then asked, "Okay then. Now what?"

"Well first… I need to do this." Ava said before leaning over and gently licking some batter off his neck. Pulling back, she gave him an innocent look before continuing, "The second thing is to put the remaining batter into that pan."

After giving Ava a  _look_ , he picked up the bowl and this time, managed the task without mishap. He made it smooth and then stuck his finger in the bowl so he could lick off the excess batter that had stuck to the side of it.

Ava giggled at his actions and put the pan of batter into the oven. Turning around, she told him amusedly, "Now we wait for it to bake."

Rafe sighed, then had a question. "Ava? I've heard this before but never figured out what it meant. What does it mean if someone has a bun in the oven?"

Ava smiled and laughed softly, "It means that they're expecting a baby."

Cocking his head at that, he was curious. "Now why a bun? You humans are confusing. Anyway, how long does that take to bake?"

"Around thirty minutes," was her reply as she leaned against the counter watching him in amusement, curiosity, and interest at the fact he was still covered in batter.

"Now what, Ava? You look either up to no good or you're bursting with questions. Now which is it, love?" Rafe asked with a wary look.

Grinning, Ava said, "Take a guess." She cocked her head and pushed off the counter and walked up to him. More softly, she asked, "Are you wary of me, Rafe?"

Growling softly, he answered half teasingly, "You? No. Your  _ideas…_ well, that can be another story altogether. So… take your pick."

Ava hummed in thought before repeating her earlier action and licking batter off of him. "Does this make you wary of my ideas?" She asked against his neck.

Rafe laughed and then turned into a small squirmy dog in Ava's arms, happily licking what he had missed,  _Nope. Not at all. You taste_ _ **amazing**_ _like this. Definitely like._

Ava made a happy sound. "You tasted good too. I'm glad you like it. Would you do try this again?"

_Baking the cake or licking? I already lick you a lot. I suppose we have make the batter though to make it fun for you. Unless you want to try fur?_

"Eww. No fur," she muttered as she pulled him closer to her. "I guess I should let you down to clean up the mess… but I like holding you in my arms when you're small like this."

_I like it too. Hey, did you ever have a pet? I never saw any when I met you._

"Nope. I always wanted one but mom said no. Too messy,," Ava told him as she stroked his fur.

_Ah. Well, we can be messy. I mean… um… isn't this kitchen proof?_

Ava giggled and put him down on the ground. "Go and clean your mess up while I take a quick shower."

Rafe whined when he was out down. He sat there tilting his head in a way that would be cute, and lifted a paw up. He whined again and looked like a poor pathetic puppy at being abandoned.

Ava gave him a huff and picked him up again. Taking a quick look at the cake, she lowered the temperature, and walked to the bathroom. "Either you stay as that small dog and behave or I put you out in the hallway. Got it?" She held him with two hands away from her, locking her gaze on his.

Yapping at her and wagging his tail, Rafe answered,  _Okay I can do that. I won't do anything like pee on the floor. I'll just watch you get naked._

Ava snorted and lowered him down to the ground. She shut the door and turned on the water to her liking. Then she got undressed and hopped in.

Rafe sniffed about and whined again, but Ava was busy scrubbing herself. He contemplated jumping in, but vetoed that idea. Then he got interested in the toilet paper roll. It looked different from down here. He poked it, and it unrolled. Poking it again got more paper down. Then Rafe went bananas. He grabbed the paper and ran zoomies in the bathroom, eventually having to stop because he'd rolled himself into it. And now there was toilet paper all over the bathroom.

Ava stepped out of the shower and stared in shock. She sighed and huffed at him, giving him a significant look sh told him, "I am not helping you out of that or cleaning it up." With that she walked back out to the kitchen in the robe to check on the cake.

Now that Ava had gone, the rule was too. He went leopard and freed himself. Now what to do with the paper? He decided to just pick it up and toss it in the garbage, which he did. Now he trotted off to Ava. Studying her, he grinned internally and sauntered over and pulled open the tie to her bathrobe.

Ava let out a surprised sound and looked down at the leopard. Raising an eyebrow, Ava quickly tied it backup and asked, "You want something or are you just playing with the tie?"

He leaned on Ava's leg and purred,  _A bit of both. But you look_ _ **good**_   _from down here._

"Do I now? Too bad. I gave you lots of chances. The cake is done," Ava told him with a smug smirk.

Rafe turned human and mock glared at her. Then he asked impishly, "So… is that oven hotter than the volcano?"

"No, but definitely hotter than you," Ava teased back with a grin.

Humphing, Rafe told her, "Then you'd better take it out. I don't fancy getting burned. And yes, I've had  _that_ happen to me. Got caught in a forest fire."

Shaking her head, Ava turned off the oven and got the cake out, Pushing it back, she turned back to Rafe and trailed her eyes down him in amusement, "You're still covered in cake batter."

"All the more to eat me with, my dear," Rafe shot back worth a twinkle in his eyes. He got distracted by the smell of the cake and poked at it. A stupid idea, for it was fresh out if the oven. The next instant he was a parrot, feathers as poofy as they could be, on Ava's shoulder.  _That thing is_ _ **hot**_ _! When do we get to eat it? I just singed my feathers ._

Ava laughed and told him, "When it cools down enough. Let me kiss your burns better." She teased him at the last part.

Rafe wheeled about in the kitchen before going human and holding out his finger, "Fine, you do that. And keep going while you're at it."

Ava grinned and kissed his fingers. She moved down to his hand, and then went back to his neck for some reason. "Is this what you meant?"

"Yes…" Rafe sighed in contentment. Then he opened his eyes and told her, "Can you imagine getting stuck in a fire like that though? Couldn't do anything else… if I went bird it was useless. So grin and bear it, pretty much."

Nipping his neck gently, she hummed softly, "That must have been scary." She sighed and buried her face into the crook of his neck, and in a muffled voice said, "I'm glad you can't die. I would have lost you."

"Nah, you can't get rid of me, Ava. How many times have I told you that?" Rafe smirked, but kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lots of times. But I still worry about it," she muttered and snuggled in closer.

Rafe let her snuggle, then complained, "Are we having any of this cake or what? I mean… I  _slaved_ over it. Seriously."

"Soon. It's hot. Unless you want to burn your mouth. I can't really kiss that better."

Rafe sighed. It was true. But he could wait. "I suppose I can be patient. After all, I did wait a bit over 600 years for you." Rafe backed that statement up with a tender kiss.

"I must admit you definitely know how to get what you want with the ladies," Ava snorted as she pulled back and studied him. "I know a way to pass the time a lot quicker than just watching it."

Rafe licked his lips. He grinned and asked, "Well, so can I. The trick is… are we thinking the same thing?"

"What are you thinking of?" Ava asked warily. She had been thinking of making love, but with Rafe it could be anything.

Rafe looked up, mock pondering, "Ah… we could do some banging, but I could also do it with the fox I saw this morning. Or the jay… or the…" he let his words trail off.

Ava huffed and undid her robe. "Or your mate. But if you want those animals instead… be my guest." Ava gave him a grin and turned around to walk out.

Rafe was on top of her in a second. He changed tactics for once and took her from behind and wrapped his arms around his mate, kissing her neck. The only other thing he did was kick her legs open a bit more so he could stand better.

Ava let out a gasp and gripped the counter. She moaned and let her head fall to the side to give him more access.

Rafe groaned and nipped at Ava's neck. He was passionate and made love to his mate and made her satisfied. Before he was though, he asked one question impishly, "Do I do it inside or do I pull out and make more of a mess in the kitchen?"

"Inside. If you do it out,  **you will**  be cleaning it up. Not me," Ava panted and rocked her hips impatiently to get him going again.

He laughed and did as ordered. Finally they were both happy, and Rafe was curiously panting, "Did you… like… that? I… can't remember...if I… tried that… one before."

"You haven't… with me. That… is something...I can… do… again," Ava panted happily and leaned back against him, content for the moment.

Rafe grinned and then bit her sharply,  _ **Now**_   _is that cake ready? And why can't you have your cake and eat it too? Because if I'm holding it_ _ **and**_   _eating it…?_

Ava laughed and told him, "Yes the cake is ready. And I have no idea why they say you can't."

Rafe grinned then looked at the cake. Deciding to just go for it, he scooped some out with his fingers and popped it in his mouth. He moaned and told her,  _Aw man! This is… so good! And I don't taste eggshell. Good job on that, by the way._

Deciding to just join in, Ava scooped some out with her own hand. She made a sound of delight,  _For your first cake it's good. Would you do this again?_

He smeared a tiny bit on Ava's nose before answering,  _I think so. As long as you help. Am and maybe have sex in the kitchen. Although I_ _ **have**_   _to admit, the toilet paper was_ _ **awesome**_ _._

Ava just laughed and smeared the rest of her cake on his face. She may have started a food fight, but she was happy and content on just doing the simple things in life with Rafe.


	46. Rafe and Ava at a Retro Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Part 3

Rafe and Ava were traveling across Arizona, and it was hot. So hot. Rafe complained as he winged his way across the smouldering sky,  _You'd think it'd be cooler up here. It isn't. But I bet it's hotter down there. See, the clay is baking!_

His mate peered down over the side of him and muttered in huffiness, "Huh. It looks like it is. Rafe? Can't I cut my hair again? Just this once? It's too hot for it to be this long."

That made Rafe give a good buck in annoyance.  _It's hot here yes, but we won't be here long. Seriously, you're complaining and all you're doing is riding me! I'm covered in fur and feathers. In fact, aren't my feathers curling? And I'm doing all the work flying and carrying you._   _But you don't see me complaining about my mane and tail._

Ava kicked him light and clicked her tongue in annoyance. Something caught her eye and she took a closer look at it. A grin came to her face, and she hit him slightly hard, saying in excitement, "Rafe! A bar! It'll be cool in there with cold drinks."

Rafe didn't hesitate to tip his wings and bullet down. He landed behind a big truck to hide so he could change. "Come on, I want something super cold. Maybe a beer?"

"If you plan on drinking we should find a place to stay for the night. I'm not dealing with a drunk shapeshifter that can run off on me out in the open," Ava conceded to him as she tugged him along eagerly.

Rafe laughed and followed her. He only winked and asked innocently, "Are you saying I shouldn't drink and fly? You gonna card me, girl?"

Ava smirked up at him, "I can do something else that can get you going the next morning. When you have a hangover."

Scoffing at that, Rafe yanked on Ava's arm, and then they stepped into the bar. And stopped. And stared.

Ava looked around and then let out the most excited and happiest squeal that she had ever done. The place was something that she had always dreamed of visiting. There was loud music playing. Not music from this age but from the 50's to the 80's. The floor was checkered and there was a huge, curved bright red bar with red bar stools. The booths were a checkered white and red. Ava was in absolute heaven. Spinning around to Rafe, her eyes were the brightest the had ever been, and she bounced on her feet and exclaimed, "How neat is this!? It's an old fashioned bar!"

Rafe grinned broadly, and answered in an amazed voice, "Far out." Then he caught himself and winked, "Well, I did live through this too."

Chuckling, Ava smiled and turned around in his arms. "You know I like it when you talk in a different era's language. Some of them do catch more than my interest. If you know what I mean." She winked at that and went back to looking around.

He tugged Ava to the counter and sat down. He was tapping his fingers to the music and knew Ava must love this so much. He smiled at her starry look and reminded her, "Weren't you insanely thirsty? What do you want?"

Ava was tapping her fingers and feet to the music. She hummed along with it and was smiling brightly. "I am. I want water for now. Then I want to dance!"

Rafe laughed and motioned for water for both of them. If he wanted beer, he could do it later. Right now he wanted Ava happy. And dancing  _was_  fun. So after they gulped down the water, they were on the dance floor, Rafe giving a very good demonstration of the twist.

Ava was laughing as they danced around. She stumbled into Rafe after their fourth or fifth dance, red in the face, and breathing hard. But she was happy. Extremely happy. "Sorry," she apologized as she fixed herself up with a grin.

The shapeshifter caught her easily and shook his head, "Slow down, girlfriend. You're doing groovy but hey, but you can't dance if you're that jazzed."

"Aw. Why not? I like what your dancing. It's fun. And I  **love** the music. My granddad used to sing and play for us. It was the only time when all three of us would actually get along," Ava told him as she tugged him to start dancing again.

Rafe mock sighed, but he led her through another dance. "Fab. Sounds like I'd have liked him then. Curiosity… would you have told him about me?"

"Yup. He's like Noah and Uncle Tommy. Only he loved music as much as I did. He had the same spark that I do. Only he sang it. I play it."

That was interesting to Rafe and his curiosity was sparked. They stopped for a break at last and flopped into comfy chairs tiredly. "I wonder if he… well, what was his name?"

"Everett," Ava replied as she chugged a glass of water down without stopping for a breath.

Rafe smirked at her as he chugged a beer down the same way. "Ah, that hits the spot. I do seem to remember an Everett who liked to sing. Could charm the birds out of the air. Actually that's how he charmed me. I stayed for a while, just to listen to him. He was very friendly."

Ava giggled. She asked for her own beer now and sighed happily at the coolness. "That sounds like granddad. It was how he charmed grandma to giving him a chance at her."

Cocking his head, he wondered aloud, "Could it be the same person? What did he look like? I mean, when he was younger?"

Ava scrunched her nose up in thought. "Err… tall like dad but slim like Noah. He had blue eyes and chocolate hair like mine that he kept short. Oh, and he always had a bright smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes."

Furrowing his brows, Rafe asked one more question, "And a mole on his neck?"

"Yup. That was grandad."

Laughing in glee, Rafe said, "I knew it! Ava, love, I met you before you were even born. Hah. And he was an amazing guy." He rubbed his hands together, still grinning.

"What was he like back then?" Ava asked curiously with a smile.

"In music, exactly like you. He drew the immortals too. He just didn't know it. We stayed hidden, except for me of course. I… uh… was his dog for a short time. And oh my, all those bones he'd give me. He spoiled me, indeed."

Ava smiled at Rafe. "I knew I had to have gotten that from someone! Why didn't the others show themselves to him if he had you as a dog?"

"Because it would have been obvious who they were. But the fairy folk  _did_  come. He thought they were fireflies, hah. And I did not speak to him. He didn't know," Rafe explained gently.

"I don't understand what the difference is between us. Why keep yourself hidden from him? He would have been like me or Noah or Uncle Tommy," Ava asked in genuine confusion.

Rafe smiled and asked for another beer, saying, "It wasn't time. And you're different because I chose you. The rest of your family that know… do so because I trusted what you said about them. I don't go blabbing my secrets to every nice person. They have to be  _just right_."

"And I'm just right? You did show up naked in front of me," Ava mused as she drank the last of her beer and then asked for a more fruity drink.

Laughing, Rafe poked her. "Really now." He listened to the current song and hummed along to it. "I like this one by the Beatles. Lucy in the sky. It's cool. And the actual stuff is… a bit heady."

Ava downed her drink in on go and hopped off the stool. Grinning a bit giddy, she tugged on his hand, giggling, "Then dance with me to it."

He grabbed her after he downed a Manhattan and pulled her to the floor. He sang along as he danced, "Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain… where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies… you know Ava? I stopped touching that stuff after the Beatles, really. I was way worse than being drunk."

Giggling, she pushed herself up against him and admitted softly, "You want to know something? I love it when you sing. It's not perfect, but your voice is rich and reminds me of granddad and home."

Snorting, he answered, "Hardly. I know I don't sing well. That just never carried over. I got other talents though… which you know too well. And speaking of that, your grandfather was pretty good at that too." He grinned and kissed her before she could smack him.

Ava hummed into his kiss and kissed him back before pulling away and burying her face into his neck. She smiled softly as she heard a song that meant a lot in her family. She started singing softly, " _Why do birds suddenly appear, ev'ry time you are near? Just like me, they long to be close to you. Why do stars fall down from the sky, ev'ry time you walk by? Just like me, they long to be close to you_." She trailed off into a hum after the first course.

Rafe had leaned on Ava's shoulder and listened.  _That's perfect, love. I love you._ He looked up and kissed her softly, then snagged a drink as a waiter went by.  _Thank you for sharing that._

Deciding that she had enough to drink, Ava was content to just lean into Rafe and listen to the music.  _That song means a lot in my family. Grandad sung it to grandma for his love. And they were together and happy for their entire lives._

Rafe tilted his head, "You know, I remember that now. Things do come back when one thinks about it." He stepped to the side and then sighed.  _Ava_?  _I think I'm getting drunk._

Taking that as a cue to leave, Ava thanked and paid the bartender before leading Rafe outside and away. She was pretty sure they didn't have time to find an actual room, so she found a private spot just outside the town, and gently pushed Rafe to the ground. "Lay down with your head in my lap. Turn if you need to."

Rafe did as she said, and the first form was only a dog. Then Ava had a rhino's head on her lap.  _Crap. I was trying to hang on to that first one._

"It's fine. Just try not to squish me too much if you turn into something bigger."

That only triggered a giraffe. Fortunately for Ava, their heads aren't too large or heavy.  _Well okay. I'm the tallest land animal in the world. How about that?_

Ava snorted and stroked his head. "I'm going to have fun with you in the morning as payback."

 _Oh come on. I'm not doing anything to you._   _See?_ Rafe picked his head up off Ava. But that made him switch to a bird. He went airborne and tried to circle. Tried being the operative word. He only crash landed aways from Ava, then morphed into a skunk.

"Rafe, I swear to whatever deity… that if you spray me… you will not want to be near me out of fear for killing you," Ava warned as she went stock still.

Huffing, Rafe concentrated. Hard. He wanted a  _person._ He should be able to do that. Come on, it's not that hard. But a second later, Rafe waddled to Ava.  _I give up. I was going for a person. I went_ _ **penguin.**_

Ava cooed at his cuteness and scooped him up in her arms. "You are adorable! Aww… I'll make it up to you in the morning when you're in your human form," Ava told him gently and snuggled him closer to her.

Rafe made a sound of annoyance but relaxed in Ava's arms.  _I shouldn't have done quite so many. But… this is nice. I really should do this more often. Going small that is._

"I know. You like your cushions," Ava gave a playful huff.

_That I do. And very nice cushions they are too._

"Why thank you. Why do you like them so much?" Ava asked curiously. She started rubbing his head gently. She wondered if penguins could make a purring like noise.

Rafe made a few squawking noises, then settled contentedly. He started to purr and fluffed himself slightly.  _I'm getting sleepy._

Ava sighed at the disappointment of not getting answers. She perked up instantly and started singing the rest of the song that she had started earlier.

That did make Rafe stir at that and he looked up at Ava. He felt safe. It was a comforting feeling, and he told her that.  _I like this. You make me feel safe. Isn't that odd?_

Ava kept singing softly but answered silently,  _Not to me. You make me feel safe all the time. It's bound to happen the opposite way when you're more… vulnerable and open. Now go to sleep. I'll keep a watch for the night._

Rafe did fall asleep. In the morning though, he found himself human… one with a splitting headache. He groaned and squinted at Ava. Shaking his head, then realizing what a  _terrible_ idea that was, he petulantly said, "I. Am. Never. Drinking. Again."

Ava smirked at him but kept her voice soft, "You said that last time too, idiot." She tilted his head back and pressed the bottle of water to his lips, "Drink this slowly. I have some food and pills for you. Then we'll get you to a dark room to sleep it off."

He was wary, "And what exactly are you planning? You did threaten something yesterday. And…" he wrinkled his nose, "Definitely no food."

"You'll find out when you wake up again. Yes, food. You need something in your stomach," Ava scolded him as she helped him up and let him lean against her.

He cursed as his head rattled. But he let her take him to a darker room. As for the rest, he went python and promptly took her arm in his mouth. After a few seconds, he said,  _Fine. I got something in my stomach._

Ava snorted, "Not me. Turn human and I'll give you more water and those pills I promised. Then you can sleep the rest of the day away."

Rafe sighed, gave Ava her arm back, and went human. He glared hard but accepted the water, taking only a tiny sip. Growling irritably, he asked, "How come you ain't got a hangover?"

"I do a bit. Plus no sleep last night. I'm just handling it better than you," Ava told him with a hint of irritation.

He sniffed her, and then told her huffily, "I'm not a baby. You just didn't drink as much. You'll be fine soon enough."

Ava growled softly and threw the pills at him. "Take these after your hissy fit and sleep." She snapped as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly on purpose.

He cursed, but had to groan. He did feel awful. He considered  **not**  taking any stupid pills, but then thought better of it. He wanted to be better, didn't he? So he took them and settled down to sleep.

The next day, he was back to himself. Going wild dog, he shook himself hard, then trotted off to find Ava. She was in the next room and he jumped on her,  _Morning!_

Pushing him off of her, Ava gave him a small huff but answered, "Morning."

_I feel way better. You must too. Was I… very rude? Sorry?_

Ava gave a snort, "Yes, you were rude." She settled down though and blew a raspberry at him as an apology.

_At least I didn't try to eat you. Oh wait._

"You did. As a snake. You know I hate that form."

Apologetically, Rafe licked her. Then he went human and kissed her again.  _Oops. Well, I'm not getting drunk again. So there._

Ava giggled at that and stroked his face, "You said that too. Yet, you go and drunk anyways. And I should punish you."

Raising an eyebrow, Rafe peered at Ava, " _Should?_ And what, pray tell, did you have in mind?"

"Why would I tell you it's supposed to be a punishment?" Ava shot back with a smug smirk.

He made a whiny sound, "Why do I need to be punished? I was only having fun! And I didn't spray you. Should have maybe."

Laughing Ava grinned, "You don't need to be punished. I just like keeping you in suspense. And in line."

Huffing at her, he said, "Next time you threaten that, I'll do the punishing. So there." He crossed his arms and glared at his mate.

Ava stroked his chest and decided to get him unmad at her. She hopped off the bed and tugged her robe off. She smirked as she let him take in what she was wearing. She had taken a shower earlier and decided to get dressed in the negligee and thong he had gotten her. She stalked him like a wolf with her eyes dancing. Purring, she asked him, "Are you still mad at me?"

Rafe's jaw dropped open and his eyes were so huge they were in serious danger of popping out. Finally trying to collect his scattered wits, he went to say something. But it came out all stuttering and unintelligible.

Ava grinned wider. She was having fun with this and his reaction was priceless. She had never seen him speechless before. "Do you want me to change? You seem… out of it," She asked in pure amusement.

Rafe shook his head and then grinned. "Well now." He pointed down to show her the effect she had. He was now sporting a very large arousal. "Question answered?"

Pretending to think about it, Ava drummed her fingers against her chin. Finally, she let out a mock sigh and said, "You're enjoying your punishment too much. I really should change into something more reasonable."

At that, Rafe leapt up, grabbed her and threw her on the bed all in one smooth movement. "Don't you  **dare** , you little vixen," he snarled in want at her.

Hooking her leg over his hip, Ava flipped them over to being on top. She stared down at him and purred in his ear, "What are willing to do to have me?"

Rafe growled deeply, and snapped his eyes up to meet hers. Then he trailed his gaze downwards. "I'm willing to take you here and now," was his answer.

Ava hummed in thought. She trailed her fingers down his chest, stopping in the middle, to drum them. "Hmm… anything else along with that? That seems more geared towards you."

Huffing at her, Rafe made himself think. "Fine, I get to be your lapdog for the day?"

Ava countered it with her own offer, "You get to take me here and now. Anyway you want. But then after I get my turn for anyway. And you have to do it."

"Your turn?" He was suspicious. But shrugging that off, he happily rolled Ava over and drove into her hard. He made sure that Ava was always just in the right place. He teased her. He let her go. He drove her crazy, then satisfied her. Finally, he panted. "Right. I'm good. Your… turn."

Ava panted happily and chuckled, "Thanks for… not ripping… those… off. I loved… your… reaction." She lay for a minute to relax and catch her breath before she got up.

Rafe grinned and replied, "No use wasting them. I only rip clothes you can just replace anyways. And… uh… maybe a few you couldn't. Oops," He thoughtfully apologized.

Ava laughed as she jumped out of the bed, "Yes, I know. I'm just glad you liked them. You should have seen your face! What was your thought process? It looked like you forgot everything." Ava mused aloud as she slipped into the bathroom to put on the stupid leather corset. This was his punishment. Getting to see her in the clothes he picked out. Well… it wasn't really his punishment. More of a favour to him.

He wolf whistled at Ava when she came out again, and ran his eyes hungrily over her. "Niiice! And in answer to your question, you clean bewitched me. I forgot everything including me!" He grinned at her.

"That's good," she said as she slid on top of him again. She paused and said, "I should have started out with this thing instead. The other one would have driven you more mad for what I have planned."

Humming at that, Rafe ran his hand over the corset, then yanked it to him, simultaneously tightening it and getting Ava close enough to kiss. He did, growling,  _And how do you plan to tame the untamable Rafe Valentine?_

Ava smirked at him. Grabbing his hand, Ava placed it on her knee and slowly led it up her leg. She teased him this way, getting herself worked up but not him, running his hands over her the way she wanted, before completely stopping and smirking down at him. "I think I'm done. You've had your punishment."

Rafe had been driven nuts with that. He then flipped the tables and rubbed himself on her legs, but going nowhere near her. "Well? This is good. I'm getting close, but I ain't inside you."

Ava moaned lightly but forced herself to start to roll off of him. He wasn't going to be the one in control here. Not this turn. "Do you want inside me?" she purred at him.

Rafe paused what he was doing, and thought. "There's a twist, isn't there? I don't know. I'm enjoying this battle of wills here," he smirked at her.

She groaned and rolled to lean over him, kissing him hard before pulling back. "What about a different position than the normal two we normally do?"

Cocking his head at that, Rafe asked, "And what do you have in mind? I mean, these two are for sure the easiest. But I can tell you… I  **do**  have experience. Whatever you suggest, I'll probably have done."

Ava felt her face go red at the request she was about to ask. She had no idea how he was going to take it...but she was curious about it. Opening and shutting her mouth a few times, she managed to get out in a question, "I… er… I… want to… um… try it… like how… you do… animals?"

Rafe stared at her. "Ava, are you saying… correct me if I'm wrong… that you want me to turn into an animal, and do you?" He really did sound confused.

"No! No turning into an animal! You'll stay human! Just you know… position wise," She tried to explain as her face went redder and redder.

The light dawned. "Oh! Oh I see! Doggy style. Well, yes, we can definitely do that." He snickered at her, "You should see your face. You look like a tomato." But he told her, "Okay. On your hands and knees."

Ava huffed at him but did as he told her. She waited for him to fix her to his liking. She was content to let him take the lead this time.

He laughed and then approached from behind on his hands and knees. He "tested" her willingness by sniffing along her side and poked her.  _I always check first before I start. It's a good way to not get a hoof or claw in your face when you start things._

Ava burst out laughing at that and said, "I take it that has happened to you before? Probably at the start of your life. But you have nothing to worry about here. I'm perfectly willing."

 _Sometimes they change their minds! They go hey I'm in heat! I need you. Then… oh wait, no I'm not. Go away before I kill you,_ Rafe explained as he moved to the back. He pushed on her a few times with his shoulder before kneeling up and wrapping his arms around her belly.

"I'm ready whenever you are," she told him as she waited anxiously for him to start.

Rafe sighed, and began with Ava. Then abruptly, he got off. But a few seconds later, he was on again and going fast and hard. This lasted a few minutes before he was again off, but he came back and repeated the same pattern.

Ava fell flat on her stomach when he was finally done. Her breathing came out rougher than normal and she could only make sounds of contentment. That had been different but a very good different for her. Just next time… she wouldn't wear a stupid corset.

Rafe collapsed next to her, panting. Then he heard his mate, and instantly loosened her. "Don't…. want you… to… pass out. How… was… that?"

Ava panted now that it was loose. "Wow…" was all that came out of her mouth.

He chuckled and traced his fingers in her face.  _It was. That was kind of cool. And I didn't change!_

"Were you… afraid that… you were? And… did you… enjoy it… as much as… I did?" Ava asked him as she rolled over onto her side lazily.

_A little. But yes, I did enjoy it. You know why I kept stopping? That's how it's done a lot. Take lions for example. When we decide to mate, it's short bursts, but we can go up to 50 times a day. For four days._

"Holy shit. Thank the gods your human form doesn't have that much stamina," Ava muttered in wonder.

Rafe laughed aloud. "I can actually. I just don't. Not too many can match that. Actually… no one can. I… uh…" here he did start to flush a little, "Um. Well let's say sororities are fun. I can get everyone done."

Ava stared in astonishment. "Wow… should I be worried?" she asked at last.

He kisses her then, then murmured against her lips with a smile, "Whatever for? Are you worried that I'll completely overwhelm you, or that I'll run off to a university somewhere?"

"I'm afraid that when you run off that you'll find a better, more experienced, and more willing to try stuff girl than me," she muttered quietly as she cupped his face to kiss him back.

 _Hm_.  _Wait a century for that. Then you_ _ **will**_   _be the most experienced one of them all._

Ava let out a disbelieving snort, "Yeah, right. We both know that unless I go with someone else, I'll never catch up in experience to you or anyone you sleep with," Ava pointed out with a small smile and poke to the chest.

He smirked back and said, "I meant the most experienced  **human.**  The rest will be… well… dead. So they can't get one up on you. Fancy that."

Ava smacked him in the chest for that one. Huffing, she was about to scold him when she asked instead, "Do you remember our conversation about the mermaids and sharing?"

Rafe nodded, and looked curious, "Are you thinking of trying that? They might wear you out. But then again, you're used to  **me** ," he said in a proud, smug voice.

Ava cocked her head at him. "Are you proud of yourself or are you proud of me?" she asked in amusement.

"Erm. Me. For training you?" Rafe turned that into a question, embarrassed at being caught out.

Rolling her eyes, she muttered under her breath, "Training me. Make me sound like a pet that he just likes screwing."

Rafe grinned, and impishly played with the string on the corset she was still wearing, "And who's to say that you aren't a pet,  _kitten_?"

Glaring at him, Ava taunted him, "You keep calling me a pet and I'll show you what this  _kitten_  can do with her claws out."

Rafe gave a slow smile, and manifested his own claws, challenging her, "Oh yeah? And what exactly do you have in the way of  _claws_? Those ones look rather… harmless."

Ava smirked, "I have other ways and a new challenge. You like the mermaids. I have a fondness for elves. I try the mermaids and you see how many elves you can get through willingly. They're a tight bunch."

Rafe was taken aback at this suggestion. He considered it carefully, knowing she was right about the elves. Shaking his head, he said warily, "Are you trying to get my dick cut off? Because if I piss them off too much that's what will happen."

Ava paused at that. Her eyes flickered down and she frowned, "No, I like it too much for that to happen. Fine. New challenge. I do the mermaids while you watch only."

Growling at that, Rafe crossed his arms, "And how Are you getting there? For a) I can refuse to take you and b) you don't know where the pearls are. And c) Shimmerfin will bite a new female. She's the one you called… what was it… Miss Pink Tail?"

Ava scowled and felt a burst of jealousy. Sorren was one thing but that stupid mermaid was another entirely. If Rafe had meant to piss her off he had done an absolute good job at it. "You go near  _her_  I will make sure you don't get me for a very long time." She snapped.

Snickering, Rafe booped her on the nose. "Have I told you… just how… damn  **cute**  you look when you're jealous? It's really rather endearing."

Ava growled at him. Reaching up, she bit him hard on the neck to leave a mark for a good while. If he thought he was getting away to go to them without her marks on him… he was wrong.

"Oooh. Now you're turning nasty. Them claws are coming out, kitten," Rafe raised an eyebrow but he had a goofy grin on his face. He was enjoying himself hugely. He'd probably pay for it at some point, but for now, it was just too good.

Ava hissed and pushed him down. Her nails dug into his chest hard and she asked, "Do you remember what I did to you for punishment after the whole Alex thing?"

Cocking his head, he smirked,  _I remember more the whole licking you as a wolf thing. Which you enjoyed a bit too much, love._

"I made you beg to screw you. Only I didn't until you answered my questions. This time I will make you beg a lot longer than that," Ava muttered in his ear as a warning.

Huffing at her, Rafe narrowed his eyes.  _Fine. I'll take you to the merfolk. But I_ _ **will**_   _be joining in. Wouldn't want to be_ rude,  _now would I? Would like to be on their good side._

"Okay, That's fine by me. Just no miss pink thing," Ava told him with a glare.

He laughed and teased,  _There might be something_ _ **better**_ _. Oh yeah, that's right. You got legs. That's good enough._

That comment settled Ava down to curiosity, "What do you mean by that? I know that you prefer me but does that mean you won't go near her?"

_Means you got one on her. Or two actually, since you've got two. So there._

"You still never answered the question about going near her for sex," Ava pointed out calmly. She traced her mark on him gently as she locked gazes with him.

He licked his lips before replying,  _Okay. Where we're going, she doesn't belong to that colony. Satisfied?_

Ava studied him to make sure he wasn't lying to her before smiling brightly, "Yup. I'm good with this as long as she isn't there. She knew you were mated to me and she still kissed you and touched you!" Ava murmured the last part to herself in huffiness.

Rafe giggled, and corrected Ava, "More like wrapped her tail around me is what she did. And I like her colour." He added that impishly, knowing what would likely happen.

Ava glared deadly at him and hit him hard in the chest for that. "Pink is the stupidest colour out there," she told him as she jumped off him and onto the ground.

He went dog and knocked her over, licking her to bits.  _And my tongue is pink and and so are you since your cheeks are starting to flush. Yup. Stupid, isn't it?_

"Yes it is. More hers than anything though," Ava told him as tried to get him off of her. Finally she gave up with a huff and apologized, "Sorry for getting jealous again."

_I told you. It's cute. You're not often bitchy. But… yeah. Now let's take a moment and imagine Shimm… no let's not. Nevermind. I didn't say a thing._

"Imagine her what?" Ava asked slowly.

 _Ava! We don't think dirty like that. Very improper it is. Not even when you wanna murder her._  Rafe was full on teasing his mate, but managing to keep a straight face.

"If thinking dirty is improper then what we just did… must have been sinful," Ava half mocked him with a small smile.

Rafe laughed and said aloud, "Well then. You said it. What have you been thinking, love? An angel like you messing about with a devil?"

"I've been thinking that it's about time that I start claiming you instead of you claiming me. I have a lot more to worry about than you do." She teased him easily.

Smiling, Rafe agreed, "I can handle that. But not tonight. How about we fly someplace cooler for that? We have aways to go before we hit ocean so perhaps let's get going?"

Ava grinned and squirmed out from underneath him. "I can't wait to get somewhere cooler! This is too much sweating for me."

Soon the two were off, the one winging and the other riding. And they finally flew into the sunset and met the cool breezes and welcomed them like friends.


End file.
